NOTRE HISTOIRE
by rosy-quileutes
Summary: L'histoire de Rachel et Paul.
1. SYNOPSIS

**Synopsis**

Rachel Black est la fille de Billy Black et la sœur aînée de Jacob, c'est jeune femme douce et intelligente qui a quitté la ville pour poursuivre ses études. Paul Yiruma est un loup garou, impulsif et coléreux. Mais sa rencontre avec Rachel va bouleverser sa vie.


	2. I GET HOME

_**Point de vue de Rachel**_

L'avion amorça sa descente sur la péninsule Olympique alors que le soleil déclinait lentement. A travers le hublot je pouvais distinguer la forêt luxuriante de l'état de Washington. Ce paysage m'avait énormément manqué.

Dans un dernier soubresaut l'avion se posa sur le tarmac de l'aéroport, avant de s'immobilier définitivement. Les passagers se levèrent pour se diriger vers la sortie. Après avoir récupéré mes bagages, je me dirigeais vers le parking afin de trouver un taxi qui me déposerait dans le centre ville de Seattle pour que je puisse récupérer ma voiture.

Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir et la forêt s'épaississait. Je pouvais aisément sentir l'odeur du sel de la mer mélangeait à celui de la verdure. L'air était frais mais tellement agréable.

Après deux heures de route ma voiture s'engagea sur un sentier de graviers. Il me restait environ vingt minutes à travers les bois avant de retrouver, au détour d'un chemin sinueux une maison de bois rouge.

La nuit commençait à se faire sentir. En levant la tête on pouvait apercevoir la lune encore floue dans les derniers éclats du jour.

Une angoisse s'engouffra dans ma poitrine mais elle fut rapidement chassée quand une lumière jaunâtre apparue à travers le rideau d'une fenêtre.

Je m'extirpais de la voiture et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée. J'inspirais à fond et frappais contre le bois dur. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme aux cheveux noirs légèrement grisonnant sur les tempes. Un sourire éclatant s'afficha sur son visage quelque peu ridé. De son fauteuil roulant il me tendit la main, les larmes aux yeux.

« - Oh mon Dieu Rachel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Bonsoir papa. Désolé j'aurais dû te prévenir que je venais.

- Ne dis pas de sottise, je suis heureux que tu sois là. Ne reste pas devant la porte, entre. »

Il me laissa passer. J'eus à peine le temps de poser mes bagages sur le sol qu'il m'entraina dans la cuisine.

J'avais du mal à me rendre compte que j'étais à la maison. Mais c'était pourtant le cas. J'étais à Forks et plus précisément à La Push.

« - Je suis content de te voir chérie. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite, je croyais que tu avais encore des examens à passer?

- Pas avant la fin du mois. Je me suis arrangée avec l'université. Je voulais prendre quelques jours pour souffler un peu. Et je me suis dis qu'un retour aux sources feraient parfaitement l'affaire.

Il me regarda dans les yeux cherchant la faille.

- Il c'est passé quelque chose Rachel ?

- Non rien pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- Parce que je te connais. Depuis la mort de votre mère, ta sœur et toi, vous évitez cet endroit. Je ne peux pas vous en blâmer, je sais que c'est très dur. La dernière fois que Becca est venu ici c'était pour m'annoncer son mariage, quand à toi, tu n'es jamais revenu depuis ton départ pour la côte est. Alors je voudrais comprendre, mais attention ne te méprends pas, je suis ravi de te voir, je me pose des questions c'est tout.

Je soupirais. J'étais à la fois heureuse et frustrée. Heureuse parce que je retrouvais mon père et sa clairvoyance. Je retrouvais ma maison, mon chez moi, cet endroit protecteur et chaleureux qui m'avaient tant manqué. Et j'étais frustrée parce que comme d'habitude j'étais trop transparente. Mais je ne voulais pas lui dire la vérité. C'était mes problèmes pas les siens.

- Ce n'est rien d'important rassure toi. J'ai juste besoin de souffler un peu. Il a des jours où j'ai l'impression de ne vivre que pour mes études et rien d'autres. J'ai juste besoin de prendre un peu de recul et de voir autre chose que les murs de la fac. »

Mon père ne sembla pas convaincu par mon discours mais il eu le tac de ne pas approfondir le sujet.

La maison ne ressemblait pas à l'endroit que j'avais laissé derrière moi i ans. Des boites de pizzas trainaient un peu partout, des paquets de chips, des canettes de soda et le congélateur était plein de plat surgelé. Le pire fut la fine couche de poussière recouvrant les meubles. Avant l'accident, ma mère veillait toujours à ce que cette maison soit propre et accueillante. Aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que la demeure de mon enfance c'est figée dans le temps. En soi rien à changer, elle est juste devenue plus morne et plus triste qu'avant.

Mon père avait déjà diné et moi j'avais grignoté dans l'avion, je partis donc dans ma chambre pour déballer mes affaires. Ici aussi tout était pareil. Deux lits côte à côte, des rideaux couleurs prune qui contrastaient avec la peinture, blanc cassé des murs même si celle-ci avait un peu jaunie. Il y avait toujours les deux bureaux de part et d'autre de la pièce. Tout était identique. Mon cœur se serra en repensant à mon départ.

I ans, j'avais quitté la maison le cœur léger. L'absence de ma mère me pesait. Je me sentais oppressé ici, tout me faisait penser à elle, c'était trop dur à supporter. Rebecca venait de quitter notre foyer pour rejoindre son fiancé sur l'île paradisiaque d'Hawaï. Je me sentais prise au piège entre mes souvenirs, mon père en fauteuil roulant et mon jeune frère Jacob. Vous allez certainement me trouver égoïste mais je voulais arrêter de vivre pour les autres, je voulais vivre un peu pour moi, je voulais faire des études et vivre autre chose.

Et je l'ai fait, je suis partie à l'autre bout du pays pour étudier la littérature afin de devenir professeur. J'ai vécu 4 ans coupé de ma vie d'avant, passant des coups de fil rapide aux anniversaires ou pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Ne me déplaçant jamais prétextant avoir trop de travail. En un sens c'était vrai. Je ne faisais qu'étudier. Je m'étais plongé dans l'univers des brillants étudiants de la côte Est, en fait je voulais surtout oublier ma peine. Cela m'a plutôt bien réussi, je me trouve actuellement sur la dernière ligne droite pour obtenir mon diplôme. Mes efforts vont être enfin récompensés.

Ne vous méprenez pas, j'ai quand même profité de la vie étudiante mais avec modération. Ma jumelle Rebecca a toujours été plus extravertie que moi. Moi j'étais le petit génie de la famille Black. Mais j'ai rencontré des gens incroyables à l'université qui ont réussi à me dérider un peu. J'ai passé des bons moments en leur compagnie. Ma colocataire Karen était super, elle riait tout le temps, elle me faisait pensé à Becca. Elle est très vite devenue ma meilleure amie, ma confidente.

Et puis j'ai rencontré Ryan, capitaine de l'équipe de basket de l'université. Beau, musclé et intelligent. On a partagé le même programme de philo. On est très vite devenu ami puis amant. Ma première véritable histoire d'amour.

6 mois...1 an...2 ans...3 ans...et puis 4 ans...

Je me sentais bien à ses côtés. J'étais heureuse et amoureuse. On se complétait. On avait des points communs et des divergences qui s'accordaient bien. Mais un jour je me suis réveillée.

Je venais de me rendre compte d'une chose importante, qui pourra peut être vous semblez banale à vous mais qui pour moi a tout changé.

Ryan a arrêté de me manquer.

Il passait une semaine chez ses parents à Dallas.

Une semaine...Sept jours sans le voir...168 heures sans avoir de ses nouvelles...10080 minutes sans éprouver cette distance...604800 secondes d' indifférence à son absence.

Comment faire quand vous vous rendez compte que la personne que vous êtes censé aimer ne vous manque pas ? Comment faire quand vous vous rendez compte que vous n'attendez plus rien de votre histoire d'amour ?

Le plus simple est de mettre un terme à ce lien avant qu'il ne vous gâche le quotidien. Seulement pour moi c'était trop tard.

Le jour où Ryan est rentré je l'ai trouvé très occupé avec Karen dans mon lit. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. La nausée face à ce spectacle à vite laissé place à la colère et au mépris.

J'étais en colère parce qu'elle était ma meilleure amie. Et j'ai éprouvé du mépris parce que je venais de me faire avoir.

Mon histoire avec Ryan était finie depuis longtemps mais rien n'avait été dit concrètement.

Concrètement il m'avait trompé.

Je m'étais retournais sans un mot et sans une larme. J'avais fermé la porte. C'était fini. Le lendemain je prenais l'avion pour rentrer chez moi.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend maintenant. Mais la vie est une surprise et j'ai envie que l'on me surprenne. J'ai besoin qu'on offre à ma vie un peu de magie.


	3. WHAT I'M

**_Point de vue de Paul_**

Forks est une petite ville pluvieuse de l'état de Washington. Au sein de cet Etat ce se trouve La Push une réserve indienne appartenant au peuple des quileutes. Une magie ancestrale foule ces terres. Une magie unique et puissante, que peu de gens soupçonne. Une magie vouée à la protection des êtres humains contre un terrible fléau...Les Vampires.

Qui a décrété ce plan, c'est une bonne question. Tout ce que je sais c'est que moi, je n'y ai pas échappé. Personnellement je m'en serais bien passé. Je voulais quitter ce trou à rat pour une grande ville ensoleillé de la Californie mais manque de bol cette magie m'est tombée dessus sans crier gare. Résultat me voilà coincé ici définitivement.

Je devrais probablement remercier mon père pour ça, après tout ça vient de lui, seulement cet abruti c'est barré avec sa secrétaire quand j'avais 5 ans. Actuellement il vit à Détroit avec sa femme et ses deux filles.

J'ai vécu avec ma mère depuis tout ce temps, elle a fait ce qu'elle pouvait pour m'élever correctement, ce n'était pas toujours facile surtout avec mon sale caractère, il parait que j'ai hérité ça de mon père.

Je n'ai jamais fait de grosses conneries, juste les trucs habituels : les retenues pour avoir désobéit à un professeur, les week end privés de sorties pour avoir désobéit à ma mère ah oui et j'ai passé 12 heures au poste de police pour avoir brisé les vitres de la voiture du shérif après avoir fait un pari.

Mais à part ça mon casier judiciaire est vierge, je ne fume pas, je ne me suis jamais drogué, je ne bois pas d'alcool, je mange équilibré, je dors bien, je me protège quand j'ai un rencart et le plus important je travaillais bien à l'école.

Actuellement je bosse dans les cuisines de l'hôpital de Forks. Ce n'est pas les cuisines du Plazza mais au moins j'ai un salaire et ça permet à ma mère de souffler un peu.

Elle a été très déçue par mon refus d'aller à l'université. Mais je n'avais pas trop le choix je ne pouvais pas partir d'ici. Malgré mes frasques de gamins j'avais des projets. Je crois que la fuite de mon père m'a fait prendre conscience que je ne voulais pas lui ressembler.

Ma dernière année de lycée on m'a demandé ce que je voulais faire après. Mes notes n'étaient pas si mauvaise, j'aurais pu aller à l'université mais ça ne m'intéressais pas. Ce que je voulais c'était m'inscrire dans cette excellente école de cuisine à Los Angeles. C'est la meilleure institution de la côté Ouest. Seulement le jour où je devais renvoyer mon dossier d'inscription tout à changer.

J'ai du mettre au placard mon dossier d'inscription et mes rêves. Mes projets n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Il fallait bien que je me fasse une raison. De toute façon je n'avais pas le choix. Heureusement la plus part de mes amis sont encore ici. C'est ce qui me motive le plus je crois. On est une grande famille. On se soutient les uns les autres, c'est très important.

Je vis toujours chez ma mère. J'ai 22 ans, je travaille, je pourrais prendre mon indépendance mais pour l'instant je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Je m'en voudrais de laisser ma mère toute seule et puis comme je n'ai pas de petite amie fixe.

Ah oui ça aussi c'est sujet épineux, apparemment j'ai quelques soucis émotionnel, genre je ne suis pas capable de garder la même petite amie plus de trois mois. Mais pour l'instant ça ne me gêne pas et puis je connais la règle des quileutes, je finirais par me caser.

Donc en conclusion, je m'appel Paul Yiruma, j'ai 22 ans, je travaille comme cuistot, je vis chez ma mère et j'ai un sale caractère.

Ah oui et le plus important... je suis un loup garou.


	4. SUBTLE FRAGANCE

_Point de vue de Paul_

Les loups-garous sont par définition des personnages légendaires qui se transforment en loup à chaque pleine lune. Bonjour le cliché !

Ma définition est un peu différente, elle est plus proche de la réalité. La pleine lune n'a pas sa place dans mon monde, notre pouvoir est plus profond, il coule dans nos veines, c'est un gène qu'on reçoit de nos parents.

En plus de la transformation physique nous avons d'autres caractéristiques. Nous pouvons guérir de nos blessures et nous pouvons lire dans les pensées de nos frères quand nous sommes sous notre forme animale.

Ce soir Sam, le chef de notre meute, nous a invités chez lui pour les 24 ans de sa fiancée Emily. Ce qui est le plus important dans ce genre de soirée c'est l'abondance de nourriture. Ma mère me dit au moins deux fois par jour que je suis un estomac sur patte. Elle n'a pas vraiment tord.

Notre joyeuse bande de copain était réunie pour cette soirée : Sam et Emily, Quil et la petite Claire, Jared et Kim, Jacob, Embry, Seth et sa sœur infernale Leah et moi.

On rigolait bien, puis Jake a reçut un appel de son père, lui disant que sa sœur était de retour à la maison. Je ne connaissais pas bien Rachel, nous étions dans le même lycée pourtant mais nous n'avions jamais fait connaissance. Elle était le petit génie et moi le bad boy, ou plutôt elle était coincé et moi non. Elle était surtout proche de Leah qui explosa de joie quand elle apprit le retour en ville de son amie.

« - Ta sœur est rentrée, mais c'est génial. Je suis contente de savoir qu'elle est de retour, combien de temps elle va rester ? Il ne lui restait pas des examens à passer ? Oh il parait qu'il fera beau ce weekend end on pourra aller faire les magasins à Port Angeles et...

- Leah ça suffit Rachel est là pour se reposer et pas pour aller faire les boutiques, fous lui la paix c'est clair.

Jacob semblait perplexe quand au retour de sa sœur. C'est Emily qui s'en inquiéta la première.

- Que ce passe-t-il Jake ?

- Rien de grave...Je me pose des questions c'est tout.

Emily nous connaissait par cœur, elle était une véritable mère pour nous.

- Je pense que je vais rentrer...Sam merci pour la soirée. Encore bon anniversaire Emily.

Avant de sortir Jacob se retourna une dernière fois vers Leah.

- J'étais sérieux pour le shopping. »

La porte se referma sur un silence pesant personne ne savait comment prendre la réaction de notre petit frère.

Embry reprit la parole.

« - Vous croyez que c'est grave ?

- Je ne pense pas mais en même temps je ne me souviens pas vraiment de Rachel, mais Leah peut, peut être nous éclairer.

- C'était la baby-sitter de Seth et elle me donner des cours de soutient en maths. Elle a 22 ans et elle est partie étudier la littérature à Princeton. Je crois qu'elle veut devenir professeur, elle a un petit ami génial apparemment. Aux dernières nouvelles elle allait bien, ma mère l'appelle une fois par mois. Elle étudie beaucoup, elle a peut être vraiment besoin d'une pause cette fois. »

Emily semblait sceptique. Le sujet ne fut pas approfondi. La soirée touchait à sa fin. Tout le monde prit congé les uns des autres. Je n'habitais qu'à quelques mètres de Sam et Emily. La nuit était sombre et épaisse dans la forêt de Forks.

Alors que je marchais un subtil parfum de muscade et de cannelle s'insinua dans mes narines. Je m'arrêtais un instant pour savoir d'où ça venait mais il n'y avait rien aux alentours. C'était peut être mon imagination. Je finis par rentrer chez moi. Ma mère était déjà couchée. Je montais dans ma chambre. Mon portable était sur mon lit, Amanda une amie m'avait laissé un message pour qu'on sorte samedi soir, bon plan puisque je n'avais rien de prévu. Après lui avoir répondu je pris un douche et m'apprêtais à me coucher mais je n'arrivais à me débarrasser de cette odeur, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était de plus en plus forte, comme si elle voulait m'envahir. Dans un geste d'agacement je refermais la fenêtre de ma chambre. Le parfum en fut légèrement atténué. Il ne me dérangeait pas au contraire il était plutôt agréable mais ne pas savoir d'où il provenait m'énervé au plus au point.

Je finis par m'endormir, mon esprit vagabondant dans un mélange de cannelle et de muscade, comme dans un lointain voyage en Inde, comme si je pouvais me payer ce genre de voyage, abruti !


	5. BE BETRAYED

_Point de vue de Rachel_

Je venais de vider mes valises. Je m'amusais en regardant les vêtements que ma sœur avait laissés dans l'armoire. Elle était tellement plus à l'aise avec la mode. Mon père était parti se coucher, j'en profitais donc pour prendre une bonne douche.

Mes muscles se détendaient sous l'eau chaude. Un parfum de muscade et de cannelle envahit soudain la salle de bain. C'était le gel douche préféré de ma mère.

En sortant un courant d'air s'engouffra dans ma chambre par ma fenêtre ouverte. Une fois refermée je détachais mes cheveux afin de les sécher. Je n'entendis pas mon frère frapper à ma porte. Quand je me retrouvais nez à nez avec lui, j'eus la plus grande surprise de ma vie. Il avait littéralement changé, il était plus grand et plus musclé. Il m'adressa un merveilleux sourire, c'était si bon de le revoir. Mon petit Jacob. Enfin plus si petit que ça. Il avait bien une tête de plus que moi maintenant.

Il me serra fort contre lui.

« - Papa m'a dit que tu étais rentré. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui tout va bien, j'avais juste envie de prendre quelques jours de vacances avant de plancher sur mes derniers examens. Et toi comment tu va ?

- Je fais aller. Je suis content de te voir.

- Moi aussi.

- Et Ryan il est dans le coin où tu es venue toute seule ?

Ma gorge se serra et mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes mais je les refoulais très vite.

- Non Ryan avait pas mal de chose à faire, il n'a pas pu venir avec moi.

- Tout va bien entre vous ?

- Oui, on est juste très occupés.

Mes mensonges ne valaient rien, je le savais. Seulement j'étais trop épuisé pour en discuter.

- Ok je vais te laisser te reposer, t'es partante pour une promenade sur la plage demain matin.

- Oui pourquoi pas. Ce serait génial.

- Bonne nuit Rachel.

- Bonne nuit. »

Jake m'embrassa sur la joue et referma la porte au moment où mon portable sonnait.

« - Allo ?

- Rachel ?

Au son de cette voix je me figeais.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler Karen.

- Rachel je t'en supplie il faut qu'on parle.

- Non je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce que tu as à me dire.

- Rachel non att... »

J'avais raccrochée avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Je ne voulais pas entendre d'excuse venant de la personne que j'avais considérée comme ma meilleure amie depuis 4 ans. Celle avec qui j'avais passée de si bons moments, celle à qui j'avais confiée le moindre détail sur ma relation avec Ryan. Je me détestais aujourd'hui d'avoir était si naïve.

Une chaleur étouffante c'était introduit dans ma chambre depuis la salle de bain, je rouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser entrer un peu d'air frais. J'étais épuisé par mon voyage, alors sans demander mon reste je me couchais dans mon lit et m'endormis bercé par les bruissements des feuilles agitaient par le vent.


	6. A SPARK

_Point de vue de Rachel_

Une délicieuse odeur de pancake flottait dans la maison. En descendant je découvris avec plaisir mon père et mon frère occupaient à préparer un petit déjeuner digne d'un roi.

Cette ambiance familiale m'avait terriblement manqué. Mon père ne nous a jamais reproché à Becca et à moi d'avoir voulu quitter cet endroit. La disparition de maman nous a beaucoup affecté, plus que Jacob. Il n'était qu'un petit garçon, il avait dû mal à comprendre. Avec le recul, je me rends compte que je préfère encore ma position à la sienne. Moi il me reste des souvenirs mémorables, Jake lui n'a pas eu la chance de passer beaucoup temps avec maman.

Aujourd'hui je veux profiter de ses retrouvailles, je veux me retrouver face à moi-même et découvrir ce que je veux réellement pour mon avenir. J'ai l'impression qu'en 4 ans je me suis égarée dans un tourbillon d'heures de cours et dans une relation qui n'était peut être pas ce que je désirais vraiment.

Si j'essaye de comprendre les choix que j'ai faits ces dernières années, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir à les regretter. Comme on dit : toute expérience est bonne à prendre. Même si parfois ces expériences s'avèrent douloureuses.

L'escalier grinça sous mes pas. Mon père et mon frère tournèrent la tête vers moi.

« - Tiens t'arrive juste au bon moment, les crêpes sont prêtes.

- Super je meurs de faim. »

Mon frère m'embrassa sur la joue et mon père me caressa le bras en déposant mon assiette sur la table. Des pancakes recouvert d'un coulis de fromage blanc aromatisé de framboise et de menthe.

Une fois habillée, je sortis rejoindre mon frère devant la maison pour une balade sur la plage.

Nous marchâmes plusieurs minutes en silence. Je me délectais du vent tiède caressant ma peau. Mes yeux regardaient tous ce qui se trouvait aux alentours comme pour graver ces images dans ma tête. Je me sentais enfin chez moi. Après toutes ces années rien n'avait changé, ce paysage était toujours aussi beau.

Jacob finit par rompre le silence.

« - Alors tu comptes rester combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, mes derniers examens sont à la fin du mois. Papa m'a dit que je pouvais rester aussi longtemps que je le voulais.

- Je suis content que tu sois là.

Je passais mon bras autour de lui et l'embrassais sur la joue.

- Moi aussi je suis contente.

Il resta là à me regarder pendant quelques secondes.

- Tu n'a pas l'intention de me dire pourquoi tu as subitement quitté le New Jersey.

Je ne sais pas mentir, c'est un fait. De plus ça ne servirait à rien, m'a famille me connait trop bien.

- Non ça n'a aucun intérêt.

- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Ryan ? Il t'a fait du mal ?

Je ne répondis pas, je n'en avais pas besoin Jacob connaissait déjà la réponse. Je le vit serrer la mâchoire.

- Rassure-toi, je vais bien. Tout ça c'est sans importance. Je suis à la maison et je veux en profiter. »

Il embrassa ma tempe.

« - Alors raconte-moi un peu ce que tu es devenu en 4 ans. Tu as tellement changé c'est incroyable.

Il éclata de rire.

- Mais non je suis toujours pareil, j'ai juste grandi.

- Oui peut être mais tu reste quand même mon petit frère.

- Oui mais tu ne peux plus me porter dans tes bras pour faire l'avion mais moi oui. »

En un rien de temps mes jambes quittèrent le sol et je me retrouvais suspendu aux bras de Jake. Son rire se mêla au mien.

Dans la vie certains moments vous transportent le cœur, ils vous font frissonner de bonheur, vous vous sentez léger comme si vous flottiez sur un nuage. Ces instants particuliers sont rares et quand vous avez la chance de les vivre réellement, vous donneriez tout, pour pouvoir graver indéfiniment ces images dans votre tête. Vous accepteriez n'importe quelles conditions pour vous souvenirs avec précisions de la sensation de bonheur intense, qui a fait chavirer votre cœur, même pour un très court instant.

« - Tu pourrais nous présenter au moins.

Une voix que je ne connaissais pas s'approcha de nous. Jacob me reposa par terre.

- Oh salut les gars.

Trois garçons se dirigeaient vers nous.

- Euh...Rachel tu te souviens d'Embry et Quil.

C'était de très bons amis à mon frère ils étaient toujours ensemble étant petit.

- Oui bien sûr comment ça va ?

Je les serrais contre moi.

- Bien et toi.

- Je vais très bien.

- On est content de te revoir.

Mon frère se tourna vers son troisième ami que je ne connaissais pas.

- Rachel je te présente Paul. Paul ma sœur Rachel.

J'avais l'impression que Jacob et ses amis se ressemblaient tous. Grand, musclé, le teint halé, cheveux noir...Mais Paul avait quelque chose de plus, c'était peut être mon imagination mais il avait se côté rebelle et torturé, à la fois, fort et sensible. Il était très beau, ses yeux me fascinaient, ils étaient bruns mais avec le soleil ils avaient l'air de briller comme de l'or. Je me sentis soudain très petite, son regard me transperçait comme s'il essayait de voir au plus profond de moi même. Il me tendit la main pour me saluer. Je la saisis et au contact de sa peau mon corps s'enflamma.

Ma pauvre petite Rachel !

Mon cœur s'emballa. J'avais l'impression de ressembler à ces adolescentes de 15 ans qui s'affolent pour un rien quand il s'agit d'un garçon. Un sourire étira mes mais je repris très vite le contrôle afin de faire bonne figure face aux amis de mon frère.

- Je suis ravie de te rencontrer.

Il hésita avant de répondre comme s'il cherchait les mots appropriés.

- Moi aussi.

Jacob se racla la gorge.

- Bon faut qu'on y aille, euh je vous vois ce soir.

Il tourna la tête vers moi.

- Un feu de camp ça te dis ? A moins que tu ne veuille passer ta soirée avec des écrivains mort et des philosophes poussiéreux ?

- Tu n'es pas drôle.

- Hé c'est toi le génie, la fille Black sérieuse et responsable, un brin...

- Fais attention à ce que tu va dire.

- Bon à ce soir les gars. »

Ses amis riaient, sauf Paul qui continuait à me regarder. Je lui souris avant de repartir vers la maison avec Jacob.

L'idée d'un feu de camp me réjouissait même si je savais que je ne pourrais pas repousser mes révisions encore bien longtemps. J'avais très envie de partager ce moment avec mon frère et ses amis. A ce moment là les yeux de Paul apparurent dans un coin de ma tête mais je bornais à me dire que ça n'avait rien à voir.


	7. IMPREGNATION

_Point de vue de Paul_

Coluche a dit = On croit que les rêves, c'est fait pour se réaliser. C'est ça, le problème des rêves : c'est que c'est fait pour être rêvé.

La cannelle et la muscade, m'avaient poursuivi dans mes rêves, comme un mélange magique venu d'Asie. Et ce matin je me réveillais avec de la framboise et de la menthe qui me chatouillaient les narines.

Ces parfums m'agaçaient car j'ignorais d'où ils provenaient. Après avoir engloutis mon petit déjeuner, je partis rejoindre Embry et Quil sur la plage, il fallait qu'on prépare le terrain pour le feu de camp de ce soir.

Ces deux abrutis s'amusaient avec des bûches de bois.

« - Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini oui, on dirait des gamins de 16 ans.

- Mais on a 16 ans !

Ils recommencèrent à chahutaient

- Vous voulez que je m'en mêle ?

- Chiche.

Embry sortis un billet de sa poche.

- 10 $ sur Quil.

Quil s'abaissa prêt à me sauter dessus. Si l'issue de cette journée c'était de se faire remonter les bretelles par Sam parce qu'on n'arrivait pas se tenir correctement plus de 5 min alors j'étais plus que partant. Après tout à quoi ça sert d'être un loup garou si on ne peut pas profiter de notre force comme on veut. Je commençais donc à grogner.

- Ok 10$ sur Quil et euh...attendez les mecs je n'ai pas assez de monnaie...euh ok 5 cents sur Paul. Désolé vieux mais j'ai que ça. »

Soudain on entendit un éclat de rire. Un rire comme j'en avais encore jamais entendue, clair et mélodieux.

« - Hé c'est Jake !

- Ouais il a l'air d'être en bonne compagnie.

- Tu pourrais peut être nous présenter.

Jacob reposa à terre la jeune fille qu'il tenait précédemment dans les bras.

- Oh salut les gars.

Et c'est là que ma vie bascula comme jamais. Le voile que j'avais devant les yeux se déchira pour laisser apparaître un soleil éclatant et mon cœur chercha un rythme nouveau.

J'étais à des milliers d'années lumières de là, je n'entendais même pas la conversation qui avait lieu.

Jacob se tourna vers moi, je savais qu'il avait compris et il eut le tac de ne rien dire.

- Rachel je te présente Paul. Paul ma sœur Rachel.

C'est là que ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens pour la première fois, des yeux bruns magnifiques.

A cet instant tout se figea autour de moi. Une chaleur intense envahie mon corps, comme une flamme rougeoyante. J'avais l'impression que soudain Rachel et moi étions seuls au monde.

L'imprégnation est un phénomène réel, fort et puissant, quelque chose qui vous transporte et vous bouleverse. Je compris instantanément que Rachel venait de changer ma vie à tout jamais, mais si moi je l'acceptais en serait-il de même pour elle ?

Je lui tendis la main pour la saluer. Ses doigts glissèrent délicatement contre les miens. Sa peau tiède s'enflamma au contact de la chaleur que je dégageais. Je ressentis son frisson comme si c'était moi qui tremblais. Son cœur s'emballa et mon rythme cardiaque se cala sur le sien. Elle me souri, d'un sourire capable de mettre le monde à ses pieds.

- Je suis ravie de te rencontrer.

J'aurais pus lui dire tellement de choses mais comment fait-on quand le coup de foudre s'abat si soudainement sur vous ? Que dit-on ?

- Moi aussi.

J'aurais pu passer des jours entiers à la contempler mais Jacob rompit ce lien.

- Bon faut qu'on y aille, euh je vous vois ce soir... Un feu de camp ça te dis ? A moins que tu ne veuille passer ta soirée avec des écrivains mort et des philosophes poussiéreux.

- Tu n'es pas drôle.

- Hé c'est toi le génie, la fille Black sérieuse et responsable, un brin...

- Fais attention à ce que tu va dire.

- Bon à ce soir les gars. »

J'avais complètement oublié le feu de camp. J'entendais son cœur s'éloigner. J'aurais voulu courir après elle afin de m'assurer qu'elle me reviendrait. Embry interrompis mes réflexions.

« La sœur de Jacob Black, et ben bravo !

Quil me tapota sur l'épaule.

- Rassure toi tu vas la revoir très vite. »

Comment les choses doivent ce déroulé une fois que l'on rencontre la personne idéale ? Moi qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse, comment fait-on pour être à la hauteur d'une personne aussi extraordinaire ?

Une personne belle, intelligente, brillante...Parfaite.


	8. SAY THINGS

_Point de vue de Rachel_

Paul et moi avions été dans le même lycée pendant 4 ans et pourtant on ne s'était jamais adressé la parole. Aujourd'hui je n'avais qu'une envie c'était d'apprendre à le connaitre.

Pour l'instant le soleil était très haut dans le ciel, j'avais profité de cette journée en finissant mes recherches, je m'étais installée sur la terrasse et j'avais avalée un sandwich pour le déjeuner. J'étais tellement concentrée sur l'histoire que je lisais, que je n'avais même pas entendue mon portable sonner. Ce ne fut que quand le soleil commença à décliner que je m'aperçus que quelqu'un avait tenté de me joindre.

J'écoutais mon message en remontant les escaliers mais je m'arrêtais en cours de route, une angoisse s'empara de moi qui ne fit qu'augmenter au fil des secondes. En toute vitesse, je m'empressais de rappeler mon correspondant.

« - Oui bonsoir, je m'excuse de vous déranger mais vous m'avez laissé un message aujourd'hui... Oui j'attends merci. »

On me passa une autre personne qui me demanda mon nom et mon prénom ainsi que ma date de naissance et qui finalement m'expliqua la raison de tant de mystère et à ce moment là, j'avais comme la sensation que ma vie venait d'être suspendue à un fil.

Radji Lanrey a écrit = L'infidélité n'a pas de prix, elle n'a que des conséquences.

Malgré les circonstances j'avais décidé d'aller à la soirée organisé par les quileutes, et ça même si mon esprit semblait à des kilomètres de là.

En arrivant, j'eus le droit à un accueil chaleureux, j'y répondis sans grande conviction. Mon frère fit les présentations. Leah me sauta littéralement au cou.

« - Oh Rachel c'est génial que tu sois là.

- Oui...

Jake me regarda.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui j'ai juste un peu abusé des écrivains morts et des philosophes poussiéreux. »

Il y avait à manger pour un régiment. Des saucisses, des merguez, des marshmallow, des chips...Je contemplais les flammes rougeoyantes sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait autour de moi, Leah me ramena soudain à la réalité.

« - Alors c'était comment Princeton ?

- Oh euh c'était chouette.

- Chouette ? C'est tout ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte ?

- Ben je ne sais pas moi, tiens ta colocataire était bien ? Ça doit pas être évident de partager sa chambre avec une parfaite inconnue.

-Oui elle était génial on a partagé pleins de choses toutes les deux, énormément de choses.

Mon ton ironique passa inaperçu.

- Et les garçons ? Mignons ?

- L'avantage d'une fac comme Princeton c'est que tu as l'embarras du choix. Intello joueur d'échec, fils à papa pleins aux as, beau gosse joueur de basket. Tu n'as plus qu'à faire ton choix.

- Je suis sûr que tu as choisi le joueur d'échec.

Un petit rire s'échappa de ma gorge. J'allais répliquer mais mes yeux rencontrèrent un visage qui n'aurait pas du se trouver là.

- J'aurais préféré le joueur d'échec.

Jacob s'inquiéta de la tête que je faisais.

- Rachel ?

- Reste là. »

Je me relevais de la couverture sur laquelle j'étais installée. Il portait une chemise blanche ouverte au col sur un jean. Il était toujours aussi classe, toujours aussi beau. Mais l'admiration que j'aurais du éprouver pour lui laissa place à un dégout.

Il s'avança vers moi.

« - Bonsoir Rachel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il soupira.

- Je voudrais te parler. Je voudrais t'expliquer ce qui c'est passé.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, rien de nouveau en tout cas.

- Rachel s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne l'avais pas prémédité. Je ne voulais pas aller aussi loin. Crois-moi, je...C'était un accident.

- Un accident ? TU L'AS SAUTE PAR ACCIDENT ?... Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pauvre type. Laisse moi te dire une bonne chose jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'étais pas ivre, elle ne t'as pas drogué non plus et à mon humble avis elle ne t'a mis le couteau sous la gorge pour que tu la culbute sur le sofa. TU LE VOULAIS, C'ETAIT TON CHOIX RYAN.

- Tu veux me faire avouer ma culpabilité c'est ça. Bien. Très bien, c'est vrai tu as raison je t'ai trompé, je me suis conduit comme un salaud c'est vrai. Mais tu ne peux pas tout me mettre sur le dos Rachel, tu as ta part de responsabilité dans tout ça.

- Quoi ? Quelle responsabilité ?

- Réfléchis une seconde si tu n'avais été sans arrêt dans tes foutus bouquins, si tu n'avais été constamment fourré à la bibliothèque ou au musée, si tu avais fait un peu plus attention à moi et à ce que j'attendais de toi, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais été voir ailleurs ?

Ma gorge me faisait mal, mes yeux me brûlaient, mais je refusais de pleurer devant lui.

- Et au lieu de venir me parler tu as préféré t'envoyer en l'air avec ma colocataire, c'est vrai que du coup les choses sont beaucoup plus explicites comme ça.

- Mais quand ? Quand est-ce que j'aurais pu t'en parler ? Tu n'étais jamais là ?

- Je te rappel que si je suis venu à Princeton au premier abord c'est pour terminer mes études et devenir enseignante. Pas pour me pavaner dans les fêtes étudiantes ou dans les couloirs de la fac aux bras du capitaine de l'équipe de basket. Je ne suis pas une pom pom girl siliconée et superficielle qui fait office de potiche auprès du don juan de service. Tu as accordé de l'importance à ça ?

- Et toi tu as accordé de l'importance à notre histoire ? La dernière fois qu'on a eu une véritable conversation c'était quand Rachel ? La dernière fois qu'on a parlé de nous ? La dernière fois qu'on a fait des projets ? QUAND RACHEL ? Moi je ne m'en souviens pas, ça fait des semaines que tu te contente de ma présence sans réellement me voir. Dis-moi ce qui c'est passé ? Je ne te suffisais plus c'est ça ?

- C'est à moi que tu dis ça alors que c'est toi qui viens de coucher avec la première pétasse venue ? T'es vraiment gonflé. Tu m'as trompé et c'est de ma faute. Tu ne trouve pas qu'il y a comme une erreur dans l'énoncé là ?

Je me retournais pour partir mais la conversation n'était apparemment pas finie.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je t'aimais si fort et je...

Ma main gifla sa joue avec toute la force que je possédais.

- Ne t'avise pas de me parler d'amour, pas après ce qui c'est passé, pas après tout ce que tu m'as fait.

- Je t'ai dit que c'était un accident. Karen ne signifiait rien pour moi.

- Et celle d'avant ?

Il me regarda avec surprise.

- Il n'y a eu que Karen je te le jure.

- Si tu dis la vérité et qu'il n'y a eu que Karen, ça veut dire que c'est forcément moi qui mens et dans ce cas ça fait de moi la trainée de Princeton c'est ça ?

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- On n'a pas couché ensemble depuis 4 semaines, je n'ai jamais eu d'autre homme dans ma vie à part toi et tu m'as trompé avec ma colocataire il y 3 jours. Alors explique-moi comment tu as fait pour me refiler des chlamydiae.

Du coin de l'œil je vis Paul et Jacob se lever, mais Sam s'interposa.

- Je ne sais pas ce que me fait le plus mal, de savoir que tu m'as trompé plus d'une fois ou de savoir que n'a même pas pris la peine de te protéger. Tu n'as jamais pensé aux conséquences de ce que tu faisais mais bon sang Ryan tu ne te rends pas compte, ça aurait pus être plus grave que ça !

- Je n'ai pas voulu te faire de mal, je te le jure devant Dieu. Je t'aimais Rachel...je...

- Arrête avec tes mots, tu ne sais absolument pas ce qu'est l'amour...Tu me dégoutes...Maintenant vas t'en !

Il se retourna sans un mot de plus.

- Ryan ?

Il me regarda.

- Tu devrais appeler Karen pur lui dire que tu viens de lui refiler une MST. »

Ryan disparu dans la nuit. Soudain je me sentis fatiguée, tellement épuisé par la conversation que je venais d'avoir que mes jambes m'abandonnèrent. Jacob me rattrapa.

« - Je vais te ramener à la maison.

- Non reste avec tes amis, je m'en veux d'avoir gâché votre soirée.

Leah s'approcha de moi et embrassa ma tempe.

- On en aura d'autre.

Puis elle s'adressa à Jake.

- On doit terminer les merguez, Paul doit se lever demain il n'a qu'à la ramener. »

Jacob lui adressa un sourire inquisiteur mais ne prononça plus un mot. Il échangea ensuite un regard prononcé avec Paul. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre leur sous entendus muet mais quelques instants plus tard, Paul marchait à mes côtés dans les bois afin de me ramener à la maison. Un frisson me parcourus. La nuit était très fraîche.

« - Tiens.

Paul avait retiré sa veste et me la tendit. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il l'a déposa sur mes épaules.

- Merci. »

Nous étions arrivés chez moi. Tout était éteint, mon père dormait sûrement.

« - Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché la soirée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Est-ce que ça va aller ?

- Oui...je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Je retirais la veste et l'a lui tendit.

- Garde là, connaissant Leah elle va organiser un autre feu de camp demain. Tu me l'a rendra à ce moment là.

- D'accord. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné.

- Je t'en pris. Bonne nuit Rachel.

Alors sans que je puisse comprendre pourquoi ni comment je me suis penché vers lui et je l'ai embrassé sur la joue.

- Bonne nuit. »

Cette nuit là, j'ai délibérément laissé ma fenêtre ouverte afin d'avoir une excuse pour m'endormir dans la veste de Paul. Son odeur me berça afin de trouver le sommeil. Un sommeil paisible dans lequel je sentais ses bras chaud me protéger.


	9. WATCHING YOU SLEEP

_Point de vue de Paul_

Marc Aurèle a dit = Les effets de la colère sont beaucoup plus graves que les causes.

J'aurais pu tuer Ryan, je le voulais. Mais ce n'étais pas la bonne solution. Il avait fait souffrir Rachel mais je n'avais encore gagné le droit de m'immiscer dans sa vie. Après tout nous n'étions pour l'instant que de simples connaissances.

Elle n'aurait certainement pas approuvée si j'avais déchiqueté son ex petit ami.

Rachel représentait tellement de choses pour moi. Seulement après ce qu'elle venait de vivre je ne me voyais pas lui annoncer que j'étais fou amoureux d'elle et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle me quitte.

Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur.

Leah avait été exemplaire pour une fois. Elle avait fait comprendre à Jake que je devais passer un peu de temps avec sa sœur, même si ce n'était que quelques minutes. Il m'avait lancé un regard noir, pas de désapprobation mais de mise en garde, genre fais attention à ne pas lui faire de mal ou tu risque de courir avec une patte en moins.

Rachel ne disait pas un mot. Elle marchait en regardant le sol. Son cœur battait faiblement comme si elle s'était délibérément mise en veille pour oublier cette soirée.

Et puis elle m'a embrassé sur la joue. Cette partie de ma peau s'est enflammée à son contact, un frisson a parcourus mon corps et cette sensation a déclenché au fond de mon cœur des millions de décharges électriques.

Quelques instants plus tard je me suis retrouvé chez moi dans un état second. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, les yeux de Rachel me hantaient. La sensation de ses lèvres sur ma peau me manquait. J'avais l'impression de devenir fou mais ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Il y avait encore tant d'épreuve à surmonter. Rachel ne savait rien des loups garous et tôt ou tard elle apprendrait la vérité, l'accepterait-elle ?

La nuit était sombre et fraîche, mon réveil indiquait minuit passé et pourtant je ne dormais toujours pas. Je me suis donc levé et j'ai commençais à tourner en rond dans ma chambre pour finalement sauter par la fenêtre.

Une fois transformé, mes pas m'ont mené directement à Rachel. Je me tenais devant la façade nord de sa maison, sa fenêtre était ouverte. J'espérais que Jake ne sentirais pas ma présence. Je me suis retransformé en humain et j'ai grimpé à l'arbre. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du faire ça, mais je voulais juste l'apercevoir un instant mais sa chambre était plongé dans le noir, de l'arbre on ne voyait rien, je percevais nettement le son des battements de son cœur, j'entendais sa respiration régulière mais je ne la voyais pas.

Je me glissais doucement dans sa chambre et comme pour me filer un coup de pouce les nuages se sont dissipés légèrement et les rayons de la lune ont éclairé la pièce. Rachel dormait paisiblement, elle affichait un mince sourire sur son visage. Allongé sur son lit, elle portait un simple pantalon de nuit et surtout...Ma veste, Rachel dormait avec ma veste.

La surprise laissa place à un plaisir qui fit chavirer mon cœur. J'aurais voulu me rapprocher d'elle et la prendre dans mes bras. Mais je ne voulais pas la réveiller.

C'est à cet instant précis que j'ai compris que je l'aimais et que ce sentiment ne s'éteindrait jamais. J'ai passé la nuit à la regarder dormir et pas une seule fois je ne l'ai quitté du regard. Elle était belle, envoutante et tellement importante. Je me rendis compte que mon cœur battait exactement au même rythme que le sien.

Le soleil s'est finalement levé et j'ai su que je devrais bientôt la quitter pour aller travailler mais je savais que je l'a retrouverais bientôt. Je me suis approché doucement et j'ai caressé sa joue. Après un dernier regard j'ai sauté par la fenêtre pour m'en aller.

"- Si tu recommences ça je met des clous à la fenêtre.

- Oh Jake...

- Par pitié enlève cet air coupable de ton visage ça ne te vas pas du tout.

- Je me sens coupable figure toi.

- Désolé je ne marche pas, tu es fou amoureux d'elle alors tu ne peux pas culpabiliser de vouloir passer ta nuit à ses côtés et ça même si moi je désapprouve...Même si techniquement je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Seulement Rachel...

- Je ne veux pas la blesser.

- Mais tu le feras...Involontairement tu le feras lorsque tu lui avoueras qui tu es et ce que tu représente même si elle a baignée dans nos légendes toute son enfance.

- Je dois laisser tomber c'est ça ?

- Non bien sûr que non, Rachel sera certainement plus heureuse avec toi qu'avec Ryan ou n'importe quel autre type rencontrer à la fac. Je m'inquiète c'est tout. Même si c'est ma grand sœur et si c'est elle qui m'a élevé, je sais que c'est elle l'a plus fragile de nous trois. Je te demande de faire attention à ce que tu fais avec ma sœur...

Il se retourna pour rentrer chez lui.

- Ce serait contraignant pour la meute si tu devais courir sur trois pattes au lieu de quatre. »

A cette instant je pus m'empêcher de sourire, Jacob m'avait en quelque sorte donné sa bénédiction, donc tout allait bien.

Je n'avais pas dormis de la nuit mais je ne ressentais aucune fatigue. Et pour une fois je partis travailler le cœur léger.


	10. WHY

_Point de vue de Rachel_

Aujourd'hui Leah, Emily, Kim, Claire et moi devions passées une journée entre filles afin de faire quelques emplettes à Port Angeles.

Nous avons passé notre matinée au beau milieu des jouets, des disques audio, des livres sans oublier le passage obligatoire dans le rayon lingerie, et j'avoue que malgré ma récente rupture je me suis quand même laissé tenter par quelques petits achats.

Et c'est bien connue, le shopping ça creuse ! Nous avons donc déjeuner dans un petit restaurant italien en bords de plage où la vue était magnifique malgré le ciel chargé de nuages.

L'après midi s'est déroulé dans la bonne humeur, nous étions au parc pour enfant et Claire s'y amusait beaucoup. Mais en courant pour attraper un papillon, la petite fille a dérapé sur les graviers et s'est écorchée le genou et bien évidemment la douleur à fait place aux larmes mais celles-ci furent bien vite oublier car quelques minutes plus tard elle recommençait à courir. Leah eu pourtant une remarque que je ne compris pas.

« - Quil va hurler.

- C'est un accident, lui répondit Emily, les enfants s'écorchent les genoux au moins deux fois par semaine.

- Mouais ben je te laisserais lui expliquer. »

Le sujet ne fut pas plus approfondi, apparemment j'étais la seule à ne pas comprendre, car de son côté Kim riait de la situation. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de Quil dans cette histoire après tout si quelqu'un devait faire une remarque concernant le genou de Claire s'était ses parents. Non ?

Finalement la journée se termina et nous reprîmes la route pour Forks et pour la Push. Emily me redéposa à la maison non sans m'avoir rappelé qu'un nouveau feu de camp était organisé ce soir.

Si ma journée s'était agréablement bien passée, ma soirée, quand elle, semblait devoir mal commencer.

Au beau milieu de mon salon se trouvait Karen, mon ex meilleure amie, et pour la première fois depuis presque 4 ans, je la vis différemment. J'avais toujours trouvée Karen un peu trop superficielle, toujours à s'occuper de son apparence, il faut dire qu'avec des parents chirurgiens on peut se permettre de bien s'occuper de soi. Elle était habillée comme à l'accoutumée, de manière trop provocante, bien manucurée, bien coiffée, trop tape à l'œil, pas étonnant que Ryan est craqué pour elle.

A travers la vitre du salon, je voyais distinctement mon père et mon frère dans le jardin derrière la maison.

« - Bonjour Rachel.

Je ne lui répondis pas, elle me regarda jouant avec ses doigts comme pour chercher correctement ses mots.

- J'ai essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois...

- Je ne voulais pas entendre vos explications respectives, j'ai donc dormi sur le canapé de la bibliothèque en attendant de pouvoir prendre l'avion.

- Rachel...

- Pourquoi ? Allez vas-y dis moi pourquoi ? POURQUOI KAREN ?

- Rachel je suis vraiment désolé...Je ne voulais pas faire ça, je suis amoureuse de John c'est juste que...

- John ? Tiens je le connais pas celui là. La semaine dernier c'était Andrew, et dans 15 jours ce sera qui ? Tu étais ma meilleure amie, comment as-tu osé me piquer MON copain ?

Ce que je venais de dire était ridicule, je savais très bien que notre histoire avec Ryan était finie depuis un moment mais c'était pour le principe, je voulais qu'elle souffre c'est tout. Je voulais lui infliger une douleur qui pourrait être égale à la mienne.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le prends comme ça, quand il est partis pour Dallas, il n'avait pas l'air de te manquer, à l'époque tu te posais beaucoup de questions sur votre relation, tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que votre historie ne tenait plus la route et...

C'était la vérité et je le savais mais ma colère je ne pouvais plus la contrôler, alors j'ai giflé Karen de toutes mes forces.

- Il n'y a pas une seule humiliation que tu m'ais épargné alors je t'interdis d'utiliser ça pour soulager ta conscience c'est claire. Tu n'es qu'une trainée et une hypocrite et il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte et l'ouvris avec une telle force qu'elle calqua contre le meuble de la cuisine.

- Maintenant sors de chez moi !

- Mais...

- Dehors tu entends. DE-HORS ! »

Karen s'en alla s'en un regard en arrière. Mon frère réapparu par la porte de derrière et sans un mot je courus dans ma chambre pour m'y enfermer.

Khalil Gibran à dit = La tristesse est un mur élevé entre deux jardins.

J'étais triste parce que d'une certaine manière ce qu'avait dit Karen était juste mais d'un autre côté c'était moi la fille trompée et ça même si mon couple avec Ryan battait de l'aile.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ces quatre dernières années, avais-je réellement tout gâché en sortant avec quelqu'un de si différent ? Au point d'en oublier ma personnalité ? Indirectement je voulais me montrer à la hauteur de l'université de Princeton, une étudiante sérieuse mais pas trop.

Il était peut être temps, aujourd'hui, que je retrouve la personne que j'étais avant que je ne quitte le territoire des quileutes i ans.

C'est sur ces dernières pensées que je repris mon livre et mon bloc note après avoir envoyé un message à Leah pour lui dire de ne pas compter sur moi pour le feu de camp.


	11. SLEEPING ON THE BEACH

_Point de vue de Paul_

Tout le monde était réuni sur la plage où le feu brûlait doucement. Quil avait bien évidemment vu le pansement sur le genou de Claire et bien sûr il avait hurlé, jusqu'à ce que Sam grogne pour le faire taire. A ce moment là, la petite fille avait tendue les bras vers Quil, avec un magnifique sourire sur le visage, à croire qu'elle avait attendue ce moment toute la journée.

J'étais content qu'un nouveau feu de camp soit organisé car j'avais hâte de revoir Rachel, seulement mon engouement laissa place à une réelle déception quand Jacob débarqua seul. Depuis que Rachel était entrée dans ma vie j'avais de plus en plus de mal à cacher ce que je ressentais. Je me sentais terriblement vulnérable, chose dont je n'avais pas l'habitude.

Leah reçu dans la foulée un sms de Rachel qui déclinait l'invitation que nous lui avions faite.

Elle tourna son regard incrédule vers Jacob.

« - Karen est passée la voir et ça a chauffé. Rachel est partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre en disant qu'il fallait qu'elle révise pour ses examens.

Leah sembla exaspérée.

- C'est ridicule ce n'est pas en se coupant du monde qu'elle va réussir à oublier toute cette histoire.

Emily tenta de défendre Rachel.

- Leah mets toi à sa place, elle a été trahie par sa meilleure amie et trompée par l'homme qu'elle aimait. Je pense qu'elle a de quoi déprimée.

- Je sais ce que ça fait d'être trahie et humilié par l'homme qu'on aime, j'ai pas besoin de me mettre à sa place.

Leah soupira alors qu'Emily baissait les yeux et que Sam grognait son mécontentement.

- Je suis désolé...Seulement je trouve ridicule de s'arrêter à ce genre de chose, c'est douloureux soit mais faut prendre les devants et profitez de la vie.

- Elle a chopé une MST, tu crois pas qu'elle a le droit d'avoir un peu de temps pour le faire le point avant de... « Profiter de la vie

- Ecoute de ce que je me souviens, Rachel est une fille hyper sérieuse, genre un peu trop. Elle va s'encroûter si elle reste enfermée dans sa chambre à réviser, il faut qu'elle sorte, qu'elle élargisse ses relations sociales...Elle va perdre la main sinon.

- Oh non je rêve...T'es en train de suggérer qu'elle rencontre un mec ? Mais t'es folle, elle vient de rompre.

- Euh sans vouloir insister elle l'a déjà rencontré.

- LEAH !

- Mais quoi ? Je ne fais qu'affirmer tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas, il s'est imprégné d'elle, autant en profiter. Il pourrait lui faire oublier sa relation désastreuse avec Ryan et lui remonter le moral, moi je pense que ça serait super bénéfique.

- Je refuse d'entendre ça. Tu ne peux pas suggérer d'utiliser l'imprégnation de Paul pour manipuler les sentiments de Rachel afin qu'elle aille mieux.

- Mais enfin je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal là dedans, c'est mieux qu'une thérapie avec un psy et ça coûte que dalle. Tout le monde sait que l'imprégnation ne peut pas être rejetée par la personne qui en est l'objet, alors autant utiliser ce don à bon escient. Rachel va mal, je propose juste un antidépresseur naturel,... bon un peu sauvage mais super efficace et sans effet secondaire.

- Sam dit lui quelque chose.

- Bon je crois que ça suffit, personne ne va rien faire du tout d'accord, on ne va pas l'obliger à sortir, ni utiliser l'imprégnation de Paul, on va lui foutre la paix et la laisser reprendre le dessus à son rythme et quand le moment sera venu ce sera à Paul de gérer le problème et à personne d'autre c'est clair ?

- Le chef Alpha a parlé mais si ça déprime dure 6 mois, faudra pas venir pleurer.

- LEAH !

- ok, ok. »

Pendant toute la durée de l'altercation entre Emily et sa cousine, j'avais scruté l'orée du bois en espérant que Rachel ferait son apparition mais c'était peine perdue. Emily avait raison, elle avait besoin de temps pour se remettre. Je me souvenais de Leah lorsque Sam l'avait quitté pour Emily, ça avait été très dur pour elle, mais effectivement elle était rapidement passé à autre chose, son énergie débordante n'y été pas étrangère.

Jacob se posait beaucoup de question sur sa sœur, sur moi et sur l'avenir qui nous attendait. Mais il était clair que je ne ferais rien avant d'être sûr que ça pouvait réellement marcher entre nous et il était hors de question que j'influence sur ses sentiments envers moi. La magie des quileutes était telle, qu'un simple regard un peu trop appuyé de ma part, une seule parole envoutante et Rachel pouvait être à moi d'un simple claquement de doigt, c'est l'avantage de l'imprégnation. La personne qui en est l'objet est irrévocablement attirée vers le loup, il ne peut en être autrement. Mais je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça entre nous. Je voulais que ça vienne d'elle, qu'elle le décide parce qu'elle le désirait autant que moi.

Il était minuit passé et tout le monde était rentré chez soi. Moi j'étais encore sur la plage allongé sur le sable, plongé dans mes pensées. Je n'entendis pas les pas qui se rapprochaient. Mais une odeur s'insinua dans mes narines, une odeur que je connaissais par cœur. J'ouvris les yeux et me redressais, Rachel était au bord de la plage, regardant les vagues s'agitait sous le vent.

« - Rachel ?

Elle se retourna dans un sursaut.

- Oh Paul.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille ?

- J'n'arrivais pas à dormir, et toi ?

- Je profitais du calme, la soirée a été assez agitée, tu aurais du être là.

- Désolé je n'étais pas d'humeur à la fête.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Oh tu sais y a pas grand chose à dire, Princeton est peut être une bonne fac mais franchement j'aurais du m'abstenir.

- Ce n'est pas l'endroit où on va qui est important.

- C'est les choix qu'on fait c'est ça ?

- Non en fait je pense qu'il y a tout un tas de circonstances qui t'ont amené à ce moment précis mais est-ce une si mauvaise chose ?

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et un sourire éclaira son visage.

- Je pense que certaines épreuves sont parfois bénéfiques, même si c'est dur on s'en relève toujours. Tu es plus forte que tu ne veux bien le penser Rachel, j'en suis persuadé. Ne te rends pas responsable de ce qui c'est passé, je sais que c'est facile à dire et que ça va prendre du temps pour que tu le comprennes mais ça viendra, tu verras.

Elle se retourna pour regarder les remous de l'eau. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que je remarquer un détail qui jusqu'à maintenant m'avait échappé. Rachel portait ma veste.

- Je devrais penser à m'acheter une autre veste.

- Je voulais te la rendre en venant ce soir mais...

Elle esquissa un mouvement pour la retirer de ses épaules.

- Non garde là. Tu vas attraper froid.

Mais elle se borna à me la rendre.

- Rachel garde là. Je...je voudrais que tu la garde. Si jamais tu dois rentrer à NY tu auras un petit souvenir de moi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta veste pour me souvenir de toi.

Son regard rencontra le mien et pendant un instant il n'y eu que le bruit de la mer autour de nous.

- Paul est-ce que tu veux bien rester sur la plage avec moi encore un petit moment ?

- Bien sûr.

Rachel et moi étions assis prés du tronc d'arbre en fasse du tas de bois où brûlait le feu il a quelques heures auparavant.

- Tu veux que je le rallume.

- Non ça va.

Elle glissa son bras autour du mien et se rapprocha pour poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

Je passais un bras autour de ses épaules et elle se cala contre mon torse, sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Sans même y réfléchir j'embrassais le sommet de son crâne.

Le soleil commençait à se lever quand Rachel s'endormit dans mes bras. Une de ses mains était prés de son visage. L'autre tenait fermement mon tee shirt comme si elle avait peur que je m'envole.

J'aurais pu rester indéfiniment comme ça. La regarder dormir. L'entendre respirer.

Même si j'avais peur de la suite, même si j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce qu'elle attendait d'une véritable relation, je voulais essayer.

Je ne voulais pas la réveiller mais son frère allait me massacrer s'il venait à apprendre que sa sœur s'était échappée de chez elle pour finir dans les bras d'un loup garou.

Ma tête se pencha vers elle. Mon nez glissa dans ses cheveux. Puis vers son oreille.

- Rachel...réveille toi, il fait jour.

Elle releva la tête sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. De cette manière son nez se retrouva près du mien.

- D'habitude le dimanche c'est grasse matinée.

- Oui dans ton lit pas sur la plage.

Elle se redressa et me regarda.

- C'est la première fois que je dors sur la plage.

- Alors on est deux. Viens je te ramène.

Rachel marchait à mes côtés, je l'aurais volontiers prise dans mes bras mais je ne voulais rien brusquer et puis ce n'est pas parce qu'elle venait de passer la nuit dans mes bras que tout était évident.

Nous étions arrivés chez elle. Tout le monde dormait apparemment. Elle se retourna vers moi.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas la récupérer ?

- Non, je voudrais qu'elle soit à toi.

Elle se rapprocha de moi. Et ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer c'est peut être insensé venant de la part d'une fille aussi réfléchis que moi et peut être que je le regretterais mais pour l'instant... »

Elle se glissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un feu d'artifice se déclencha en moi. Des millions de feux d'artifice c'était comme une fête nationale en plein milieu de mon cœur. Une de mes mains se glissa dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans le creux de son dos pour la rapprocher de moi. Ce baiser je l'avais imaginé des millions de fois depuis ma rencontre avec elle. Mais dans mon imagination il était loin d'être significatif. Ce baiser, maintenant, était parfait. Elle était parfaite. Je sais au fond de moi que rien n'est simple dans notre histoire, Rachel a beaucoup souffert et moi je ne suis loin d'être le petit ami idéal. Un loup garou, cette vérité elle ne la connaissait pas encore. Comment réagirait-elle quand elle l'apprendrait ?

Son souffle était court quand elle se détacha de moi.

Pas un mot ne fut prononcer, elle se retourna et ferma la porte affichant certainement le plus beau sourire qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.


	12. NOT TO LEAVE

_Point de vue de Rachel_

Au moment où j'arrivais dans ma chambre, prête à m'écrouler de fatigue sur mon lit, mon téléphone sonna.

« - Allo ?

- Rachel ? C'est Paul, je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien.

Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres.

- Je suis contente de t'entendre, je vais très bien, j'ai passé une superbe soirée, grâce à toi.

- Moi aussi, et je dois t'avouer que tu me manque énormément.

- Tu es rentré ?

- Non je suis sous ta fenêtre.

- QUOI ?

Je me levais précipitamment et ouvris ma fenêtre. Paul se tenait prés du grand chêne juste à côté de ma façade. Une idée complètement farfelue me traversa alors l'esprit.

- Et si tu montais ?

- T'es sérieuse ?

- Oui Jacob et mon père dorment à point fermé. Tu pourrais finir ta nuit avec moi.

- Recule-toi de la fenêtre.

J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas se briser le cou en montant dans ma chambre. Mais deux secondes plus tard Paul entra sans un bruit.

Il me regarda un instant sans rien dire. Puis s'approcha de moi et posa ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes. Ma main glissa dans la sienne et je l'entrainais vers mon lit. Nous ne risquions rien étant donné que la porte de ma chambre était fermé à clés de l'intérieure.

Je me suis alors allongé sur mon lit et Paul s'est glissé à mes côtés en me serrant très forts contre son torse.

- Maintenant tu peux dormir princesse.

- Tu n'as rien de prévu aujourd'hui ?

- Je ferais la grasse matinée avec toi aussi longtemps que tu me voudras à tes côtés. »

C'est dans cette ambiance que nous plongeâmes dans un sommeil paisible et reposant.


	13. SEATTLE

_Point de vue de Rachel_

12h40. Je me sentais si bien, Paul dormait encore et il semblait très paisible, je n'osais pas me lever malgré la faim qui me tiraillait, seulement nous étions lundi et j'avais rendez-vous à Seattle avec mon médecin.

Alors doucement je m'extirpais du lit afin d'aller prendre une douche. Une fois prête, je ressortie de la salle de bain en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Je refermais doucement la porte. A ce moment je sentis des bras se glisser autour de ma taille et un nez parcourir le creux de mon oreille jusque dans mon cou.

« - Excuse moi Paul je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- C'est ton absence à mes côtés qui m'a réveillé.

Je fis demi-tour pour lui faire face. Il était si beau, ses yeux étaient si captivants. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou pendant que les siens me rapprochaient un peu plus de lui.

- Tu sors ?

- Oui il faut que je fasse un saut à Seattle...J'ai rendez vous chez le médecin.

Je me sentais coupable de ce qui m'arrivait, j'avais honte. Paul me releva le menton.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Rachel.

- Je sais mais pour l'instant c'est plus fort que moi, je pense que ça va prendre un peu de temps.

- Tu y vas toute seule ?

- J'avais dans l'idée de proposer à Emily de m'accompagner, on aurait pu aller faire un peu de shopping par la même occasion.

- C'est une bonne idée. Je voudrais que tu m'appel dès ton retour d'accord ?

- Oui d'accord.

- Je vais filer avant que ton père et ton frère ne s'aperçoivent de ma présence. »

J'esquissais un sourire. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et se retourna en me tendant la main. Je la saisis et il m'attira vers lui. Il m'embrassa tendrement avant de disparaitre dans l'épaisse forêt de Forks.

Je me retrouvais quelques minutes plu tard devant la maison de Sam et d'Emily. Comme je l'avais tant espérais, celle ci accepta de m'accompagner à Seattle.

Nous étions en avance, nous en avons donc profité pour prendre un café à la cafétéria. Un quart d'heure plus tard nous étions dans la salle d'attente.

« - Tu à l'air de t'être rapproché de Paul on dirait.

Je baissais la tête, elle devait me prendre pour une idiote. Se prendre d'affection pour un étranger alors que je venais à peine de rompre.

- Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre.

- Non je trouve ça génial. C'est peut être une bonne chose pour toi, tu vas pouvoir te reconstruire.

Je ne répondis pas à son intervention.

- Sam et toi ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?...Enfin je veux dire...ça ne me regarde pas désolé.

- Non, non tu as le droit de me poser des questions. Sam et moi sommes ensembles depuis 2 ans maintenant.

- Deux ans ? A vous voir on dirait que ça fait plus longtemps, vous avez l'air si liés et si amoureux, c'est incroyable cette façon qu'il a de te regarder et cette façon que tu as de lui sourire. On peut facilement deviner l'étendu de vos sentiments respectifs.

- Oui aujourd'hui tout va bien. Mais au début ce n'était pas évident. Il venait de rompre avec Leah et au moment où il m'a vu il est tombé fou amoureux de moi. Leah a dû mal à l'accepter et moi aussi. D'une par parce que je me sentais coupable et d'autre part parce que nous sommes cousines. Sam a remis en questions toutes les promesses qu'il lui avait faites. Mais aujourd'hui tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Notre lien est solide. Je suis comblée.

- J'aimerais pouvoir vivre une histoire aussi forte et aussi sincère. En fait je crois que c'est le rêve de beaucoup de fille.

- Tu dois t'accrocher Rachel. L'amour est à ta portée. Tu pourrais le toucher du bout des doigts si tu le voulais vraiment, il est tout prêt il te suffit simplement de le vouloir. N'ai pas peur de vivre ces instants de bonheur, tu les mérite plus que quiconque. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre. Le médecin m'appela dans sa salle d'examen. Emily m'attendit dehors.

Après m'avoir examiné le médecin me faisait face à son bureau.

« - Bien Mlle Black ce n'est qu'une simple infection bactérienne, avec le traitement antibiotique approprié vous pourrez très vite oublier cette histoire. En attendant je vous recommanderez la prudence protégez vous si vous avez des rapports sexuels.

- Oui je comprends.

- Bien pas la peine de programmer un rendez vous de contrôle, appelez moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit d'accord ?

- Très bien je vous remercie docteur. »

Dans la voiture qui nous ramenait, un silence pesant régnait. Emily était concentrée sur la route et moi sur ma boîte d'antibiotique. Puis elle se remit à parler.

« - Tu es en train de tomber amoureuse je me trompe ?

- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Tu sembles tiraillée entre la bonne conduite à tenir vu les circonstances, à savoir garder tes distances parce que tu as une infection gynéco et que tu viens d'être trahie par ta meilleure amie et l'homme que tu aimais et surtout parce que Paul a un charme fou, qu'il a se côté rebelle qui en fait craqué plus d'une et que tu lui plais énormément mais tu sais que lui tomber dans les bras serait assez risqué puisque tu ne le connais pas. Mais d'un autre côté tu en meurs d'envie...Il te plait ça se voit et je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, tu voudrais essayer. T'abandonner dans ses bras ne serait-ce qu'une nuit ou juste pour quelques heures histoires d'être comblée et de pouvoir oublier ces dernières semaines atroces, parce qu'au final tu sais que malgré ce fichu côté rebelle et mauvais caractère qu'il peut avoir, Paul est un ange, il est doux et attentionné et protecteur, une vraie peluche.

- Et avec tout ça je suis censée faire quoi ? Quelle serait la bonne décision à prendre ?

- Je me suis posée les mêmes questions i ans.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as décidé ?

- Je frappais à sa porte...les regrets doivent naître des choses qu'on n'a pas pu accomplir, j'ai lu ça dans un magazine, je ne sais pas de qui ça vient mais c'est la vérité. Si tu ne tentes rien tu ne sauras jamais où ça pourra te mener. Peut être que toi et Paul ça ne marchera pas mais peut être qu'au contraire vous allez vivre une histoire que tout le monde enviera.

- Peut être... »

Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions de retour à la push. Comme promis j'avais appelé Paul pour lui annoncer notre rentrée mais j'étais tombé sur son répondeur. J'étais fatigué par nos deux heures de route alors après avoir pris une bonne douche je me glissais dans mes draps et sombrais dans un sommeil profond. Je ne sentis même pas Paul se glisser à mes cotés.


	14. NEED ADVICE

_Point de vue de Paul_

Rachel étant partie pour Seattle avec Emily j'en profitais pour rentrer chez moi. Ma mère rangeait les courses dans le frigo, je m'approchais d'elle et l'embrassais sur la joue.

« - Est-ce que je l'a connais ?

Je relevais la tête.

- Qui ça ?

- Je suis ta mère Paul, il a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Tu portes les mêmes vêtements qu'hier.

- On a fait un feu de camps sur la plage avec le groupe.

- Oui mais il n'empêche que tu viens de passer la nuit dehors et je doute fortement que ce soit pour les beaux yeux de Sam.

J'esquissais un sourire.

- Est-ce qu'elle est jolie ?

- Très.

- J'espère qu'elle est plus intelligente que tes précédents flirts.

- Maman…

- Excuse moi je sais que mon avis ne compte pas. Mais...

Elle m'embrassa avant de se diriger vers la buanderie.

- Fais attention à toi chéri. »

Ma relation avec Rachel n'avait pour l'instant pas de sens concret. Je ne savais pas comment gérer la situation, la seule personne qui pouvait éventuellement me conseiller c'était Sam. Je me rendis donc chez lui. Je n'eus même pas besoin de frapper à la porte qu'il m'invita à entrer.

« - Tu savais que je venais ?

- Je t'ai senti arrivé en tout cas.

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre cette remarque.

Il s'esclaffa et m'invita à m'assoir.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non merci, en fait je suis venu te demander un truc.

- Tu veux parler de Rachel ?

- Oui, je voudrais...

- Tu veux savoir comment lui avouer ton secret ?

- Tu pourrais arrêter de finir toutes mes phrases, j'ai l'impression qu'on forme un vieux couple.

- Excuse-moi mon petit loup !

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

- C'n'est pas drôle Sam je suis censé faire quoi ?

- Tu te prends la tête pour rien. Rachel connait les légendes de son peuple.

- C'est une chose de connaitre ces légendes s'en est une autre de comprendre qu'elles sont réelles.

- Ecoute son père et son frère constituent le cœur de cette tribu, ils l'aideront à comprendre. Ai confiance.

- Comment a réagi Emily ?

- Ce qui lui a posé le plus de problème c'était Leah, la culpabilité c'est terrible Paul. Tu devrais te poser moins de question, quand le moment sera venu de lui parler tu le sauras et je suis sûr que Rachel acceptera la situation sans aucune difficulté.

- Merci Sam.

- Y a pas de quoi. »

En sortant de chez Sam, je me sentais un peu plus léger, j'eus soudain envie de me dégourdir les pattes.

Je me transformais rapidement et me mit à courir à travers les bois. Arrivée sur la plage les images de ma nuit avec Rachel se bousculèrent dans mon esprit ? Le soleil commençait à se coucher, Rachel serait certainement rentrée chez elle depuis un moment maintenant.

La lumière filtrait par la fenêtre du rez de chaussé, je pouvais sentir l'odeur de Jacob dans la cuisine ainsi que celle de son père. Je fis le tour de la demeure et levai la tête vers la fenêtre de Rachel, celle ci était ouverte. Je me retransformais et escaladais l'arbre afin d'entrée dans sa chambre.

Rachel dormait paisiblement, elle était allongée sous sa couette. Sans faire le moindre bruit je m'approchais d'elle et doucement je me glissais à ses côtés. Elle ne sourcilla pas, elle devait être vraiment fatiguée.

La journée avait été longue émotionnellement, et oui même moi Paul Yiruma je pouvais avouer que je me sentais perdu dans un tourbillon de questions plus folles les unes que les autres. Et toutes avaient le même fil conducteur...Rachel Black.


	15. WITH PASSION

_Point de vue de Rachel_

6h30 : Paul dormait encore et me tenait dans ses bras, voulant profiter de ses instants paisibles, je me refusais à ouvrir les yeux. Pourtant plusieurs questions me tiraillaient, il semblait conserver une certaine distance avec moi, comme s'il ne se livrait pas complètement, laissant une part de mystère entourait notre relation.

Etant perdue dans mes pensées, je ne m'aperçue pas que Paul me regardait. Il devait aller travailler et c'est pourquoi notre conversation fut simple et brève mais il accepta quand même de me rejoindre sur la plage un peu plus tard. Il finit par s'en aller par la fenêtre sans un mot de plus.

Mes révisions étaient perdues d'avance, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, comment Paul pouvait être à la fois si proche et si loin de moi en seulement quelques minutes ?

Décidemment je n'arrivais pas du tout à le cerner.

Le soir venu, je partie pour la plage mais plus la nuit tombait et plus je me rendais compte que Paul ne viendrait pas. Restant sourd à mes appels, je me dirigeais jusque chez lui où je tombais nez à nez avec sa mère. Elle me confirma ce que je redoutais, à savoir, qu'il n'était pas encore rentré chez lui et qu'elle ignorait où il se trouvait.

Je ne savais quoi penser de notre relation, il y a encore moins d'une semaine nous étions des étrangers l'un pour l'autre, mais aujourd'hui je ne pouvais nier qu'il me plaisait, c'était une donnée incontestable, mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ses sentiments à mon égard.

Est-ce que notre rencontre et les moments passés ensembles, faisaient partis d'un jeu pour agrémenter son tableau de chasse ? Etait-il coureur et beau parleur ou vraiment sincère quand il disait qu'il voulait que je me souvienne de lui si je repartais à NY ?

Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête pendant que je marchais, et soudain la seule personne qui pouvait m'apporter des réponses se présenta devant moi.

« - Tu ne devrais pas te balader en forêt toute seule, c'est dangereux.

- Paul...Mais bon sang, où est-ce que tu étais passé ? Je suis passée chez toi et je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois...Je...

- Désolé mais j'avais plusieurs choses à faire aujourd'hui.

- Je pensais que tu serais content de passer un peu de temps avec moi sur la plage.

- Oui bien sûr mais aujourd'hui c'est...Excuse moi mais ça a été une longue journée.

- J'avoue que je ne comprends pas ton attitude, je me fais peut être des idées mais je pensais qu'on s'entendait bien tous les deux et que je te plaisais mais...Il y a des moments où j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas toi-même avec moi, comme si tu jouais un jeu. Tu sais, ces derniers mois on été assez pénibles pour moi et je...

- Rachel...

- On est proche l'un de l'autre et puis la seconde d'après tu m'évites, pourquoi ? Parce que mon frère est un de tes amis ? Parce que tu ne sais pas être sérieux ou parce que Ryan...

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi...Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi, j'ai essayé de te sortir de ma tête, j'arrête pas d'essayer...Ton sourire, ton odeur, ta façon de respirer quand tu dors...Et plus j'essaye d'oublier tout ces détails plus ça s'imprègne en moi. En temps normal, on pourrait dire que ce n'est qu'une manifestation hormonale mais j'ai passé l'âge de me comporter comme un ado...Je te jure que j'ai essayé mais...

Le ciel était lourd et orageux, nous étions tout près de la grange du père de Quil et l'odeur du foin humide nous entourait. Paul me regardait intensément.

- Est-ce que tu as vraiment envie d'oublier tous ces détails ?

- Je n'ai pas de réponse à te donner Rachel. Je ne sais pas comment gérer la situation actuelle, si j'essayais de t'expliquer tu n'y comprendrais rien ou tu ne le souhaiterais pas et j'avoue que je ne suis pas très sûr de le comprendre moi même.

Une petite pluie fine et chaude commença à tomber, comme pour marquer la fin de l'été.

- C'est pourtant assez simple, deux personnes se rencontrent, elles s'apprécient et veulent passer du temps ensembles, le maximum de temps, sans pour autant parler d'amour, on peut dire qu'en se cherchant et en se découvrant au fur et à mesure, ces deux personnes en arrivent à nouer des liens...Pour éventuellement envisager de vivre une relation...A deux...

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Rachel...

- Moi je sais ce que je ressens pour toi et toi tu...Je sais que c'est soudain, inattendu, improbable ou peut être complètement dingue mais c'est comme ça, si aujourd'hui tu me dis que je dois passez à autre chose, que c'est perdu d'avance et que ça ne marchera pas alors demande moi de m'en aller et je partirais.

Il soupira et se massa la nuque.

- Je vis un véritable enfer Rachel, voilà ce que je ressens.

- C'est tout ce que tu vas me fournir comme explication ?

- Si tu éprouvais ne serait-ce qu'un quart de ce que je ressens pour toi, crois-moi, on n'aurait pas cette conversation. Seulement à l'heure actuelle, il y a des choses sur moi que tu ignores, je voudrais pouvoir t'expliquer, être honnête avec toi mais tu n'es pas prête. On est différent Rachel...Trop différent.

Sa réplique me frappa en plein cœur.

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

- Rachel je ne te fuis pas parce que tu me déplais c'est tout le contraire. Je ne t'ai pas seulement rencontré, apprécié, cherché ou je ne sais quoi encore, je t'ai attendu toute ma vie Rachel. Ce n'est pas une rencontre, ni un flash, c'est un coup de foudre, tu viens de bouleverser toute ma vie de la plus belle manière qui soit, je ne regrette pas une seule seconde d'avoir posé les yeux sur toi, mais je ne sais pas comment gérer cette situation, je ne sais pas comment te découvrir, ni t'aimer. Tout ça me fiche la trouille parce qu'il y a des choses sur moi que tu apprendras à connaître et qui t'effrayerons certainement et ce que je redoute le plus depuis une semaine...C'est que tu t'en ailles.

La pluie s'était largement accentuée, j'étais trempé mais je men fichais. Paul me regardait, peut être espérait-il que le fuirais maintenant, mais ce n'étais mon intention pas maintenant, pas après un discours pareil. Alors sans aucune hésitation je m'approchais de lui et l'embrassais dans un mouvement pressant et prudent à la fois. Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et mes mains agrippèrent sa nuque. Ce baiser était comme une bouée de secours à laquelle je me raccrochais pour ne pas perdre pied...Pour ne pas le perdre.

Ce baiser était urgent...pressant...puissant...c'était un abandon, je voulais oublier ces dernières semaines, je voulais oublier ces doutes...je le voulais...lui et peu importait les conséquences.

Il tenta de protester mais avait-il vraiment envie d'y renoncer ?

Apparemment non !

La pluie battait de plus en plus fort, alors il m'entraina dans la grange et tout ce dont je me souviens après c'est de l'odeur du foin humide, de la douceur de ses mains et de ce sentiment de bonheur et de chaleur qui m'irradiaient.

Anne Bernard a écrit : faire l'amour est encore le meilleur remède contre la solitude, le seul moyen de dépasser les frontières qui isolent deux êtres, si proches l'un de l'autre soient-ils.

Nous étions assis contre une botte de foin, il embrassa tendrement ma tempe et mes doigts enlacèrent les siens.

« - Tu n'as toujours pas l'intention de me dire ce que tu me caches.

Il glissa ses lèvres sur mon épaule et l'embrassa.

- Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher un moment aussi magique que celui là. Je viens de vivre un instant incroyable avec toi et je sais que tu as ressentis la même chose. Alors on parlera de tout ça une autre fois, pour l'instant je veux profiter de ces quelques heures ou minutes si c'est tout ce que tu peux me donner. »

Je tournais la tête vers lui et il m'embrassa.

Quelques instants plus tard je m'endormais dans ses bras.


	16. WHEN EVERYTHING CHANGED

_Point de vue de Paul_

Les moments vraiment exceptionnels sont plutôt rares mais quand vous en vivez un, il prend une telle ampleur que plus rien autour de vous n'a d'importance, c'est une vague de bonheur qui ne peut pas s'expliquer.

Parfois ces moments sont interrompus par un obstacle qui vous font basculer.

Mais vous vous relevez...Et vous espérez de toutes vos forces revivre des moments aussi beaux.

**Flash Back**

Une forte de odeur de vampire avait soudain envahit les bois de la push, je devais retrouver Rachel à 16h sur la plage mais notre rendez-vous semblait compromis. Sam nous avait ordonné de patrouillé jusqu'à la frontière canadienne afin de s'assurer que les habitants de la région ne risquait rien, seulement le temps semblait filé à une allure folle et il était plus qu'évident que je serais en retard.

Il y a des jours où tout change sans que vous en ayez le contrôle. Certains diront que c'est le destin, d'autres diront que ce les choix que l'ont fait qui font le chemin qu'il y a devant nous.

Personnellement je ne sais pas qui décide, de comment les choses vont se dérouler mais à cet instant précis, j'ai perdu ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux dans ma vie.

Au détour d'un sentier, alors que j'étais sur le point de rentrer, la meute et moi-même sommes tombés sur Rachel. Sur le moment j'ai pensé que c'était une mauvaise blague, mais non.

En réalité ça aurait pu bien se passer mais Jacob a tout fait raté. Rachel aurait pu croire qu'elle était tombée sur une meute de loup gigantesque et en voyant qu'on ne l'attaquait pas, elle aurait passé son chemin. Or son frère en avait décidé autrement, il s'est révélé à sa sœur, en se retransformant devant elle. Et bien évidement Rachel a pris peur et a reculé de plusieurs pas, laissant place à la fois à de la colère et à de la crainte.

« - Rachel calme toi, c'est moi Jake.

Elle recula jusqu'à un tronc d'arbre, le reste du groupe se retransformant, moi y compris et Sam tenta tant bien que mal de rassurer Rachel mais c'était mal parti.

- N'aie pas peur on ne te fera aucun mal. Je sais que ça parait insensé mais essaye de te souvenirs des histoires que ton père te racontait quand tu étais plus petites, celles avec les loups, ces animaux impressionnants qui protégeait les...

- LA FERME ! C'est impossible...Ça ne peut pas être vrai...Les histoires sont faites pour endormir les enfants, pour apporter du rêves et...

- Ça n'est pas toujours le cas, parfois ces histoires sont beaucoup plus réelles qu'il n'y parait et c'est notre cas à tous. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup tout d'un coup et que tu...

- JE SUIS TA SŒUR POURQUOI ?

- Parce que tu es partie bien avant que ça ne m'arrive et papa ne pensait pas que tu rentrerais, il...

- OH BEN DANS CE CAS EXCUSE MOI D'AVOIR DEBARQUE SANS PREVENIR, LA PROCHAINE FOIS JE VOUS ENVERREZ UNE LETTRE RECOMMANDEE

- Rachel arrête un peu ton cirque, si tu y réfléchis c'est pas si terrible, et je te rappel que tu adorais ces histoires avant.

- Oui avant et parce que c'était des histoires mais où est-ce que tu as vu que dans la vrai vie, les gens se transforment en horribles monstres pour traquer d'autres monstres ?

- C'est comme ça que tu nous vois ?

- Excuse-moi mais se transformer en loup d'environ 2m de haut, c'est pas très normal.

- Et selon toi, c'est quoi les critères de normalité ? Un beau mari, de beaux enfants et un bon boulot chiant à mourir ? Tu as obtenu une bourse pour étudier dans l'une des meilleures facultés du pays, tu as eu un petit copain certes coureur et bourreau des cœurs mais qui soyons réaliste, était probablement l'un des meilleurs partis de New York, tu es à quelques semaines d'obtenir ton diplôme de littérature afin de devenir professeur, probablement au sein d'une prestigieuse école et tu es là, à la push pleurant sur ton sort parce que ton mec t'a trompé avec ta salope de meilleure amie et parce que tes études te fatiguent ! Rachel, je préfère mille fois m'a condition à la tienne. Parce que moi, j'ai des amis fidèles qui ne me tournerons pas le dos pour une histoire de nana, j'ai des responsabilités plus importante que de devenir major de promo ou d'être considéré comme le roi du bal de l'école sous prétexte que je m'envois en l'air avec la capitaine des pom pom girl. Tout ça, ça ne m'intéresse pas, j'en ai pas besoin pour avancer, je sais où va ma route et je...

- Oh mon Dieu...

Je savais qu'elle avait compris, tous les reproches que Jacob était en train de lui faire, il ne les pensait pas, c'était juste un cheminement nécessaire pour pouvoir amener Rachel à comprendre l'essentiel de notre condition quileute... L'imprégnation.

Au moment où son regard a croisé le mien, je savais que tout avait changé, elle ne comprendrait jamais ce que ce don pouvait signifier, elle le verrait probablement comme une malédiction. Etre lié éternellement à quelqu'un grâce à un gène magique, ce n'était pas quelque chose de naturel, ça pouvait en effrayé plus d'un...Rachel incluse...Et c'est la raison pour laquelle sans prononcé un seul mot, elle nous a tourné le dos... Et elle est partie.

**Maintenant**

Aujourd'hui le temps semblait s'être apaisé, les quelques mois qui ont suivi son départ ont très dur. Je me suis sentis vide mais il a bien fallu que je remonte la pente tant bien que mal, la meute avait besoin de moi.

Je n'ai plus jamais eu de contact avec Rachel, deux ans après son départ je sais juste qu'elle est devenue professeur dans une école...Je crois qu'au fond de moi, je ne veux rien savoir.

Quand à moi, je me suis inscrit dans la prestigieuse école de cuisine du Nord Ouest : La Western Culinary Institute. Cette école se situait à Portland dans l'Oregon c'était un bon compromis, au moindre appel de la meute, je pouvais rapidement rentrer à la Push. Je pense avoir fait de large progrès, j'ai donné un nouveau sens à ma vie. Grace à ma rencontre avec Rachel, j'ai eu l'envie d'être meilleur, je voulais avant tout être à la hauteur de ce qu'elle représentait pour moi.

Le soir vient tout doucement d'envahir le ciel et à cet instant précis ma seule pensée est pour toi.


	17. COME BACK AGAIN

_Point de vue de Rachel_

Sir Winston Churchill a dit = Parfois les hommes trébuchent sur la vérité mais la plupart du temps ils se redressent et passent vite leur chemin comme si rien ne leur était arrivé.

Paul m'a fait vivre une semaine extraordinaire que je n'oublierais jamais. Il a su redonner des couleurs chaleureuses à mon quotidien. Je lui serais éternellement reconnaissante pour tous ces instants de bonheur. Même si pour l'instant tout semble lointain, comme si ça n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Mais quel rêve ! Je ne m'étais jamais sentie si belle, si désirable, si importante aux yeux d'un garçon. C'était tellement valorisant et tellement intense, je me suis sentie aimée et désirée, rien qu'à la force de son regard ou des mots tendres qu'il pouvait prononcer. J'avais le sentiment que d'une certaine manière ma vie lui avait toujours appartenue. J'étais à lui, je voulais être à lui, comme si nos deux cœurs, nos deux âmes devaient être ensembles...Pour toujours...Cela semblait si évident...Et pourtant...

Aujourd'hui il y a plus de 3 000 km entre nous, il y a des lacs et des montagnes qui nous séparent et le plus important...Les quileutes et leur légende. Et je crois qu'à l'heure actuelle c'est ça le plus insurmontable. Comment un amour peut-il être basé sur une prédisposition génétique, un lien magique ? Ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas ma conception de l'amour, le vrai celui qui fait tourner la tête et battre un cœur à une vitesse folle.

J'ai quitté la push pour cette raison et aussi parce que j'avais peur.

Peut être que j'ai eu tord, parce que depuis, tout a été de mal en pis.

Deux ans ont passé, j'ai parfois l'impression que ça fait beaucoup longtemps.

Depuis mon départ j'ai changé et ma vie a pris une nouvelle direction. J'ai obtenu mon diplôme avec mention et je suis devenue enseignante dans une école prestigieuse au sein des beaux quartiers de New York.

Quand je fais le bilan du passé et du présent, je me rends compte que le temps à filé. Je crois qu'à un moment donné, j'ai arrêté...J'ai arrêté de me poser des questions, de poser le pour et le contre des mes décisions et j'ai arrêté de croire que les choses pourraient s'arranger d'elles mêmes, comme si la solution arriverait dans ma boite aux lettres par exemple.

Nous sommes maître de notre vie...

Je ne sais pas...Peut être qu'il y a une force inconnue qui trace notre chemin au moment où nous poussons notre premier cri, peut être que ce chemin est inévitable même si nous croisons d'autres routes lors de notre voyage. Si mon destin était de rencontrer Paul puis de le perdre alors je devrais peut être l'accepter.

Ces idées sont très contradictoires puisqu'après tout c'est moi qui ai laissé tomber. J'ai tourné le dos à ma famille, à mes amis et à Paul. Mes origines m'ont effrayés et peut être même écœurés. J'ai vu les quileutes comme des monstres sanguinaires, des bêtes féroces incapables de la moindre bonté, incapable de ressentir les moindres émotions...Ni d'aimer, sous prétexte qu'ils pourchassaient d'autres monstres.

Mais c'est faux !

Mon frères est peut être un dur à cuir, une tête de mule mais c'est avant tout un ange capable de retourner l'univers tout entier pour protéger sa famille et les gens qu'il aime. Quant aux autres membres de notre communauté, il n'y a pas plus dévoué, plus gentil et plus généreux.

Alors qu'est-ce qui cloche à votre avis ? Si mon analyse est juste, je devrais être en ce moment dans les bras de Paul, profitant de chaque instant que la vie nous donne et pourtant aujourd'hui je ne vois qu'une solitude pesante qui dure encore et encore...Je pourrais peut être arrêter de fuir mais je crois que je ne suis pas encore prête.

« - Mesdames et Messieurs, notre avion va bientôt atterrir à Seattle, veuillez attachez votre ceinture merci. »

A travers le hublot j'aperçois cette forêt verdoyante qui n'existe pas dans le New Jersey, là bas il n'y a que du bruit, continuellement, il y a de la pollution et des gens pressés, mais pas de feu de camp, ni de rigolade entre amis, ni de loup, rien de tout ça n'existe à New York.

J'ai déjà fait ce voyage il y a deux ans mais les raisons était différentes, aujourd'hui si je reviens sur les sentiers de la push, c'est parce que ma sœur jumelle m'a appelé hier soir pour m'annoncer que notre père venait d'être victime d'une crise cardiaque et qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital dans un état grave.

Si effectivement mon destin est de revenir une fois de plus dans le sillage des quileutes, j'aimerais en connaitre la finalité. Parce qu'indubitablement je vais devoir me retrouver face à Paul. Et que je le veuille ou non, il faudra à cet instant précis que je lui parle de mes deux années passées à New York. Et je crois qu'à ce moment là, imprégnation ou pas, il me détestera.


	18. SURPRISE

_Point de vue de Rachel._

Au moment d'entrer dans l'hôpital, de vagues souvenirs s'imposent à moi : les bips des moniteurs, les odeurs de désinfectants et la peur, parce qu'un hôpital ce n'est jamais rassurant, et puis la douleur d'avoir perdu une partie de mon âme. Pourtant aujourd'hui je dois chasser tous ces souvenirs et me concentrer sur mon père qui est en train de lutter pour vivre.

A travers la porte vitrée de sa chambre je pouvais voir ma sœur assise à ses côtés et mon frère sur le canapé entouré par ses amis : Sam, Quil, Embry et bien sûr Paul.

Je savais que je ne pourrais pas retarder l'échéance bien longtemps, je ne pouvais pas rester caché derrière la porte plus longtemps, après tout mon père avait besoin de moi, alors au prix d'un effort supplémentaire, je finis par entrer.

A ce moment tous ces regards chargés de colère, de surprise, de soulagement et d'indifférence ce sont tournés vers moi pour m'observer, avant que ma sœur ne finisse par se lever pour venir me serrer dans ses bras. Je me dirigeais vers mon père afin de l'embrasser, il semblait si paisible dans son sommeil.

Et puis ce que je redoutais, arriva. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et un « Bonjour » timide, brisa le silence de la pièce.

Jacob se leva et fit face au nouvel arrivant.

« - C'est qui celui là ?

Et sans que je comprenne comment ni pourquoi, je sus qu'à cet instant précis, ma vie qui n'était déjà pas si simple allait virer au cauchemar. Je ne pourrais pas empêcher les questions et les réponses, comme je ne pourrais pas empêcher la colère de Paul, ni la déception de mon frère, de ma sœur et celle de mon père que je redoutais le plus, finalement. Sa petite fille chérie avait pris des décisions insensées qu'il ne comprendrait pas.

Mais les comprenais-je moi-même ?

Et cet homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux clairs, au look sobre et classe bomba le torse pour annoncer, celle qui serait probablement, la pire annonce du jour.

- Je m'appel Kevin je suis le fiancé de Rachel. »


	19. NEW YORK

_Point de vue de Rachel._

Le médecin qui s'occupait de mon père avait décidé de refaire un scanner pour vérifier que le cerveau n'avait subit de dommage dû à son attaque.

Alors que tous le monde patienter dans la salle d'attente, Jacob s'approcha de moi.

« - Allez vas-y raconte.

En levant les yeux vers lui, je m'aperçus qu'il avait le regard dur et froid.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Comment tu l'as rencontré ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il va soudain faire partie de la famille alors qu'on n'en a jamais entendu parler ! Mais en fait, si je réfléchi bien c'est peut être parce que tu n'as plus donné de signes de vie depuis deux ans. Et maintenant madame re-débarque à la push la bouche cœur et un immonde diamant au doigt uniquement parce que papa est dans le coma alors que tu aurais mieux fait de rester dans ta saleté de Big Apple, je te jure Rachel que tu me dégoute !

Ses paroles m'ont frappé en plein cœur mais les larmes je n'en avais plus en stock depuis longtemps, alors je l'ai giflé de toutes mes forces même si ça n'avait aucun impact sur lui, forces de quileutes oblige, c'était pour le principe.

- Je n'ai absolument aucune explication à vous donner, ni à toi, ni Becca et encore moins à Paul si c'est à ça que tu penses. J'ai quitté la push et j'ai changé de vie et jamais je ne regretterais cette décision, parce qu'entre choisir d'être la femme d'un médecin ou de vivre au beau milieu des bois à bouffer de la pizza toutes les semaines avec une bande d'animal en chaleur qui court torse nus par moins 40, désolé mais y a pas vraiment matière à réflexion.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Si ta vie est tellement merveilleuse, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Parce que selon toi, je ne devrais pas être là pour papa ?

- T'as été là pour lui ces deux dernières années ?

Becca tenta de s'immiscer entre nous, mais c'était peine perdue. J'avais accumulé trop d'émotion et Jacob avait apparemment besoin de déverser sa colère.

- Arrêter s'il vous plait, c'est pas le moment.

- Tu crois que je me suis tourner les pouces pendant ces deux ans, j'ai terminé mes études et j'ai du trouver du boulot, est-ce que tu peux le comprendre ? Oh mais non, étude, est un mot qui t'es tout à fait étranger. C'est sûr que bricoler une moto ça va te construire un avenir.

- Désolé de te décevoir grande sœur, mais mes priorités sont différentes et plus importantes que les tiennes.

- Oh mais laisse moi rire, jouer continuellement à attraper le chat, façon de parler, ce n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler des priorités, si maman était là tu crois qu'elle approuverait que tu n'ailles plus au lycée ?

- Elle n'approuverait certainement pas le fait que tu ais tourner le dos à ta famille et à tes origines, tout ça pour épouser un gosse de riche. Moi j'ai honte de rien, Rachel. »

Et il me tourna le dos pour quitter les lieux. Ma gorge se noua et mon souffle disparu, Becca essaya de se rapprocher de moi mais j'avais besoin d'être seul.

A l'extérieur le ciel était gris, le vent soufflait fort, je m'installais sur un banc pour observer les allées et venues des patients et du personnel de l'hôpital.

« - Tiens bois ça, ça te réchaufferas.

Sam...Mon père le considère comme le pilier des quileutes, malgré son jeune âge, il a acquis une maturité et une sagesse qui m'impressionne.

- Merci.

- Alors comment tu vas ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Le décalage horaire ne m'aide pas beaucoup.

- J'ignore ce qui c'est passé à New York mais ça à laissé une trace dans ton regard et dans ton attitude...Et les louves agissent pareilles pour protéger leur progéniture.

- Tu te trompes à mon sujet je ne suis pas enceinte...Je...Je ne lui suis plus...Je l'ai perdu...J'ai tout perdu Sam...

- Non...Il y aune chose qui ne disparaîtra jamais. »

Sam me serra dans ses bras, au même instant le scanner se mit en route pour étudier le cerveau de mon père, alors que de son côté Paul regardait la mer s'agitait sous les rafales de vent


	20. TELL ME

_Point de vue de Rachel._

_**Flash Back : il y a deux ans à New York.**_

James Dean a dit = New York peut être féconde et généreuse si vous en acceptez la violence et la décadence.

Finis les vacances à la Push, je venais de reprendre un rythme universitaire infernal depuis environ un mois et demi : une nourriture médiocrement équilibrée, des nuits de plus en plus courtes et des révisions qui n'en finissaient pas.

Nausées, fatigue, vertiges...A mes yeux ce n'était que des symptômes banales dû au stress et à l'agitation de mes journées, mais en fait le problème était plus profond et beaucoup plus sérieux...J'étais enceinte.

De multiples sentiments se sont alors emparés de moi : la surprise, la joie et surtout la peur. Quelle décision allais-je prendre devant cette grossesse inattendue ?

Je me suis alors retrouvée à l'aéroport pour repartir à la Push, j'ai acheté un billet et j'ai attendu le signal de départ, seulement je n'ai pas eu le courage de partir pour affronter Paul.

Nous n'avions fait l'amour qu'une seule fois, ce jour là il pleuvait et nous étions devant la grande du père de Quil. Paul tentait de m'expliquer pourquoi nous étions à la fois si proche et si loin l'un de l'autre, quand à moi je lui reprochais son attitude sans vraiment essayer comprendre son malaise. Nos sentiments étaient très forts, j'étais incroyablement attirée par lui, c'était comme un fil conducteur qui me tirait en avant vers une destination inconnue, mais sur le moment cette destination ne m'a pas effrayé le moins du monde. Alors je me suis abandonnée dans ses bras sans réfléchir, je voulais vivre ce moment avec lui et le reste m'était bien égal. Paul, de son côté, n'avait pas les armes nécessaires pour repousser mes avances, il n'en avait pas l'envie, ni la force...Le pouvoir des Quileutes a sa volonté propre, et à mon grand regret j'en ai peut être profité, sans vraiment pensé à ce que Paul ressentirait si notre histoire ne marchait pas.

C'est de cette manière que notre enfant a été conçu, de manière inopportun et dans un mélange de sentiments contradictoires. Et c'est peut être la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pu rentrer à la Push, parce que mes tords m'apparaissaient clairement, parce que je savais que j'avais brisé Paul, de la pire manière qu'il soit, parce que je venais de tourner le dos à ma famille, à mes origines, au sang qui coulait dans mes veines...Qui étais-je vraiment ?

J'ai fini par baisser les bras et j'ai attendu que les semaines, les mois et les années passent. Ce bébé aurait une maman et peut être un jour un papa mais le fond de la vérité restait à tout jamais au milieu d'une grange humide. J'avais décidé de tirer un trait sur mon passé, égoïstement peut être, mais c'était plus facile de faire l'autruche que d'affronter le fond du problème.

Mon ventre s'est arrondi avec le temps, les nausées matinales ont laissé place aux coups de pieds, je me sentais heureuse, enfin je crois que je l'étais. Je ne vivais que pour cet enfant à naître, le reste n'avait pas la moindre importance. J'avais la conviction qu'à nous deux nous pourrions affronter tous les maux de notre quotidien, je savais qu'on s'en sortirait très bien...Il le fallait.

Entre temps, j'ai fini par obtenir mon diplôme en littérature, j'avais bon espoir de trouver un poste d'enseignante dans une bonne école. Mais malheureusement tout ne c'est pas déroulé comme je l'avais prévu. A 7mois ½ de grossesse, mon gynécologue a décelé une anomalie sur mon placenta qui a entrainé de fortes hémorragies, je suis entrée à l'hôpital où j'ai subi divers examens, on m'a donné des corticoïdes pour accélérer la croissance des poumons de mon bébé, on m'a mis au repos strict mais ça n'a pas suffit...Je l'ai perdu.

Mon corps tout entier s'est déchiré, c'était comme un immense gouffre qui semblait ne jamais pouvoir se refermé...

J'ai fini par faire la seule chose que je savais, à savoir l'autruche. J'ai passé outre cette souffrance, encore et encore, jusqu'à l'oublier, parce que c'était plus facile que de l'affronter. Je m'évertuais jour après jour, à ne plus penser à cet enfant et à ce qu'aurait pu être notre vie. Je m'acharnais à travailler du matin au soir et du soir au matin sans prendre la peine de regarder le monde autour de moi. Je pouvais passer des semaines sans dire un mot à ma colocataire, mais cette vie là me suffisait, parce qu'elle était facile, je n'avais pas à m'y investir.

Et puis Kevin a apporté un peu de couleur à ma vie. Fils d'aristocrates New Yorkais, futur médecin, il avait tout d'un bon parti à épouser mais détrompez-vous, ça ne c'est pas déroulé de cette façon. Nous nous sommes rencontré à la cafétéria de l'hôpital et il a eu le coup de foudre, moi, j'ai appris à le connaître jour après jour. Il a eu une très bonne éducation et comme tout homme qui se respect dans ce monde richissime, il m'a fait la cour. Et ça a marché. Je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse de lui, j'ai appris à l'apprécier. Notre relation est atypique, il ne s'agit pas d'amour à proprement parler, mais plutôt d'une amitié renforcée.

Kevin est fils unique, élevé dans la haute tradition familiale, il a des principes moraux qui remontent à des générations. Il n'a jamais eu de femmes dans sa vie, jamais de liaisons d'un soir, très droit, uniquement porté sur les études, il a cette sécurité que très peu d'hommes sont capables d'apporter. Il m'a fait sa demande tout en sachant que fiancés ou pas, nous ne serons pas officiellement ensembles tant que nous ne serons pas mariés.

Je dois dire que cette close m'arrange un peu, je sais où va ma vie et j'ai appris à l'accepter mais pour l'instant je ne suis pas prête à me donner à un autre homme que Paul. J'ai encore le souvenir de ses mains sur mon corps, de ses baisers et de ses yeux si tendres quand il me regardait.

_**Maintenant**_

« - Tu dois me prendre pour une folle ? Mais je te jure que c'est cette vie là que je veux, je veux une vie normale, normale, normale !

- Rachel t'as regardé les infos aujourd'hui, est-ce que tu trouves que dans ce monde, il y a quelque chose de normale ? Les gens se tuent pour des questions de territoires, les femmes sont bafouées pour des histoires d'infériorité, les enfants sont exploités pour des investissements financiers et tu fais un cirque monstre parce que l'amour de ta vie est un loup-garou ? Tu n'arriveras jamais à avoir ce que tu veux, tu ne seras pas heureuse avec Kevin, parce qu'il n'y a pas d'amour et parce que ce n'est pas ça être normal. Que tu veuilles le croire ou non Paul est fait pour toi et...

- OH S'IL TE PLAIT ARRETE ! Je me fiche de ces histoires d'imprégnation Sam, les légendes quileutes je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas que ça fasse partie de ma vie, tu comprends.

- MAIS C'EST TOI QUI NE COMPRENDS RIEN ! TU ES UNE QUILEUTES RACHEL ! TU FAIS PARTIE DE CE PEUPLE BON SANG ! Ecoute, je veux bien comprendre que tout ça te dépasse, que ça t'effraie mais je refuse de croire que tu es prête à renier le nom de ta famille, de tes ancêtres, de ceux qui ont bâti ces terres. Tu as grandie ici, tu les as entendu ces histoires, tu les aimais tellement, pourquoi est-ce qu'aujourd'hui tu les rejettes ?

- Parce que j'ai fais un rêve différent quand j'étais petite. Un superbe mariage avec un prince, avoir un chez soi, un mari attentionné et de beaux enfants. Pourvoir rentré le soir et profité de ces moments qui ne dure qu'un instant mais dont on ce souviens éternellement, tu sais ces moments de paix qui constituent notre bonheur. C'est ça que je veux et Paul ne pourra jamais me l'apporter parce que si on est ensembles, je passerais mes journées à m'inquiéter pour lui. Vous risquez votre vie tous les jours pour courir après des vampires, et je t'interdis de me dire que c'est sans danger, vous n'êtes pas invincibles. Je dois déjà vivre avec l'idée que mon petit frère ait ce genre d'activité, alors avec Paul ce serait de trop. Je ne supporterais pas cette vie.

Sam soupira et baissa la tête, tout en gardant le silence.

- Tu ne dis rien ?

- Je ressens l'inquiétude d'Emily à chaque instant même si elle fait tout pour ne rien laissé paraître. Il y a des jours où je rêve d'une autre vie pour nous, ou tout du moins pour elle. Je me dis qu'elle ne porterait pas cette cicatrise sur le visage si les choses avaient été différentes. Alors d'une certaine manière je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens. Mais ça ne change pas ce que nous Rachel.

- Je ne veux pas que les choses changent, vous êtes ce que vous êtes et je finirais par accepter le fait que les légendes sont la réalité, mais ma vie n'est pas la votre. Je vais épouser Kevin parce que c'est ce que je veux et parce que c'est ce qui doit arriver. Les quileutes et le destin n'ont rien avoir là dedans.

- On verra bien. »

Sam esquissa un sourire et il m'entraîna à l'intérieur de l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles de mon père.


	21. PAINFUL REUNION

_Point de vue de Rachel._

Les résultats du scanner de mon père était plutôt satisfaisant, aucune lésion cérébrale n'était visible sur les clichés, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'y aurait aucune séquelle physique ni neurologique. Le soulagement apaisa quelque peu la tension qui régnait dans la chambre. Les heures des visites arrivaient à son terme et le médecin nous avait précisé que le réveil de mon père prendrait un petit peu de temps, notamment à cause des médicaments qu'il lui administrait. C'est avec un bon espoir que tout le monde rentra chez soi.

J'avais loué une chambre d'hotel avec Kevin, je ne me voyais pas rentré chez mon père, surtout avec l'ambiance qui régnait entre Becca, Jacob et moi. Je ne voulais plus répondre aux questions concernant mon avenir avec mon futur mari.

Une fois rentré, je suis immédiatement repartie pour faire un jogging dans les rues de Forks. C'est une habitude que j'avais prise à New York, notamment après ma fausse couche, c'était surtout pour m'aérer l'esprit et ne plus penser à rien. Et Forks était l'endroit idéal pour ça : un vent frais venu de la mer, un silence apaisant, ici il n'y avait pas continuellement le bruit de sirènes, ni le flot incessant des gens pressés. Je me sentais bien dans cet environnement.

Mes jambes se dégourdissaient au fur et à mesure que je parcourais le bitume. Mes yeux regardaient partout comme pour me rappeler ces souvenirs si chers à mon enfance. L'épicerie du coin, le café-restaurant de Sue, le commissariat de Charlie et plus loin la frontière de la Push. Mes pas me menèrent directement au milieu des bois, ce territoire renfermait quelque chose de particulier, on y décelait comme une odeur familière, un mélange de fraicheur, de verdure et de sel venant de la mer. J'avais tellement de souvenirs ici. Le terrain de jeux, les parties de cache-cache derrière les arbres, les éclats de rire...

Je m'arrêtais devant le précipice de la falaise en respirant à pleins poumons, la mer s'étendait à perte de vue, le ciel était gris et la forêt était calme, je me sentais apaisée, sereine. Malgré tout ce qui ce passait aujourd'hui dans ma vie, je savais que je m'en sortirais, comme toujours. Je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon.

Soudain les nuages devinrent plus épais, la mer s'agita sous le vent violent, je sentais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir. Je repartie alors en trottinant vers le motel avant d'être trempée. Alors qu'une petite pluie fine commença à se faire sentir, mes pieds s'emmêlèrent dans une branche d'arbre et mon corps tomba en avant mais mes mains ralentirent ma chute de justesse.

Une douleur fulgurante se fit pourtant sentir au niveau de ma cheville. Plus loin une branche d'arbre craqua et avant que j'aie eu le temps de tourner la tête, quelqu'un m'empoigna par le bras et me souleva de terre. Un cri s'échappa de ma gorge.

« - Non mais c'est pas vrai t'es complètement inconsciente ou quoi.

Mon cœur se clama quand je reconnue la voix de Paul. Il me reposa à terre, mais la douleur dans ma cheville était trop forte, je n'arrivais pas à poser le pied au sol.

- Je t'ai pourtant déjà dit de ne pas te promener toute seule en forêt et en plus quand il fait nuit, t'as vraiment rien dans la tête ma parole.

Il était là devant moi en train de hurler parce que je me trouver seule dans la forêt, j'avais du mal à croire que deux ans c'était écouler depuis notre dernière conversation.

Ayant finis de hurler, il se retourna pour me faire face. Il soupira et ferma les yeux comme pour se concentrer.

- Excuse moi je ne voulais pas te faire peur mais tu pourrais, s'il te plait, arrêter de faire ça, te promener toute seule sur les terres de la Push quand il fait nuit, ce n'est pas franchement une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi parce que je risque de me faire déchiqueter par une bande de vampire ? Oh s'il te plait, j'ai risqué ma vie tous les jours pendant deux ans à New York, en traversant les rues. Statistiquement j'ai plus de chance d'avoir un accident de voiture que de me faire vider le sang par un mec avec des crocs.

- Ce que tu as fait à New York pendant deux ans je m'en fiche Rachel, là, tu es à la Push et tant que seras sur le territoire des Quileutes, je ne pourrais pas faire autrement que de te protéger et je ne pourrais pas le faire correctement si tu ne m'aides pas, tu comprends ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges.

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai le choix, je n'ai rien demandé je te rappel.

Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, j'avais l'impression qu'il regrettait de s'être imprégné de moi et quelque part, ce sentiment était douloureux.

- Je vais appeler Kevin pour qu'il vienne me chercher.

- Je doute qu'il connaisse le coin et je n'ai pas envie d'appeler la meute pour qu'on se lance à sa recherche parce qu'il sera paumé au milieu des bois.

- J'ai mal à la cheville, je n'arriverais pas marcher jusqu'au motel.

- Qui t'a demandé de marcher ? »

Il s'approcha de moi sans aucune expression sur le visage et dans un geste prudent il me souleva de terre pour me prendre dans ses bras. La chaleur de son corps réchauffa instantanément le mien, qui était froid à cause de la pluie. Paul se mit à courir prudemment et en quelques instants nous étions de retour au motel.

Il frappa à la porte, Kevin ouvrit et un sentiment de surprise s'afficha sur son visage : sa fiancée était dans les bras d'un autre.

« - Rachel ?

- Je me suis foulée la cheville en faisant mon jogging.

Paul me reposa à terre et Kevin passa son bras autour de ma taille pour me soutenir.

- Viens t'assoir je vais te faire un bandage, j'espère que le ligament n'est pas touché.

Paul était resté à la porte, mon regard croisa le sien qui était éteint, il semblait si loin de moi en cet instant.

- Merci de m'avoir ramené.

Kevin qui était occupé à regarder ma cheville ne souleva même pas la tête pour remercier Paul, celui-ci se sentant peut être de trop, referma la porte sans un mot.

Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, j'eus envie de pleurer notre histoire qui avait durée si peu de temps mais qui pourtant représentait tellement.


	22. DIFFICULTS PREPARATIONS

_Point de vue de Rachel._

Kevin avait le regard fixé sur ma cheville, réfléchissant aux moindres gestes qu'il faisait.

« - C'était un tes amis ?

- Oui...Ou plutôt un ami de mon frère.

- Heureusement qu'il t'a aidé pour rentrer, ton entorse aurait pu être plus grave si tu t'étais appuyée sur ton pied.

- Oui.

Une boule me serra la gorge en repensant à mon face à face avec Paul. J'avais imaginé des millions de fois, la façon dont je l'aborderais après deux ans de silence mais finalement cette confrontation venait de dépasser tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

En fermant les yeux, j'arrivais à revoir son visage fermé et ses yeux inexpressifs. Il était toujours aussi beau et il semblait avoir mûrit, ça se voyait à sa posture et au son de sa voix.

A cet instant il semblait si loin de moi et de ce que nous avions vécu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais te donner quelque chose pour la douleur.

Sans m'en rendre compte, des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Kevin croyait que sa venait de la douleur de ma blessure. Si seulement il savait...

- Merci de prendre soin de moi comme tu le fais.

- Je le fais avec plaisir Rachel. Je t'aime. »

Sur le moment je ne pouvais lui retourner qu'un simple sourire.

Le reste de la nuit se passa s'en encombre, la douleur de mon cœur effaçant celle de ma cheville.

Le lendemain, une brume épaisse c'était emparée de la région. J'avais décidée de rendre une visite à mon père. En arrivant, les infirmières m'annoncèrent, que son état de santé était stable et qu'il ne devait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Je m'installais sur la chaise près de son lit, son visage semblait serein. Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure lorsque je commençais à parler.

« - Bonjour papa...C'est Rachel...Tu vas être très étonné quand tu verras que je suis de retour...

Mes yeux se chargèrent de larmes et ma gorge se noua. Ces deux années de séparation me revenaient en pleines figure et je me rendais compte que c'était très douloureux.

- Il y a tellement de chose que je voudrais t'expliquer sur ma vie...Je vais me marier...Il s'appel Kevin et il est très gentil, je pense que tu vas vraiment l'apprécier...Je voudrais pouvoir t'expliquer pourquoi je suis partie et pourquoi je n'ai pas eu la force de revenir...Je ne sais même pas si tu arriverais à comprendre...Je voudrais te parler d'Amélia...Il n'y a que Sam qui soit au courant et je crois que ça m'arrangerais que Paul l'apprenne en le lisant dans sa tête...Il serait furieux mais malgré ça il n'arriverait quand même pas à me détester...Je n'ai jamais voulu le blesser de cette façon je te jure...

- Pas de nœud...papillon...

- Papa ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda avec surprise avant de m'adresser un superbe sourire.

- Je ne veux pas porter de nœud papillon à ton mariage. »

Mes larmes se mélangèrent à mon rire et il me serra la main.

Après différents examens, le médecin décida que mon père pourrait sortir de l'hôpital d'ici une semaine. A partir de maintenant il devrait faire attention à son alimentation, chose difficile pour lui quand on savait qu'il adorait le poisson fris de Sue Clearwater.

Ma sœur et son mari devaient repartir pour Hawaï à la fin de la semaine et Kevin m'avait affirmé qu'on resterait à la Push aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, donc il m'incombait à moi d'assurer le retour de mon père à la maison.

Et cette préparation fut périlleuse. Mon frère n'avait apparemment pas du tout envie de me voir à la maison, quand à ma sœur, plus elle essayait de temporiser les choses, et pire c'était.

La fin de la semaine arriva plus vite que prévue, après avoir reconduit Becca et son mari à l'aéroport, je devais allez faire quelques courses. Une fois rentrée, je dus malgré moi m'attaquer au ménage. La maison de mon enfance m'avait plus rien à voir avec mes souvenirs. La propreté et l'odeur chaleureuse que ma mère avait instauré, avait disparu. A la place il y avait une fine couche de poussière sur les meubles, il y avait de la vaisselle qui débordait de l'évier et des cartons de pizzas et plats surgelés partout sur le plan de travail. Le linge sale s'empilait par montagne dans la buanderie.

J'avais l'impression que rien ne serait prêt pour le retour de mon père et pourtant, au moment où il franchissait le seuil de la maison tout était fini.

« - Oh mon Dieu mais Rachel, tu as fais des merveilles.

Mon père était accompagné de Paul et de Sam, Kevin suivait la troupe de loin, en m'apercevant, il vint immédiatement à ma rencontre. Mon frère, lui, se jeta littéralement sur le canapé.

- Elle a voulu se faire pardonner pour ses conneries.

- JACOB !

La voix de Sam résonna dans la maison mais ça n'eut aucun effet sur Jake.

- Oh je t'en prie, tout le monde sait qu'elle n'est revenue ici que pour soulager sa conscience. Si papa n'avait pas son infarctus, elle ne serait pas là et on aurait toujours pas de nouvelles d'elle.

Kevin me serra, je l'avais prévenu que mes retrouvailles avec ma famille, seraient plus que difficile.

- Moi je suis ravi que ta sœur soit parmi nous, je vais avoir besoin d'elle afin de reprendre des forces et...

Au même instant la sonnerie du téléphone de Kevin interrompit la conversation. Il murmura quelques mots et raccrocha. A son regard je savais déjà que ça ne s'annonçait pas bon.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ma mère est en ville et euh...Elle veut organiser le mariage ici. »

Lydia Hudson était en ville avec le projet d'organiser le plus beau mariage de New York à Forks...

En un mot : UN CALEVAIRE !


	23. CONFRONTATION

_Point de vue de Rachel._

« - Organiser le mariage ici ? Mais je croyais qu'elle avait réservé le Plazza ?

- Elle pense que le style campagnard plaira beaucoup aux invités.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de calmer mon angoisse à l'idée d'organiser cet évènement ici mais c'était peine perdue.

- Tu peux m'expliquer comment elle compte loger 1758 personnes ici ?

De loin j'entendis mon frère siffler.

- Elle a déjà réservé tous les hôtels les plus luxueux de Seattle et des environs, les invitations ont été rectifiées, le chef qui devait préparer notre repas est d'accord pour modifier son menu en fonction du cadre et du thème du mariage et le styliste qui doit créer ta robe arrive demain par le premier avion.

Devant mon silence Kevin sembla hésiter pour la suite.

- Rachel ? Ecoute si ça ne te conviens pas je peux lui dire que...

- Non c'est euh...c'est bien...c'est juste que je m'étais habitué à l'idée du Plazza mais c'est bien...

- Je pense que ça peut être une bonne idée, l'état de santé de ton père ne lui aurait pas permis de voyager jusqu'à New York.

- En quatre mois il aurait eu le temps de se remettre.

Kevin fit une moue qui me dérangea.

- Quoi ?

- Elle veut que la cérémonie ait lieu la semaine prochaine.

La pièce sembla se rétrécir en un clin d'œil et mon cœur s'emballa. Kevin tenta de justifier la situation.

- Tu connais ma mère, elle voit toujours tout en grand et malheureusement le gouverneur de l'Etat de Washington et son épouse, qui sont des amis de mes parents ne seront pas disponible dans quatre mois.

- Kevin je...

- Dis-toi que c'est une bonne nouvelle, de cette façon on pourra partir en Alaska faire ce circuit hivernal que tu désirais tant.

Mon cœur n'arrivait pas à revenir à un rythme normal, j'avais extrêmement chaud et la pièce sembla encore plus petite qu'auparavant. J'eus soudain l'impression de manquer d'air.

- Rachel excuse moi, je ne veux pas te faire angoisser, mais tu sais que tu n'auras à t'occuper de rien, ma mère va gérer la situation et nous aurons droit...

Kevin se rapprocha de moi et me prit les mains en souriant.

- ...au plus beau mariage qui soit...ce sera le plus beau jour de notre vie.

Alors qu'il tentait en vain de me rassurer, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Jacob se leva pour aller ouvrir, il riait tellement de la situation qu'il n'arrivait même pas à se tenir droit.

Depuis le hall d'entrée, j'entendis une voix que je reconnus immédiatement.

- Waouh...T'aurais dû me dire que ton frère était aussi canon...Waouh…

Kelly Hunter...Ma meilleure amie...Elle m'avait dit qu'elle me rejoindrait ici afin de me soutenir et m'aider face à l'hospitalisation de mon père. Ma rencontre avec elle, il y a deux ans, a été pour moi, plus que précieuse, mais je vous raconterais ça en détail à un autre moment. Pour l'instant ma meilleure amie était bouche bée devant Sam, Paul et Jacob...Ah les Quileutes et leur anatomie surdéveloppée.

Seulement en voyant ma tête, Kelly perdit vite le sourire, elle se tourna vers Kevin en lui faisant les gros yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait encore ?

- Ah non tu ne commences pas, nous essayons d'organiser un mariage et il se trouve que cette organisation à ses aléas, alors mêle toi de ce qui te regarde.

Mon frère, du fond de son canapé, se remit à rire. Il s'avère, pour vous aider à comprendre, que Kelly déteste Kevin, mais elle le déteste vraiment, quand à Lydia...Dison qu'entre elles, c'est la guerre et par conséquent elle refuse catégoriquement d'adhérer à se mariage, même si elle est ma demoiselle d'honneur.

- Qu'est-ce que ta mère a encore concocté cette fois ? Elle veut inviter la famille Obama ?

- Le Président et son épouse ne seront pas disponible à la date prévue c'est donc Mme Clinton qui les représentera.

- Oh c'est pas vrai.

Les rires de Jacob redoublèrent.

- Mr Obama est attendu en France la semaine prochaine et...

- Attends t'as dit quoi ? La semaine prochaine ? Tu plaisantes ? Je croyais que la date prévue était dans quatre mois ?...Ta mère est folle...Elle est folle...

Kelly se tourna vers moi, mais je n'avais plus la force de prononcer un seul mot.

- ...Rachel tu ne vas accepter ça ?

- Ecoute, tous le monde est d'accord pour dire que pour le père de Rachel c'est une bonne chose, il est très fragile.

- Mais il est convalescent, pas mourant !

- Mais ça lui éviterait de voyager et puis les billets d'avions sont hors de prix.

- Vous êtes pleins aux as, ne me dis pas que ta folledingue de mère n'avait pas prévu dans son budget d'offrir les billets d'avion à la famille de Rachel.

- Faut que je...

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer, leur dispute était assourdissante, j'essayais tant bien que mal de rester connecté à la réalité mais c'était très dur, j'avais du mal à comprendre que c'était ma vie qui se jouait en ce moment.

- Rachel, ma mère a...

- Maintenant ça suffit !

La voix de Paul claqua comme un coup de fouet et tout le monde se tut, même Jacob arrêta de rire. Paul s'approcha de moi, me prit par le bras pour me mettre debout, il passa ensuite ses bras autour de ma taille, je pouvais sentir son souffle contre mon cou.

- Viens avec moi. »

Il m'entraîna dehors sans aucune résistance de ma part.

On marchait depuis quelques minutes, quand soudain je reconnus la maison de sa mère. Il ouvrit la porte et m'incita à entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur il s'affaira dans la cuisine avant de me servir un thé bien chaud. Il se servit un café et s'installa sur la chaise en face de la mienne.

« - 1758 invités ? C'est pas rien dis moi.

- Ne fais pas ça s'il te plait.

- Quoi ?

- Faire semblant de t'intéresser à ce mariage.

- Détrompes-toi, je m'y intéresse beaucoup.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es heureux pour moi ?

- Parce que je veux que tu sois heureuse Rachel. Si...Si ce mariage peut te combler alors d'accord, si la seule chose que tu puisses me donner c'est ton amitié alors...

Mon poing vint s'abattre si fort sur la table que la coupelle de fruit trembla.

- TU ARRETES D'ACCORD...Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais me céder à qui que ce soit, alors ne fais semblant d'être compréhensif et ne fais pas semblant de me soutenir, je n'ai absolument pas besoin ça. Lydia Hudson est en ville et elle sur le point de réaliser SON rêve : marier son fils unique grâce à un mariage fabuleux qui réunira toute la bonne société New Yorkaise et tout les grands noms de ce pays, quand à la presse, elle n'attend que ça. Lydia a misé tellement sur les gros titres des journaux, que je me demande, qui a le plus à gagner avec cette union. Surement pas moi en tout cas. Je ne connais pas, ne serait-ce, qu'un tiers des invités qui seront présents ce jour là et il faudrait faire ça ici ? Tout ça, me fiche une trouille bleue...Je...Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à assumer ce rôle.

- Pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas dans ce cas ?

- Oh oui, Lydia va être ravie si je lui dis : on peut faire ça en petit comité, genre une trentaine de personnes maximum, avec un buffet à la place d'un repas gastronomique ? Elle va en faire une attaque.

A cet instant je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Paul sembla surpris de ma réaction.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis là à te parler de l'organisation de mon mariage avec Kevin, c'est le monde à l'envers.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens.

- J'ai pris des décisions qui peuvent paraître insensées mais euh...Kevin est quelqu'un de génial.

- Je ne te demande pas comment il est, je te demande ce que tu ressens pour lui. Tu veux la vérité, je suis jaloux à en crever, mais malgré ça, je suis sensé respecter ton bonheur et le plus difficile dans toute cette histoire c'est de ne plus t'avoir dans ma vie. Alors si aujourd'hui tu me dis que tu es heureuse comme ça et que oui tu veux vivre le plus longtemps possible aux côtés de Kevin, je respecterais ton choix et je deviendrais celui qui je suis sensé être : ton ami. Si c'est la seule condition pour te garder près de moi, je l'accepterais.

- Mais est-ce que tu le supporterais ?

- Selon la légende, je peux devenir celui que tu veux : protecteur, amant, ami ou frère.

Je me levais de la fenêtre, agacée par toute cette histoire.

- C'est n'importe quoi tout ça.

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'en temps normal, je ne devrais être que ton ex amant et c'est tout ? Pourtant certain couple se sépare très bien et...

- J'étais enceinte...Quand je suis arrivée à New York j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte et j'ai essayé de revenir ici, mais je n'ai pas pu parce que j'avais peur et puis le temps à passer et cette peur ne m'a jamais lâché. Malheureusement cette grossesse ne c'est pas déroulée comme prévu et à 7 mois ½ je l'ai perdu, je voulais te le dire je te jure mais je ne savais pas comment et je te jure que je n'ai jamais, jamais voulu te faire du mal, je te le jure. Je te demande pardon.

Son visage était impassible, il me regardait, c'est tout. Il ne semblait pas surpris.

- Tu as vu tout ça dans la tête de Sam n'est-ce pas ?

- Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, il ne voulait pas y penser mais Embry a fait une remarque sur sa voisine qui a quelques difficultés avec sa grossesse et c'est comme ça que je l'ai appris.

- Comment t'arrives encore à me regarder, moi, je me dégoute...Tu devrais être furieux, avant de me rencontrer tu étais très irritable et tu pouvais te battre pour n'importe quoi mais depuis que je suis entrée dans ta vie, tu ne réagis plus à aucune contrariété, tu devrais être en colère contre moi et hurler que tu m'en veux et que je te dégoute.

- Je t'aime Rachel, c'est comme ça. Je ne regrette pas une seule seconde de t'avoir rencontré, tu as embelli ma vie de la plus belle façon qui soit... J'aurais voulu être là pour toi et pour notre enfant, j'aurais voulu pouvoir te soutenir. Faire en sorte que les choses te soient moins douloureuses mais tu m'as chassé de ta vie sans me laissé la moindre place. Je ne pouvais te forcer à quoi que ce soit...Je ne le peux toujours pas...J'ai vraiment besoin que tu me répondes : est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Quand je suis partie tout était simple, je ne pouvais pas et je ne voulais pas vivre cette vie avec toi parce que j'avais d'autres rêves et parce que ça me faisait peur, ensuite j'ai découvert ma grossesse et là aussi tout semblait simple mais je l'ai perdu et Kevin est entré dans ma vie quelques temps plus tard, tout semblait facile, il était gentil et attentionné et il pouvait m'offrir mon rêve de petite fille et puis finalement me voilà de retour à la Push et tu es là devant moi et je ne sais plus rien, je ne sais plus si je fais les bons choix, ce que je sais c'est que chaque instant que j'ai passé loin de toi me revient en pleine figure avec une force que je ne soupçonnais pas et c'est douloureux, très douloureux Paul. Mais je crois que je ne me rends pas bien compte de ce que toi tu as pu endurer à cause de moi. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir, je...

Ses lèvres attrapèrent soudainement les miennes avec prudence. Quand son visage s'éloigna du mien, il semblait hésiter.

- Dis-moi si je dois me battre pour toi Rachel ? »


	24. REFLECT

_Point de vue de Rachel._

Seattle est la plus grande ville de l'état de Washington dans le Nord Ouest des Etats Unis, elle comporte des centaines de boutiques et 602 000 habitants. Mais cela n'impressionne en rien Lydia Hudson qui est une aristocrate excentrique propriétaire du plus prestigieux country club de la côte Est. Ma future belle mère a commandé ma robe de mariée chez l'un des plus grands stylistes des Etats Unis, qui vit en France. Personnellement je ne l'aime pas du tout, mais quand Lydia décide quelque chose, il n'y a pas moyen de la faire changer d'avis.

« - Oh mon Dieu Rachel tu es superbe...Vraiment parfaite. Qu'en pensez-vous, très chère ?

Au côté de Lydia, il y avait la grand-mère paternelle de Kevin, Alana Hudson, femme acariâtre et très stricte sur les principes moraux et plus loin il y avait Kelly, ma bouée de sauvetage.

- C'est très bien mais si vous voulez mon avis il faudrait qu'elle se fasse faire un chignon le jour du mariage, elle a le visage trop fin pour laisser ses cheveux pendre.

Kelly leva les yeux au ciel et je réprimais un sourire. La seule chose qui m'aidait face à tout ça c'était la présence de ma meilleure amie même si nos avis divergeaient sur le bien fondé de ce mariage.

Lydia regarda sa montre.

- Bon il faut absolument que nous y allions, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être en retard, nous devons déjeuner avec Mme de Whistler, son mari dirige le Northwest Hôpital. Cette histoire de robe est enfin terminée, Rachel chérie on se retrouve au diner organisé ce soir d'accord, bye.

Elle sortit très vite de la boutique accompagnée de sa belle mère, celle ci ne m'accorda pas un seul regard. La première fois que je l'avais rencontré elle avait dit de moi que je n'étais qu'une campagnarde égarée au milieu de la véritable civilisation que représentait New York. Elle a toujours prétendue que je n'étais pas assez bien pour son petit fils. Trouvant toujours quelques choses à redire sur ma tenue vestimentaire ou mon attitude, en clair je ne l'ai jamais satisfaite et à mon humble avis ce jour ne risque pas d'arriver. Elle est trop bourgeoise et moi pas assez.

Kelly et moi étions désormais seules devant le grand miroir de la boutique.

- Tu devrais relativiser, tu ne la porteras qu'une seule journée, ensuite tu pourras la faire disparaître au fond d'un placard ou la brûler.

- Connaissant Lydia elle voudra sans doute la faire exposer dans un musée.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Paul m'a embrassé.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, Kelly se transforma en poisson hors de son bocal. Elle avait les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte.

- Quand ?

- Hier soir...Quand il m'a sortit de la maison, on est allez chez lui et on a parlé, de lui, de moi et de ce que me réservait l'avenir. J'ai beaucoup crié et j'ai appris qu'il savait pour Amélia et puis il m'a demandé si j'aimais Kevin et si j'étais heureuse et...Je ne sais pas...Je ne sais plus...

- OH C'EST PAS VRAI !

- Je sais c'est dingue.

- NON C'EST PAS DINGUE C'EST GENIAL !...Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu n'as jamais été amoureuse de Kevin ça n'était qu'une échappatoire pour surmonter la mort de ta fille, Paul, les Quileutes et leurs légendes, tout ça, ça te faisaient peur. Mais maintenant que tu es là peut être que tu te rends comptes qu'après ces deux ans passés loin de lui, tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça. Les légendes ne sont pas que des histoires Rachel, la preuve. Il ne peut pas t'être indifférent. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

- Que j'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Tout était si clair dans ma tête en arrivant et aujourd'hui je suis complètement perdu. Kevin est quelqu'un de génial, je ne veux pas le blesser mais...

- Tu es amoureuse de Paul.

- J'ai cette sensation au fond de moi, quelque chose de très fort que je ressens depuis que j'ai reposé le pied ici, comme si il y avait un fil conducteur entre lui et moi, et j'ai cette folle envie d'être près de lui...Pour longtemps...Très longtemps...

- Alors dis-moi ce que tu fais ici, à essayer cette robe de mariée hideuse ? Explique-moi ?

- J'ai toujours peur de ce qui pourra arriver si je vis cette histoire avec lui. J'ai peur de le perdre, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce qu'il ressent pour moi, cette histoire d'imprégnation est tellement est forte pour lui, je ne veux pas le briser, pas une seconde fois.

- Il sera brisé si tu épouse Kevin...Il aura beau faire tout ce qu'il veut pour être ton meilleure ami, ça ne fonctionnera pas Rachel, parce que ça n'est pas l'amitié qui vous a réuni, c'est l'amour, il est tombé amoureux de toi à la seconde même où il t'a vu, vous avez été amant, vous avez fait un bébé ensemble, vous ne pourrez pas retransformer tout ça en amitié, c'est impossible. C'est un coup foudre version Quileute. Réfléchis bien à la décision que tu va prendre, parce que un jour tu pourrais le regretter, et ce jour là il sera trop tard. »


	25. SWEETHEART

_Point de vue de Rachel._

Lydia avait réservé la salle d'un restaurant à Forks mais bien évidemment elle avait préféré la nourriture d'un traiteur de Seattle à la cuisine du chef de cet établissement. Moyennant un bon pourboire, elle avait réussi ce tour de passe-passe et je trouvais ça écœurant.

Vers 19h j'arrivais donc avec Kelly devant l'établissement en question.

Dans les tons chocolat et crème, la façade semblait annoncer quelque chose de bien. Les lettes étaient légèrement écaillées = SWEETHEART. A l'intérieur l'ambiance était très sobre, c'était très reposant comme décoration. Plusieurs motifs indiens ainsi que des photos étaient accrochés sur les murs. Une des images attira particulièrement mon attention. Celle d'un feu de camp sur une plage. On ne voyait pas les visages des personnes présentes mais cela me rappela ma première soirée à la push. La décoration ne s'arrêtait pas là. Il y avait aussi des photos d'écrivains célèbres comme Jane Austen, John Steinbeck ou plus récent Marc Levy. Dans un coin il y avait une petite bibliothèque avec quelques livres. Puis sur un autre mur il y avait des photos d'assiettes de nourriture, un peu comme dans les grands restaurants. Toutes ces photos étaient filtrées dans les tons beiges ce qui contrastait parfaitement avec les murs aux couleurs foncées.

Tout le monde n'était pas encore arrivé, bien sûr la famille de Kevin qui manquait à l'appel. Paul non plus n'état pas là mais je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher, de ne pas vouloir assister à cette petite réunion.

Mes yeux n'arrêtaient pas de faire la navette sur la pièce principale comme si je voulais découvrir chaque centimètre de cet endroit. Jake s'approcha de moi.

« - Tu va bien ?

- Oui...Je trouve cet endroit fantastique.

Je vis les Quileutes se regardaient en souriant.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien t'inquiète...Tiens voilà la reine des country club.

En effet Lydia et sa famille arrivèrent au même instant.

- Désolé d'être en retard mais la vidéo conférence de Georges a durée plus longtemps que prévue. Oh Rachel tu es magnifique dans cette robe... sauf peut être tes boucles d'oreilles...Elles ne vont pas avec.

Elle s'éloigna pour répondre au téléphone tandis que la grande mère de Kevin passa prés de moi avec un sourire forcé.

- Elle aurait dû lâcher ses cheveux.

Je regardais Kelly en levant les mains comme pour savoir ce qui clochait. Celle ci posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour réfléchir.

- Et bien en fait...

Elle plissa les yeux et m'examina attentivement.

- Non...non désolé je ne vois pas.

Son rire se mêla au mien.

- Tu es très belle t'en fait pas.

- Elle est parfaite.

Je me retournais pour apercevoir Paul qui souriait. Il était si beau. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche ouverte au col. Il s'essuyait les mains dans un chiffon de vaisselle à carreaux rouges et blanc. Son regard se porta soudain derrière moi.

- Tout est prêt comme vous l'avez demandé.

Il s'adressait à Lydia.

- Oh c'est parfait, le traiteur n'a rien oublié au moins.

- Non tout est là. Dites moi seulement quand vous voudrez commencer. Mes serveurs sont à votre disposition. »

Et c'est à cet instant que je compris : ce restaurant était le sien. Paul tourna les talons, monta un escalier au fond de la pièce et disparut tout le reste de la soirée.

Ce diner semblait interminable : Lydia, le mariage, Lydia, Grand mère Alana, Lydia, le mariage. C'était sans arrêt la même chose. En regardant ces gens, leur façon de parler et leur centre d'intérêt, je me rendis compte que nous n'étions pas vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde.

Puis Kevin demanda l'attention de tout le monde.

« - Je voudrais faire un petit cadeau à la future Madame Hudson, pour te prouver à quel point je t'aime.

Il me tendit une boîte de velours noir. C'est avec une certaine appréhension que je l'ouvris. Celle ci contenait un bracelet en diamant.

Kelly eu un hoquet de surprise en le voyant.

- Oh mais c'est pas vrai.

Kevin ne releva pas la remarque, il se contenta d'accrocher le bracelet à mon poignet.

- Je t'aime Rachel.

Il embrassa mon front, je lui rendis son geste par un sourire, peut être forcé mais personne ne s'en aperçut.

Au même moment la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Embry.

- Désolé d'être en retard.

Il esquissa un sourire et je me précipitais vers lui pour l'embrasser.

- Tu arrive juste à temps, merci.

Son rire se mêla au mien et l'atmosphère se détendit. Jusqu'à ce qu'Embry croise le regard de Kelly. Il se perdit dans ses yeux comme Paul s'était perdu dans les miens deux ans auparavant et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Oh non je rêve...Ok, alors Embry je te présente Kelly...Kelly voici Embry, un ami de la famille.

Cette dernière rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux pendant qu'il lui tendait sa main pour la saluer.

La suite de la soirée fut identique à son commencement : ennuyante. Kelly discutait avec Embry dans un coin reculé de la pièce tandis que le reste de la troupe quitta le navire au fur et à mesure. J'arpentais les allées du restaurant et mes doigts glissèrent sur les livres de la bibliothèque comme s'ils touchaient de l'or.

Je me sentais bien, comme la première fois que j'avais découvert la bibliothèque de Princeton. Mes doigts rencontrèrent ce livre que j'avais lu la première fois que j'étais arrivé à NY = A l'Est d'Eden de John Steinbeck. Un sourire étira mes lèvres et mes yeux se posèrent sur le restaurant : c'était cette vie là mon Eden.

Kevin s'approcha de moi.

- Chérie faut qu'on y aille.

- Vous n'avez qu'à rentré je vais rester encore un peu.

- Ok, je te revois devant l'autel demain. Je t'aime.

Sur le moment je ne su quoi lui répondre, j'avais encore pas mal de choses à régler avant de prendre une décision finale.

Le livre en main je m'installais à une table pour le feuilleter. Quelques secondes plus tard je sentis une présence en face de moi. En levant les yeux je découvris Paul qui me regardait. Mon estomac grogna et son rire se mêla au mien. Il me tendit la main et m'entraina dans la cuisine où un des serveurs l'interpella.

- Tout est rangé Mr Yiruma vous voulez que je ferme ?

- Non ça ira James, je m'en charge, rentrez chez vous, vous avez fais du bon boulot.

- Merci, bonsoir Chef, Mlle.

Paul se dirigea vers un énorme frigo et en sortit un saladier bleu contenant de la mousse au chocolat. Il me tendit une cuillère.

- Régale-toi.

J'avais l'impression d'être une petite fille de 5 ans qui dévorait que friandise, c'était tellement bon.

- Je suis désolé.

Il me regarda avec surprise.

- De quoi ?

- Se faire livrer par traiteur dans un resto ce n'est pas très fin de la part de Lydia.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas grave, le chèque était plutôt sympathique.

- Vu sous cet angle.

Le silence se réinstalla.

- Embry s'est imprégné de Kelly.

Il haussa les sourcils.

- T'es sérieuse ?

- Ouais.

Il soupira.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Embry est intelligent, il ne lui dira rien avant qu'elle soit prête.

Mon regard se planta dans le sien.

- Tu serais étonné de savoir tout ce que Kelly sait sur les Quileutes. Quand on était à New York, nous sommes devenues très proches et du coup on s'est beaucoup confié l'une à l'autre. Elle m'a parlé de sa vie au Texas et je lui ai parlé de ma vie à la Push...et des Quileutes. Kelly est...

J'inspirais à fond.

- Elle est faite pour lui et il est fait pour elle, non ?

Ma gorge se noua et mes mains se mirent à trembler, Paul semblait avoir arrêtait de respirer.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?

Ma voix se perdit dans mon souffle.

- Oui.

Il s'approcha de moi et ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens avec insistance.

- Rachel, ça veut dire quoi exactement ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment...Je sais que j'ai un gros doute sur ce futur mariage, je me suis rendue compte que Kevin et moi, avons si peu de choses en commun...Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai toujours ce doute nous concernant, alors je ne sais plus Paul.

- Tu sais, j'ai bien réfléchi et je me suis rendu compte d'une chose importante, après ton départ hier : je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas être ton ami. J'ai menti, je n'en aurais pas la force Rachel. Ce baiser...ça faisait deux ans que j'attendais de pouvoir retrouver cette sensation. Je t'aime, rien ne pourra changer ça et la vérité c'est que je ne veux pas que ça change. Personne ne pourra jamais prendre ta place au fond de mon cœur. Je t'appartiens Rachel mais je ne peux plus rester là à te regarder te construire un avenir avec Kevin. C'est trop dur.

Il détourna son regard et soupira avant de reposer ses yeux sur moi. Mon cœur battait de manière irrégulière en attendant la suite. Mais devant son silence, c'est moi qui ouvris la bouche.

- Au début c'était comme une sensation étrange, j'avais l'impression de flotter. Et puis soudain je me suis aperçue, que j'avais toujours eu ce sentiment, depuis ce premier jour sur la plage. Et puis je suis revenue ici et quand je t'ai vu à l'hôpital, cette sensation à littéralement exploser, c'était comme un feu d'artifice. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais percevoir le rythme de ton cœur qui battaient au même rythme que le mien et j'ai compris...J'ai compris que c'est ce que toi tu ressentais à chaque instant et ce sentiment de bonheur qui m'a envahi Paul, je ne veux plus qu'il disparaisse.

Il se rapprocha de moi.

- Les imprégnées ne ressentent que très rarement l'intensité de l'imprégnation.

J'esquissais un maigre sourire en essuyant mes larmes, Paul se rapprocha de moi et posa délicatement ses mains sur mon visage.

- On est fait pour être ensembles Rachel. Laisse-moi entrer dans ta vie, laisse-moi te prouver que ça en vaut la peine. »

Il s'empara de mes lèvres avec prudence et insistance à la fois. J'avais besoin de lui, j'avais besoin de le retrouver, de retrouver cette sensation que j'avais éprouvée lors de notre moment dans la grange de Quil. Sur le moment je me fichais éperdument de Kevin et sa famille, je me fichais de ce mariage qui se profilé à l'horizon. Ce que je voulais c'était Paul.

Je ne m'aperçus même pas, que nous étions montés à l'étage, le principal c'était ses lèvres, ses mains, cette chaleur que je ressentais.

Il me fit l'amour avec telle douceur et une telle intensité, c'était un moment fabuleux. J'étais enfin comblée...


	26. THE TRUTH

_Point de vue de Rachel._

C'était comme dans un rêve, un merveilleux rêve. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une bulle de coton, un environnement apaisant et chaleureux. Après tout ces mois de doute je vivais enfin un moment de paix.

La pluie qui résonnait contre la vitre me tira du sommeil. Je voulais prolonger cette nuit en me blottissant contre Paul mais mon bras ne rencontra que le vide. Je me redressais dans le lit pour le voir assis en train de lacer ses chaussures.

« - Tu t'en vas ?

- Oh tu es réveillée...Excuse moi...

Il monta sur le lit et attrapa mes lèvres, ce baiser dut identique à la nuit que nous venions de passer, douce et intense à la fois.

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller mais je dois y aller.

- Tu vas te promener avec Sam ?

Paul esquissa un sourire.

- Avec ton frère mais c'est le même principe. On doit rejoindre Embry et Quil, ils ont senti un truc bizarre dans les bois.

- Genre un truc avec des crocs ?

- Je ne sais pas c'est pour ça qu'on va vérifier.

J'inspirais profondément comme pour bien assimiler tout ce que Paul me disait. L'idée d'avoir un loup garou comme amoureux me perturbait encore, mais il faudrait bien que je m'y fasse.

- Tu feras attention à toi, s'il te plait.

- Je te promets d'être prudent...Essaye de te rendormir, il est encore tôt.

Il m'embrassa avant de me serrer contre lui et de s'en aller.

Le sommeil me domina rapidement et quand je rouvris les yeux, je me rendis compte que la pluie avait laissé sa place au soleil et qu'il était 15h30 !

Je me relevais tellement vite du lit, que mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. A l'heure qu'il était, je devais normalement être dans la salle attenante à l'église en train d'enfiler mon énorme robe de mariée pour aller épouser Kevin devant presque 2000 invités.

En voulant me rhabiller, je remarquais que je n'avais que ma robe de soirée de la veille et je n'avais absolument pas le temps de rentrer chez moi pour mettre quelque chose de plus confortable. C'est donc en talons hauts que je partis rapidement vers l'église. Entre temps je me rendis compte que Paul n'était pas rentré chez lui. Une angoisse s'empara de moi, j'espérais que tout allait bien pour lui. Ce sentiment fut cependant apaisé rapidement par une panique énorme quand à la réaction de Lydia, quand elle apprendrait que je laissais tomber son fils à moins de 30min du mariage.

En arrivant devant l'église, j'aperçus une immense file de voiture et des centaines de personnes qui se pressaient pour entrer avant que la pluie ne revienne pour gâcher le reste de la journée. Je me dirigeais vers la porte attenante à l'église, en entrant je vis Kelly assise près de la fenêtre. En entendant la porte craquer, elle tourna la tête et soupira en m'apercevant.

- Lydia est folle de rage.

- Je sais.

Kelly se leva et se dirigea vers moi, elle n'avait pas encore enfilé son costume de demoiselle d'honneur.

- Où étais-tu ?

- Tu le sais déjà.

- Disons que je l'imagine, j'attends ça depuis deux ans Rachel...Alors raconte, c'était comment ?

Je me dirigeais vers ma robe de mariée, mes doigts glissèrent sur le tissu et un profond soupir s'échappa de ma gorge. Je me retournais vers Kelly avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suppose que c'était aussi bien que toi avec Embry.

- Quoi ?

- Oh je t'en prie ne prends pas cet air choqué, tu as les yeux qui pétillent et un sourire magnifique, j'en conclue que tu as passé une très bonne soirée.

- Embry et moi on a beaucoup discuté figure toi.

- Votre conversation c'était avant ou après les galipettes ?

- Il a 17 ans et j'en ai 24, tu me prends pour qui ?

- Il aura 18 ans dans trois jours, c'est un loup garou, il est hyper bien foutu et très sûr de lui, quand à toi tu es célibataire depuis deux ans et demi, y a pas vraiment matière à réfléchir si tu veux mon avis.

Kelly fit une moue enfantine.

- Oh si tu savais comme c'était bien.

Son rire se mêla au mien, mais elle retrouva bien vite son sérieux.

- Mais maintenant parle moi de toi, c'est ta soirée avec Paul le plus important.

- On a beaucoup parlé et tu sais comme ça se passe, une chose en entrainant une autre, on s'est retrouvé sous la couette et c'était plus que bien.

- Et maintenant ?

- Quand Embry s'est imprégné de toi hier, je me suie rendue compte à quel point ça me manquait. La façon qu'il avait de te regarder, la façon que vous aviez de rire ensembles, c'est toutes ces petites choses que je voulais retrouvée et surtout ne plus perdre.

- Donc ?

J'esquissais un sourire en voyant Kelly trépigner d'impatience.

- Je suis sûr le point de refiler une crise cardiaque à Lydia.

Kelly poussa un cri suraigu avant de se jeter sur moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'annonce de mettre fin à mes fiançailles ou la future attaque de Lydia qui l'a rendis hystérique.

Au même moment quelqu'un frappa à la porte et la tête de Kevin apparut sur le seuil. Un sentiment de soulagement se peignit sur son visage.

Kelly se tourna vers moi.

- Je vais vous laisser.

Une fois la porte refermé, Kevin esquissa un faible sourire.

- Je suppose que tu as une bonne explication à me donner concernant ton retard à notre mariage.

Malgré le bonheur qui m'avait envahi au moment où je m'étais réveillé dans l'appartement de Paul, je savais que le plus dur restait à faire.


	27. BREAK UP

Je tendis la main à Kevin.

« - Viens par là.

Il saisit ma main s'installa à mes côté sur le canapé.

- Kevin je voudrais te poser une question et je voudrais que tu me répondes le plus sincèrement possible.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à m'épouser ?

Il esquissa un sourire en levant les mains.

- Peut être parce qu'un beau matin de printemps je t'ai rencontré et que je suis immédiatement tombé amoureux de toi, je veux partager le plus de temps possible à tes côtés Rachel.

- Mais tu ne sais rien d'une vie de couple, tu n'as jamais vécu avec une femme, quelques fois je me demande si tu ne fais pas ça pour faire plaisir à ta mère et non parce que le veux vraiment.

- Tu doutes de moi ou tu doutes de toi Rachel ?

- Je doute de nous, parce que j'ai un passé. Je ne suis peut être pas la femme qu'il te faut Kevin, je ne représenterais jamais l'idéal féminin qui pourrait convenir à ta famille, oui j'ai des doutes, est-ce que c'est mal ?

- Toutes ces questions n'avaient pas lieu d'être il y a encore une semaine Rachel, pourquoi maintenant, qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

- Je crois que je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point mon ancienne vie me manquait, avant que je revienne ici. Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec toi Kevin mais plus j'y réfléchis plus je me demande si concrètement nous sommes fait pour être ensembles ? J'aime la simplicité de la vie à la Push, tu comprends ?

- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Paul ?

Un soupir s'échappa de ma gorge et Kevin ricana.

- C'est forcément lui, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Tu sais Rachel, je ne suis peut être pas un don juan, je ne sais peut être pas comment fonctionne les relations amoureuses mais je ne suis pas aveugles pour autant. J'ai vu...J'ai vu la façon dont il te regardait hier soir, un regard amoureux, comme s'il ne pouvait pas détacher son attention envers toi.

- Paul et moi on a vécu une histoire à la fois intense et compliquée. Oui on a un passé ensembles et peut être que tout n'est pas terminé mais...

- Tu as couché avec lui la nuit dernière ?

Je n'ose ni lui répondre ni le regardais en face.

- REPONS MOI !

Sa voix forte me fit sursauter et j'entendis la porte claqué, Kelly apparu dans la pièce le regard dur.

- Ne t'en prends pas à elle Kevin, ce mariage était perdue d'avance de toute façon, vous n'êtes pas du même monde.

- Et ça lui donnait le droit de me tromper et de m'humilier de la sorte, ah non sûrement pas, alors étant donné que tu as voulu jouer à la maligne, tu vas sortir de cette pièce et tu vas te présenter devant ma famille et toutes les personnes qui ont fait le déplacement depuis New York et tu vas leur annoncer que tu n'es qu'une trainé et que par conséquent le mariage est annulé.

Je le regardais sans le voir, pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré je me rendais compte que je ne le connaissais pas du tout. Il était devenu tout d'un coup froid, distant, et effrayant. Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, il s'approcha de moi et m'empoigna le bras avec force. J'essayais de me dégager en vain.

- Kevin lâche moi tu me fais mal.

Kelly s'approcha de Kevin et essaya de le repousser mais il était tellement en colère qu'il perdit le contrôle de lui-même, son bras s'écarta de son corps et il asséna une forte gifle à Kelly qui tomba à terre. Au même moment Seth Clearwater entra en trombe dans la pièce et empoigna Kevin, la force des loups garous est telle que mon ex fiancé fut projeter contre le miroir sur pied. Charlie Swan entra à son tour dans la pièce pour s'interposer entre Seth et Kevin afin que les choses ne dégénèrent pas trop.

- Seth recule...Je m'en occupe d'accord.

Charlie remit Kevin sur ses jambes et l'emmena dans le couloir. Kelly se releva avec l'aide de Seth, elle avait la joue très rouge et une petite plaie sur la lèvre. Elle s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras.

- Je m'occupe de Lydia, avec cette blessure à la lèvre elle n'osera pas bronchée, elle n'a pas intérêt...Seth tu peux la ramener chez elle.

Je voulus protester mais elle ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion.  
- Rentre chez toi, je m'occupe de tout. »

Au même moment mon téléphone portable sonna...La journée était loin d'être terminée et les mauvais nouvelles ne faisaient que s'accumuler.


	28. ATTACK

_Point de vue Paul._

La patrouille n'avait strictement rien donné, aucune trace de vampires à l'horizon, mais au moment où je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi, un hurlement de loup se fit entendre. Jacob me regarda perplexe.

« - C'est Sam.

Sans même se poser de question, nous avons rebroussé chemin. Notre chef se trouvait sur la plage, les autres membres de la meute arrivèrent en même temps que nous.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Alice Cullen a eu la vision d'un groupe de nomade, apparemment ils sont 5. Les Cullen ont patrouillé toute la journée mais ils n'ont rien trouvé de concret à part quelques traces de pas.

- Pourtant on a scruté les environs et on a rien trouvé.

- On va recommencer, on a forcément du louper un truc, Seth et Leah sont à la villa, ils nous préviendront si Alice à une autre vision. En attendant on va se diviser. Jake et Quil prenait l'est, Embry et Jared, le sud et toi et moi on va vers l'ouest. Pas question de rentrer tant que nous n'aurons pas trouver ce qui traine dans les bois, c'est clair ? Mais je vous préviens ne jouez pas les héros, on fait juste un repérage, le plus important c'est de savoir combien ils sont exactement et s'ils ont l'intention de s'éterniser. Compris...En route. »

Sam et moi nous, nous étions remis en route quand soudain une odeur nous frappa de plein fouet. Les oreilles dressaient nous scrutions les alentours. Après quelques pas nous avons enfin trouvé ce que nous cherchions, deux vampires étaient penchés sur un corps déjà raide.

Sam partit sur la droite et moi sur la gauche au moment où les sangsues se redressaient. Ayant capté leur attention Sam hurla pour appeler nos frères.

« - Tiens tiens tiens un peu de distraction, parfait ça va nous faire digéré !

Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous parler nous savions qu'il fallait les laisser attaquer. Le premier vampire se jeta sur Sam les faisant basculaient tout les deux dans le fossé pendant que le deuxième vampire s'approchait de moi.

- Allez montre ce que t'as, sale cabot.

J'aboyais et il se mit en position d'attaque avant de se jeter sur moi. Le venin des vampires est mortels pour les loups garou nous devons donc faire attention à leur dents.

Son poing s'abattis sur mes côtes ce qui déclencha une douleur atroce accompagné d'un craquement sonore.

Pour tuer un vampire, il faut le démembrer et le brûlait. Mais il faut déjà arriver à le blesser.

Mes crocs entaillèrent son cou. Il se dégagea en m'envoyant valser contre un arbre. Légèrement sonné je me remis sur mes pattes en boitant. Le vampire rigola.

- Alors c'est tout ce que tu as comme carte dans ton jeu clébard ? »

Sans même réfléchir aux conséquences je me précipitais vers lui et lui sautais à la gorge nous faisant basculer en contre bas. Cela aurait été plus simple si nous avions atterrit dans l'océan mais au lieu de ça nous nous sommes écrasé sur les graviers 10m plus bas.

J'ignore comment j'ai fait pour me relever mais j'y suis parvenu. Malgré la blessure de son cou le vampire ne perdit pas le nord il m'envoya m'écraser contre la paroi de la falaise. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas continuer seul pendant encore bien longtemps alors au moment où il se rapprocha de moi je le contournais pour le plaquer contre la paroi. Dressé sur mes pattes arrière je me mis à aboyer fortement avant de lui arracher la tête à coup de crocs.

Blessé et très affaiblis je m'effondrais à terre au moment même où le reste de la meute atterrissait prés de moi.

Les loups garous peuvent guérir de leur blessures c'est un fait mais là tout de suite il ne restait que la douleur et rien d'autre.

Les dernières images s'infiltrant dans ma tête fut le sourire éclatant de Rachel la nuit dernière.


	29. A LONG WAIT

_Point de vue Rachel._

Paul était inconscient depuis 48h et j'avais l'impression que le temps était suspendu au dessus de ma tête. Mon frère m'avait appelé sur mon portable pour m'annoncer que leur patrouille avait mal tourné. Kelly et moi étions accourus à l'hôpital où nous avions découvert un drôle de spectacle : Sam et Quil avaient été blessé, Jacob s'en était sortit avec quelques égratignures, quand à Jared et Embry ils avaient eu énormément de chance qu'Emmett et Jasper soient arrivés dans les parages.

Au moment où Embry se retrouva en face de Kelly, un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge, la lèvre blessée et la rougeur sur la joue de son imprégnée ne passèrent pas inaperçus. Mais Kelly s'empressa de la rassurer et remis les explications à plus tard, étant donné que le cas de Paul était assez préoccupant. Ce dernier souffrait de multiples fractures et son pouvoir de guérison semblait ralentit. Carlisle avait posé une attelle à son genou droit, il avait réduit sa luxation à l'épaule gauche. Il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire pour les fractures qu'il avait au niveau des côtes, ni en ce qui concernait son traumatisme crânien, Carlisle m'avait expliqué qu'un humain serait mort de ce genre de blessures c'est pourquoi Paul était inconscient. A cause du choc, des blessures et de la douleur.

Cela faisait maintenant 48h que j'étais dans cette chambre. Je somnolais sur le fauteuil en espérant que Paul se réveillerait prochainement. Carlisle passait le voir toutes les deux heures ne sachant pas trop comment adapté les doses d'antalgiques.

Soudain la pluie me réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait nuit et l'orage faisait rage dehors. Un coup d'œil au lit m'indiqua que Paul dormait toujours. Ma montre affichait deux heures du matin. Et voilà ça fait 3 jours qu'il est inconscient. Sam disait qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète. Facile à dire !

Je me sentais courbaturée dans ce maudit fauteuil. Carlisle m'avait proposé de dormir sur un lit de camp mais j'avais refusé. Je me levais et m'étirais alors que le Dr Cullen entrait dans la chambre pour vérifier la perfusion de Paul.

« - Tu ne veux toujours pas de lit de camp ?

- Non merci.

- Tu devrais aller à la cafétéria manger quelques choses, ça te ferais du bien de sortir un peu d'ici.

- Non je vais bien, je préfère restez là.

- Laissez tomber doc...vous n'aurez pas le dernier mot.

Je tournais la tête si vite que je me fis mal aux cervicales.

- Paul ?

- C'est moi.

Carlisle s'approcha de son patient et l'examina, il fut enchanté de voir que tout allait bien, à priori Paul pourrait sortir le lendemain et il repartit pour compléter son dossier. J'en profiter pour prendre mon portable dans ma veste, j'éteignis la lumière.

- Repose toi je vais allez appeler ta mère et les autres.

Je sortis pour passer quelques coups de fils et quelques instants plus tard j'étais de retour dans la chambre. Paul s'était rendormi. Au moment où je voulus me réinstallais dans le fauteuil, j'entendis la voix de Paul.

- Viens près de moi.

Paul m'accueillit dans ses bras et un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ma gorge.

- Tu m'as fichu une de ses frousses.

Il resserra ses bras autour de moi.

- Je sais, excuse moi, c'est pas ce que j'avais prévu.

Une larme coula de ma joue pour venir s'écraser sur sa poitrine.

- Hé Rachel.

- Tu m'as fait peur.

Il me releva la tête.

- Je vais bien.

- Je suis désolé mais cette semaine a été assez éprouvante.

Il me caressa le bras.

- Essaye de dormir un peu, ça va aller maintenant.

Mes yeux devenaient de plus en plus lourds. Toute la tension que j'avais accumulée ces derniers jours semblait soudain peser de tout son poids.

- Ferme les yeux je suis là. »

Et c'est sur ces derniers mots que le sommeil me gagna au rythme des battements de son cœur


	30. WELCOLME HOME

_Point de vue de Rachel._

Ce n'est jamais simple de se reposer dans un service hospitalier, entre les portes qui claquent, les bruits de pas et les conversations pas très discrètes du personnel soignant, la nuit peut vous paraître très courte.

Malgré mon état de fatigue de la veille, je n'avais pas beaucoup dormis. J'avais surveillé Paul du coin de l'œil pour être sûr que je ne rêvais pas et qu'il était bien vivant.

Après ses trois jours de coma, Paul n'avait pas encore récupérer toute son énergie et pour preuve il avait dormis comme une souche toute la nuit.

Je me levais discrètement pour aller me dégourdir les jambes dans le couloir. Au moment où j'ouvris la porte, j'entendis la voix de Paul m'interpeler.

« - Tu t'en va déjà ?

- Je voulais aller prendre un truc à manger à la cafétéria...Tu veux quelque chose ?

Paul s'était redressé et me regardait intensément.

- Je voudrais surtout que tu me parles Rachel, j'ai passé trois jours dans le coma, je voudrais bien savoir ce qui c'est passé depuis dans notre charmante petite bourgade.

J'esquissais un maigre sourire.

- Tu veux savoir ce qui c'est passé avec Kevin...

Je pris une grande inspiration.

- Et bien disons que tout ne c'est pas exactement passé comme je l'imaginais...Kevin a littéralement disjoncté et il a blessé Kelly, sans gravité rassure toi...Pour le reste disons que Lydia me déteste et que je suis la risée de tout New York, je crois que plus jamais je ne pourrais y mettre les pieds, de toute façon ça m'arrange c'est une ville vraiment infernale...Bref, ce que je sais c'est que maintenant les choses vont être plus calme.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- J'en sais trop rien, je ne sais pas vraiment où on en est tous les deux depuis la dernière fois et je...

Au même moment Carlisle entra dans la chambre pour vérifier si tout allait bien pour Paul et pour lui donner ses papiers de sortie, notre conversation fut donc remise à plus tard.

Une demi-heure après je raccompagnais Paul chez lui où sa mère se précipita sur son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs...Ne refait jamais ça compris.

- Désolé maman.

Carmen se tourna vers moi pour m'embrasser.

- Merci pour tout.

- De rien...Il faut que je rentre, j'ai pas mal de choses à ...Carlisle m'a donné ça pour toi, ce sont des antalgiques, tu peux prendre un comprimé toutes les 4 heures si tu as mal.

Sa mère en profita pour enfiler sa veste.

- Je dois aller travailler, bye les enfants.

- Au revoir.

- Salut maman.

- Bon...appel moi si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, d'accord.

- D'accord je le ferais.

Paul m'embrassa sur la joue et je refermais la porte. Arrivée à ma voiture mon portable sonna, je décrochais rapidement.  
- Allo ?

- J'ai besoin de toi...tout de suite.

- Paul...

- Je suis très sérieux, j'ai mal, j'ai des douleurs partout Rachel...S'il te plait

Au même moment je tournais la poignée de la porte pour apercevoir Paul dans la cuisine une bière à la main.

- Tu as l'air de souffrir le martyr effectivement.

En me voyant sur le seuil de la porte, il s'avança vers moi.

- Je souffre d'être loin de toi.

- C'est un symptôme très intéressant mais pour être honnête, je suis vraiment épuisé là, les fauteuils hospitaliers ne sont pas très confortable pour dormir.

Paul me serra contre lui et respira mon odeur dans le creux de mon cou.

- Allez reste pour te reposer un peu. J'ai vraiment besoin de ta présence Rachel...Je t'aime.

J'esquissais un sourire.

- Moi aussi. »

Paul m'entraîna dans sa chambre où je m'endormis au moment même où je posais la tête sur l'oreiller.


	31. AMELIA LILIANE YIRUMA

**_Point de vue de Paul_**

Une odeur de café chaud envahissait la cuisine pendant que je faisais griller des tartines de pain. L'escalier grinça et en me retournant j'aperçus Rachel descendre les marches, le visage encore ensommeillé.

« - Tu n'aurais pas dû me laisser dormir aussi longtemps.

- Tu en avais besoin, comment vas-tu ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, c'est toi qui as été gravement blessé.

- Je suis plus résistant que tu ne le pense.

- Résistant peut être mais pas invincible.

- Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois, c'est promis.

Rachel soupira.

- Oui...

Elle se dirigea vers la table de la cuisine et s'empara de sa tasse de café.

- Rachel...Je...Voudrais qu'on parle...

Elle leva les yeux vers moi.

- Tu veux parler de quoi ?

- Je voudrais surtout savoir où on en est tous les deux.

Rachel soupira puis se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, elle enfila sa veste et me regarda.

- Viens avec moi, je voudrais qu'on aille faire un tour...S'il te plait. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions dans les bois, l'air était frais malgré les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers des branches d'arbres.

« - Quand j'étais petite, je faisais toujours le même rêve, je vivais dans un monde où un beau prince tombait éperdument amoureux de moi et me comblé de bonheur. Dans ce monde là je n'avais rien à craindre de la vie, je me sentais en sécurité. Mais en grandissant je me suis rendue compte que la vie était loin d'être un comte de fée. La mort de ma mère m'a beaucoup affecté et la seule échappatoire que j'avais c'était mes études, c'était un bon prétexte pour quitter la région. Je ne vais pas te raconter ce que tu sais déjà, à savoir ma rencontre avec Ryan et notre histoire bâclée, mais sache que mon retour à la Push, à ce moment là, je l'ai vécu comme une libération, j'avais la nette impression que je pouvais enfin me retrouver et repartir à zéro...Et puis je t'ai rencontré et tu as tout bouleversé.

- Rachel...

- Ce n'étais pas une mauvaise chose au contraire, j'ai vécu cette rencontre comme une véritable bouffée d'oxygène, tu étais comme un rayon de soleil mais je te mentirais si te disais que je n'avais pas d'appréhension, quand aux légendes, à mes yeux elles ne pouvaient pas être réelle. Face à ma peur irraisonnée j'ai fuis, encore. Le pourquoi du comment je ne pourrais pas te l'expliquer parce que je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir compris moi-même.

- Et New York ?

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas savoir ce que j'avais fait là bas ?

- J'aimerais juste comprendre.

- Disons que je me suis empêtrée dans un labyrinthe sans fin, c'était comme si je ne n'arrivais pas à trouver le bout du chemin. Ma grossesse a été une véritable surprise mais malheureusement pour moi elle ne s'est pas passée comme je l'avais prévue. Pourtant j'ai tout fait pour que ça se passe bien, mais mère nature a surement compris bien avant moi que ce n'était pas le moment et du coup malgré tout l'amour que je pouvais transmettre à cet enfant, je l'ai perdu. Ma rencontre avec Kevin c'est faite quelque temps plus tard et disons que dans les grandes lignes, j'ai acquiescé et je l'ai suivi sans vraiment savoir où on allait, sur le moment ça me semblait tellement facile.

- J'ai du mal à comprendre que tu étais prête à épouser un homme que tu n'aimais pas, comment t'as pu accepter tout ce que sa famille t'as fait subir ?

- J'en sais rien, en fait j'avais l'impression d'assister à tout ça de l'extérieur, les mots qui sortaient de ma bouche, quand je répondais à leurs questions semblaient si loin de ce que je pensais et pourtant j'ai dit oui à tout. Et au moment où j'ai remis le pied ici ça été comme une révélation, c'était toi et personne d'autre, c'était cette vie à la Push que je voulais...Mais tu me connais ça aurait trop facile de reconnaître mon erreur tout de suite et puis je voulais être sûr de moi. Je sais que ça peut paraître égoïste et malsain mais dans mon esprit ça ne pouvait pas se dérouler autrement. Je sais que j'ai mal agi et que je t'ai fait souffrir et j'en suis sincèrement désolé Paul.

- Ton absence a été très dure à supporter Rachel.

- Je sais...

Elle s'approcha de moi et fit glisser ses doigts sur ma joue.

- Je suis désolé.

Nous étions arrivés au bout du territoire de la Push, face à l'entrée du cimetière. Rachel agrippa ma main et m'entraîna à travers les allées bordées de tombes. Puis elle s'arrêta dans la sépulture de sa mère. Au côté de son nom il y avait un autre nom : Amélia Liliane Yiruma.

- A l'époque où je chercher des prénoms je me suis rendue compte que je ne savais pratiquement rien de toi, hormis ça : le prénom de ta grand-mère, tu m'en as parlé très souvent durant la semaine de notre rencontre. Liliane c'est celui de ma grand-mère, je me suis dit que ça sonnerait bien...

- C'est parfait...

Je m'agenouillais près de la tombe et mes doigts frôlèrent l'herbe humide. Mon cœur d'accéléra.

- C'était une fille ?

- Oui...

La voix de Rachel tremblait, je me rendais compte que pour la fois depuis son retour, que sa grossesse avait été réelle et cette réalité fut très douloureuse.

- Je ne voulais pas te priver de sa présence...Paul je suis...

Je me relevais pour faire face à Rachel et essuyer ses larmes.

- Je sais que pour toi, l'histoire des quileutes ainsi que l'imprégnation fut très difficile à accepter, je sais que tout ça t'as littéralement dépassé...Oui je pourrais être en colère contre toi, je pourrais te reprocher de m'avoir éloigner de notre enfant et de toi mais franchement Rachel, ça ne servirait à rien et je ne veux pas te faire de reproches parce que j'ai entendu l'affolement de ton cœur ce jour là et je sais à quel point tu as été effrayé...Tu n'as pas à me demander pardon parce que je t'aime et que ta présence aujourd'hui me comble de bonheur, si tu me dis qu'on a encore une chance et qu'on peut tout recommencer à zéro, je serais le plus heureux des hommes et par conséquent je te fais la promesse que notre vie sera la plus belle qui soit...Et quand le moment sera venue...Je te ferais le plus beau des bébés.

- Moi aussi je t'aime... »

Rachel éclata en sanglot et vint se serrer dans mes bras. Et comme pour immortaliser cet instant, un rayon de soleil éclaira soudain les bois faisant refléter les lettres d'or du prénom d'Amélia.

Une heure plus tard, Rachel et moi étions dans le canapé de mon appartement discutant de chose et d'autre, ma passion pour la cuisine notamment, son envie de faire un voyage en Alaska et son désir de trouver un poste d'enseignante dans la région. Le temps passa à une vitesse folle et puis soudain la réalité refit surface et un hurlement de loup se fit entendre : les obligations quileutes n'attendent pas !


	32. KELLY HUNTER

_Point de vue de Kelly._

Afin de laisser un peu de temps à Rachel et Paul pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver, j'ai décidé de vous parler de moi et de ce qui m'a amené à la push.

Le Texas, c'est peut être par là que je devrais commencer. Terres arides du sud des Etats Unis, cet état est souvent considéré comme le pays des cow boy, certains trouveront ce cliché assez kitch mais pour moi, ça me rappel mon enfance.

Mes parents avaient un ranch a environ de 10km de Dallas, éleveurs de bétails, le troupeau comportaient 150 têtes considérés comme l'un des meilleurs cheptels du pays. J'ai appris très jeune à monter à cheval, à manier le lasso, à marquer les bêtes, à danser le madison...J'avais des amis formidable et un bon niveau scolaire. Mais quelques jours après avoir fêter mon seizième anniversaire, mes parents ont eu un grave accident de voiture dans lequel ils ont été tués sur le coup. Toute ma vie s'est alors effondrée. Etant fille unique, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver seule au monde, partout où j'allais je percevais de la pitié dans le regard des gens. Ma grand-mère est alors arrivée de New York pour s'occuper de tout et une semaine après les funérailles, j'ai dû quitter le Texas, j'ai dû laisser derrière moi tout mes souvenirs et tout mes projets. S'en été fini des randonnées dans les montagnes ou des excursions dans les grandes prairies pour paître les bêtes. Je me suis retrouvée dans une ville folle où ne régnait que le bruit, la violence et la décadence...Tout était si loin de moi.

Et puis le temps à passer et je m'y suis fait, bien malgré moi...Avais-je le choix ?

Mes parents disaient toujours qu'il fallait que je me batte pour se construire un avenir dont je n'aurais rien à regretter. J'ai donc intégrer un nouveau lycée, je me suis fait de nouveaux amis et j'ai surtout rencontré Jesse McOley

Nous avions 17 ans et au premier regard nous sommes tombés amoureux. On ne pouvait pas se lasser l'un de l'autre et au fur et à mesure il a réussi à apaiser ce manque que je ressentais depuis l'accident. Et a 18 ans, le jour de la remise de nos diplôme, Jesse m'a demandé de l'épouser et c'est en tout intimité que nous nous somme lier l'un à l'autre pour toujours...Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

J'ai intégrer Princeton la même année, Jesse quand à lui est entrée à l'école de Police parallèlement il est devenu réserviste pour les Marines = l'élite de l'armée américaine. Et ma plus grande crainte s'est finalement réalisée : deux mois plus tard, Jesse est parti combattre en Irak.

J'ai rencontré Rachel lors d'un cours de littérature que nous avions en commun, nous sommes rapidement devenues amies et nous avons pris une colocation ensembles. Rachel avait apparemment vécues des choses difficiles dans sa vie, notamment la mort de sa mère ou sa rencontre avec Paul, la découverte de son secret ou la surprise de sa grossesse. J'essayais tant bien que mal de la soutenir et quand enfin elle a retrouvé le sourire, quelqu'un vint frapper à notre porte. Un homme en uniforme se tenait devant nous et avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, je savais ce qu'il avait à m'annoncer. Une larme coula sur ma joue alors que Rachel me serrais le bras et que les mots que je refusais d'entendre sortait du silence : la mort m'avait séparé de Jesse...Pour toujours.

Que devais-je faire maintenant ?

La suite fut plutôt floue, les funérailles de Jesse eurent lieu au cimetière d'Arlington à Washington, où il fut décoré par les honneurs militaire pour son courage et son dévouement pour son pays. Il ne me restait rien de lui, si ce n'est des souvenirs et une tombe sur laquelle je ne pourrais venir me recueillir qu'une fois par an.

De retour à New York, je vivais au ralenti et une seule chose a finit par me sortir de ma torpeur : l'accident de Rachel et sa fausse couche. Perdre sa fille à plus de sept mois de grossesse fut un véritable déchirement pour elle, elle avait l'impression d'être séparé de Paul, une fois de plus. J'ai mis ma peine de côté pour m'occuper de ma meilleure amie comme elle l'avait fait pour moi. Rachel culpabilisait beaucoup mais elle refusait toujours de rentrer à la Push.

Le jour où Rachel m'a parlé du secret des quileutes, j'avoue que j'ai été plus que surprise, voir même un peu effrayé et je l'ai peut être même prise pour une folle mais finalement...pourquoi pas ?

Et puis il y a eu Kevin et surtout Lydia : une calamité, j'avais beau tout faire pour que Rachel réagisse face à l'erreur monumentale qu'elle était en train de commettre, il n'y avait rien à faire. Alors j'ai attendu et soudain comme par une force inconnue dictée par le destin, ma meilleure amie une nouvelle chance de pouvoir recoller les morceaux avec Paul, certes je n'aurais jamais souhaité que les choses se déroulent de cette façon : l'infarctus de son père a été plutôt difficile à supporter pour nous tous mais au moins ça à fait bouger les choses et Rachel est retournée à la Push pour s'occuper de lui et tadam : Rachel et Paul, le retour.

Si vous saviez à quel point ça m'a soulagé de voir que l'imprégnation de Paul avait toujours de l'influence sur Rachel, elle arrivait à percevoir cette intensité malgré son futur mariage avec Kevin et ça c'était plutôt encourageant. C'est pourquoi je me suis quelques peu effacé pour leur laisser le temps de se retrouver. Certes ça n'a pas été de tout repos mais ça a marché et je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je me recentre sur moi. Je m'interdisais de penser à Jesse et ça marché plutôt bien mais le manque là et rien ne pouvait le combler jusqu'à cette fameuse soirée où j'ai rencontré : Embry Call.

Au moment même où je l'ai regardé, j'ai compris qu'il c'était imprégné, ça m'a quelque peu effrayé mais ça m'a aussi réchauffé le cœur. J'avais enfin la possibilité d'être heureuse à nouveau, jamais je ne pourrais oublier Jesse et cet amour qui nous unissait mais à seulement 22 ans il faut que je continue à avancer et que je me batte...pour me construire un avenir dont je n'aurais à regretter.

Et vous savez ce qui c'est passé : je me suis laisser entrainer dans ce tourbillon instauré par l'imprégnation. C'était comme un vent de folie incontrôlable, il y avait tant d'intensité dans les sentiments d'Embry que je ne pouvais que ressentir la même chose et du coup je dois avouer qu'on n'a pas contrôlé grand-chose, surtout pas nos hormones.

Etant plus jeune je m'étais juré que jamais je ne ferais pas partie de ces filles délurés qui couchait le premier soir et c'est pourtant ce qui c'est passé. Embry et moi nous nous étions rencontré au restaurant de Paul, il m'avait raccompagné à mon hotel et il n'était pas reparti. Certes nous avions une grande discution sur sa vie, sur la mienne...mais après !

En présence d'Embry je n'arrivais pas à faire parler ma raison, vous savez c'est comme dans les dessins animés quand vous avez un petit personnage démonique et un ange qui se posent sur votre épaule pour vous aider à prendre une décision. Dans mon cas, le petit ange n'a jamais eu son mot à dire.

En fait je dois avouer que tout ça c'est beaucoup d'analyse pour pas grand-chose, Embry me rend heureuse, et je n'ai jamais eu le moindre doute sur notre relation, enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

Ah oui pour vous replacez dans le contexte, je vous écris c'est quelques mots depuis une chambre d'hotel à Las Vegas...Je viens de me marier...Avec Embry...A Las Vegas...OH MON DIEU !


	33. LAS VEGAS

_Point de vue de Kelly_

Y a-t-il un mode d'emploi type pour réussir son mariage et être heureux ?

Qu'il soit rétro ou écolo, qu'il soit soudain ou minutieusement préparé, ça reste un acte d'amour entre deux êtres, l'union de deux personnes qui veulent prouver à tous le monde qu'ils sont prêt à faire une longue route ensembles.

Mon mariage avec Embry a été plus que soudain, certain pourrait qualifier ça de coup de folie. Je pense que malgré le caractère rapide et surprenant de cette union, il persiste une évidence : nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre.

C'est vrai que l'imprégnation y est pour beaucoup mais finalement il n'y a que les sentiments qui comptent.

Quand on s'est réveillé le lendemain, j'avoue que nous avons faits une drôle de tête, d'abord il fallait remettre à la bonne place tous les évènements de la veille et puis finalement tout en se préparant à rentrer à la Push, on s'est dit qu'il faudrait attendre et voir ce que ça pouvez donner, bien que certaines questions n'aient pas trouvé de réponses comme par exemples : Devions-nous maintenant vivre ensembles alors que nous ne nous connaissions pas depuis très longtemps ? Devions-nous l'annoncer à nos famille et amis respectifs ? Et quelles seraient leurs réactions ?

Comparez à Embry, j'avais déjà vécu en couple et j'avais déjà été mariée et au fond de moi, je me sentais prête à renouvellement l'expérience...Mais lui ?

A notre retour, le taxi nous déposa devant la maison de Rachel, j'avais intégrer sa chambre en attendant qu'elle revienne de son voyage avec Paul. Embry et moi n'avions pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter car un hurlement de loup résonna à travers les bois, il me regarda intensément comme pour y lire une sorte d'approbation, je m'approchais de lui et capturais ses lèvres dans un baiser à la fois doux et urgent.

« - On parlera plus tard...Je t'attendrais ici...Sois prudent d'accord.

- Je ferais attention...Je t'aime Kelly.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. »

_Embry s'enfonça dans la forêt et à cet instant je compris que je me battrais corps et âme pour que notre couple fonctionne le mieux possible car Embry représentais mon présent et mon avenir et que je savais que je ne souhaitais rien d'autre. _


	34. PILLOW FIGHT

_Point de vue de Rachel_

Avec presque 2 millions de km2, l'Alaska est l'un des territoires les plus étendu du monde où il est très rare que le thermomètre dépasse les 20°C.

Ces grands espaces sont une véritable merveille, surtout au printemps, alors que la faune et la flore se réveillent doucement de l'hiver.

Depuis ma plus tendre enfance j'ai toujours été attiré par ces paysages isolés. Les grands parcs naturels de cet état regroupent plusieurs centaines d'espèces différentes, une véritable découverte pour les personnes comme moi qui aime la nature.

Ma vie à pris une nouvelle tournure depuis quelques jours, ma rupture avec Kevin a été assez pénible et les erreurs que j'ai peu commettre avec Paul semblait continuellement peser sur notre couple.

J'avais besoin de prendre un peu de recul pour réfléchir et savoir où tout ça allait nous mener. J'ai donc décidé de faire ce voyage en Alaska pour me ressourcer. Mais étais-je capable de partir seule ? De laisser une fois de plus Paul derrière moi ? Bien sûr que non.

Il a donc accepter de partir avec moi et on a passer des heures à parler de nous, de notre rencontre, des Quileutes et leurs légendes et de ce que ça impliquait dans notre couple, nous avons parler d'Amélia et de ma fuit à New York, de ce qui finalement me faisait peur, c'était très difficile de mettre des mots sur mes angoisses, mais une fois prononcée, je me suis sentie tellement libérée et apaisée.

Aujourd'hui j'ai le sentiment que je peux enfin vivre cette relation pleinement sans trop me poser de question.

Les ballades dans la réserve naturelle vont me manquer, mais cette liberté ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. La grande question c'est de savoir ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant. J'étais épouser Kevin et devenir la femme d'un futur grand médecin, devenir femme au foyer et profiter des milliers de dollars que mon mari devait ramener tous les ans à la maison...J'aurais probablement intégrer le country-club de Lydia et je serais devenue comme elle ! Finalement il n'y a rien à regretter.

La première étape de cette nouvelle était de retrouver un travail. A New York j'avais trouvé un poste dans une bonne école, devenir enseignante avait toujours était mon but mais aux alentours de la Push, il n'y avait pas foule de possibilité. Ceci étant il me restait encore quelques jours pour décider de ce que j'allais faire et surtout où.

La voiture s'engagea sur le chemin de la maison, et un sentiment de bien être s'insinua en moi, nous étions de retour et tous allait bien.

Paul glissa sa main dans la mienne et au moment de franchir la porte un sourire éclaira son visage.

Toute la meute s'était réunie à la maison pour profiter de cette soirée, nous avions prévu de regarder des dvd et de grignoter de la pizza.

Jacob s'empara du dvd et l'inséra dans le lecteur alors que tout le monde s'installer confortablement.

« - Bon allez tous le monde en piste.

- Jake, j'espère que ce n'est pas un film à l'eau de rose !

- Non c'est un bon petit Freddy Kruger !

Mon sourire s'effaça aussitôt...Je détestais les films d'horreur !

- Oh super !

Paul rigola et me serra contre lui.

Et puis, comme venu d'un autre monde, un bruit sourd et régulier résonna dans toute la pièce...Boum...Boum...Boum...

Je me redressais aussitôt sur le canapé, la main sur la bouche, je n'avais pas entendu ce son depuis presque deux ans maintenant. La vois de Kelly me sortie de ma torpeur.

- Jake éteint moi ça, s'il te plait.

- Ouais...Euh...Rachel, je...Désolé.

Dans l'euphorie du moment, Jake s'était trompé de dvd. Je me relevais du canapé et me dirigeais vers l'armoire et tendit une pochette à mon frère.

- C'est ça Freddy.

Jacob se rapprocha de moi et me serra contre lui, en murmurant.

- Excuse-moi.

- C'est bon ça va.

Je me dirigeais vers Paul et lui prit la main pour le tirer en dehors de la maison. Il se pencha sur la rambarde et je l'entendis souffler comme pour reprendre contenance. Je me penchais sur lui et déposais un baiser dans son cou.

- Excuse moi...Je ne savais pas si je devais te le montrer ou pas...

Il se retourna vers moi et me serra dans ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ça va, je ne te reproche rien, c'est juste que de savoir que tout ça à été réel à un moment donner, que tu l'as réellement porté c'est juste...C'est difficile.

- Je sais, mais ce qui compte c'est ce que nous allons pouvoir construire ensembles à partir de maintenant. Et je suis persuadée que ce sera merveilleux.

Il scella ses lèvres aux miennes et esquissa un sourire.

- Je ferais tout pour, je te le promets.

Au moment de rejoindre les autres, le film était déjà presque terminé. Il régnait un silence assez effrayant dans la maison, ça allait bien avec le film. Sam avait posé sa tête sur les genoux d'Emily, Kim et Jared étaient assis l'un contre l'autre par terre, Jake et Quil avaient chacun un fauteuil, Leah et Seth avaient utilisé les chaises de la cuisine et Kelly et Embry se poussèrent du canapé pour que Paul et moi puissions nous y installer également.

- Vous tombez bien Freddy est en train de déchiqueter tous le monde.

Je donnais un coup de coude à Embry, qui fut sans effet. Et bien évidemment, quelques minutes plus tard, j'avais enfouie ma tête dans le torse de Paul car les images qui défilaient sur l'écran étaient vraiment trop insupportable.

Et Jacob éclata de rire.

- T'es qu'une trouillarde.

- Je déteste ce genre de film.

- C'est ridicule, c'est comme pour ta phobie des serpents.

- Ferme là Jake, je te rappel que tu ne supporte pas la vue des asticots.

- C'est truc là me dégoute parce que ça ce tortille dans tous les sens, c'est gluant et je te rappel que si ça me dégoute autant c'est parce que tu en avais foutu plein mon lit quand j'avais 5 ans.

- C'est parce que tu avais fabriqué de grandes tiges en métal que tu accrochais à tes doigts pour imiter Freddy, tu me coursais dans toute la maison.

- T'es qu'une trouillarde !

- Bébé joufflus !

- Intello !

- Frimeur ! »

_L'oreiller que balança Leah mit fin à cette altercation entre Rachel et son frère mais ça en déclencha une autre entre chaque membre de la meute et la soirée se termina en bataille de polochon. Avant que tout le monde ne s'endorme paisiblement. _


	35. WHITH FRIENDS

_Point de vue de Rachel_

Les régions reculées des Etats Unis, comme l'Etat de Washington, n'offrent pas beaucoup de possibilité pour les jeunes qui veulent se construire un avenir.

La plupart du temps, les gens quittent leur région natale pour venir vivre dans les grandes villes qui offrent plus de choix.

Moi, j'ai essayé New York mais ça a été un véritable échec du coup de je suis rentrée chez moi après avoir grandement déchanté comme la plupart des gens qui réalise que la réalité n'atteindra jamais leurs rêves.

Et maintenant ? Certes la présence de Paul à mes côtés me soulageait d'un poids mais ça ne résolvait pas tout.

Il fallait que je me trouve un boulot et que je déménage. Je ne pouvais plus continuer à vivre chez mon père et emménagé avec Paul ce n'était à l'ordre du jour car pour l'instant nous avions décidé de prendre notre temps et de ne rien précipité.

Alors l'idée de vivre avec ma meilleure amie m'a effleuré l'esprit mais mon projet est rapidement tombé à l'eau quand Kelly m'a annoncé une nouvelle plus que surprenante.

« - Tu plaisantes ?

- Je te jure que non.

- Oh si je suis sûr que tu me fais marché.

- Non, j'ai vraiment épousé Embry.

- Mais c'est pas vrai t'es complètement dingue...Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Ben à vrai dire les souvenirs que j'ai de cette soirée sont assez flou, mais voilà, Embry et moi on est allé diner en ville, on a beaucoup parlé et puis finalement comme il était super tôt à la sortie du restaurant on a décidé d'aller boire un dernier verre dans un club à Seattle le...Euh Kingston Club je crois, très chic.

- Seattle ?

- Oui, tout se passé bien, on voulait vraiment profiter du moment présent. Et puis on a enchaîné les verres les uns derrières les autres, et a un moment donné il a retiré la capsule de la canette de soda, il s'est mis a genou et il m'a demandé de l'épouser...Et j'ai dit oui.

Devant mon air ébahi Kelly enchaîna.

- Je sais que ça peut paraître complètement dingue mais sur le coup je n'ai pas pu dire autre chose, il était là, beau, sûr de lui et j'étais ivre et terriblement amoureuse et surtout atroce attiré par ses muscles. J'étais comme en transe...J'aurais pas du forcer sur la téquila.

- Ok je peux comprendre la demande en mariage et ta réponse mais comment vous avez fait pour vous retrouvez à Las Vegas?

- Je sais plus trop, je me souviens juste qu'on s'est retrouvé dans l'avion et on a continué à picoler et ensuite on s'est retrouvé devant cette chapelle, figure toi qu'ils ont toute la panoplie d'un vrai mariage dans la boutique attenante. J'ai acheté ma robe et mon bouquet pendant qu'Embry s'est occupé des alliances, il m'a même trouvé une bague de fiançailles digne de ce nom. Et puis Elvis nous a marié...C'est tout. Le lendemain matin je me suis réveillée dans une chambre d'hotel avec une gueule de bois monumentale et un mal de tête à abattre un cheval et surtout j'étais mariée.

- Tu le regrette ?

- Non pas du tout, je l'aime de tout mon cœur et j'ai vraiment envie que ça marche, je regrette juste la façon dont les choses ce sont déroulées. J'ai déjà été mariée et ça été la période la plus heureuse de ma vie jusqu'au jour où tout à changé. Rencontrer Embry a été comme un nouveau souffle et je me suis dit que je prendrais le temps de faire les choses mais j'ai fait tout le contraire.

- Vous allez faire quoi maintenant ?

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir squatter ta chambre éternellement et après en avoir parlé avec Embry on s'est dit que ce serait mieux d'attendre qu'il ait terminé ses cours au lycée avant de pouvoir emménager ensembles, sa mère a déjà eu assez de mal à comprendre ce qui nous est arrivé. Du coup je suis assez d'accord avec ton projet d'emménager toutes les deux.

Je me levais de mon siège pour rejoindre Kelly sur son lit, afin de la serrer dans mes bras.

- T'inquiète pas ça va aller, vous êtes fou l'un de l'autre ça ne peut que marcher. »

La vie peut vous surprendre plus d'une fois. Mais là c'était le pompon ! Finalement mes doutes se sont apaisés et Kelly et moi avons commencé à chercher un endroit où habiter et puis comme les surprises n'arrivent jamais seules, le téléphone a sonné : je venais de trouvé un travail !


	36. WILL YOU MARRY ME ?

_Point de vue de Rachel_

Je ne pensais pas que rechercher une maison pouvait être si compliquée, pourtant Kelly et moi étions plutôt d'accord sur ce que nous recherchions.

Après plusieurs visites nous avons finalement trouvé la maison adéquate, pas trop grande mais avec suffisamment de place pour que nous ayons chacune notre espace. Récemment construite, les propriétaires voulaient s'en séparés pour cause de divorce. Il n'y avait donc aucuns travaux à effectuer, du coup Kelly et moi avons rapidement emménagé.

En même temps j'avais passé un entretien d'embauche avec Mr Warner, le maire de la ville, il recherchait quelqu'un pour remplacer la vieille Maggie McGillian, la méchante bibliothécaire qui terrorisait littéralement les enfants qui venaient emprunter des livres chez elle. Elle était petite et grisonnante, toujours habillée en noir avec un air cynique et froid sur le visage. Elle ne souriait jamais et imposait un règlement de fer dans les locaux de la bibliothèque, à tel point que les rayons en étaient devenus presque désert.

Le maire avait alors décidé de créer un nouveau poste, quelque peu différent du précédent. Forks et La Push représentent une petite communauté, la mairie a donc des moyens financiers moindre que la plupart des grandes villes avoisinantes. C'est pourquoi le poste de bibliothécaire serait couplé à celui de responsable de la section culturelle de la ville.

Je ne m'étais jamais imaginé travaillant ailleurs que dans une salle de classe mais n'ayant trouvé aucun poste disponible, j'avais finalement déposé un CV à la mairie en ayant appris le départ de Mme McGillian, et finalement après avoir passé un entretien avec Mr Warner, j'avoue que l'idée de travailler dans une bibliothèque et de m'occuper des évènements culturels de la ville, me plaisait bien. En ressortant de là, j'avais un nombre incalculable d'idées pour redonner envie aux habitants de sortir de chez eux et de participer à la vie de leur commune.

Ce fut nettement plus compliqué pour ma meilleure amie. Après avoir obtenu son diplôme universitaire de littérature, Kelly avait trouvé un poste d'assistante dans la très prestigieuse maison d'édition New Yorkaise, Brigham and Carlson Home. En l'espace d'une seule année, Kelly avait largement prouvé de quoi elle était capable et après avoir démontré l'étendu de son talent, les deux dirigeants de cette entreprise lui ont proposé de devenir officiellement une éditrice associée. L'année suivante elle fut désignée comme la meilleure éditrice de la maison, cinq des 8 best seller de l'année ont été publié grâce à elle et surtout elle s'est forgé une collaboration impressionnante avec les plus brillants et les plus bornés écrivains du pays. Son départ n'était pas du tout envisageable, sauf que l'amour quand il se présente peut littéralement tout changer. Mais Kelly aime son travail de manière passionnel et ce fut un véritable combat pour elle qui c'est engagé, afin de convaincre ses employeurs qu'elle était tout à fait capable de continuer correctement depuis la Push. Loin d'être convaincu, Brigham et Carlson, les deux dirigeants de la boite, lui ont laissé, 6 mois pour prouver que c'était possible et connaissant Kelly c'est elle qui aura le dernier mot !

Comme un bonheur n'arrive jamais seul, toute la bande s'est retrouvée au restaurant pour fêter à la fois nos retrouvailles, l'emménagement dans la maison, mon nouveau travail...

Paul avait concocté un menu simple mais raffiné et surtout en grande quantité pour nos loups garous affamés. Tout le monde parlait de choses et d'autres, on riait, on profitait de l'instant et puis à un moment donné, Sam s'est levé...

Un serveur amena un gros gâteau qu'il déposa devant Emily, dessus se trouvait une petite boîte noire. Emily jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon qui lui adressa un grand sourire.

Elle s'empara de la boîte pour l'ouvrir, à l'intérieur se trouvait une très belle bague de fiançailles. Sam fit le tour de la table et s'agenouilla devant sa chérie.

« - Je te le demande officiellement devant toutes les personnes qui nous sont chères, est-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser ?  
C'est avec des étoiles pleins les yeux, qu'Emily lui répondit.

- Bien sûr que oui.

Sam sortit la bague de son étui pour la glisser au doigt de sa future épouse.

- Bon maintenant on peut attaquer le gâteau j'ai encore faim moi.

- Bonjour le romantisme Jake, Nessie en a de la chance !

- La ferme Jared. »

La fin de soirée se termina dans la bonne humeur, entre coupé de part de gâteau au chocolat.

Paul finissait de ranger la cuisine quand je le rejoignis.

« - C'était plutôt sympa comme soirée.

Il se tourna vers moi en souriant.

- Oui il était temps que Sam se passe la corde au cou.

Son rire se mêla au mien.

- Comment ça se fait que tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta passion pour la cuisine ?

Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Peut être parce que l'occasion ne c'est jamais présentée, tu n'es restée qu'une semaine à la Push quand on s'est rencontré et à cette époque j'avoue que j'étais plus préoccupé par ma condition de loup que par mes hobbies.

- Et maintenant ?

- Je ne te suis pas là !

- Tu es un loup garou, quand je t'ai rencontré tu renvoyer l'image d'un mec très sûr de lui et avec un caractère bien trempé, je sais que l'habit ne fais pas le moine mais je ne te voyais pas te passionné pour un métier aussi artistique et j'aimerais comprendre comment tu en es arrivé là. Parce que à chaque fois que je mange ici, je trouve ça fantastique et je voudrais beaucoup apprendre à connaître cette autre partie de toi.

Paul esquissa un sourire avant de se diriger vers les frigos, il sortit plusieurs pots et s'installa sur le plan de travail.

- Viens par là.

Je me rapprochais de lui et découvrit des noix de St Jacques.

- Je devais avoir un petit plus de 5 ans quand mon père s'est barrer avec sa secrétaire. J'avais énormément de mal à comprendre et ma mère faisait tout pour ne rien laisser paraître, mais je savais bien qu'elle était malheureuse. Elle s'est toujours montrer très forte et fière à la fois. Elle voulait à tout prix que je fasse quelque chose de ma vie, elle avait très envie que j'aille à l'université mais honnêtement c'était pour moi. Et puis finalement je n'ai pas eu besoin de la convaincre, le gène des Quileutes à prit le dessus.

J'esquissais un sourire, Paul sortit une poêle et commença à cuire le poisson.

- Après que mon père soit partit ma mère a instauré la journée des Yiruma. C'était une journée très spéciale pour nous, toujours un mercredi. Ce jour là, on montait en voiture et on roulait jusqu'à Seattle en écoutant des chansons d'Elvis Priestley. En général le matin on assistait à l'entrainement de l'équipe junior de Base Ball et ensuite on allait déjeuner au Ray's Boathouse, c'est un resto un peu chic au bord de la mer, super bon et...écarte-toi.

Paul rajouta un peu d'alcool dans la poêle pour faire flamber les noix de St Jacques.

- A force d'aller manger dans le même resto, on a commencé connaître le personnel qui y travaillait et un jour le chef m'a fait visiter les cuisine et j'ai été littéralement subjugué et on voyant le personnel s'activé pour sortit des assiettes aussi belles que bonnes et je me suis dit que c'était ça que je voulais faire...Quand j'ai passé mon entretien à l'école de cuisine, le directeur m'a demandé pourquoi je voulais devenir chef.

- T'as répondu quoi ?

Paul dressa son assiette de noix de St Jacques avec la sauce et les petits légumes qui étaient déjà prêt et me la présenta.

- Je lui ai dit que je voulais faire de la magie...C'est comme créer un instant exceptionnel en une seule bouchée. Quand tu as une assiette qui ressemble à un tableau avec des saveurs dont tu te souviendras encore en sortant d'ici, je trouve que c'est pari plutôt réussi...Non ?

Il me tendit la fourchette et je ne pus qu'acquiescer en goutant son plat.

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu travaillais.

- Déçu ?

- Non c'est...Très impressionnant, tu as les yeux qui brillent quand tu cuisines, tu peux vraiment être très fier de ce restaurant et de tout ce que tu y accomplis.

- Je le suis, aujourd'hui ce que je voudrais c'est faire un stage dans les cuisines du Georges V à Paris mais ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il faudrait déjà que je sois pris et en plus y la meute.

- Je suis sûr que Sam comprendrait.

- Pour l'instant je préfère me consacrait entièrement à toi et à mon restaurant, ensuite on verra bien. »

Paul enlaça ma taille et me rapprocha de lui avant de m'embrasser et de nous diriger vers la chambre.

Depuis quelques temps il avait réintégrer l'appartement au dessus du restaurant et ces dernier temps j'avoue que je squattais plus souvent chez lui qu'à la maison avec Kelly mais ça arrangeait ma meilleure amie vu qu'Embry squattait de plus en plus souvent la maison.

Le lendemain après midi, je devais garder Claire, ses parents étaient partis diner à Seattle et Quil patrouillait avec la meute. Et j'avoue que ce n'est pas de tout repos de garder une petite fille 4 ans.


	37. BABY SITTING

_Point de vue de Claire_

« - Il est 21h Claire, il faut que tu ailles au lit maintenant.

- Non je veux pas, veux voir Franklin.

- Non ça suffit, tu dois aller te coucher. Tu verras Franklin demain.

- Si te plait Rachel.

- Non, non, désolé mais ta petit moue ne marche qu'avec Quil pas avec moi. Je veux bien te lire une histoire mais plus de télé.

- Ok, mais je veux un verre de lait d'abord.

- On dit j'aimerais un verre de lait et on rajoute s'il te plait, je vais te le chercher commence à monter dans ta chambre et tu fais doucement dans les escaliers. »

Dou-ce-ment, ok mais c'est pas facile, je suis petite moi et je suis obligée de mettre les deux pieds sur les escaliers et en plus faut que je me tienne. J'aime pas les escaliers, c'est trop haut, ça fait peur.

J'aime bien quand c'est Tati Rachel qui me garde, on rigole bien.

BOUM...

Oh j'ai peur c'est quoi ce bruit ?

« - Tati Rachel ?

Pourquoi elle répond pas ?

- Rachel c'est pas drôle, t'es où ? Rachel ?

Je viens doucement dans la cuisine. La lumière, elle est allumée, elle a dit qu'elle allait chercher du lait et le lait c'est dans le frigo.

Oh làlà Rachel, elle est par terre, y a du sang sur sa tête.

- Rachel ? Tu dors ?

Maman, elle m'a appris un jeu, le jeu du téléphone. Qu'est-ce que ferais Claire si y avait le feu à la maison ? Faut appuyer sur le bonhomme rouge si y a le feu. Qu'est-ce que ferait Claire si maman tombait par terre ? Faut appuyer sur le bonhomme bleu. Mais Rachel elle saigne. Maman a pas dit à Claire sur qu'elle bouton faut appuyer si y a du sang.

- Rachel réveille toi.

Y faut Quil.

Maman a mis un loup sur le téléphone pour appeler Quil. Je cours au canapé et j'appui sur le bouton du téléphone. Et si y répond pas je fais quoi ? Papa et maman ont dit qui rentraient pas trop tard mais c'est quand pas trop tard, y faut soigner Rachel.

Je descends du canapé et je retourne dans la cuisine. Papa s'est coupé le doigt la dernière fois et après avoir disputé le couteau il a mis un chiffon sur son doigt. Alors je fais pareille à Rachel j'ai mis un chiffon sur la tête mais ça saigne encore.

- Rachel ? Claire ? Y a quelqu'un ?

Oh c'est Quil, faut que je retourne au canapé.

- Quil t'es là ?

- Claire ? C'est toi qui as fait le numéro ?

- Oui...Quil, Rachel a bobo à la tête elle saigne et elle dort, comment je fais moi ?

- Claire ne pleure pas ma puce, ça, tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui j'écoute.

- Tu vas rester près de Rachel, je viens tout de suite, tu as compris ?

- Je reste avec Tati et j'attends toi ok.

- C'est ça je vais raccrocher maintenant.

- Ok.

Le téléphone a fait bip. Je me suis couché sur Rachel, le cœur y fait boum boum je crois que c'est bien ça.

Quil il est venu comme il a dit, m'y a fait un gros câlin et m'y m'a respiré très fort. J'aime bien quand Quil fait ça. Après y m'a posé sur la table et y s'est occupé de Rachel.

- Rachel réveille toi c'est Quil.

Il a secoué le bras et elle a ouvert un tout petit peu les yeux.

- Quil ?

Oh elle a une toute petite voix.

- J'ai mal à la tête.

- Oui, t'inquiète pas je vais appeler Carlisle, tu t'es cognée la tête à la porte du four.

Elle tient pas la porte du four, Papa il a dit qui faut la changer sinon il va tuer quelqu'un le four.

- Quil ?

- Oui ma puce ?

- Le four il a pas tuer Rachel hein ?

- Non mon ange, Tati aura juste une jolie bosse. »

Ensuite je sais plus trop, un monsieur tout blanc est venu soigner Rachel et Tonton Paul est venu aussi, il était tout bizarre quand il est venu, il a fait tout plein de bisous à Rachel, Quil il a rigolé.

- Te moque pas tu es le pire d'entre nous.

- Elle a 4 ans c'est normal. »

Qui a 4 ans ? Moi j'ai 4 ans, presque 5. Je suis grande maintenant. C'est Quil qui a continué à me garder et j'ai dormi sur Quil, il fait des bruits quand y dort comme les chats ou les lions, Emily dit que c'est parce qui fait de jolis rêves. J'aime beaucoup dormir sur Quil, j'aime Quil tout fort.

Bon allez faut que j'aille faire dodo moi. Bonne nuit !


	38. AMANDA COME BACK

_Point de vue de Rachel_

La pluie martelait la région depuis bientôt deux heures, la route était difficilement praticable et le froid regagnait progressivement du terrain.

Malgré le temps j'avais quand même finis par arrivée à la bibliothèque de la ville. Après mon entretien avec le maire, il avait accepté de me confier le poste de responsable culturel et de directrice de la bibliothèque. Cependant j'avais refusé le bureau que l'on me proposait au sein de la mairie, préférant ceux de la bibliothèque. J'avais donc commencé mon installation deux jours plutôt.

Et ce fut laborieux croyez moi ! L'ancienne directrice était une bordélique finie. Des cartons et des livres posés en vrac dans tous les coins, des livres abimés, des livres non rendus, des étagères cassées, des ordinateurs obsolètes avec des fichiers informatiques qui n'étaient pas à jour et surtout une odeur de moisi et de renfermé qui vous prenait à la gorge.

Les deux premiers jours j'avais essentiellement consacré mon temps à rassembler dans un coin tous les livres afin de dégager les étagères pour en commander de nouvelle, je voulais aussi refaire la décoration de l'établissement, le maire m'avait spécifié que j'avais un budget limité mais malgré ça je pouvais tout de même me permettre un rafraîchissement des lieux.

Le gros problème c'est que, seul, je ne pouvais rien faire et une entreprise aurait couté une fortune. La seule solution qu'il me restait était de faire appel à la générosité de mes amis Quileutes et ce fut assez simple de les convaincre. Nous avions prévu de commencé la peinture ce week end. Et autre bonne nouvelle, Quil qui finissait ses études avait accepté ma proposition de venir travailler de temps en temps au sein de l'établissement afin d'obtenir un véritable poste une fois son diplôme en poche.

Parallèlement à tous ça, Emily et Sam préparait activement leur union. Robe, costume, alliances, musique, traiteur...Il y avait énormément de chose à régler et le fait que Leah soit demoiselle d'honneur et s'occupe de tout, n'était pas pour rassurer la futur mariée.

La question de leurs enterrements de célibataires était cruciale et les idées divergeaient d'une personne à l'autre. L'idée est avant tout de se défouler entre copine et d'évacuer le stress qui précède le grand jour. Mais ça passe surtout par des cadeaux originaux et de bons fous rires.

Kelly avait donné pas mal d'idée à Leah pour organiser cette journée et cela avait commencé dès la veille. Le vendredi soir Leah était passé chercher sa cousine pour l'emmener passé une nuit de détente dans l'un des plus belles suites du Fairmont Olympic Hotel de Seattle accompagné de Kelly, Kim, Nessie et moi.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir pris un somptueux petit déjeuner, nous avons conduit Emily dans une boutique de lingerie fine pour lui offrir deux petits cadeaux : le premier lui servirait pour sa nuit de noce, le deuxième pour une nuit un peu plus audacieuse.

Même si elle était plutôt gênée de se retrouver dans cette boutique, elle a quand finie par trouver son bonheur, et puis finalement tous le monde s'est prêté au jeu des essayages.

« - Non les filles c'est abusé, je ne vais pas porter ça !

- Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne le porteras pas longtemps, Sam te l'enlèvera en deux temps trois mouvements.

- Très drôle ! C'est pas du tout mon style, c'est beaucoup trop affriolant.

- Ce que tu peux être coincé, lâche-toi Emy !

- C'est pas comme ça que tu vas la convaincre Leah...Ecoute c'est juste pour mettre un peu de fantaisie maintenant si ça ne te convient pas alors prends juste la tenue pour la nuit de noce. Ce que vous vivez au quotidien c'est ça le plus important.

- Oh Rachel pitié on a dit rien de mielleux. »

Kelly éclata de rire bientôt rejointe par nous même.

La matinée s'écoula rapidement avant que nous partions déjeuner au bord de l'eau. Kim, Leah et Kelly étaient partis s'exercer au baby-foot, alors qu'Emily et moi étions partis faire un tour sur les quais.

« - Est-ce que tu appréhendes ?

- Le mariage ?

- L'après ?

- Comment ça ?

- Aujourd'hui tout semble idyllique, mais est-ce que ce sera toujours le cas ?

- J'en sais rien mais au fond personne ne peut le savoir. Le destin de chacun est un mystère Rachel mais honnêtement j'ai envie de vivre chaque instant aux côtés de Sam, peu m'importe ce qui va se passer, je sais qu'on sera très heureux.

J'esquissais un sourire.

- Rachel qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien je me demandais ce qu'aurais pu être ma vie si je n'étais pas partie il y a deux ans ? Amélia marcherait aujourd'hui, elle ferait son entrée à la maternelle à la rentrée prochaine. Et si j'avais vraiment épousé Kevin ? Est-ce que je participerais vraiment à toutes les manifestations culturelles qu'organise chaque semaine le country club de Lydia ? Et dans dix ans où est-ce qu'on sera ? Est-ce que tout ça ne t'inquiète pas ?

- Si quelques fois mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas, je préfère vivre chaque moment à fond justement parce que tu ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait...Est-ce que ça va avec Paul ?

- Oui bien sûr on est super en phase et je suis comblé. Je remercie le ciel tous les jours pour ça. Mon frère dirait que j'abuse un peu trop des philosophes et des écrivains poussiéreux. »

Emily mêla son rire au mien avant de partir rejoindre les filles pour notre après midi détente.

Spa, Hammam, Sauna, Massage, Manucure, Pédicure...De quoi être belle et détendu ! C'est dans cet état d'esprit que nous sommes rentrés chez nous.

Avant de rentrer à la maison je devais déposer un livre à la mère de Paul, celle-ci m'accueilli chaleureusement et à force de parler je ne vis pas le temps passé. Il faisait déjà nuit quand je décidais de rentrer à la maison, quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrer retentit. La mère de Paul partie ouvrir et une jeune femme rousse se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. La mère de Paul semblait la connaître sans vraiment être ravie de la voir.

« - Bonsoir Carmen...Il est là ?

- Non Amanda et je te prierais de ne pas t'approcher de lui c'est clair ?

- Paul a toujours fait ce qu'il voulait, alors ne jouait pas trop les mères protectrices.

- Mon fils a quelqu'un dans sa vie maintenant et il est heureux, je ne te laisserais pas tout gâcher.

La jeune femme me lança un regard appuyé.

- Les choses peuvent changer !

Je m'approchais d'elle avec une envie folle de la gifler.

- Les choses ne risquent absolument pas de changer, compris ?

- Laisse moi t'expliquer deux ou trois petits trucs princesse : Paul et moi on se connait depuis pas mal de temps maintenant et quelques fois on adore se retrouver pour faire la fête, comme il y a deux ans ou hier soir au Kingston Club de Seattle...Je lui ai fait un striptease privé et je suis restée un peu sur ma faim...

Elle sortit une photo de son sac à main et me la tendit.

- Alors t'es gentille, tu lui dis de m'appeler...Ciao ! »

Ma main claqua si fort la porte que la vitre en trembla, la mère de Paul me regardait avec des yeux ronds et la main plaquait sur sa bouche. Je tenais toujours la photo d'Amanda dans ma main qui tremblait de rage...contre Paul ?


	39. GUILT

Valère Staraselski a écrit = La culpabilité n'est, après tout, qu'un sentiment de compassion à l'égard de la détresse et du malheur que l'on a causés.

La seule chose qu'il reste à découvrir c'est comment vivre avec.

**Flash Back**

Nous étions la veille du mariage de Sam et Emily et nous étions tous réunis sur la plage pour un feu de camp, enfin il ne manquait que Rachel, elle m'avait envoyé un message pour me dire qu'elle aurait un peu de retard.

Nous avions déjà bien entamé la soirée, quand enfin Rachel apparue, emmitouflée dans son gros gilet gris.

« - Ah ben quand même on commençait à se dire que tu nous avais oublié.

Rachel resta assez éloignée de nous et à son regard froid, je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas mais Kelly me devança.

- Rachel ça va pas ?

Elle s'avança vers notre groupe et me fit face.

- Quoi ?

Elle sortit une petite feuille de sa poche et dans un geste me montra de quoi il s'agissait. Ma surprise laissa place à une angoisse mais Jared répliqua plus vite que moi.

- Amanda Lambson est en ville ?...Oh la merde !

Sam grogna à l'encontre de Jared.

- Jared ferme là !

Rachel n'avait toujours pas prononcé un seul mot, elle continuait de me fixer, je me levais pour m'avancer vers elle mais elle recula.

- Rachel je ne sais pas ce qu'elle...

- En faisant le chemin pour venir jusqu'ici je me suis demandé comment je devais réagir. Est-ce que je devais être en colère ou bien triste ? Et puis finalement je me suis dit : ma pauvre Rachel mais à quoi tu t'attendais ?

- Je ne...

- J'ai pas fini !

Elle ne parlait pas fort mais pourtant ça voix était tellement dure que s'en était douloureux.

- J'ai remercié le ciel tous les jours que Lydia Hudson est élevé son fils comme un abruti notoire, qui ne voyait dans le mariage qu'une institution sacrée qu'il ne fallait surtout bafoué. DIEU MERCI ! Et pendant que moi je croisais les doigts pour qu'un jour mes erreurs puissent s'arrangeaient, TOI tu t'envoyais en l'air avec une salope manipulatrice qui ne sait même pas que l'Alaska fait partie des Etats Unis.

Elle soupira fortement.

- J'aurais pu éventuellement faire un effort de compréhension puisqu'on était séparé et qu'au final tes erreurs n'ont d'égales que les miennes mais le coup du striptease, non ! Là je peux pas !

Sam se leva.

- Rachel ça c'est...

- Un petit conseil Sam ferme là !

A cet instant précis Rachel semblait tellement en colère que loup-garou ou pas, elle aurait largement eu le dessus. Pendant ce laps de temps elle ne m'avait pas lâché du regard.

- Tu veux savoir ce que je trouve le plus écœurant dans toute cette histoire, c'est le fait que quand je suis revenue ici avec Kevin dans mes bagages, tu t'es permis de me faire la morale : _Je t'appartiens Rachel...Je ne veux pas être ton ami...C'était trop dur sans toi...L'imprégnation...Les Quileutes et blablablabla..._ En fait tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire mais je te rappel que tu...

- Si tu oses me dire que tout est de MA FAUTE sous prétexte que je me suis enfuie, que j'ai failli épousé Kevin ou que je t'ai caché l'existence d'Amélia, JE T'ECLATE LA TETE PAUL !

- J'ai fait une connerie et après ? Est-ce que ça doit forcément tout remettre en question ? Tu l'as dit toi-même mes erreurs n'ont d'égales que les tiennes.

- Je ne t'ai pas trompé, moi !

- On n'était plus ensembles quand c'est arrivé et pour hier soir j'ai pas à me justifier.

- Tu n'es qu'un immonde enfoiré.

Rachel balança la photo d'Amanda sur le sol.

- 555-236-19, chambre 37 au motel à la sortie de la ville.

Elle me tourna le dos et commença à s'en aller mais c'était impossible.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'appeler ni de la voir d'ailleurs...Rachel c'est n'importe quoi tout ça, c'est vrai j'ai couché avec elle il y a deux ans mais bon Dieu de merde je croyais que tout ça c'était derrière nous maintenant, qu'on avait décidé de recommencer à zéro.

- Comment ? Aujourd'hui c'est Amanda et demain ce sera laquelle. T'en a encore beaucoup des anciennes conquêtes qui risquent de débarquer ?

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi c'est ça ?

- Elle t'a fait un striptease privé hier soir, ça répond à ta question ?

- Je n'étais pas seul avec elle et même si ça avait été le cas, il ne se serait rien passé pour la simple est bonne raison que l'amour de ma vie c'est toi, quand est-ce que tu vas enfin le comprendre ?

Rachel se prit le visage à deux mains et soupira.

- Peut être que j'exagère, j'en sais rien, mais tu ne peux pas me reprocher de t'en vouloir Paul et encore moins d'avoir un doute.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que tu vas t'enfuir encore une fois parce que c'est plus facile de faire l'autruche que d'affronter nos problèmes ?

- Tu appelles ça un problème toi ? Moi j'appelle ça une catastrophe.

- Arrête je t'en prie ça n'a rien de catastrophique, tout le monde traverse un jour ce genre de crise.

Rachel sortit quelque chose de sa poche et me le montra, il s'agissait d'une sorte de tube, non en fait c'était un...

- C'est bleu !

Kelly poussa un couinement. C'était un test de grossesse.

- Tu...Tu es enceinte ?

- J'en sais rien, 80% de fiabilité selon la notice d'utilisation, ça compte ?

- Rachel...

Je m'avançais vers elle mais elle m'arrêta d'un geste.

- Non, je suis en colère, je suis triste, je suis écœurée et je suis très très...très fatiguée alors non, n'essaye pas de m'amadouer, de me dire que ça va aller, parce que je sais que ça ne pourra pas aller. J'ai perdu Amélia et je sais pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas garder celui là non plus parce que...Regarde nous, malgré tout nos efforts on n'y arrive pas et...

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Rachel s'était mise à pleurer.

- Et...Et je sais même plus ce que je dois te reprocher...Je...

- Viens par là...

- NON ! Je t'en veux tellement Paul !

- Je sais, je suis désolé...Viens par là. »

_C'est avec beaucoup de résistance de sa part que je réussi enfin à l'approcher et à la prendre dans mes bras où elle s'abandonna enfin, en un flot ininterrompu de larmes avant finalement de s'assoupir dans mes bras, s'en même se rendre compte que je l'avais ramené chez elle avec l'aide de Kelly._


	40. MISTAKE

_Point de vue de Paul_

**Flash Back**

Le lendemain toute la famille était réunie dans la petite église de Forks pour célébrer l'union de Sam et Emily.

« - Tu es nerveux ?

- Non pourquoi est-ce que je serais nerveux, ça va être une super journée, je...Ouais je suis nerveux.

Sam et moi étions dans l'annexe de l'église où le futur marié bataillait depuis bientôt un quart d'heure avec son nœud papillon.

- Comment va Rachel ?

- Elle est toujours très en colère et elle a de sacrées nausées alors je te laisse imaginer.

- Vous avez essayé de reparler de tout ça ?

- Ce matin elle s'est réveillée et je sais pas si c'était fait exprès mais au moment même où elle m'a vu, elle s'est précipité aux toilettes pour aller vomir.

Sam esquissa un sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ça va s'arranger.

- Ouais...Bon aller c'est l'heure, viens te mettre la corde au cou. »

L'église était certes petite mais très jolie et une fois que tout le monde fut installé, Emily remonta l'allée au bras de son père, dans une très belle robe blanche sous les yeux émerveillés de Sam.

« - Très bien Mesdames et Messieurs c'est un grand honneur pour moi de célébrer cette union. Et pour commencer je vais demander à chacun de vous d'eux d'exprimer à voix haute ses sentiments...Emily ?

- Jamais je n'aurais imaginé pouvoir vivre un si grand bonheur et puis i ans, tu m'es apparu comme une lumière vive et chaleureuse et malgré le contexte dans lequel nous nous sommes rencontrés j'ai compris que tu étais la seule personne à pouvoir éclairer ma vie. On a eu pas mal de difficultés à surmonter mais on y est arrivé. Et aujourd'hui et on est là face à notre futur et ce dont je suis sûr Sam c'est que j'ai envie de vivre chacun de ces instants avec toi.  
Mon regard ne pu s'empêcher de rencontrer celui de Rachel, tellement belle dans sa robe bleu mais avec toujours cette petite point d'amertume qui persistait dans son regard.

- Sam ?

- Emily j'ai eu quelques difficultés à trouver les mots qui pourraient refléter mes sentiments et puis finalement j'ai compris que je n'avais besoin que d'un seul mot : Je t'aime.

La future mariée esquissa un sourire et le prêtre poursuivi.

- Sam acceptez vous de prendre pour épouse Emily Young ici présente jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Je le veux.

- Emily acceptez vous de prendre pour époux Sam Uley ici présent jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Je le veux.

Ils s'échangèrent les alliances dans un silence apaisant et remplis de romantisme.

- Par les pouvoir qui m'ont été confié je vous déclare donc mari et femme, Sam vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Rachel esquissa un sourire à mon encontre et l'ensemble de l'assistance se mit à applaudir Mr et Mme Uley.

A cet instant rien n'aurait pu être plus beau et plus important que notre famille, malgré les obstacles, le fait d'être toujours ensembles et de se battre au quotidien pour vivre le meilleur.

Alain a écrit dans ses propos sur le bonheur = Le bonheur n'est pas le fruit de la paix, le bonheur c'est la paix même.

La réception donné était simple, belle et émouvante à la fois. Un diner succulent, des éclats de rire, et des amis et une famille unie.

**Maintenant**

Un bruit sourd de verre que l'on ramasse me sortit de ma torpeur, je me trouvais à l'entrée de l'appartement mais j'étais comme anesthésié. J'esquissais cependant un pas vers l'intérieur et un craquement de bois se fit entendre sous mes chaussures. Rachel tourna la tête et son regard accrocha le mien.

« - Je commençais à m'inquiéter de ne pas te voir rentrer...

Elle soupira et haussa les sourcils.

- Comment elle va ?

Je balançais ma veste et mes clefs sur le fauteuil et me frottais le visage comme pour faire disparaître ces dernières 48h.

- Euh ça peut aller, elle est encore un peu sonnée, elle va avoir des courbatures et des bleus pendant quelques jours et elle a eu une sacrée frousse mais la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'elle ne se souvient plus de ce qui c'est passé.

- Oh ! Et comment tu as justifié les bleus ?

- J'ai pas eu à le faire Carlisle s'en est chargé...Officiellement Amanda est venue ici, on s'est disputé, elle est repartit et elle s'est faite attaqué par un animal au bord de la route, tu l'as trouvé et tu l'as emmené à l'hôpital.

- Sacré bestiole, c'est dingue ce qu'on peut trouver dans les bois de nos jours !

- Je crois c'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour Rachel, elle aurait pu y rester...C'est pas que ça m'aurait dérangé mais...Tu veux savoir ce qui est le plus douloureux dans cette histoire c'est que je t'ai blessé, j'aurais pu te tuer. Je me serais accommodé de la mort d'Amanda mais toi...

- Hé, je vais bien d'accord, je m'en sors avec une belle cicatrice ça aurait pu être pire mais ça n'est pas le cas, tu as eu assez de self control pour ne pas transformer cette soirée en tragédie.

- Quand Sam apprendra ce qui c'est passé il va me massacrer.

- Sam ne te feras aucun reproche, il sait ce que c'est, de péter les plombs et de blesser son imprégné. Et je continue à penser que tu aurais du l'appeler.

- Il est en voyage de noces je n'allais pas les rapatrier ici pour une histoire de nana qui a mal tourné. Et puis ton père et Quil Sr m'ont bien aidé...Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je te jure que ça va, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'habituer au fait que je viens de te marquer à vie.

- Cette semaine a été très dure émotionnellement pour nous deux, le retour d'Amanda et cette...grossesse...Mais je me dis qu'il fallait peut être que nous passions par là pour que nos liens se renforcent. Je t'aime et je ne te fais aucun reproche...Paul parle moi...

- Je pense que tu devrais retourner chez toi.

- Ne fais pas ça ! On va surmonter cette épreuve comme on a surmonté le reste jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai confiance en nous.

- J'ai besoin de temps.

- J'ai besoin de toi, alors je ne veux pas m'en aller, ne fais pas ça Paul.

Elle se rapprocha de moi avec empressement et glissa son nez contre le mien. Je détournais la tête. Rachel se mit à pleurer et son cœur martelait sa poitrine. Déstabilisé par le fait que je venais de détourner la tête, elle se serra contre moi.

- Ne me laisse pas je t'en supplie...

Je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de la laisser, ce que je voulais c'était juste prendre un peu de recul afin de diriger ce qui venait d'arriver. Je voulais surtout changer ma façon d'être. Changer mon caractère trop impulsif.

- Accroche-toi à moi.

Elle hésitait.

- Accroche toi...faut que tu te repose... »

J'ai passé la nuit à la regarder dormir puis quand Rachel commença à se détendre je la relâchais.

Le soleil venait de se lever, les rayons parsemé l'appartement d'une teinte dorée. Rachel se leva et vint me rejoindre au salon où j'étais en train de réparer la lampe.

« - Bonjour.

- Salut.

- Tu n'as pas dormi à ce que je vois !

- Non...Y a trop choses qui me trottent dans la tête.

- Paul...C'était un accident ! On a eu une semaine de dingue tous les deux, je t'ai pris la tête à cause d'Amanda et tout ça parce que je me suis retrouvée une fois de plus confronté à mes erreurs passées, j'en suis tellement, tellement désolé.

- Je ne te reproche rien du tout. Amanda est une folle furieuse, j'aurais du me douter qu'elle reviendrait un jour pour semer la zizanie et du coup j'aurais du t'en parler. Mais malgré tout ça ne me donner pas le droit de réagir de la sorte.

- Tu as voulu me protéger c'était légitime.

- Oui bien sûr mais ça aurait pu très mal finir Rachel.

Elle s'approcha de moi et posa ses mains sur mon visage.

- Tu n'a rien fait de mal c'était un accident tu entends...Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et jamais je ne remettrais en cause ce que tu es, tu comprends.

J'esquissais un sourire.

- Je t'aime aussi.

_- Bien...Maintenant aide moi à ramasser les restes de la porte d'entrée, faut qu'on aille au magasin de bricolage pour en trouvé une autre. »_


	41. I HURT YOU

_Point de vue de Paul_

**Flash back**

Après la cérémonie, Sam et Emily c'étaient envolés pour Venise afin de profiter pleinement de leur lune de miel. Rachel avait accepté de me suivre à l'appartement pour que l'on puisse discuter calmement de la situation.

Une fois arrivé, aucun de nous deux ne trouva les mots pour commencer.

« - Je n'ai jamais pensé à te parler d'Amanda parce que je pensais que c'était sans intérêt. Tu étais à New York et je ne savais pas si tu allais rentrer, je ne savais pas si je te reverrais un jour et Amanda étais là et j'avais besoin de me sentir moins seul.

- C'était bien ?

- Rachel...

- Réponds moi c'était bien ?

- C'était différent, je veux dire Amanda est quelqu'un de complètement délurée, elle n'a aucune limite et je...Je m'enfonce c'est ça ?

- Complètement...Dis moi comment je devrais réagir Paul ? Est-ce que tu crois honnêtement que tu serais resté de marbre si je t'avais dit que j'avais couché avec Kevin ?

- Je l'aurais accepté étant donné que nous étions séparés.

- Ah tu crois ? Tu aurais accepté l'idée qu'il aurait posséder mon corps et que j'y avais éprouvé du plaisir ?

- NON !

- Alors ? Tu peux imaginer a quel point c'est douloureux pour moi de t'imaginer avec elle.

- Je suis désolé Rachel, mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière.

- Je ne te demande pas de le faire, je veux juste que tu comprennes ma colère et mon dégout, quand ton ex conquête débarque chez ta mère pour réclamer une nouvelle partie de jambes en l'air.

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de la revoir ni...

- Pourtant c'est le cas !

- C'était l'enterrement de la vie de garçon de Sam j'ignorais totalement qu'elle travaillait là bas. Tu sais comment ça se passe quand on va de ce genre d'endroit.

- Non, non désolé je suis peut être débile mais je ne savais pas que les mecs avaient un côté bonobos quand ils se retrouvent en face d'une fille plutôt jolie.

- Tu dirais non toi à un spectacle de chippendales ?

- Kevin et Ryan ne risquent pas d'en faire partie en tout cas !

- En fait c'est ça !

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas le striptease qui te dérange, c'est le fait que c'était Amanda qui faisait le striptease.

- Tu vas me le reprocher ?

- Non mais je trouve ta réaction disproportionné par rapport à la situation, elle a dansé pour nous et après ? Je ne lui ai pas demandé une séance privé ni emmené dans un motel pour pouvoir la sauter. Bon sang Rachel ! Je me fiche de cette fille et de ce qui c'est passé il y a plusieurs années, je t'aime TOI tu comprends ?

- Je sais plus, j'ai du mal à composer avec ton ancien passé de coureur et le fait d'avoir été séparé de toi pendant deux ans ne m'aide pas beaucoup. Je me demande sans arrêt si on est fait l'un pour l'autre, je veux dire, outre cette idée d'imprégnation est-ce que oui ou non on va pouvoir créer quelque chose de fort et de vrai ensemble, quelque chose de réel qui pourra perdurer malgré les différentes épreuves ?

Je m'approchais de Rachel et posais les mains sur son ventre.

- Je crois qu'on est bien partis.

Rachel esquissa un sourire et au même moment quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Rachel partie ouvrir un rire ironique s'échappa de sa gorge.

- Oh non c'est pas vrai !

Amanda se tenait sur le seuil avec un sourire en coin. Elle me regarda et entra dans l'appartement en se dandinant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Je voulais t'inviter à prendre un verre et t'emmener au festival de rock qui a lieu à Port Angeles.

Je tendis la main à Rachel, qui se rapprocha de moi.

- Je ne crois pas que ce sera possible, Amanda je suis très heureux de la tournure de ma vie maintenant, alors je te demanderais de ne plus venir me voir, tu comprends.

Mon ex petite amie lança un rire à l'encontre de Rachel avant de tourner les talons, Rachel la suivie pour refermer la porte mais Amanda n'en avait pas finis.

- A ton avis ça va durer combien de temps, un an, deux ans, peut être 10, et après ? Est-ce que tu crois honnêtement que le côté bourreau des cœurs de ton prince charmant ne va pas reprendre le dessus ? Tu n'es qu'une fille de plus dans son tableau de chasse c'est tout. Tu n'auras jamais le loisir de le satisfaire autant que moi...J'aimerais vraiment savoir à qui il pense quand il te fait l'amour ! »

Là...C'est là que tout bascula...

Rachel repoussa violemment Amanda pour la faire sortir de l'appartement et celle-ci répliqua en giflant Rachel de toutes ses forces, Rachel perdit l'équilibre et se conga le ventre au coin de la table, elle hurla de douleur et s'écroula et tout s'empira...

Je ne pus rien contrôler, rien du tout, ma transformation fut aussi fulgurante que le coup qui s'abattit sur Amanda, celle-ci fut projeter en bas des escaliers...Si seulement tout c'était arrêter là, mais non...  
En voulant me retourner ma patte vient frapper Rachel qui venait de se relever et mon imprégnée fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin, son corps vint s'écraser sur la table basse en verre qui éclata en plusieurs dizaines de morceau.

_Je me précipitais vers Rachel et fut frapper par l'horreur de la situation, elle ne réagissait pas et elle saignait..._


	42. SUPERSTITIONS

_Point de vue de Jacob_

Fondait en 528, Venise et sa lagune font maintenant partie du patrimoine mondial de l'UNESCO, mais pour la plupart des gens, elles sont avant tout, la capitale de l'Amour...Quel cliché ! Mais c'est peut être pour ça que Sam et Emily se sont envolés là bas pour leur lune de miel.

Après la soirée organisée pour leur union, j'avais raccompagné Nessie avant de rentrer chez moi. En arrivant devant la maison, je retrouvais mon père sur le perron, le visage tournait vers le ciel.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dehors ?

- Y a du sang sur la lune.

- Oh je t'en prie...C'est une superstition débile !

- En général quand tout va bien il y a toujours une ombre qui s'installe pour tout gâcher.

- J'adore ton optimisme papa...Bon je pense que d'ici demain rien ne risque de nous arriver alors je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit...Il n'empêche que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

Je rentrais dans la maison et au moment où je commençais à monter les escaliers, la sonnerie du téléphone se fit entendre.

« - Je te préviens papa si c'est Jared qui m'appel pour aller patrouiller je t'étripe...ALLO ?

- Jacob ?

- Paul ? T'as une drôle de voix ça va pas ?

- Non...Y a eu un accident euh Rachel est blessée, faudrait que tu viennes à l'hôpital ave ton père.

- Comment ça un accident ? Rachel va bien ?

- Euh pour l'instant j'en sais rien, Carlisle est avec elle.

- C'est bon on arrive.

Je raccrochais en vitesse avant de me précipitais dehors.

- Tu nous as porté la poisse t'es content ? »

Dans la voiture, je transmis le peu d'information à mon père, Paul ne m'avait pas dit grand-chose.

Dans le hall de l'hôpital, nous retrouvâmes Paul qui était assis, la tête basse et les mains tremblantes. Mon père s'approcha de lui.

« - Paul ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Sans même relevé la tête, il commença à raconter la soirée, la venue d'Amanda et sa perte de contrôle.

- J'n'ai pas voulu lui faire de mal je te le jure c'est juste que...J'ai rien compris Billy...

- Je sais...Il n'y a pas très longtemps j'ai eu la même discution avec Sam, ça été compliqué de lui faire comprendre que le trait de caractère n'a rien avoir avec votre force et

- Tu parles...J'ai toujours un caractère merdique, j'ai toujours réagi au quart de tour pour n'importe quoi, pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait être différent maintenant que je suis un loup garou ?

- Justement pour ça...Paul, toi et tes frères êtes génétiquement programmé pour combattre les vampires, des bêtes féroces assoiffés de sang, c'est votre côté bestial qui prend le dessus quand vous vous sentez menacés.

- J'n'ai jamais été menacé par Amanda.

- Mais Rachel oui et surtout l'enfant qu'elle porte. Dans ta tentative de vouloir les protéger, tu n'as pas pu maitriser ta force, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est un accident. Tu te pardonneras ce qui vient de se passer...Avec le temps...Comme Sam l'a fait avant toi.

- Je suis désolé... »

C'était la première fois que je voyais Paul en proie à une telle détresse et même si je lui en voulais d'avoir blessé ma sœur, je ne pouvais oublier la détresse de Sam quand il pensait à la blessure d'Emily. C'est pourquoi je n'ai fait aucun reproche à Paul, je me suis juste assis à ses côtés et je lui tapoté le dos.

Quelques instants plus tard, Carlisle arriva dans le hall. Paul se leva.

« - Comment elle va ? Et le bébé ?

Carlisle stoppa Paul d'un geste de la main.

- Je sais que ça n'est pas ta préoccupation principale mais sache tout de même qu'Amanda s'en sort avec quelques bleus et quelques égratignure, pour l'instant elle dort mais dès qu'elle sera réveillée je me chargerais de lui raconter une histoire plausible. Quand à Rachel, elle va bien, je lui ai fais une dizaine de point de suture au niveau de sa plaie au bras, elle pourra sortir dès que l'infirmière aura terminé son pansement.

- Le bébé va bien ?

Devant le silence de Carlisle, Paul sembla pris de panique.

- Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

- Disons que la soirée semblait déjà assez compliquée et je n'avais pas envie d'en rajouter mais j'ai pas vraiment le choix.

- Elle l'a perdu ?

- Non.

- Alors le bébé va bien !

- Non...Il n'y a pas de bébé Paul.

- Quoi ? Comment ça pas de bébé ?

- Rachel n'a jamais été enceinte, elle l'a cru parce que tout semblait l'indiquer mais en terme médical on appel ça un œuf clair, il y a bel et bien un ovocyte de fécondé mais il ne se développe pas, ça ne peut se détecter que si on pratique une échographie.

Paul semblait totalement perdu, c'est pourquoi mon père pris l'initiative de la conversation.

- Rachel ça va aller ?

- Oui, elle est simplement sonné de l'accident, en ce qui concerne cette grossesse, il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour assimiler la chose, je crois qu'elle commençait à se faire à l'idée de porter cet enfant.

Paul soupira.

- Et moi donc.

- Je crois que vous devriez rentrer pour vous reposer, vous en avez besoin tout les deux.

Je me rapprochais de Paul qui se frotta le visage en respirant profondément.

- On va vous ramener à l'appartement.

- Non...Euh ramène Rachel, je vais...je voudrais attendre qu'Amanda se réveille.

- Comme tu veux...Appel si t'a besoin. »

Nous avons déposé Rachel à l'appartement et en rentrant chez nous, je regardais mon père.

« - Fais moi plaisir, la prochaine fois garde tes superstitions et tes pressentiments pour toi, tu veux bien ! »


	43. BEHIND THE SCENES

_Point de vue de Rachel_

Les coups de marteau cessèrent enfin, Paul se releva et observa la nouvelle porte d'entrée.

« - C'est pas si mal finalement.

- Ouais ça donne un côté Dallas, tu sais la série télé avec J.R »

Paul rigola avant de ranger le bazar qui c'était accumulé dans l'entrée, nous avions trouvé une porte en bois avec une grande vitre sur le haut, ça faisait très chic.

Paul vint enfin s'assoir près de moi dans le canapé et me regarda intensément.

« - Comment tu te sens ?

- Oh Paul, recommence pas, tu te rends compte que tu as tenu presque une heure sans venir me demander si j'allais bien, si je n'avais pas mal au bras et si je ne voulais pas aller dormir...Tout va bien !

- Je ne voulais pas parler de ta blessure, je parlais du bébé...qui en fait n'en était pas un.

Je le fixais, c'était bien la première fois qu'on abordait le sujet depuis qu'on était rentré de à la maison.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas être rentré tout de suite à la maison, je voulais d'abord m'assurer qu'Amanda s'en sortirait.

Paul leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, puis il ajouta.

- Et puis je voulais être sûr que l'histoire de Carlisle tiendrait la route et puis je ne sais pas...Peut être que je voulais entendre de la bouche d'Amanda qu'elle quitterait la ville définitivement cette fois.

Il tourna la tête vers moi et fit glisser ses doigts sur ma joue.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Je ne sais pas trop comment je me sens, en fait je commençais vraiment à me faire à l'idée d'avoir cet enfant...Disons que ce n'est pas du tout la même chose qu'avec Amélia, elle m'avait fait sentir tous les jours qu'elle était bien là dans mon ventre, mais là je ne me suis pas vraiment rendu compte qu'il était là, tu comprends ?

- Oui je crois.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le moment venu ça marchera, tu verras, j'ai confiance en nous. »

Les jours passèrent tranquillement et sans qu'aucun autre incident ne vienne assombrir notre quotidien, la meute patrouillait de temps en temps et malgré l'absence de Sam, tout se passait bien.

Paul avait encore beaucoup de mal à accepter ce qui c'était passé avec Amanda et du coup malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre en ma présence, le résultat en était qu'il ne me touchait plus depuis l'accident.

Sam et Emily devaient rentrer aujourd'hui et toute la meute avait organisé un diner surprise. Kelly était partie rejoindre Embry chez lui, quand à moi je devais passer prendre Paul au restaurant. Mais un coup frappé à la porte de ma chambre m'indiqua que le programme avait changé.

Paul entra en souriant.

« - Salut...Tu es prête ?

- Je croyais que je devais passer te prendre au resto ?

- J'ai fini mon inventaire plutôt alors j'ai fait une entorse au programme, j'ai eu tord ?

- Non bien sûr que non c'est super !

Mon ton ironique claqua comme un coup de fouet comme pour lui montrer que j'étais toujours en colère. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je trouvais ça ridicule qu'il s'éloigne physiquement de moi pour me protéger. Paul soupira.

- Rachel j'essaye de faire un effort là.

- Tu veux essayer de cacher la vérité à Sam mais à la minute où on va passer sa porte il saura qu'il y a un truc qui cloche.

Je me retournais pour prendre ma veste sur mon lit.

- Excuse-moi de vouloir te protéger dans ce cas.

- Tout ça c'est n'importe quoi Paul, est-ce que tu crois réellement que j'ai besoin d'être éloigner de toi ?

- J'ai failli te tuer.

- C'était un accident, s'il te plait, j'en ai marre de devoir constamment recommencer cette conversation. On avait dit qu'on repartirait à zéro tous les deux, qu'on ne se prendrait plus la tête pour des bêtises.

- Tu appelles ça des bêtises, toi ?

- J'appel ça, comme tu devrais le faire, UN . !

Devant le silence de Paul, j'enfilais ma veste.

- On devrait y aller, tous le monde va nous attendre.

Je m'avançais pour passer devant lui mais il attrapa mon bras pour me retenir.

- Je suis désolé mais je n'arrive pas à réagir autrement, je t'ai marqué à vie Rachel et je te jure que si je pouvais faire machine arrière je le ferais, parce que blesser mon imprégné, l'amour de ma vie c'est la pire chose qui pouvait arriver, j'ai lu des centaines de fois dans les pensées de Sam quand il pensait à la blessure d'Emily et je m'étais juré que jamais je ne ressentirais une telle détresse mais aujourd'hui c'est là et...

- Cette vie là je l'ai choisi Paul, le jour où j'ai refusé d'épousé Kevin, je savais que malgré les risques qu'il y avait je ne pourrais pas faire de choix différents. Tu es ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour moi.

Une larme coula sur ma joue.

- J'aimerais vraiment comprendre pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Parce que j'ai peur de moi...Et de ce qui pourrait arriver...Encore.

- Moi je n'ai pas peur. Je suis faite pour toi et tu es fait pour moi.

Son nez était prêt de mon oreille, il avait fermé les yeux et son souffle était court, je tournais légèrement la tête pour rencontrer ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime tellement Paul.

Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, son nez contre le mien.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes avec beaucoup de précaution et mon nez caressa le sien, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais j'entendis son cœur répondre au mien puis délicatement ma langue caressa sa lèvre supérieure.

- Rachel...

Son souffle était haché et je sentais son corps tremblait, non pas de froid ni de colère mais de peur. Mes doigts caressèrent sa joue.

- Ça va aller.

Mes mains agrippèrent sa veste et dans un geste très lent je la fis tomber sur le sol puis je défis chacun des boutons de sa chemise et j'en écartais les pans pour que mes mains puis glisser sur son torse, un frisson parcourus sa peau. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés. Je fis glisser sa chemise sur ses larges épaules mais celle-ci resta coincée au niveau des poignets. Un petit rire s'échappa de ma gorge. Paul ouvrit les yeux et esquissa un sourire. Je baissais la tête pour défaire les boutons des manches et une mèche de mes cheveux tomba devant mes yeux. Paul la repoussa derrière mon oreille pendant que je relevais les yeux vers lui.

- Tu es magnifique.

Je me débarrassais de sa chemise et arrêtais mon regard sur le sien pendant quelques instants.

- Tu peux renoncer.

Il glissa ses doigts sur ma joue.

- Non... »

Il lia ses lèvres aux miennes avant d'attraper ma veste, de me la retirer. Un profond soupire s'échappa de ma gorge pendant que Paul passais mon tee shirt au dessus de ma tête. Il me repoussa jusqu'au lit, dans un mouvement lent et délicat il se positionna au dessus de moi, j'avais l'impression qu'il se retenait et pourtant ce fut un moment magique.

Comme pour sceller nos retrouvailles...Enfin.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivions devant la maison de Sam et d'Emily. Avant d'entrer Paul me regarda.

« - Réponds moi franchement...Est-ce que tu n'as absolument aucune appréhension quand tu es avec moi ?

Je soupirais avant de me rapprocher de lui.

- La seule chose qui me fait peur, c'est de te perdre, tu entends ? J'ai besoin d'être avec toi, à chaque instant...Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme et jamais...jamais je ne te quitterais...

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Plus jamais...Est-ce que tu regrettes ce qu'on vient de faire ?

- Tu rigoles ! C'était merveilleux...Merci...Pour tout Rachel, pour ta patience, pour ton amour, pour...

Je posais un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Chut...Ça va aller maintenant...Enfin ça ira mieux après que Sam t'auras passé un savon ! »

Paul rigola et passa un bras autour de ma taille pour nous faire avancer jusqu'à la maison.

_Point de vue externe._

A presque 3 000 kilomètres de là, un coup de feu retentit dans la maison vide.

Ce fut un bruit sinistre car il régnait un tel silence dans cette immense demeure.

Une demeure où ne se reflétait que l'argent, encore et encore.

Mais connaissez-vous ce dicton qui dit que :

L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur !


	44. NEW YORK AGAIN

_Point de vue de Rachel_

Leu feu irradiait la plage au milieu de la nuit noire. Le groupe s'était rassemblé pour fêter le début de l'été.

« - Désolé d'être en retard.

- Tu as de la chance les garçons n'ont pas tout dévoré.

- C'est gentil Emily mais je n'ai pas très faim.

Paul me regarda inquiet.

- Tu vas bien ?

Je fixais mon regard au sien avant de croiser celui de Kelly.

- J'ai reçu un appel de la police de New York.

Jared pouffa de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Kelly ferma les yeux en soupirant comme si elle se doutait que l'annonce serait mauvaise.

- Kevin s'est suicidé.

Du coin de l'œil je vis Paul se lever d'un bond mais mon regard resta fixais sur Kelly qui venait de contracter les mâchoires. Jared quand à lui ne disait plus un mot, il en avait même perdu le sourire. Paul s'approcha de moi, j'avais l'impression que le groupe retenait son souffle.

- Depuis quand la police s'occupe d'un suicide et pourquoi t'appeler toi ?

Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de Kelly, elle avait été ma bouée de sauvetage si souvent à NY, celle-ci se leva et parla pour la première fois dans un murmure.

- Même si je me doute de ce que tu vas me dire, j'aimerais l'entendre quand même, alors vas-y réponds à la question de Paul, pourquoi est-ce que la police de NY t'as appelé ?

- Lydia a porté plainte contre moi pour homicide involontaire par abus de faiblesse.

J'entendis clairement le grognement de Paul et du coin de l'œil, j'aperçu que les autres membres du groupe s'étaient également mis debout. Mon frère s'approcha de moi.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Sur internet les journalistes disaient qu'il devait épouser la petite fille du gouverneur du New Jersey.

- Oui c'est vrai mais apparemment il ne le voulait pas vraiment.

- Et tu peux me dire ce qu'il voulait vraiment ?

- Moi...La police a retrouvé un mot à mon attention où Kevin explique que la seule femme avec laquelle il voulait être c'était moi.

Paul me fit face.

- Il te voulait toi bon peut être mais est- ce qu'il explique dans son mot qu'il pense au suicide parce que tu l'as jeté ?

- Non mais...

- Et alors ! Tout ça n'à rien avoir avec toi, celle que la police devrait incriminer c'est plutôt sa mère.

- Lydia ne le conçoit pas comme ça, pour elle je suis la seule responsable.

- La police verra bien que tout ça c'est n'importe quoi ?

- Paul tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est plus du ressort de la police, c'est du ressort du tribunal, j'ai deux jours pour me présenter devant le juge faute de quoi, ils lanceront un mandat d'arrêt contre moi.

Jacob sembla soudain pris de panique.

- Un mandat d'arrêt ? T'es dingue ? Tu vas te faire arrêter quand même ?

- Jacob...Lydia a porté plainte pour homicide involontaire...Je risque jusqu'à 10 ans de prison.

Un silence pesant et froid s'abattit soudain sur la plage et une bourrasque de vent balaya l'horizon.

- Elle ne va quand même pas te mettre en prison.

- Non elle espère obtenir une compensation financière.

Kelly pouffa de rire.

- J'aimerais bien savoir à combien elle estime la vie de son fils unique.

- 2 millions de $

- Le juge n'acceptera jamais ça, tu n'es pas solvable de cette sommes Rachel.

- Si je ne peux pas lui donner d'argent alors j'irais en prison pour une durer de 5 à 10 ans. Dans tous les cas j'ai perdu.

Paul n'arrêtais pas de faire les cents pas.

- Le juge verra bien que tout ça ne tient pas debout.

- Le juge verra surtout le chèque que Lydia lui fera en vue de sa prochaine campagne pour être réélu au sein de la magistrature de NY. Lydia connaît tous les juges du comté, elle les a tous dans la poche.

Emily me serra dans ses bras.

- Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu contacts un bon avocat.

Un rire ironique s'échappa de ma gorge.

- Aucun avocat ne sera capable de me défendre devant la horde judiciaire de Lydia.

- Si il y en a un.

Je croisais le regard de Kelly.

- J'y ai pensé figure toi mais la réponse est non.

- Lydia Hudson a une cargaison d'avocats qu'elle paye plus de 1 000$ de l'heure, ils ne feront qu'une seule bouchée de toi si tu oses te pointer là bas avec un amateur.

- Il n'en est pas question, je m'étais juré que je n'adresserais plus jamais la parole à ce pauvre type.

- Mets un peu ta rancune de coté Rachel, on est plus à la fac merde !

- C'est peut être un bon avocat mais c'est un sale con, je n'ai absolument pas confiance en lui, la réponse est non.

- Je sais comment il est, je te rappel que je l'ai pratiqué aussi mais il s'agit de ton avenir là !

Embry fit face à Kelly.

- T'as pratiqué qui ?

- Embry ce n'est pas le moment.

Devant les gros yeux de sa femme, Embry se poussa.

- Il est le seul à pouvoir te sortir de ce bourbier.

- Il m'a trompé avec Karen.

- Il m'a trompé avec la geek du club d'échec.

- Il m'a refilé une MST.

- Il a mis la vidéo de nos ébats sur internet...Rachel on pourrait continuer cette liste longtemps, il n'empêche que c'est un excellent avocat.

- Je refuse de ramper devant lui afin de lui demander le moindre service. Ce type est une ordure alors non je ne l'appellerais pas.

C'est là que Paul me fit face et son regard était si dur que mon cœur sursauta.

- Tu ne feras pas de prison et tu ne donneras pas un seul ct à cette folle de Lydia Hudson tu entends, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre se téléphone et de l'appeler est-ce que c'est clair ?

Paul me tendit son téléphone et c'est à contre cœur que je lançais une recherche sur internet, une fois que j'eus trouvé le numéro que je voulais, je le composais et attendis quelques instants, puis j'entendis une voix me répondre.

- Cabinet de Ryan McNeil, j'écoute ? »

Et rien qu'au simple son de sa voix ma tension augmenta.

Mes doigts s'entremêlaient dans son épaisse fourrure, il avait posait sa tête sur ma cuisse et son souffle régulier m'indiquait qu'il était beaucoup plus apaisé que ces dernières heures.

Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indiqua que le départ était proche. Nous avions décidé de partir le plus rapidement possible pour NY. En plein milieu de la nuit, nous avions trouvé des billets d'avion pour le petit matin. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube j'avais appelé le maire de Forks pour lui dire que j'avais quelques problèmes de famille et que je devais quitter la ville pour quelques jours.

Mon frère devait se charger de prévenir mon père, sans trop noircir le tableau.

Au départ, je ne devais partir qu'avec Paul mais Kelly voulait absolument partir avec nous, elle voulait aussi en profiter pour aller rendre visite à ses employeurs. Et bien évidemment Embry, qui depuis moins de 24h savait que Kelly avait eu une brève liaison avec Ryan après la mort de Jesse, avait tout bonnement refusé de la laissé partir sans lui.

Ryan...Au téléphone, il avait eu l'air plus que surpris de m'entendre, à tel point qu'il n'arrivait pas aligner deux mots correctement. Puis le côté professionnel avait repris le dessus et il m'avait écouté.

600$ de l'heure, voilà son tarif. Autrement dit une fortune. Certes j'avais des économies mais jamais je n'avais pensé les utiliser pour plaider ma cause au tribunal. Paul avait émis l'idée d'hypothéquer le restaurant mais c'est hors de question. Alors j'avais sortie ma dernière carte : sa tromperie, mon MST...Je ne le lui laissais pas le choix, il devait m'aider. Et je ne pensais pas qu'il accepterait si facilement.

Mon regard se porta vers Paul qui somnolait.

« - J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu penses de tout ça...Je veux dire, je me doute bien que l'idée que je passe dix ans derrières les barreaux ne t'enchante pas...Ceci étant le costume orange prison devrait bien m'allait au teint.

Il grogna et me donna un coup de museau sur la cuisse.

- Je plaisantais...Je voulais savoir ce que tu pensais de mon énième retour à NY, du fait que ce soit Ryan qui me représente...

Il se releva légèrement et positionna la tête en face de la mienne, son regard brillant fixa le mien avec une telle intensité que j'avais l'impression que mon âme tout entière s'y reflétait. C'était un moment si magique...Qu'il s'empressa de briser en moins de deux quand il me léchouilla le visage. Mon rire éclata dans le silence de la forêt.

- Paul arrête tu me chatouilles.

Il me roula dans l'herbe et mon rire redoubla.

- Paul arrête de me baver dessus...ça suffit.

Il se tenait au dessus de moi, son regard me transperçât une fois de plus et son museau vint caresser ma peau, un grognement sourd s'échappa du fond de sa gorge.

- Moi aussi je t'aime...Je suis persuadée que tout s'arrangera comme toujours.

Son museau descendit le long de mon bras et sa langue vint lécher la peau boursouflée que constituait ma cicatrice. Puis sa tête descendit encore jusqu'à ce que je sente son museau retrousser mon tee shirt afin de caresser la peau de mon ventre.

- Paul ça devient...indécent là.

Il retroussa davantage mon tee shirt.

- Si tu continus ça, je te jure qu'au moment même où tu retrouveras ta forme humaine ça sera abstinence pendant au moins un mois c'est compris !

Un bruit sec s'échappa de sa gorge et il s'éloigna aussitôt afin que je puisse me relever.

- Comment dominer les hommes ? Leçon n°1 par Rachel Black.

Il partit en trottinant vers les arbres. Quelques secondes plus tard il réapparu en jean, torse nu, face à lui mon cœur rata plusieurs battements.

- Tu ne peux pas mettre un tee shirt ?

Il s'approcha et m'enlaça.

- A quelle heure décolle notre avion déjà ?

- A 10h30.

- Il nous faut une heure pour aller à Seattle, surtout si c'est Embry qui roule. Il est 7h12...On a le temps de passer à l'appart alors...

- Tu ne perds pas le nord !

- Pas quand je suis en face d'une aussi ravissante jeune femme.

- T'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Qui était ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ?

- Je pense que les épreuves nous rendent plus fort, on s'en est toujours bien tiré jusqu'à présent. C'est vrai, ça ne m'enchante pas des masses d'aller à NY, ça me fait carrément enrager de savoir que c'est Ryan qui va s'occuper de ton dossier et ça me fait peur de savoir que tu vas une nouvelle fois être confronté à cette folle de Lydia. Si je m'écoutais, je t'enlèverais immédiatement, direction une île déserte paradisiaque.

Il caressa ma joue.

- Quoi qu'il puisse se passer là bas je ne te laisserais pas tomber d'accord et si jamais et je dis bien si, si jamais ça ne se passe pas comme on le voudrait, on pourra toujours leurs lancer une malédiction quileute.

- Ça n'existe pas !

- Tu croyais aussi que les loups garous n'existaient pas je te rappel.

Il esquissa un sourire, pour bien me montrer qu'il se moquait de moi. Le coup que je lui portais à l'épaule, fut sans effet.

- Bon alors, Don juan, je croyais qu'on devait rentrer à l'appart. »

Paul rigola, me prit dans ses bras et se mit à courir.


	45. NEW YORK THE END

_Point de vue de Kelly._

« - Embry s'il te plait parle moi…

Cela faisait bientôt un quart d'heure qu'il était assis sur le canapé sans prononcé un seul mot. Il leva les yeux vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

- J'en sais rien, ce qui te passe par la tête mais ne reste pas comme ça…Tu sais j'ai rien fait de mal…Ce qui c'est passé avec Ryan c'était bien avant que je n'arrive à la Push et bien avant que je te rencontre, c'était même avant que je ne rencontre Rachel.

- Je ne t'en veux pas.

- Ben c'est pas l'impression que tu donnes.

Il se leva et se passa les mains sur le visage comme pour effacer les traces d'une tension qui le marquer depuis presque une heure.

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire…Je…C'est douloureux !

Embry s'était mis à faire les cents pas dans le salon.

- Je ne suis pas débile, je sais pertinemment que tu as eu une vie avant de venir ici. Je sais qu'à 24 ans tu as vécu beaucoup plus de choses que moi qui en est 18…Il n'empêche que c'est difficile à encaisser parce qu'au fond de moi j'ai cette impression de t'avoir attendu toute ma vie et de t'appartenir entièrement et…

Il arrêta de gesticuler dans tous les sens et me regarda attentivement.

- Je suis jaloux à en crever voilà la vérité…Je n'ai eu que toi dans ma vie et c'est dur de savoir que tu as pu partager des instants si personnels et si intime avec quelqu'un d'autre, d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agit de Ryan qui est probablement au sommet de la pyramide des sales cons.

Embry s'arrêta de parler, tout en continuant à me regarder, il y eu quelques secondes d'un silence apaisant.

- Tu as fini ?

Il leva les sourcils. Je m'approchais de lui et lui attrapais la main en nous dirigeant vers l'escalier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- On doit prendre la route dans une heure…Ce qui me donne le temps de te montrer ce que signifie ce que je vis avec toi depuis que je t'ai rencontré et tu comprendras peut être que tout ces instants que j'ai pu vivre avant, n'ont plus aucune importance à mes yeux…Surtout en ce qui concerne Ryan et sa stupide vidéo sur internet. »

Un grondement sourd s'échappa de la poitrine d'Embry et j'esquissais un sourire en continuant à monter l'escalier alors qu'il se laissait guider.

Le soleil commençait à percer les nuages et Embry somnolait dans mes bras.

« - Il a vraiment mis une vidéo sur internet ?

- Oh oui…J'ai été la risée de la fac pendant deux semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'il couche avec l'intello qui dirigeait le club d'échec. Cette pétasse a eu la cote pendant un mois, tous le monde lui faisait les yeux doux, tout le monde pensait que Mr le

Quaterback s'était assagit, tu parles, quand il l'a largué pour cette élève espagnole, elle a moins fait la maligne…J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qu'il est devenu, à mon avis il doit coucher avec sa secrétaire. »

Je sentis Embry esquisser un sourire contre mon épaule. Après avoir monté les escaliers, j'avais entraîné Embry dans la chambre, il s'était laissé faire comme je le lui avais demandé, profitant uniquement de cet instant. J'avais dû mal à croire que nous étions marier depuis plus de trois mois maintenant, pour l'instant chacun vivait chez soi, le temps qu'Embry finisse ses études et que l'on puisse trouver un endroit où habiter, un endroit rien qu'à nous. Certes il passait le plus clair de son temps à la maison, alors que de son côté Rachel passait le plus clair de son temps à l'appartement au dessus du restaurant. En pensant à Rachel mon cœur se serra et je laissais échapper un soupir. Embry releva légèrement la tête.

« - Tu vas bien ?

- Oui je pensais à Rachel et à ce qui nous attends à New York.

- Tu crois qu'elle a une chance ?

- Ryan est peut être un sale con mais il faut lui reconnaitre son talent en tant qu'avocat. Il a intérêt à la sortir de là et de manière correcte, sinon je pense qu'il aura des ennuis avec un ou deux loups garous.

Embry éclata de rire avant de se redresser sur ses avants bras et de parcourir de baiser, le visage de Kelly.

- On doit partir dans un quart d'heure…

- On se pressera un peu sur la fin….

Kelly rigola et se laissa entraîner par ces baisers. »

_Point de vue externe._

L'avion amorça sa descente sur l'aéroport, un ciel de plomb surplombait la ville. Une voiture les conduisit à leur hotel où une vieille connaissance les attendait dans un des petits salons.

Au moment où Ryan se leva, Paul et Embry serrèrent les poings. Rachel s'avança.

« - Salut…

- Salut…Salut Kelly.

- Salut.

Ryan baissa la tête et soupira.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas évident mais si doit passer du temps ensembles pour ton affaire autant le faire dans bonne condition alors on pourrait mettre de côté nos différents.

Il serra la main des deux jeunes filles qui était plutôt d'accord avec ce plan. Mais Kelly pouffa de rire en s'avançant vers Embry.

- Euh juste pour te présenter, voici Paul le copain de Rachel et ça c'est Embry et au cas où…

- Arrête ça Kelly c'est bon j'ai plus l'âge pour toutes ces conneries. Aujourd'hui je préfère me consacrer à mon petit garçon.

Rachel haussa les sourcils.

- Tu as un fils ?

- Oui il a 1an ½.

- Tu es marié ?

- Je l'ai été pendant 6 mois.

Kelly éclata de rire.

- Tu l'as trompé avec ta secrétaire ?

- C'est elle qui m'a trompé avec ma secrétaire !

Kelly ouvrit grand la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti. Rachel réprima un sourire.

- Dur retour de manivelle…Désolé…Bon on s'assoit. »

Ils commandèrent du café et de quoi grignoter et Ryan demanda à Rachel de lui raconter sa rencontre avec Kevin et son retour à la Push ainsi que leur mariage avorté.

« - Officiellement la police n'a rien contre toi, étant donné que sur la lettre Kevin précise bien que la chose qui la rendu dépressif c'est son futur mariage arrangé avec la fille du gouverneur.

Paul sembla exaspéré.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là ? Si Kevin ne rend pas Rachel responsable de tout ça qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

- C'est pas Kevin le problème, c'est Lydia et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle attaque Rachel au tribunal civil.

- Elle ne risquera pas la prison ?

- Non ! En fait je pense que la police a essayé de te faire peur quand tu les as eus au téléphone. En aucun cas il ne s'agit d'un véritable procès, c'est juste une confrontation civil avec juge qui déterminera la responsabilité morale que tu as eu da ns cette histoire.

- Qu'est-ce que je risque exactement ?

- Lydia réclame 2 millions de $.

- Je n'ai pas cette somme et je ne suis pas prêt de l'avoir même si je m'amusais à jouer au loto.

- C'est pas problème…Le juge peut t'obliger à versé une pension de dédommagement à l'encontre de Lydia et ça jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

- Lydia est une vieille folle, elle rendra son âme au diable bien avant Rachel.

- Peut être mais dans ce cas, ça ira à la fiancée éplorée de Kevin qui je te rappel n'a que 18 ans.

- Combien il peut m'obliger à payé ?

- Le minimum vital pour elle mais pour que tu ne sois pas déficitaire, je dirais euh…Au moins la moitié de ton salaire, si c'est pas le trois quart.

- Génial !

- Ecoute je suis persuadé qu'elle n'ira pas jusqu'au bout, c'est juste une femme en colère.

- Arrête un peu, je me suis littéralement moqué de lui !

Rachel se leva et fit les cents pas dans le salon.

- Je veux dire qu'à part de la sympathie je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour lui, il a juste représenté ma bouée de sauvetage et c'est tout. C'est vrai je me suis laissée emporter par tout ça, j'ai vraiment rien compris à sa demande en mariage ni à tout le reste mais au moment où je suis revenue à La Push tout été clair. Mais je ne pouvais pas le jeter sans une explication…C'est…

- Hé Rachel…J'arriverais à te sortir de là je te le garantis.

- T'en est sûr ?

- Peut être que ça va te paraître débile et prétentieux mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, chassez le naturel il revient au galop. Je vais gagner parce que battre les avocats de Lydia va m'assurer une très longue carrière et faire de moi le mec le plus respecter de cette ville…Fermer le clapet de Lydia Hudson…Mais ça va être topissime ! »

Rachel ne croyait pas vraiment en ses chances mais elle essayait de se convaincre tant bien que mal, que peut être elle n'aurait pas à payer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, pour cette folle de Lydia.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, elle s'était baladée avec Paul dans les rues de New York, elle lui avait montré ses endroits préférés.

Puis ils s'étaient retrouvés sur un banc dans central Park, profitant des quelques rayons de soleil. Paul entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Rachel.

« - Venise…

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Quoi Venise ?

- Je me disais qu'une fois que tout ça, ça sera fini, on pourrait partir un peu en vacances.

- A Venise ?

- Tu préférais peut être une autre destination.

- Non, non c'est super mais tu penses déjà aux vacances alors qu'on ne sait même pas comment tout ça va se terminer.

- Je suis sûr que tout ira bien tu verras, j'ai pas confiance en Ryan mais j'ai confiance en nous, de toute façon y a pas le choix étant donné ce que j'ai prévu.

Elle se releva légèrement.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Hum c'est une surprise…Tu verras ! Allez viens les autres vont finir par nous attendre pour diner. »

« - Vous avez délibérément manipulé Kevin Hudson et il en a été tellement marqué, qu'il ne voyait plus quel bonheur pourrait lui apporter Mlle Bancroft.

- Je ne l'ai pas manipulé, j'éprouvais vraiment de l'attachement à son égard.

- Mais vous n'en n'étiez pas amoureuse.

- Mlle Bancroft en était amoureuse le jour où elle a accepté de l'épouser ?

- Cela n'a aucun rapport avec ce dont nous sommes en train de débattre. Etiez-vous oui ou non amoureuse de Kevin Hudson ?

Rachel soupira, elle se sentait fatiguée, ça faisait bientôt trois heures qu'elle se trouvait dans cette salle, écoutant les avocats de Lydia insinuer qu'elle seule était responsable de sa mort, la faisant presque passer pour une traînée. Puis ils l'avaient interrogé et ça faisait bientôt une demi-heure qu'ils tentaient de lui faire avouer sa responsabilité, comme si elle avait presque elle-même appuyé sur la gâchette du revolver. Ryan quand à lui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis le début et ça l'angoissait.

- Non je ne l'étais pas.

- Je n'ai plus de question votre honneur.

- Maître Carter le témoin est à vous.

- Je n'ai pas de question vitre honneur. »

Surprise, Rachel regagna sa place.

« - Maître Carter un témoin ?

- Je souhaiterais voir à la barre Mme Lydia Hudson.

- Pourquoi cette convocation ?

- Nous sommes ici à sa demande.

- Bien ça peut être intéressant, Mme Hudson venait vous présenter à la barre. »

Dans un tailleur dès plus chic, Lydia s'installa sur le siège près du juge, le visage grave.

« - Mme Hudson, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi, une femme de votre rang, exigerait 2 pauvres millions de dollars pour compenser la mort de votre fils unique. Il représentait bien plus que ça à vos yeux ?

- Bien évidemment.

- Alors que faisons-nous ici ?

- Cette femme…

Elle réprima une grimace.

- A détruit la vie de mon petit garçon.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle lui a fait croire qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec lui…Elle lui a menti.

- C'est dur n'est-ce pas ?

- Aucune mère ne devrait avoir à perdre son enfant.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça…Je me disais que…Pour une fille d'agriculteur venant du fin fond du Michigan et ayant littéralement brisé les principes et le cœur de son fiancé de l'époque, fils du maire de la ville, ça devait être très dur de se rendre compte que la pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre.

- Objection votre honneur, ça n'a aucun rapport avec notre affaire.

Les avocats de Lydia s'agitaient dans tout les sens alors que Ryan affichait une mine plus que sereine.

- Objection rejeté, j'aimerais savoir où Maître Carter veut en venir…Continuez.

Le visage de Lydia devint soudain plus sombre.

- Savez-vous à qui vous parlez ?

- Je m'en fiche, parce que je vais vous dire une bonne chose, je trouve honteux que vous attaquiez à elle, alors que vous ne valez pas mieux. Vous aviez 17 ans, vous aviez été élevé dans une ville sans extravagance, dans une famille aimante et simple et vous avez eu…Quoi ? La chance ? De tomber sur Georges Hudson 30 ans, riche héritier de la famille Hudson de New York et pouf…Vous êtes tombé enceinte, il fallait absolument sauver les apparences, vous ne pouviez pas être ensembles et sûrement pas au point de devenir sa femme, surtout qu'il était déjà marié. Alors vous avez attendu, malheureusement vous avez perdu votre enfant et au comble du désespoir vous avec accepté la demande en mariage de Larry. Sauf que Georges Hudson n'a jamais quitté vos pensées, et lorsque Larry vous a fait cet enfant vous êtes partis à New York en créant un véritable scandale. Georges Hudson divorce et il vous épouse, Kevin Winters devient Kevin Hudson.

Rachel plaqua les mains sur sa bouche et un murmure se répandit dans la salle.

- Est-ce que je dois vous rappelez que Larry était complètement désespéré et que vous l'avez taire en lui offrant la modique somme de 3 millions de dollars sur vos biens propres afin que votre mari n'en sache rien. Il devenu alcoolique et il mort d'une cirrhose du foie seul au fin fond du Michigan sans n'avoir jamais pu voir son fils. Et vous voulez que Rachel Black vous remettes tous le mois une pension de compensation pour la mort d'un fils que vous n'avez jamais respecté en tant que tel ? A votre place je réviserais ma décision parce que croyez-moi, les journaux vont s'en donner à cœur joie. »

On avait gagné, avant même que Ryan ne revienne à sa place, on savait qu'on avait gagné !

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée et Paul avait rajouté quelques bougies dans la pièce. Rachel était étendue sur le sol, savourant le hot dog qu'ils avaient acheté à leur sortie du tribunal.

« - Je sais pas comment tu fais pour manger ces cochonneries.

Rachel esquissa un sourire.

- Ces cochonneries ont fait partie de ma vie New Yorkaise pendant euh les 4 ans que j'ai passé à la fac puis les 2 ans où je me suis échappée.

Paul s'installa à ses côtés en l'embrassant sur le sommet de la tête.

- En rentrant à La Push rappel moi de refaire ton éducation gastronomique.

Elle mêla son rire au sien et releva les yeux pour le regarder.

- Intense journée hein ?

- Ouais j'en arrive même à avoir un peu pitié de Lydia.

- Ouais peut être mais au moins elle a abandonné l'idée de me faire condamné, il ne lui restera plus que le temps pour pleurer son fils et son passé…En sachant aussi que Georges ne laissera pas passé le scandale qui va suivre.

- Elle ne sera pas malheureuse pour autant, elle aura probablement droit à un divorce entouré de millions de dollars. »

Rachel haussa les sourcils, alors que Paul s'installa au dessus d'elle en posant ses mains sur son dos pour la masser. Sa compagne laissa échapper un soupir de bien être. Les mains de Paul glissaient sur sa peau lui provoquant des frissons, il souleva légèrement son tee shirt et glissa ses mains sur l'étendue de son dos. Paul se pencha vers l'avant et embrassa le cou de Rachel, un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge. Elle se retourna sur le dos et empoigna le pull de Paul pour le lui retirer.

Au son des flammes qui crépitaient dans la cheminée, Paul et Rachel oublièrent l'ensemble de ces dernières heures. Ils profitèrent de chaque seconde, leurs mains explorant chaque millimètre de la peau de l'autre, leurs soupirs se confondant…C'était comme pour repartir définitivement à zéro.

Le dos de Rachel reposait sur le torse de Paul, il enlaça ses doigts aux siens avant d'embrasser sa tempe.

« - Est-ce que ça clôt définitivement le chapitre New York ?

Rachel soupira.

- J'ai perdu énormément de chose et de temps dans cette ville mais je ne regrette rien parce qu'aujourd'hui je me sens plus forte et peut être un peu moins naïve aussi…Je ne veux qu'une chose maintenant, rentrer à la Push et profiter de chaque instant avec toi.

- Ah ben ça tombe bien parce que…

Paul se leva et farfouilla dans son sac de voyage pour en sortir une petite boîte rouge.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi, je voulais attendre notre retour à la Push pour te la donner mais finalement ici c'est bien aussi.

Il s'avança vers sa compagne et s'installa par terre en face d'elle en lui tendant la boîte. Rachel resserra le drap autour d'elle et esquissa un sourire en levant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un petit cadeau que je voulais te faire depuis longtemps mais j'ai préféré attendre le bon moment et puis je n'étais pas sûr qu'on était prêt…Ouvre !

Rachel ouvrit la boîte avec des gestes prudents, à l'intérieur se trouvait une clé ronde entourée d'un flot rouge. Elle esquissa un sourire.

- Paul j'ai déjà un double de chez toi.

- C'est justement ça le truc…Je voudrais que tu ais un double de chez nous !

Le releva les yeux vers lui.

- Je voudrais que tu arrêtes de squatter l'appart cinq jours par semaine pour pouvoir t'y installer avec moi définitivement et mettre ton nom sur la boîte aux lettres.

- T'en a vraiment envie ?

- Définitivement.

Elle se pencha vers lui et captura ses lèvres en le faisant basculer sur le dos. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui en faisant retomber son drap.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire oui ?

- Définitivement. »

Et alors que le feu se consumait peu à peu, Paul et Rachel mettait un terme au chapitre de New York…Définitivement !


	46. THE WOLF IS HERE

_Point de vue externe._

Le bruit des vagues semblait les avoir coupés du monde. Le couple de touristes se baladait depuis bientôt deux heures. Partis du sud de la Californie en camping-car, Anna et Aldo Scarzia avaient décidé de partir) l'aventure jusqu'au nord du Canada. Un périple qui devaient les emmener loin de chez eux pendant environ 5 mois. Ils avaient mis une grande partie de leurs économies dans ce voyage, poussé par leurs enfants qui voulaient absolument qu'ils profitent de leur retraite.

Un léger vent balayait la plage et Anna resserra son foulard autour de son cou, son mari regarda sa montre et indiqua à son épouse qu'il était temps de regagner le motel. Ils traversèrent l'étendue de sable afin de rejoindre la forêt pour pouvoir retrouver le parking où était garé leur van.

Heureux d'avoir pu découvrir la baie, ils étaient confiants et ne se rendirent pas compte que de multiples yeux rouges les observaient. Les oiseaux avaient pourtant arrêté de chanter et les feuilles des arbres touffus de la forêt semblaient émettre un murmure sombre et inquiétant.

Anna et Aldo continuèrent à avancer et soudain une branche craqua.

Un animal ?

Puis une autre branche…Plus près.

Ils étaient en forêt tout ça semblait normal.

Mais soudain la forêt sembla se rétrécir et une multitude de branches craquèrent tout autour d'eux, sous le poids d'une âme immortelle et meurtrière.

Le couple s'arrêta et se regarda, ils se rendirent enfin compte qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit à travers les arbres.

Puis un souffle sembla sortir des profondeurs sombres de la réserve.

Anna sursauta, se retourna et poussa un cri en voyant ce qui se tenait devant elle.

« - Tremblez mes agneaux car le loup rôde. »

Perdu et apeuré, le couple se cherche des yeux sans se trouver.

Au beau milieu d'un endroit sombre, froid et humide, c'est le silence qui les entoure, un silence inquiétant.

Mais soudain le noir laisse place à une lumière éclatante, provenant de quelques projecteurs, leur faisant découvrir leur cauchemar.

Anna est maintenue par une chaine devant un énorme tuyau à vapeur. Son visage est marqué par les larmes et ses cris sont retenus par un épais adhésif.

Aldo, lui, à beau essayer de défaire ses liens, il n'y parviendra pas. Solidement encré au sol, de multiples plaies saignent son corps. Il tente vainement de retenir ses larmes afin de donner du courage à son épouse mais celle-ci sait bien qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir.

Une ombre transparente s'approche afin de répandre le début d'un chao, un mal qui va ronger la réserve de la Push et la ville de Forks jusqu'à la moelle.

Un mal qui va bouleverser le quotidien de chacun des membres de la famille Cullen mais surtout de la meute.

Et alors qu'Aldo se vide de son sang, dévoré par l'âme bannie d'un monstre dont on n'ose à peine prononcer le nom, Anna, elle, sent ses cris étouffés par l'adhésif alors que le tuyau crache son jet de vapeur brulante sur son corps.

Et le souffle se mit à rire.

« - Tremblez mes agneaux, le loup est là »


	47. ANXIETY

_Point de vue externe._

Les gyrophares éclairaient les bois de manière inquiétante. Charlie et son équipe se trouvaient à l'orée du bois quand Sam arriva. Le chef de la police s'avança vers lui ?

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe Charlie ?

- Un pêcheur nous a appelés pour nous signaler la présence d'un camping-car sur le parking, il nous a dit que ça faisait deux jours qu'il était là et qu'il n'avait vu personne y entrer ou en sortir.

- Quelqu'un l'aurait abandonné ?

- C'est ce qu'on a pensé au début mais après avoir fait une petite recherche, on a trouvé que ce van appartient en fait à un couple de touriste qui a mis toutes ses économies dans un voyage qui doit les conduire jusqu'au Canada. J'ai eu l'info par un de leurs enfants qui m'a dit que la mère les appelé tous, tous les soirs pour leur raconter leur journée et que çà fait deux jours qu'ils n'ont pas eu de nouvelles.

- Tu penses à quoi ?

- J'ai appelé les gardes côtes pour qu'ils sillonnent les environs de la baie même si je sais que s'ils sont tombés dans la mer y a peu de chance pour qu'on les retrouve.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils auraient pu tomber de la falaise ?

Charlie fit une grimace.

- Non et c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé…Y a des traces de pas à l'entrée du bois et les chiens ont paniqué quand on a voulu y aller.

Le regard que Charlie lança à Sam était très expressif. Depuis la naissance de Nessie, le père de Bella avait compris beaucoup de chose sur la Push et Forks mais il se gardait bien de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans ces bois mais deux touristes ont disparus et j'aimerais bien les retrouver et si possible vivant.

- Y a très peu de chance qu'ils soient vivant Charlie surtout si ça fait deux jours qu'ils ont disparu.

- Alors j'aimerais autant que ça s'arrête avec eux.

- Je vais appeler les autres pour faire un tout d'horizon mais il se peut qu'on ne trouve rien, c'est peut être déjà loin d'ici. Et si c'est pas le cas, on ne prendre aucun risque, Paul et Embry ne sont pas encore rentré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

- Dis aux gardes de côtes de continué à patrouiller autour de la baie et dis à tes hommes de fouiller la ville et la réserve mais toujours à deux.

Sam commença à partir mais se retourna vers le Chef Swan.

- Et surtout que personne ne s'approche des bois…J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

… …. … … …

Embry engagea la voiture sur l'entrée d'autoroute, à ses côtés Kelly somnolait, cette dernière avait profité de leur voyage à NY pour rendre visite à ses employeurs qui lui avaient confirmé toute leur confiance en son travail et ça même si elle vivait et travaillait maintenant à l'autre bout du pays, elle restait le meilleur élément de leur grande maison d'édition.

A l'arrière Paul en était à son troisième sandwich de la matinée et Rachel écoutait les messages de son répondeur. Mais soudain son visage se figea et elle raccrocha.

« - Les garçons vous avaient pas consulté vos portables depuis qu'on est descendu de l'avion ?

Paul et Embry la regardèrent et lui répondirent par la négative.

- Pourquoi qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Embry tu devrais accélérer…Sam vous attends, y a deux touristes qui ont disparus. »

La voiture tripla son allure alors que la pluie commençait à tomber. Ils arrivèrent trois quart d'heure plus tard chez Billy Black où ils n'eurent pas le temps de sortir de la voiture, Jacob les attendait déjà sur le seuil. Il s'avança à leur rencontre.

« - Ben c'est pas trop tôt.

Il enlaça sa sœur.

- On fêtera ta victoire et ton retour un peu plus tard si tu veux bien.

- C'est grave ?

Jacob se tourna vers ses deux frères.

- On n'a rien, juste des traces de pas qui ne mène nulle part et des dizaines d'odeurs qui ne correspond pas à quelque chose en particulier…Et on a pas de corps.

- C'est plutôt rare qu'un vampire emmène son casse croûte.

- On sait pas trop ce que c'est…Alice ne voit rien si ce n'est un flou…Plutôt sanglant.

Jacob soupira et se massa la nuque.

- Sam a un mauvais pressentiment et Alice n'est franchement pas confiante, on a rendez vous chez les Cullen pour faire le point…Honnêtement…Ça sent pas bon ! »

Et après s'être séparé des filles et de Billy, les garçons se rendirent en courant jusque chez les Cullen.


	48. ANDREW LAZARRO

_Point de vue externe._

« - Avant l'arrivée des colons européens, les Amérindiens algonquins occupent la région de l'actuelle Boston. Fondée en 1630, la cité reprend le nom d'une ville anglaise du Lincolnshire (Nord-est) dont sont originaires ses fondateurs anglais...Mr Lazzaro au lieu de dessiner, dites moi plutôt durant quel siècle elle se développa grâce à son port maritime ?  
Le jeune homme leva la tête de son cahier, le professeur esquissa un sourire devant son hésitation et pourtant :  
- Au 17e et 18e siècle.  
Face à la bonne réponse du jeune homme, le professeur ravala sa superbe et se racla la gorge.  
- Je doute que vos dessins représentent un historique de notre pays, alors faites-moi le plaisir de suivre assidument ce cours. »  
Le jeune homme referma son cahier et s'installa bien droit à sa table de cours afin de ce concentrer sur le récit historique de la ville de Boston et il lui fallut beaucoup de bonne volonté pour ne pas piquer du nez.

Quelques instants plus tard il s'installa à même le sol dans le couloir, son cahier de dessin ouvert sur les genoux. Il gribouillait des personnages dont la vie semblait aussi complexe que la sienne.  
« - Hé Lazzaro ! Une partie ?  
Un de ses camarades de classe se tenait au fond du couloir, un ballon de basket entre les mains.  
- Non merci.  
- Comme tu veux ! A plus.  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et reprit son dessin, avant qu'une autre voix, plus douce ne vienne le distraire.  
- Tu ne devrais pas rester tout seul Andrew.  
Une jeune fille rousse se tenait devant lui, petite et discrète, Antonia était aussi intelligente qu'espiègle, elle dirigeait avec une main de fer le conseil des élèves du lycée.  
- Depuis quand tu me surveilles ?  
- Je fais partie du conseil, je m'intéresse à tous le monde.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu te soucies de moi.  
- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer ton changement d'attitude depuis deux semaines. Depuis que tu as été malade.  
- Une bonne grippe.  
- Au printemps ?  
Andrew soupira.  
- Ecoute, tout va bien d'accord, alors laisse tomber.  
- Tu ne traine plus avec tes amis skateurs, tu ne manges même plus à la cantine et le meilleure c'est que tu sèches les cours.  
- Ok...Disons que j'ai quelques soucis...Familiaux.  
- Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? Que mon père est un sale con qui a trouvé bon de manipuler les sentiments de ma mère à tel point que le jour où elle lui a appris qu'elle était enceinte, il a décrété qu'il ne voulait pas de moi ou tu voudrais que je te dises que j'ai quelque part dans ce pays un grand frère qui ne sait même pas que j'existe et deux petites sœurs qui reçoivent quotidiennement tout l'amour que mon père n'a jamais su me donner, tu voudrais que je te dise que ma mère cumule deux boulots pour pouvoir me payer un jour l'université de mon choix parce que son ex est incapable de sortir le fric nécessaire à l'éducation de son fils...Crois moi t'as pas envie d'entendre tout ça, alors laisse tomber. »  
Andrew remballa ses affaires et se leva pour partir.

Andrew Lazzaro, 15 ans arpenta les rues et ses pas le menèrent directement au port où il s'installa sur un petit bloc de pierre, il resta là quelques minutes à regarder la valse des bateaux puis il s'empara de nouveau de son bloc de dessin et continua ses traits de crayon qui se mêlaient au son des moteurs et à l'odeur du sel de la mer mélangeait aux hydrocarbures. Le soleil déclina rapidement et c'es avec une certaine nostalgie qu'il quitta les lieux pour rentrer chez lui. Avec sa mère il partageait un petit appartement au quatrième étage d'un immeuble des années 50, en piteux état mais il n'y avait que des personnes âgés, cela rendait les lieux assez paisibles.

La porte se referma derrière lui alors que sa mère l'attendait de pied ferme dans le salon.  
« - Le proviseur m'a appelé, tu as encore séché les cours ? Andrew, tu as encore passé l'après midi au port ?  
- C'est le seul endroit qui me convient. C'est calme là bas, y personne pour me poser des questions, sur : pourquoi j'ai été malade pendant plus d'une semaine ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne traine plus avec mes amis ? Les gens ne sont pas débiles maman, ils ont bien compris qu'il y a un truc qui cloche chez moi. J'ai pris plus de cinquante centimètre en trois jours, j'ai la tête d'un mec de dix huit ans et la force d'un haltérophile, comment tu veux que je leur explique ça, sans parler de mes sautes d'humeur qui se termine en carnage.  
- Je sais que c'est dur mais...  
- NON TU NE SAIS RIEN...JE VEUX QU'ON ME RENDE MA VIE !  
Andrew balança son sac à travers la pièce faisant sursauter sa mère, elle essuya ses larmes face à la détresse de son fils.  
- Je le voudrais chéri mais je...J'ai trouvé l'adresse que je cherchais et je continus à croire qu'il pourra t'aider mais je ne pourrais pas t'y obliger, je sais que ça inclut beaucoup de chose pour toi à commencer par changer de lycée et te séparer définitivement des tes amis.  
- Je m'en suis déjà séparé...Qui te dit qu'il acceptera.  
- Ton père l'a abandonné, tout comme toi...Il peut t'aider Andrew j'en suis convaincu.  
Andrew soupira.  
- Au point où j'en suis autant essayer...Direction La Push. »

... ... ... ...

Alyssa et Arianna, ont respectivement neuf et sept ans et elles sont les deux demi-sœurs de Paul. Il ne les a jamais rencontré, il n'en a jamais éprouvé le besoin et puis cette autre vie que c'était construite son père ne l'intéressais nullement, après tout, Théodore Yiruma ne s'était jamais intéressait à la vie de son fils.

Un soir alors que Paul et Rachel devaient diner chez Carmen, ils aperçurent une vieille Ford Crow Victoria garé devant la maison. En entrant ils découvrirent une femme d'environ quarante ans assise à table en compagnie de la mère de Paul et d'un jeune adolescent. Carmen Yiruma se leva et vient embrasser son fils et sa belle-fille.

« - Les enfants je vous présente Thérésa Lazzaro et son fils Andrew.  
Carmen invita son fils et sa belle-fille à s'assoir, l'ambiance semblait pesante.  
- Maman tu nous expliques.  
- Je pense que c'est à Thérésa de vous expliquer.  
La jeune femme me regarda et inspira profondément pour se donner du courage.  
- Voilà...Je travaille comme secrétaire pour un groupe d'assurance et il y a quelques années j'ai fait une rencontre qui a bouleversé ma vie...J'ai rencontré ton père Paul et on a vécu ensembles pendant quelques temps avant qu'il ne me quitte pour Cécilia.  
Paul se releva de sa chaise en soupirant.  
- Ecoutez, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, j'ai pas franchement envie de parler des frasques perpétuelles de Ted, j'ai pas envie de savoir quel salaud il a pu être ni comment il en est arriver à vous quitter pour sa dernière femme au point de lui faire deux filles.  
- Paul tu t'assois et tu la laisse là finir tu veux.  
Devant les gros yeux de sa mère, Paul se réinstalla à table et Rachel lui caressa le bras pour l'apaiser.  
- J'imagine aisément ce que tu peux éprouver face à l'évocation de la vie de Ted mais si je suis là aujourd'hui ce n'est pas pour chercher une réponse à ses actes, je n'en ai jamais eu besoin. Il n'y a rien de compliqué en fait il m'a quitté parce que j'étais enceinte, je pensais qu'il ne voulait surtout s'attacher à moi de cette façon mais j'avais tord, en fait j'ai compris il y a un mois que ça n'avait rien avoir avec moi.  
Paul jeta un coup d'œil à Andrew qui baissa la tête en serrant la mâchoire, entendre parler sa mère de ce qu'elle avait dû supporter face au départ de Ted était insupportable.  
- Ted m'a quitté quand il a appris que j'attendais un fils...  
Le cheminement de la conversation tissait un lien dans la tête de Paul afin de lui faire comprendre où Thérésa voulait en venir et plus elle parlait, plus il comprenait à quel point son père était un enfoiré. Il les avait quitté lui et Carmen parce qu'il voulait soi disant changer de vie mais pour Andrew ce fut différent, il leur avait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait absolument pas de cette vie, ni de cet enfant car Théodore savait pertinemment ce qui risquait d'arriver pour Andrew, exactement la même chose que pour Paul. Alors que son premier fils fêtait ses cinq ans, Ted avait compris au détour d'une conversation avec Harry Clearwater, qu'un jour peut être la transformation aurait lieu et ça il ne pouvait pas le supporter. La voix de Thérésa ramena Paul à leur conversation.  
- Ton père n'a jamais voulu évoquer son passé avec moi, en réalité je me suis rendue compte que je ne savais pratiquement rien de lui, jusqu'à il y a un mois. Quand j'ai frappé à sa porte pour lui demander de l'aide, il m'a clairement fait comprendre que jamais il ne s'impliquerait dans tout ça et qu'il fallait qu'on se débrouille seul, je l'ai supplié de m'aider et au bout d'une heure de dispute il a quand même accepté de me donner votre adresse...  
Paul serra les mâchoires avant de tourner la tête vers Andrew.  
- Je ne sais pas comment aider mon fils Paul et ça me brise le cœur de le voir aussi désemparé parce qu'à cause des mensonges et des demi-vérités à peine avouées de votre père, Andrew a du mettre de côté tout ce en quoi il croyait et il a du s'éloigné de ses amis.  
Thérésa essuya une larme sur sa joue.  
- Aide-le je t'en prie !  
Paul soupira.  
- C'est pas quelque chose dont on peut se débarrasser.  
- Mais on n'est pas venu ici pour ça...Paul si j'ai entrainé Andrew jusqu'à La Push c'est parce que je me suis dit que tu pourrais lui apprendre à vivre avec.  
- Oh non...  
Paul se releva de sa chaise.  
- Il n'est pas question que je m'amuse à jouer au grand frère et que je lui apprenne quoi que ce soit.  
- PAUL !  
Rachel haussa la voix et lui fit les gros yeux.  
- Il n'a qu'à aller voir Sam.  
- Tu es son frère ! C'est ton job pas celui de Sam.  
- Non pas question !  
- Oh que si !  
- Rachel je...  
- Tu veux vraiment avoir cette conversation...Paul tu sais à quel point cette transition est difficile, surtout quand on y connait rien, tu peux imaginer à quel point il a du être effrayé par tout ça ! Une bande vampire ? Je suis bien placée pour savoir qu'on n'est jamais prêt à entendre ces histoires.  
- S'il a muté c'est qu'il était prêt.  
- Peut être mais inconsciemment...Il a quinze ans ! C'est pas cette vie qu'on imagine quand on est adolescent.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?  
- Montre-lui.  
- C'est Sam l'Alpha.  
- Ça n'a strictement rien avoir, tu es son frère c'est à toi de lui montrer le chemin...Tu disais que tu ne voulais pas ressembler à Ted, alors prouve-le...Ne le laisse pas tomber toi aussi.  
Paul soupira et Rachel esquissa un sourire parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait gagné.  
- Tu es à moitié quileute donc le mieux...  
- C'est que je reste ici ?  
Andrew parla pour la première fois.  
- C'est pas un problème, j'ai plus rien à Boston.  
- Je te préviens un seul faux pas, tu désobéis aux ordres et je te renvois à Boston dans la soute à bagages du premier avion, c'est clair ? »  
Andrew hocha la tête pendant que sa mère, Carmen et Rachel esquissaient un sourire.


	49. THE LITTLE PUPPET

_**Point de vue externe.**___

Tel le visage d'un ange qui disparaît face au masque de l'horreur. La comptine pour enfant résonne de manière sinistre dans cette salle obscure, froide et humide.

Ainsi font font font les petites marionnettes,  
Ainsi font font font trois petits tours et puis s'en vont.

Un tour, un cri.

Deux tours, deux hurlements.

Trois tours et le silence.

Tel un visage innocent qui se marque d'une douleur qu'on ne peut décrire, la petite fille devient marionnette.

Le monstre sourit quand il entend les os craquer.

La traque se poursuit, qui sera sa prochaine proie ?

« - Continuez de tremblez mes agneaux, le loup est là et vous ? Où êtes-vous ? »


	50. THE WORST IS COMING

_Point de vue externe.___

Bella ouvrit la porte de commissariat et aperçut son père derrière son bureau.  
« - Tu as encore dormi ici ?  
Charlie soupira.  
- J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais ça ne répondais pas.  
- On avait plus rien à manger alors on est sortis pour...remplir le frigo.  
Charlie esquissa un sourire en secouant la tête.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- En fait il aurait fallu que je parle à toute la famille mais c'est pas grave...Les journaux ne sont pas encore au courant, en fait personne n'est au courant.  
- Au courant de quoi ?  
- Erica Farstlane, 6 ans...Elle a disparu il a 12 heures. Sa mère était partie la chercher à l'école et avant qu'elle n'y arrive la maîtresse l'a appelé pour lui dire que sa fille venait de disparaître.  
- Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu disparaître ?  
- La petite est partie aux toilettes et elle n'est pas revenue.  
La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois sur Sam et quand il aperçut Charlie, il secoua la tête.  
- Y a rien, à nulle part, y a même pas une trace qu'on peut suivre.  
- J'ai appelé Sam pour que lui et les autres faces un tour près de l'école et à l'entrée du bois.  
- Ok je vais appeler Edward et les autres pour leur dire de rentrer.  
Bella commença à s'en aller quand Sam l'interpella.  
- Bella ! Dis leur de faire vite...Ça sent pas bon !  
- Je t'appelle dès qu'ils sont là, on a qu'à se retrouver à la maison pour faire le point. »

Le reste de la famille Cullen n'eut pas le temps d'arriver. A quelques kilomètres de là, un pêcheur composa le numéro de la police en toute urgence, car dans son filet, il n'y avait pas que des crustacés.

« - Dites-moi !  
- Les corps sont trop abimés pour que je puisse vous faire un véritable compte rendu, j'ai appelé un collègue anthropologiste qui va me rejoindre, il pourra nous en dire un peu plus. Pour l'instant je sais qu'il s'agit d'un homme et d'une femme et avec mes quelques connaissances je peux vous dire qu'ils ont plus de 30 ans, mais c'est tout.  
- C'est suffisant pour l'instant...Il s'agit certainement des deux touristes disparus...Merci. »

Charlie attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa fille pour lui annoncer ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Le problème ce que ni les Cullen, ni la meute ne savait ce qu'il fallait chercher et pour l'instant la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire c'était attendre.

A l'autre bout de La Push, Paul enlaça Rachel et l'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête.  
« - Tu as passé une bonne journée ?  
- Oui très bien et toi ?  
Paul soupira.  
- Ne me dis pas que ça c'est encore mal passé...PAUL !  
- C'est pas de ma faute s'il est incapable de contrôler ses émotions.  
- T'exagère...Je suis sûr que tu le fais exprès.  
- Arrête de le défendre, Andrew n'a qu'à écouter les conseils qu'on lui donne.  
- C'est tout nouveau pour lui.  
- C'était nouveau pour Seth aussi.  
- Non je suis désolé c'était différent pour Seth, il avait entendu parler de ces légendes et en plus il avait Leah près de lui.  
- Oh pitié ne parle pas de Leah comme d'une référence s'il te plait.  
_- Paul je suis sérieuse, il faut vraiment que tu fasses un effort.  
Il soupira.  
- Peut être que j'y suis allé un peu fort, mais il est trop passif.  
- Je pense surtout qu'il est effrayé, on n'a jamais voulu de lui, ni a Boston, ni ici.  
- Tu as tord.  
- Tu crois ? Andrew n'est pas débile, il sait pertinemment qu'il vient de débarquer ici alors qu'on ne l'attendait pas, il se retrouve au milieu de vous tous, c'est non seulement le petit dernier mais en plus il est complètement ignorant face à tout ce qui lui arrive. Les légendes, il ne les connait pas, les vampires non plus et toi, il ne te connaît pas non plus.  
- Tu veux savoir la vérité, ça me branche pas de jouer au grand frère.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que ça inclut d'apprendre à le connaître et...  
- Tu as peur de l'aimer ?  
- Quand j'avais cinq ans, avant que Ted ne s'enfuie, je n'arrêtais pas de réclamer un petit frère...Ironique non ?  
Rachel s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue.  
- Andrew n'a rien demandé à personne Paul, ne lui fait pas payer les erreurs de votre père.  
- Je ferais des efforts...Je te le promets. »_

Ils préparèrent le diner en toute tranquillité et après avoir mangé, Paul entraîna sa compagne dans la partie salon, il l'a força à s'assoir sur le canapé et lui demanda de l'attendre quelques instants, Paul descendit au restaurant et remontant avec une grosse boite rouge avec un gros ruban blanc sur le couvercle, entre les mains.  
« - Paul c'est quoi ça ?  
- C'est le père noël qui est passé très en retard ou très en avance comme tu veux.  
Rachel souria en secouant la tête, avant de hausser les sourcils lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la boîte bougeait.  
- Si tu veux mon avis tu devrais l'ouvrir avant que ça n'explose.  
Rachel défit le nœud de manière très lente puis souleva délicatement le couvercle avant de pousser une exclamation de surprise.  
- OH C'EST PAS VRAI !  
- Quoi ça explosé ?  
Rachel éclata de rire devant la tête mi-inquiète, mi-amusé de Paul, il se rapprocha et son sourire s'élargit quand il aperçut enfin une mini touffe de poil dépassé de la boîte. Un petit yorkshire se trouvait à l'intérieur, Rachel tendit les mains et attrapa le chien qui lui lécha la main à son contact, elle entendit alors Paul soupirer de soulagement.  
- Tu avais peur qu'il me morde ? Il est adorable.  
- ELLE ! Je n'allais quand même pas prendre un mâle pour que tu l'aimes plus que moi, je ne suis pas fou.  
Rachel ria de plus belle alors que la petite chienne s'agitait dans ses bras. Rachel la déposa entre ses jambes.  
- Et comment s'appelle cette jeune demoiselle ?  
- Roxie, c'était marqué sur son boxe au refuge...T'aurais dû la voir quand j'étais la cherché, elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans la boîte, elle arrêtait pas de me renifler, elle voulait pas me lâcher...Mais elle a moins fait la maligne quand elle m'a entendu grogner.  
Rachel lui donna un coup sur l'épaule qui fut s'en effet et Paul rigola.  
- C'est une sacrée responsabilité.  
- Je sais mais...Disons que c'est une étape de plus.  
Il embrassa sa tempe alors que Roxie grogna.  
- Hé ne t'engage pas sur ce terrain, j'étais là avant. »

Le reste de la soirée fut un pur bonheur, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien prés de la cheminée, alors _que Roxy s'endormie dans son panier prés de la fenêtre du salon. Cette chienne était tout simplement adorable, elle obéissait à Paul au doigt et à l'œil, elle devait certainement sentir son côté animal._

... ... ... ...

Les jours suivant, l'apprentissage d'Andrew s'améliora quelques peu mais c'était toujours difficile pour Paul et son frère de tisser des liens.

Thérésa avait trouvé un poste de secrétaire au sein de l'hôpital, elle et son fils avait emménagé dans un petit appartement au dessus de l'épicerie du coin. Andrew avait intégré les cours au lycée et grâce à l'aide de Seth et des autres membres de la meute, il s'était vite intégré.

Du côté de la police de Forks, l'enquête sur le double meurtre des touristes et la disparition de la petite Erica était toujours au point mort.

Un soir, alors que Rachel rentrait d'une longue journée d'exposition au sein de la bibliothèque, elle trouva Paul endormi sur le canapé avec Roxie qui reposait sur son ventre, Rachel déposa un baiser sur son front et partie dans la cuisine afin de préparer le diner.

Quelques instants plus tard, la sonnerie du téléphone résonna et Rachel abandonna son plan de travail pour aller décrocher.  
« - Allo ?...Ah salut Andrew, tout va bien ?

- Elle a peut être un peu de retard ?

- Je vois...Ecoute, laisse lui un message, je vais venir te chercher et elle te rejoindra chez nous.

- Non pas du tout.

- Oui c'est ça, à tout de suite.  
- Tu vas où ?  
Rachel sursauta en entendant la voix de Paul.  
- Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.  
Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa, alors que Roxie lui lécha la main.  
- C'était ton frère, Thérésa n'est pas venu le chercher à la sortie du lycée, il avait un exposé à terminer...Elle ne répond pas sur son portable, il s'inquiète...Je vais aller le chercher d'accord.  
- Non pas question tu ne vas nulle part...Il pleut et il fait nuit.  
- PAUL ! Ne commence pas s'il te plait, on ne va quand même pas le laisser poireauté toute la nuit sous la pluie.  
Il soupira.  
- Moi je prenais le bus.  
- A cette heure-ci il n'y a plus aucun bus qui passe et il n'est pas toi je te rappel.  
- Pff ça l'aiderait sûrement.  
- Non ça m'étonnerait, votre personnalité est différente Paul, c'est ce qui fait ça force...Bon tu vas le chercher ou c'est moi ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard Andrew était à la maison en train de manger un croque monsieur pendant que Paul parler avec Sam au téléphone afin de lui expliquer la situation, à savoir que Thérésa ne s'était pas présentée au lycée et ça, malgré le fait qu'elle avait bel et bien quitté son poste à l'hôpital à l'heure prévue.

_La question était donc : que c'était-il passé entre le moment où Thérésa avait quitté l'hôpital et le moment où elle aurait dû normalement arriver devant le lycée pour récupérer Andrew._

Deux heures plus tard, Charlie appela Paul à la maison.  
« - Allo...

- Oui.

- Et alors ?

- Ok dites à Sam que j'arrive toute suite.  
Paul releva la tête et en voyant son visage se décomposer, Rachel enlaça Andrew.  
- Ils ont retrouvé sa voiture dans un fossé à cinq kilomètre de la sortie est de Forks...Il n'en reste pratiquement rien.  
Andrew regarda son frère de manière ahuri et commença à s'agiter.  
- Où...Où est-ce qu'elle est ?...Dans quel hôpital ?...Je dois...  
Paul s'interposa entre son frère et la porte.  
- Andrew non ! Elle...n'est pas à l'hôpital.  
Rachel croisa le regard de son compagnon et elle compris l'horreur de la situation mais Andrew lui ne faisait pas le rapprochement.  
- Comment ça elle n'est pas à l'hôpital ?  
- Il n'y avait pas de corps dans la voiture.  
- QUOI ?  
- Sa voiture est vraiment dans un sale état, c'est comme si elle avait percuté quelque chose au beau milieu de la route avant d'atterrir dans le fossé. Charlie a dit qu'elle s'était apparemment cogné la tête contre le pare brise parce qu'ils ont retrouvé du sang sur la vitre et sur le siège, la portière a été arrachée et il y a pas mal de traces de pas tout autour de son véhicule mais Sam ne peut suivre aucune piste à cause de cette foutue pluie.  
- Tu penses qu'elle est vivante ?  
- S'il s'agit d'un vampire j'en doute, mais en même temps tout ça ne ressemble pas au comportement d'un traqueur tel qu'on les connait...Je vais rejoindre Sam pour l'aider à patrouiller avec le reste de la meute, Jacob est chez les Cullen, avec un peu de chance Alice pourra peut être voir quelque chose qui pourra nous aider.  
- Je viens avec toi.  
- Non il n'en est pas question c'est trop dangereux.  
- Je suis un loup garou...C'est de ma mère dont il s'agit.  
- Non tu restes ici...Tu es trop jeune et trop inexpérimenté pour te lancer dans ce genre de traque...Je te promet qu'on fera tout pour la retrouver mais pour une fois, fais ce que je te dis s'il te plait...J'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive une bricole.  
Andrew hocha la tête sans grande conviction, d'un côté il se sentait frustré de ne pouvoir accompagné la meute afin de retrouver sa mère et d'un autre côté il savait bien qu'il risquait d'être une gêne pour la meute face à des vampires. Paul enfila sa veste et se pencha vers Rachel pour l'embrasser.  
- Sois prudent d'accord.  
- Je t'appel si on a du nouveau...Je t'aime.  
- Je t'aime. »

Et la nuit fut extrêmement longue, Andrew regardait sans arrêt par la fenêtre, quand à Rachel elle se tenait près du téléphone.

Finalement à 6h30, Paul rentra épuiser...La meute n'avait rien trouvé.


	51. A GREEN MOUSE

_Point de vue externe.___

_Une souris verte qui courait dans l'herbe. J__  
__e l'attrape par la queue. Je la montre à ses messieurs.__  
__Ces messieurs me disent, trempés la dans l'huile, trempez la dans l'eau.__  
__Ça fera un escargot tout chaud !___

Elle essayait de fuir mais en vain. Elle criait mais en vain.  
Elle était la proie, ils étaient les chasseurs.  
Elle était ébouillantée et défigurée mais vivante.  
Les coups de crocs finiront par estomper la chaleur de son sang en même temps que les battements de son cœur.

Theresa Lazzaro vient de mourir.

L'étau se resserre.

Tremblez mes agneaux, le loup est prêt au combat et vous ?


	52. GEAR

_Point de vue externe._

Paul était rentré exténuer, sa compagne avait insisté pour qu'il dorme un peu avant de retourner poursuivre les recherches. Andrew avait somnolait dans un des fauteuils avec Roxie dans les bras.

En se réveillant, Paul aperçut Rachel, qui préparait le petit déjeuner. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et soupira.  
« - Tu aurais du dormir encore un peu.  
- Non je vais aller rejoindre Sam.  
- D'accord, mais s'il te plait soyez prudent.  
- Je te le promets, est-ce que tu vas travailler ?  
- Oui...Je déposerais Andrew chez mon père avant d'y aller, j'ai appelé le proviseur pour lui expliquer la situation.  
- D'accord...Seth ne devrait pas tarder.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je refuse que tu restes sans protection.  
Rachel haussa les sourcils.  
- Paul...  
- Non...  
Il déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
- Cette fois c'est moi qui aurais le dernier mot, c'est juste pour ma tranquillité d'esprit.  
Sa compagne soupira et esquissa un sourire.  
- D'accord. »  
Paul resserra son étreinte autour de Rachel et respira fortement son odeur, en lui murmurant un « je t'aime ».

A quelques kilomètre de là, un couple d'amoureux riaient et s'extasiaient sur cette journée presque chaude pour la région, mais au détour d'un petit chemin de ville, leurs rires s'étouffèrent au milieu de leur cri. Ils découvrirent avec effroi un petit squelette encore ensanglanté, accroché à une épaisse branche d'arbre.

Quand Charlie Swan arriva sur les lieux avec son équipe, il n'eut pas besoin d'une identification scientifique pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait du corps de la petite Erica.

Et quand Bella découvrit le nom de son père sur son portable, elle sut d'instinct que le pire était probablement devant eux.

Au moment où Paul rejoignit la meute sur la plage, Rachel lui envoya un message pour lui dire qu'elle était bien arrivée à la bibliothèque, la famille Cullen arriva également sur la plage. Carlisle et Sam se serrèrent la main et le patriarche des vampires prit la parole d'une voix sombre.  
« - On a retrouvé le corps de la petite fille qui avait disparu...Elle présentait de nombreuses fractures et elle a été vidé de son sang...  
- Traduction : on ne risque pas de retrouver Thérésa vivante.  
Paul secoua la tête, alors que Sam s'avança vers le groupe.  
- On va reprendre la patrouille mais on va se disperser. Deux loups deux vampires un portable, on se retrouve à 11h ici pour faire le point...Carlisle ?  
- Ok alors Rosalie, Jasper, Quil et Jacob au nord. Leah, Embry, Emmett et Bella au Sud. Bradin, Jared, Alice et Edward à l'est. Paul, Sam, Esmée et moi à l'ouest. Colin est poste de police pour faire le lien avec Charlie, son équipe est en train de ratisser la ville...Tout le monde est ok ? Alors au boulot ! »

Plus un mot ne fut échangé, chacun parti vers la direction indiquée.

On avait l'impression que le temps jouait contre eux, un peu comme les grains de sable qui tombe au fond du sablier, lentement...Très lentement.

... ... ... ...

Une poule sur un mur qui picorait du pain dur, picoti picota lève la queue et puis s'en va !

Dans un recoin sombre de la pièce, une jeune fille à la longue chevelure brune, avait son visage déformé par la peur. Elle luttait pour ne pas s'évanouir, mais à chaque instant son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine. Elle essaya de tourner légèrement la tête pour vérifier que son amie était toujours en vie mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger, ses liens la maintenaient fermement contre le pilier central. Ceci étant, elle n'avait pas besoin de voir quoi que ce soit pour se rendre compte que ça allait mal, elle l'entendait suffoquer de plus en plus.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, deux autres de ses amis luttaient pour leur survie.

Une poule sur un mur qui picorait du pain dur...La comptine retentit une fois de plus.

Une ombre passa devant la jeune fille, un rire s'échappa de l'ombre, dur, froid et effrayant.

Picoti...Picota...

« - Régalez vous mes petits chéris, venez picorer cette chaire fraîche ! »

Lève la queue et puis...S'en va !

Elle avait la bouche obstruée par un large adhésif et ses mains étaient attachées au dessus de sa tête, à son arrivée ici, l'ombre lui avait infligé plusieurs blessures à l'aide d'un couteau, elle portait une plaie béante à l'abdomen et une autre au dessus du genou.

Elle essaya de crier mais l'adhésif l'en empêcher, elle aurait voulu se réveiller de ce cauchemar, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, ce n'était pas possible.

« - Tremble mon agneau, crie, montre-moi à quel point tu as peur...Le loup te consolera...Bientôt tu me supplieras de t'achever ! »

Son rire se répercuta une fois de plus contre les murs humides et froids de cet endroit trop sombre. Alors qu'au même moment, la jeune fille sentit les petites pattes grimpaient sur elle. Elle essaya de bouger les jambes mais elle ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement, elle était trop solidement attachée. Les larmes recommencèrent à coulaient le long de ses joues alors qu'elle sentait les petites dents entailler sa peau.

Des rats...Des dizaines et des dizaines de rats qui n'avaient qu'un seul but...La dévorer.

Que représentait réellement cette ombre si ce n'était un vampire féroce et psychopathes, n'utilisant que la peur comme carburant, que la mort comme divertissement...Allait-il gagné, en décimant l'ensemble de notre groupe ? Avait-il la moindre chance de perdre ?

Alors que la douleur était si insoutenable, la jeune fille sentit son esprit la quitter peu à peu, c'est pourquoi elle se braqua sur le visage aimant et tendre de son petit ami, sentant la fin de sa vie approcher. Lui pardonnerait-il si elle abandonnait ? S'en voudrait-il s'il ne parvenait pas à la sauver ?

A bout de force, elle esquissa un léger mouvement sur le côté pour essayer d'apercevoir son amie, mais c'était impossible, elle comprit alors ce qui clochait, son amie ne suffoquait plus, il ne régnait plus que le silence dans cette pièce.

Quand aux deux autres personnes présentes dans cette pièce, leur pâleur et leur silence ne présageait rien de bon...Rien du tout.

La meute et la famille Cullen étaient maintenant dos au mur, parce que dans cette pièce se trouvait Quil Senior et Seth...Parce que la fille qui suffoquait il y a quelques minutes c'était Rachel...Parce que la jeune fille brune...C'était Kim.


	53. BREATHLESS

_Point de vue externe._

**Flash Back**

La meute était de plus en plus inquiète concernant toutes ces disparitions, Sam avait ordonné à Emily de partir avec Claire se refugier chez Sue, tandis que Kim était passé chercher le père de Quil pour rejoindre Rachel chez Billy.

En arrivant devant la maison Ateara, Kim avait eu un mauvais pressentiment, comme si les bois aux alentours c'étaient figés, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, en n'entendait plus les oiseaux ni même le vent…C'était terrifiant. Quil Senior avait enfilé sa veste et en toute hâte il s'était dirigé vers la voiture de Kim sauf qu'il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre.

Plusieurs vampires sortirent du sous bois, le regard menaçant et un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Le regard que le père de son ami lui lançant dissuada Kim de pousser le moindre cri, ils se laissèrent emmenés sans protester, ce n'était pas la peine de tenter quoi que ce soit, de toute façon ils n'avaient aucune chance.

… … … …

De l'autre côté de la Push, Rachel ferma la bibliothèque et elle démarra sa voiture, Seth sur le siège passager mais très vite le jeune loup fut distrait par une odeur étrange.

« - Seth tu m'écoutes plus ?

- Y un vampire pas loin, on va s'arrêter au commissariat, Colin est là bas avec Charlie…Accélère.

Le sang de Rachel se glaça et elle appuya fortement sur la pédale de l'accélérateur, alors qu'à ses côtés Seth se figea…C'était trop tard. Au beau milieu de la route, cinq vampires étaient alignés les poings serrés…Ils semblaient les attendre de pieds fermes. Rachel trembla de peur.

- Seth ?...

- Arrêtes-toi ! C'est pas la peine…Souviens-toi de la voiture de Thérésa.

Rachel immobilisa le véhicule et un des vampires se présenta près de sa vitre.

- Descendez tout les deux. »

Rachel jeta un regard à son compagnon et il hocha la tête. Ils sortirent ensembles de la voiture mais au moment où Seth posa le pied à terre, il se transforma et sauta par-dessus le véhicule afin d'arracher d'un coup de croc la tête du vampire qui s'était approché de Rachel, celle-ci recula et Seth resta devant elle pour tenter de la protéger mais avec encore quatre vampire en face de lui, il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps, il leva alors la tête pour hurler et ainsi ameuter le reste de la meute mais un des vampire lui sauta à la gorge et l'étouffa sous les cris de terreur de Rachel.

… … … …

Kim et Quil Senior furent entrainés dans la partie la plus sombre de la forêt de Forks, dans un endroit si reculé que la meute et les Cullen ne penseraient jamais à ratisser afin de les retrouver. Au moment où ils entrèrent dans la pièce froide et humide, une forte odeur de sang ils prirent à la gorge. Kim serra les paupières et se courba en deux pour lutter contre son envie de vomir, le père de Quil lui caressa doucement le dos pour l'apaiser alors que les vampires à leurs côtés ricanèrent de plaisir.

Ils les poussèrent dans un coin et les observèrent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre une fois de plus sur deux autres personnes, qu'ils connaissaient bien.

« - Rachel ?...Oh mon Dieu t'es pas blessée ?

- Non…Oh c'est pas vrai Kim…Mr Ateara vous allez bien ?

- Oui, oui ! Oh mon Dieu c'est Seth ? Est-ce qu'il est…

- Non, non il est juste inconscient.

Tous les quatre se figèrent en entendant un ricanement glacial passer la porte.

- Comme c'est touchant de voir ces petites marionnettes s'inquiéter pour chacun…Mais vous n'avez encore rien vu mes petits trésor, la fête ne fait que commencer…Et ça tombe bien croyez moi…Parce que je MEURE de faim ! »

Le vampire ricana une fois de plus avant de laisser passer ses hommes de mains.

Tout se passa très vite, deux vampires emprisonnèrent Seth avec de grosses chaines, lui serrant davantage la gorge.

« - Arrêtez-vous aller finir par le tuer.

Un des vampires éclata de rire.

- T'as pas encore compris que c'est le but recherché, trésor ?

Le vampire se releva et se dirigea vers Rachel.

- J'espère pour toi que tu sais nager !

Il lui empoigna le cou et la souleva de terre avec une seule main. Rachel pouvait sentir l'odeur de moisi que dégageaient ses vêtements, il l'a souleva un peu plus et la plaqua contre la paroi froide d'une grande cabine, comme une cabine de douche. Rachel sentit la pression sur son cou se relâcher et elle put insuffler un grand bol d'air.

- S'il…Vous…Plait…

- Chut, chut, chut trésor, économise ton énergie, tu vas en avoir besoin…Le maître aime bien s'amuser un peu avant de déguster son repas. »

Il lui leva les mains au dessus de la tête et l'attacha solidement à un pilier fixé dans le mur avant de refermer la porte de la cabine. Les larmes de Rachel commencèrent à couler sur son visage, ses pensées tourner vers Paul.

Le père de Quil fit reculer Kim derrière lui afin de la protéger même s'il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Il pensa à la meute, à Sam qui venait de se marier à l'amour de sa vie après tant d'épreuve, à Paul qui avait finalement trouvé un équilibre, à son fils si chétif à sa naissance qui maintenant était un homme robuste, à Jacob qui avait finalement réussi à réunir loup garous et vampires…Unit par un même combat…Quil Senior espérait seulement que leur camp gagnerait.

Lasse de tourner autour du pot, le vampire le plus âgé assena un coup au père de Quil qui alla s'écraser contre la paroi rocheuse de la pièce. Kim sursauta et poussa un cri.

« - Vas-y cri tant que tu peux mon trésor, le maître adore ça.

Il l'empoigna par les cheveux et la rapprocha de lui. Ses yeux rouges luisaient dans l'obscurité et Kim sut à cet instant précis que tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de vie, jamais elle n'oublierait cette image. C'est alors qu'elle ressentit une violente douleur à l'abdomen, elle sentit un liquide chaud s'écouler et le vampire respira fortement l'odeur de son sang.

- Mmm si alléchante. »

Kim reçut alors une gifle monumentale qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et elle s'écrasa sur le sol boueux. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait que le vampire la retourna et l'attacha solidement à la poutre qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Un bruit de vague brisa alors le silence pesant qui venait de s'abattre, Kim leva la tête et aperçut Rachel qui pleurait et elle comprit d'où venait le bruit qu'elle venait d'entendre. Dans la cabine, au ras du sol se trouvait un gros tuyau d'arrivée d'eau, qui cracha un jet très puissant et c'est alors qu'elle comprit ce qui allait se passer, Rachel allait se noyer dans ce grand bac.

Son attention fut reportée sur son triste sort quand une nouvelle douleur lui transperça la jambe, le vampire venait de lui taillader la cuisse, un flot de sang s'échappa une nouvelle fois de son corps qui commençait à s'engourdir. De l'autre côté de la pièce l'abdomen de Seth se soulevait de moins en moins, alors qu'au même moment le père de Quil était suspendu par les pieds au dessus d'un récipient, quand Kim aperçut le scintillement d'un grand couteau, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier

« - NOOON.

Le vampire le plus âgé lui assena une seconde gifle qui lui coupa le souffle et au moment où elle releva la tête, elle vit le couteau déchirer la gorge de Quil Senior.

- Non… »

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure avant que le vampire ne lui scotch la bouche avec de l'adhésif.

**Maintenant**

Loups garous et vampire, à ce stade il n'y avait plus aucune différence, ils se battaient côtes à côtes pour le même combat.

La peur est un poison qui peut vous ronger centimètre par centimètre, reste à savoir si le moment venu vous aurez la faculté nécessaire de la mettre de côté afin de vous relevez et de vous battre. Seulement la route semble si longue…

La meute et les Cullen patrouillaient sans relâche depuis bientôt trois heures maintenant et il n'y avait aucune trace, rien si ce n'est cette angoisse qui tiraillait chacun des membres du groupe.

Carlisle et Esmée patrouillaient avec Paul et Sam, quand le patriarche des vampires reçut un coup de téléphone.

« - Allo ?

…

- Charlie ?

…

- Quoi ?

…

- Non surtout pas, vous restez au commissariat, attendez que je vous rappel.

…

- Non Charlie ! Ayez confiance en nous d'accord...Je vous rappel.

Carlisle raccrocha et les deux loups garous se retransformèrent, alors qu'Esmée se rapprochait de lui.

- Carlisle ?

Le vampire leva la tête et regarda Paul.

- La patrouille de Charlie a retrouvé la voiture de Rachel au beau milieu de la route…Le moteur tournait encore…

Paul voulut parler mais le vampire l'arrêta.

- Non, ni elle ni Seth ne sont chez Billy et y à un autre problème…Kim et le père de Quil n'y sont pas non plus.

Sam essaya tant bien que mal de contrôler ses tremblements.

- C'est pas possible…Carlisle…

- Je sais…Je sais…On va les retrouver d'accord…Faut finir de ratisser la Push et les environs…On va les retrouver. »

Le petit groupe arriva près de la falaise, le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort et une fine pluie commença à tomber. Il devait retrouver le reste des groupes vers 16h sur la plage pour faire le point, mais plus les heures défilaient et plus leur chance s'amenuisait.

Esmée se figea en regardant le contre bas de la falaise.

« - Carlisle…

Le vampire blond s'approcha de son épouse et se figea en regardant les graviers trois mètres plus bas. Les loups garous s'approchèrent alors que le vampire sauta de la falaise. Un corps reposait au milieu des algues déposaient par la mer. Sam eut un véritable haut le cœur en apercevant la dépouille en lambeaux qui gisait sur le sol.

- Y a des traces de morsures et…Je pense qu'on a l'a ébouillanté…Avec des empreintes dentaires on devrait pouvoir l'identifier.

- Pas besoin…

Paul se pencha vers le corps et tourna se qui restait de son poignet gauche, une marque en forme d'éclair était visible sur le peu de peau qu'il restait.

- C'est Thérésa…Andrew l'a blessé à Boston quand il s'est transformé…C'est pas vrai…

Paul s'éloigna alors que Carlisle se releva.

- Si on arrête pas bientôt ce fou furieux, on va perdre tous les gens auquel on tient.

- Je sais mais pour l'instant on a aucune piste…Faut qu'on continue à arpenter les bois…C'est tout ce que je peux te proposer Paul, je sais que tu voudrais plus mais…J'ai rien...Alice n'a aucune vision et Edward ne peut pas percer ses pensées…Je suis désolé…Faut continuer à chercher… »

Avant de repartir, Carlisle ramena délicatement les restes du corps de Thérésa à l'abri dans un creux de la falaise, afin que le peu qu'il restait d'elle ne soit pas trop abimé par les remous de la mer, il disait qu'il préviendrait Charlie plus tard, afin qu'il vienne récupérer son corps.

Il était presque 15h30 quand Sam décida qu'il était temps de faire demi tour afin de rejoindre les autres sur la plage pour faire le point et surtout pour prévenir tout le monde de la disparition de Kim, Seth, Rachel et Quil Senior ainsi que de la découverte du corps de Thérésa. Sauf qu'au moment même où le groupe commença à rejoindre la plage, le groupe entendit un hurlement de loup.

… … … …

Emmett, Bella, Embry et Leah étaient partis vers le sud, le silence et l'inquiétude étaient leur lien, jusqu'à ce que les heures défilent et que Leah rappel à ses amis qu'il était temps de rejoindre le point de ralliement. Sauf qu'au moment de repartir, Emmett fut poussé par son instinct, il repartit en arrière. C'est alors qu'une forte bourrasque de vent balaya les environs, amenant avec elle une odeur trop forte pour être anodine.

Bella regarda Emmett.

« - C'est tout proche.

Le groupe se rapprocha encore et tomba sur un ancien cylindre à céréales. Seulement celui-ci semblait partiellement détruit, il n'y avait pas d'entrée visible. Il n'y avait qu'un trou béant très en hauteur, alors qu'Emmett chercher en vain une entrée, un cri étouffé leur parvint.

- Ça vient d'en bas.

Sans même réfléchir Emmett sauta contre l'arbre le plus proche puis se balança directement dans le cylindre 15 mètres plus bas.

- OH MERDRE…DESCENDEZ VITE !

… … … …

Le soleil commençait à décliner de plus en plus mais peu importait il n'y avait pas besoin de beaucoup de lumière pour se rendre compte de l'horreur qui c'était joué ici. A peine arrivée en contre bas, Bella, Leah et Embry eurent un moment de blanc, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire face à ce spectacle édifiant. C'est Emmett qui les rappela à l'ordre.

Ce dernier se précipita vers Kim assise et maintenue par de solides liens contre une poutre de bois au beau milieu de la pièce, d'un bon coup de pied Emmett se débarrassa des dizaines de rats qui avaient grignoté Kim au niveau de sa jambe et de son abdomen.

« - Dégagez de là espèce de saloperie !...Kim ? Kim tu m'entends ?

Emmett se tourna vers Embry.

- Ressors de là et appel la meute en vitesse…Leah, tiens…Détache-le ! »

La louve s'empara du couteau que le vampire lui présenta et détacha le père de Quil en essayant de ne pas le faire tomber. Une fois fait, elle le déposa délicatement sur le sol avant d'apercevoir la plaie béante qui parcourait son cou, elle tourna la tête et vit le grand seau qui avait recueillit chacune des gouttes de son sang. Au prix d'un effort énorme, elle repoussa sa nausée…Embry réapparu avec à ses côtés le reste de la meute et des Cullen, au même moment dans un fracas de verre, une vague d'eau inonda le sol de la pièce. Bella détacha Rachel et l'allongea sur le sol, pendant que Sam et Edward brisaient les chaînes de Seth.

Carlisle examina Kim attentivement.

« - Son artère fémorale est sectionnée, elle a perdu beaucoup trop de sang, faut la conduire immédiatement à l'hôpital pour une transfusion massive…

Il releva la tête vers Jared dont les joues étaient baignées de larmes.

- Edward est le plus rapide…

Le jeune loup hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, alors que Carlisle mettait Kim dans les bras de son fils.

- Dépêche-toi, elle ne tiendra plus longtemps. »

Edward sauta par le haut du cylindre sans poser la moindre question.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Sam tentait de faire reprendre connaissance à Seth en vain et Leah tentait vainement de réchauffer Rachel, alors qu'Embry lui faisait un massage cardiaque.

« - CARLISLE !...Elle ne respire pas…

Le patriarche des Cullen examina Rachel.

- On ne pourra pas la transporter tant qu'elle n'aura pas repris un rythme cardiaque sinusal…Il nous faudrait un défibrillateur.

- On est à dix kilomètres de la villa.

- Elle est cyanosée, faut d'abord la réchauffer.

- J'y arrive pas…

- Si Leah, seulement elle est en hypothermie…Ce que j'espère c'est que sa température n'est pas tombé en dessous des 25°C

Paul se rapprocha.

- Ça voudrait dire quoi ?

- Si sa température corporelle est en dessous de 25°C, elle est classée en hypothermie majeure.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Etat de mort apparente. »

… … … …

« - Et un et deux et trois et quatre et cinq et six….

- Ecarter…Déclencher…Choquer…

- Carlisle on n'a toujours rien…

Jasper était partit chercher le monitoring de Carlisle au manoir pendant que le groupe tentait tant bien que mal de faire reprendre à Rachel une tension cardiaque normale.

- Elle est en fibrillation ventriculaire, son cœur bat mais pas correctement, faut lui faire retrouver un rythme normal…Leah on en est où ?

- 27°C ça ne remonte pas assez vite.

- C'est pas toi…Tout son système thermique est perturbé, faudrait un lavage péritonéale mais on ne peut le faire qu'à l'hôpital…Allez Rachel aide-moi un peu…Reprends le massage Embry.

Le loup se repositionna au dessus de Rachel et recommença à masser sa cage thoracique.

- Et un et deux et trois et quatre et cinq et six…

- Ecarter…Déclencher…Choquer… »

Bipbipbip..bipbipbipbip…biiiiiiiiiiiiip…..

« - Non, non, non, non RACHEL !

- C'est pas vrai…Rachel non !

Carlisle tourna la tête vers Paul qui avait le visage déformé par la terreur, retenu de chaque côté par Emmett et Jasper.

- Ça risque de lui casser quelques côtes mais j'ai pas le choix. »

Le médecin leva son poing avant de l'abattre comme un bloc sur la poitrine de Rachel, un craquement brutal se fit entendre, prouvant que plusieurs côtes venaient de se fissurer sous le coup porté, mais un autre son attira le regard de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Bibipbip…bipbipbip…

« - Fibrillation ventriculaire…Embry on recommence…Allez Rachel un petit effort bon sang !

- Et six et sept et huit et neuf et dix…

- Ecarter…Déclencher…Choquer…

La poitrine de Rachel se souleva une fois de plus sous les assauts du choc électrique.

Bip…bip…bip…

- Rythme sinusal…Ok on a dix minutes peut être moins pour la ramener à l'hôpital, la brancher sous respirateur artificiel et lui faire un lavage péritonéal.

- On peut pas y aller en courant.

- On n'a pas le temps d'aller chercher une voiture.

Carlisle l'a souleva et l'a déposa dans les bras de Paul, avec le monitoring cardiaque.

- Si jamais le bruit du moniteur change, tu t'arrêtes et tu le réenclenche, il est semi-automatique, il fera ce qu'il faut le temps qu'on te rattrape. Je m'occupe de Seth et je reviens à l'hôpital…File vas-y. »

Emmett aida à Paul à sortir du cylindre pendant que le reste du groupe s'occupait de Seth. Alors qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce Quil, lui pleurait son père.

Gabrielle Roy a écrit il ne faut jamais dire que l'espoir est mort, ça ne meurt pas l'espoir.

Pourtant à cet instant précis, la vie ressemble plus à la flamme d'une bougie menaçant à tout moment…De s'éteindre.


	54. HAPPY HALLOWEEN

_Point de vue externe._

La pluie s'abattait comme un torrent sur la forêt luxuriante des Forks et de ses environs, seul le bruit de l'eau qui venait s'écraser sur le sol et le feuillage des arbres persistait dans se silence inquiétant. Au beau milieu des bois, une silhouette se dessina, grande et imposante.

A ses pieds une autre silhouette, petite et chétive, elle rampait sur le sol, des larmes s'écoulait sur son visage. Implorante, elle regarda la personne en face d'elle.

« - ON M'A PRIVE DE MON REPAS ! Rampe tant que tu peux trésor, crie si ça peut te faire plaisir…Tu es à moi, implore ma pitié…Jusqu'au dernier battement de ton petit cœur. »

La jeune fille à terre rencontra une fois de plus le regard rouge flamboyant du vampire en face d'elle, de tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, cette situation était vraiment la pire qu'il soit. Les histoires d'horreurs ne pouvaient pas être réelle, ça n'existait que dans les films et pourtant, alors qu'elle s'apprêter à rejoindre Mike Newton au cinéma, Jessica Stanley s'était faite attaquer par une chose inhumaine qui l'avait trainé dans les bois.

Le vampire l'avait blessé à la jambe, l'a fracturant à plusieurs endroits avant de sortir un couteau et d'entailler sa peau au niveau de son bras et de son ventre.

Jessica avait crié en vain, il pleuvait tellement que personne ne pourrait l'entendre, et elle semblait être retenue si loin dans la forêt.

Le vampire se pencha sur elle et passa sa main dans sa poche avant d'en sortir un petit animal.

« - Tu sais ce que font les rats quand ils ont faim ? Ils se battent…Ils seraient prêt à s'entre tuer pour avoir le plaisir de gouter au plaisir de la chair humaine…

Jessica poussa un cri de terreur, le vampire ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir.

- Oui…Oui crie, personne ne viendra te chercher, personne ne pourra te sauver…Crie…Ton sang chargé de terreur n'en sera que meilleur.

Le vampire déposa le petit rat sur Jessica qui fut paralysé par la peur et par la douleur de ses blessures. Elle sentit alors les petites pattes et les dents de l'animal entailler ses chaires.

Jessica hurla alors qu'elle sentit le vampire tirer sur la manche de son pull, découvrant ainsi le reste de son bras.

- Régale toi petit chéri…Elle sent si bon… »

Sans même hésiter une seconde, le vampire planta ses crocs dans le pli du coude de Jessica dont le corps fut pris de soubresauts. Avant de s'immobiliser complètement.

Le vampire se releva et scruta la lune au dessus de la forêt.

« - La peur est un cri…La terreur est un murmure…Chut… »


	55. ALL IN LOST

_POV externe._

Une bourrasque de vent balaya la plage et ses environs. Carlisle s'approcha de Sam et lui tendit une photographie.

« - Jasper et Bella ont découvert le corps de cette jeune fille dans les bois y a moins d'une heure, il s'agit d'une ancienne camarade de classe de Bella : Jessica Stanley. Elle a été violemment attaquée et elle porte des traces de morsures de rat sur plusieurs parties de son corps.

- Comment est-ce qu'on arrête cette espèce de taré ?

- On continue à ratisser les bois.

- Arrête un peu, on n'a pas arrêté de ratisser les bois, on fait que ça depuis plus d'une semaine et on a rien !

- Si…On l'a privé d'une partie de son repas et il est forcément fou de rage, ce qui va le pousser à vouloir nous affronter. Même si ça commence à nous peser il faut qu'on continue à chercher, il doit forcément nous attendre quelque part.

- Pourquoi ne pas demander de l'aide aux Volturi.

- Rassure-toi Aro est déjà au courant, on a déjà un délai de soixante douze heure avant qu'il ne débarque avec sa troupe. Même si ça c'est plutôt bien passé la dernière fois qu'il est venu ici, j'aimerais autant éviter.

- On se sépare ?

- Non on reste ensembles, je crois qu'il vaut mieux, je sais pas trop sur quoi on va tomber. »

Le groupe composé de loups garous et de vampires, se dirigea vers l'entrée du bois afin de traquer, retrouver et tuer cette chose monstrueuse qui menaçait à chaque minute de détruire leur famille.

Après plus de trois heures de recherches infructueuse, le groupe se décida à faire une pause, surtout pour prendre des nouvelles de leurs amis hospitalisés, quand soudain Edward se figea.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est un piège.

- Quoi ?

- On est encerclé. »

Carlisle détourna la tête et aperçu un groupe former un cercle autour d'eux, loups garous et vampires se retrouvèrent au beau milieu d'une vingtaine de vampires nouveaux nés et en son centre une femelle.

« - C'est terriblement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir faire joujou avec son repas si délicatement…Attrapé.

Elle esquissa un sourire et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- J'ai presque failli attendre…Vous vous êtes perdus dans les bois ?

- Pourquoi faire autant mal uniquement pour se nourrir ?

- C'est un passe temps comme un autre.

Carlisle sentait l'impatience et la colère des loups garous montait de secondes en secondes. Il leva légèrement la main pour intimer à Sam de calmer ses troupes.

- Pourquoi la Push ?

- Pour le côté marin je pense, la viande est plus fraîche…Le grand air ça aide.

- Votre technique de chasse est monstrueuse et…

- Chut chut chut…Victor Hugo disait que le prodige et le monstre ont les mêmes racines.

- Vous ne méritez aucune pitié.

- Vous n'avez aucune chance, ce sont des nouveaux nés et le meilleur moyen de les garder sous ma garde et de les faire obéir c'est de les affamés…Vous allez perdre et je m'en régale d'avance.

- Se battre pour une cause juste est déjà une victoire.

- Redites moi ça dans quelques minutes quand vous aurez tous été décimés.

Elle s'éloigna en rigolant alors que Carlisle se tournait vers Sam.

- Il faut sortir de là en vitesse Sam…Je crois que finalement on aura besoin de Volterra.

Le chef de la meute hocha la tête, il n'était plus question de se battre pour tous les tuer, il fallait surtout se protéger, un nouveau né affamé est beaucoup plus fort quand temps normal. Sam se retourna vers ses frères.

_- Faut qu'on sorte de là vivant c'est clair, ne tentait rien héroïque c'est compris, ils sont trop nombreux. »_

Tous le monde était d'accord pour se dire que bien avant la vengeance, c'était une question de survie.

Sauf que le camp adverse ne l'entendait pas comme ça. Les nouveaux nés se rapprochèrent du groupe de la Push et la bataille commença au moment où Bella tenta d'activer son bouclier pour protéger ses amis et sa famille. Seulement un des vampires le capta et l'envoya valser contre l'arbre qui se trouvait derrière elle et ce fut une erreur car Edward se précipita sur lui pour lui arracher la tête. S'en suivit un capharnaüm phénoménal, vampires et loups garous se battaient côte à côte pour rester en vie.

Jasper essaya de calmer les esprits mais son inattention du moment lui fut fatal, quatre vampires s'emparèrent de lui et le rouèrent de coups jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance Emmett arriva in extrémis pour le sauver. Bella et Jacob se battaient côte à côte mais l'inexpérience de Bella face au combat et à la l'ardeur des nouveaux nés lui fut fatal, elle fut rapidement blessée et Esmée du l'éloigner rapidement alors que Jake venait de tuer trois des vampires en face d'eux mais le dernier fut plus rapide et le blessa à la patte avant qu'Edward ne vienne à sa rescousse. Alice et Rosalie tuèrent coup sur coup deux vampires avant d'éloigner Jasper de la bataille. Emmett et Carlisle luttèrent contre deux vampires femelles et les tuèrent rapidement.

Bientôt il ne resta plus qu'une dizaine de vampires, Sam, Quil et Colin se débarrassèrent de deux d'entre eux avant que Brady et Jared n'en tuèrent deux autres. Leah s'occupa d'éloigner Jacob blessé au plus loin du combat, alors qu'Embry fut pris à partie contre le chef de la horde. Cette femme complètement folle, n'arrêtait pas de rire aux éclats, plus le loup garou essayait de la repousser, plus elle riait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lasse, elle s'empara de lui et le serra tellement fort contre elle, que le groupe d'amis de la Push entendit plusieurs craquement d'os. Il y eut comme un moment de flottement, la femelle desserra son étreinte et donna un violent coup de pied à Embry qui s'écrasa contre la paroi de la falaise, provocant un léger éboulement, plusieurs morceaux de roche se détachèrent et tombèrent sur le corps inanimé du loup.

Edward et Carlisle se précipitèrent vers lui, alors que Paul sauta et attrapa la femelle par le bras pour tenter de la tuer, en vain, elle était plus forte que lui. Sam se précipita à ses côtés, elle le repoussa facilement avant d'attraper Paul par la patte, elle l'a tordit puis lui donna un coup de pied à l'abdomen et le balança plus loin, son corps se fracassa contre le tronc d'un arbre, alors que le chef de la meute tenta une nouvelle fois de se débarrasser de la femelle vampire.

Ils se battaient l'un contre l'autre depuis quelques minutes maintenant, jusqu'à ce que la femelle attrape Sam par le dos, elle le retourna comme un crêpe, lui tordit l'épaule avant de le relever et de le serrer contre elle, elle leva la tête et regarda Paul droit dans les yeux.

« - Admire le spectacle mon chou… »

Et sans même avoir eu le temps de se relever pour se précipiter vers elle, avant même que Sam ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement pour se libérer, sans même qu'elle n'ait quitté les yeux de Paul, elle baissa la tête et planta ses crocs dans le cou du chef de la meute.

Paul lança un terrible grognement et se précipita vers elle pour la faire lâcher prise, mais blesser il ne pouvait rien tenter, elle le roua de coup, elle s'apprêta à lui faire subir le même sort que son Alpha, lorsqu'un petit loup gris qui était jusqu'à maintenant rester légèrement en retrait du combat à cause de son inexpérience, se précipita vers elle et lui arracha le bras d'un coup de croc, elle ne l'avait pas senti arriver et au comble de la surprise, rigola en le voyant revenir à la charge. Paul leva la tête.

_« - Ne te précipite pas, laisse-la amorcer le mouvement, tu sauras où elle veut aller. »_

Andrew…

Il resta à la regarder un instant.

« - Personne jusqu'à maintenant n'a réussi à me battre…Tu crois vraiment pouvoir gagner ?

Andrew se redressa et aboya de toutes ses forces. Des images flashèrent dans son esprit : sa transformation, son arrivée à la Push, la meute, son frère, la mort de sa mère et Sam…

- Laisse moi te dire que tu ne… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il se précipita vers elle, la plaqua au sol alors qu'elle recommencer à rire, Il leva la tête et planta sa mâchoire dans on abdomen, lui déchirant les entrailles, avant de se redresser et d'un coup de croc de lui arracher la tête.

Les nouveaux nés encore debout furent stupéfaits de voir leur meneuse déchiquetée de part et d'autre, Emmett et Edward s'occupèrent rapidement de les décimer, pendant qu'Alice et Rosalie déclenchèrent un feu. Les loups garous reprirent leurs formes humaines et formèrent un cercle autour de Sam…

Carlisle s'approcha de lui, et constata ce que tout le monde savait déjà. Jared tenait Colin près de lui, blessé à la jambe, Leah soutenait Jake qui lui aussi était blessé, Brady et Quil s'occupaient d'Embry qui était mal en point, alors qu'Andrew soutenait son frère.

« - C'est pas possible…

Jacob tomba à genoux près de Sam.

- Carlisle…

- Je ne peux rien faire Jacob.

Leah étouffa un sanglot.

- Oh mon Dieu…Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à Emily ?

Ses frères la regardèrent et Jacob soupira.

- C'est pas possible…

Carlisle se pencha vers Sam et le prit dans ses bras.

- Je vais le ramener à la villa… »

La pluie s'abattit rapidement sur la Push, comme pour marquer la fin d'un combat, comme pour laver les traces qui persistaient au milieu des bois.

_POV externe._

Kelly somnolait sur le fauteuil dans la chambre quand soudain elle entendit un grognement. Elle se leva et s'approcha de son compagnon.

« - Embry ?

Il entrouvrit les yeux.

- Kelly ?

- Chut tout va bien, je suis là…Carlisle est encore à l'hôpital mais il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer.

- Rachel…Et Kim…

- Chut…Tu as mal ?

Embry hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Carlisle n'arrive pas vraiment à doser les antalgiques, en plus une de tes blessures est infectée et il…Il galère pour trouver la bonne quantité d'antibiotique à te donner mais ça va aller, je suis là.

Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

- Je t'…Aime.

Elle lui caressa la joue.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa tempe…Kelly s'empressa de l'essuyer et serra les paupières pour chasser ses larmes. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrit et tourna la tête apercevant Rosalie entrer et déposa un plateau sur la table de chevet.

« - Je me suis dit que tu aurais certainement faim.

- C'est gentil mais je peux rien avaler.

- Il faut que tu manges.

- Comment vont Bella et Jasper ?

- Tout va bien, ils étaient juste un peu sonner.

Kelly essuya les larmes qui s'échappèrent malgré sa volonté.

- Comment est-ce qu'on peut faire autant de mal ?

- C'est le risque quand on est un monstre.

- Vous n'êtes pas comme ça.

- Parce qu'on a fait des choix différents mais les vampires ne sont pas tous capable de changer de destinée.

- Elle a failli détruire notre famille, qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste aujourd'hui ?

- Ça prendra du temps mais vous vous en sortirez…

Rosalie s'approcha de Kelly et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- On s'en sortira tous…Ensembles. »

_POV externe._

Jacob frappa à la porte et hésita un instant avant de l'ouvrir, il regarda ses frères, aucun d'entre eux ne savait comment s'y prendre et pourtant il le fallait. Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison et restèrent sur le seuil. Elle les regarda et son cœur s'emballa, elle avait tant redouté ce moment qu'elle se refusait à y croire. Elle s'approcha de Jacob et le regarda dans les yeux.

« - Où est-il ?

Elle ferma les yeux alors que Jacob serra la mâchoire.

- Je t'en supplie réponds-moi.

- Je suis…désolé…Emily… »

Leah plaqua une main sur sa bouche en apercevant les larmes de Jake qui la regarda un bref instant avant de poursuivre.

_POV Kim._

La mort est paisible.

_POV Rachel._

Facile.

_POV Rachel et Kim._

C'est une délivrance.

_POV Rachel._

Mais quand on regarde un peu derrière soi, on se rend compte que les remous du quotidien ne sont pas si difficiles à vivre.

_POV Kim._

Parfois ça vaut le coup de se battre pour tout ce que la vie vous a apporté jusqu'à présent et pour tout ce qu'elle vous apportera encore.

_POV Rachel._

Chaque jour compte.

_POV Kim._

Les rêves existent.

_POV Rachel._

La barrière entre la vie et la mort est très mince, elle peut se rompre à tout moment. La différence c'est le choix que l'on fait…C'est mon choix.

_POV Kim._

Je veux rentrer chez moi.

_POV Externe._

Les yeux de Rachel frémirent face à la lumière aveuglante de la chambre d'hôpital, elle tenta de lever sa main pour frotter ses paupières mais son corps était tellement douloureux qu'elle ne put faire aucun mouvement. Elle essaya de parler mais un incendie lui brûlait la gorge.

Elle entendait des bruits qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier, les battements de son cœur étaient douloureux et elle ressentait un poids sur son abdomen.

Après un effort considérable, Rachel parvint à entre-ouvrir les yeux. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle : une chambre d'hôpital blanche, des machines qui montraient des chiffres et des tracés, des bouteilles de médicaments et Paul, endormi sur son ventre, la chaleur qui émanait de sa tête la rassura quelque peu. Elle leva difficilement la main et caressa ses cheveux. Son petit ami émit un grognement dans son sommeil avant de relever la tête, il regarda Rachel avec de grands yeux comme s'il pensait rêver.

« - Rachel ?...Oh c'est pas vrai !

Il se releva complètement et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser avant de s'assoir sur le lit.

- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs.

- Désolé.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

- J'ai mal à la gorge.

- C'est normal tu as été intubé pendant deux jours...Tu veux que j'appel Carlisle ?

- Non…Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Tu te souviens pas ?

- Je me souviens d'avoir été enfermé dans cette cabine…Je me souviens de l'eau froide qui commençait à monter…

Rachel vit son compagnon serrer la mâchoire.

- Carlisle a dit que tu as fait une hypothermie majeure…Tu as eu un gros trouble cardiaque pendant presque trente minutes et…

Paul se pencha vers elle et colla son front au sien.

- Je t'ai perdu…Pendant trois minutes…Ton cœur s'est arrêté et…Je t'ai perdu Rachel.

Elle sentit une larme couler sur la joue de son compagnon, Rachel s'empressa de l'essuyer et colla ses lèvres sur sa joue.

- Je suis là…

- Quand tu es arrivée à l'hôpital, les médecins se sont occupés de toi tout de suite, ils t'ont réchauffé avec une couverture spéciale et aussi avec une perfusion au niveau de l'abdomen…Une fois que ton rythme cardiaque est revenu à la normal et que ta température est remontée, ils t'ont emmené en réanimation…T'es restée branchée au respirateur artificiel pendant deux jours…Carlisle dit que tu vas bien et que tu n'auras aucune séquelle.

Rachel ferme les yeux, elle sentait si fatiguée malgré ses jours d'inconscience. Paul l'embrassa une fois de plus et se leva.

- Faut que je prévienne Carlisle, il voulait te voir à ton réveil.

- D'accord. »

Chaque parole et chaque geste était comme une épreuve.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le médecin arriva et après un rapide examen, il approuva le bon rétablissement de Rachel, tout en préférant la garde deux nuits de plus dans son service afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Paul fut soulager d'entendre qu'elle pourrait rentrer à la maison dans trois jours. Il s'empressa de passer quelques coups de fil afin de rassurer la famille avant de revenir vers Rachel. Celle-ci lui prit la main et fronça les sourcils.

« - Comment vont les autres ?

- Seth va bien, il a été sonné pendant plusieurs heures mais ça va…Pour Kim ça a été plus compliqué.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang…En arrivant à l'hôpital son cœur s'est arrêté, les médecins l'ont réanimé pendant presque quarante cinq minutes…Ensuite ils l'ont emmené au bloc opératoire afin de réparer les lésions qu'elle avait à la jambe et à l'abdomen, ils ont du lui faire une transfusion sanguine massive…Elle était près de toi en réanimation…Elle y est toujours d'ailleurs.

Rachel tenta de se redresser mais Paul l'arrêta.

- Rassure toi ça va aller mais ça va prendre plus de temps…Carlisle pense qu'il pourra lui enlever le respirateur artificiel demain.

Rachel se passa les mains sur le visage en laissant échapper quelques larmes.

- Le père de Quil ? Il…

- Oui…

Paul laissa échapper un soupir.

- Il est mort.

Gardant les yeux fermés, il laissa échapper une larme, si fine qu'elle aurait presque pu passer inaperçu.

- Paul ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est ma mère qui est restée près de toi pendant ces trois jours…Je suis désolé mais j'avais pas le choix…Fallait qu'on arrête cet espèce de dingue.

- Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

Rachel était maintenant assise dans le lit, serrant fortement la main de son compagnon.

- Oui…Elle est morte !

- ELLE ?

- Une femme…Complètement folle à lier…Elle avait un comportement tellement bizarre que même Carlisle n'a pas essayer de discuter face à elle…On voulait remonter sa piste, on avait retrouvé un cadavre dans les bois, très mutilé : Jessica Stanley une ancienne camarade de classe de Bella. Seulement on est tombé dans un piège, à croire qu'elle nous attendait de pied ferme pour pouvoir nous affronter.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Devant son silence Rachel insista.

- PAUL ?

- Elle était entourée d'une horde de vampire…Tous des nouveaux nés…Ils étaient une vingtaine et sur le coup on n'était plus là pour se battre contre eux pour pouvoir les arrêter, tous ce qu'on voulait s'était sortir de là vivant.

- Quelqu'un a été blessé ? Jacob ?

- Ton frère va bien, Bella et Jasper ont été attaqué violemment mais sans trop de dommage…Colin a eu la jambe de fracturé…

Paul vrilla son regard à celui de Rachel.

- Embry a été très gravement blessé…Il est toujours chez les Cullen avec Kelly…

- J'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout…Embry va s'en sortir ?

- Oui faudra être patient c'est tout…

Sa compagne lui caressa la joue où plusieurs larmes s'échappèrent.

- Rachel… »

_POV externe._

Une lumière aveuglante lui incendia les yeux, elle avait mal partout et quelque chose la gênait au fond de la gorge, elle tenta en vain de tourner la tête. Une chose lui frôla la main et elle vit apparaître la tête de Jared au dessus de la sienne.

« - Chut…Chut…Détends toi tout va bien, Carlisle va arriver.

Son petit ami lui caressa la joue et quelques secondes plus tard le docteur Cullen s'affaira au dessus d'elle.

- Kim tu m'entends ?

Elle hocha la tête et une larme coula sur sa joue, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

- N'aie pas peur tout va bien…Tu as un petit tuyau dans la gorge qui, jusqu'à présent t'aider à respirer…Je vais te le retirer mais il faut que tu m'aides…Quand je te le dirais, je veux que tu prennes pleins d'air dans tes poumons, tu bloques ta respiration puis à mon signale tu souffleras très fort, d'accord.

Elle hocha la tête une nouvelle fois puis Carlisle éteignit le moniteur et désadapta quelques sondes.

- On y va, on gonfle…Bloques…Et maintenant souffle très fort.

Une violente douleur contracta le fond de sa gorge et la fit tousser. Le docteur Cullen ausculta ses poumons puis s'installa en face d'elle, après lui avoir redressé la tête.

- Bon c'est pas trop mal, on va te donner un petit quelque chose pour calmer l'irritation de ta gorge et on te transférera dans un service moins spécifique en début d'après midi…Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé ?

Sa mâchoire se contracta et une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'elle hochait une fois de plus la tête.

- Rachel était en train de se noyer.

- Elle va bien rassure toi…Seth aussi.

Jared lui caressa la main avec son pouce.

- Le père de Quil est mort.

- Il a essayé de nous protéger.

- Chut…

- Tu as eu de vilaines entailles au niveau de la jambe et de l'abdomen, on a du t'opérer en urgences et de te faire une transfusion sanguine…Avant que tu ne quittes ce service, je voudrais te refaire faire une batterie d'examens surtout cardiaque, je veux être sur qu'il n'y a pas de lésions persistantes suite à ton arrêt cardio-respiratoire, d'accord ?

- J'ai failli être dévoré par des rats.

Kim éclata en sanglot alors que Jared portait sa main à sa bouche et que Carlisle soupirait.

- Je vais demander au psychiatre de passer.

- J'en n'ai pas besoin…Je suis pas folle.

- Non tu ne l'es pas…Mais tu as été profondément traumatisé, tout comme Rachel et je voudrais que toi aussi tu sois vu par le docteur Malloy, afin qu'il détermine le degré ton choc post traumatique.

Le biper de Carlisle sonna et il se leva pour partir.

- Je te revois en début d'après midi, essaye de te reposer.

Kim tourna la tête vers son petit ami.

- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ?

- Presque cinq jours…L'intervention s'est bien passée…

Jared passa ses mains sur son visage pour chasser les angoisses et la fatigue de ces derniers jours.

- J'ai cru…Pendant un instant j'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus…

- Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- J'ai pas réussi à te protéger.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ça se passerait comme ça.

Jared serra les paupières et chassa ses larmes.

- C'était très dur…J'ai pas pu être là avec toi en plus…C'est la mère de Paul qui est restée, Rachel était près de toi jusqu'à hier…Elle s'est réveillée aujourd'hui.

- Vous avez continué à traquer cette chose ?

- C'était un piège…On pensait pas qu'ils seraient aussi nombreux…Deux des Cullen ont été blessé…

Les larmes de Jared se remirent à couler.

- Chéri ?

- Colin a été blessé et Embry…

Il sembla chercher ses mots.

- Il est toujours chez les Cullen avec Kelly, il…est salement amoché.

Jared releva les yeux vers sa petite amie qui lui caressa la joue.

- Kim… »

_POV externe._

Quil sursauta au son d'un bruit d'éclat, il se précipita dans la cuisine où il aperçut sa mère près de l'évier.

« - Maman ?

- C'est rien chéri je viens de casser une assiette.

Quil s'approcha de sa mère et attrapa un torchon.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer, je vais terminer.

Sa mère soupira et prit appui sur le plan de travail avant d'éclater en sanglot. Son fils passa ses mains autour d'elle et l'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête.

- Monte te coucher. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Quil ouvrit la porte de la chambre de ses parents. Sa mère était allongé sur le lit, entouré par une multitude de mouchoirs en papier, il récupéra les détritus et la recouvra d'une épaisse couverture avant de l'embrasser. Son regard s'arrêta sur la photographie de leur famille : Son père et sa mère tout sourire, alors que lui-même se trouvait au milieu, âgé à peine d'un an.

Une larme coula sur sa joue avant de refermer la porte de la chambre, demain les funérailles mettront fin à ce cauchemar mais arriveront-ils à vivre avec les conséquences que cela avait provoqué.

_POV Emily, Kim et Rachel._

Plusieurs larmes s'échappèrent de ses joues, ses yeux pénétrèrent les miens, y cherchant un appui, sa mâchoire se contracta et les mots que je ne voulais pas entendre, furent prononcés.

« - Sam est mort. »

_POV Emily._

La sonnerie retentit et ma main s'empara du tube posé sur le rebord du lavabo. Un profond soupir s'échappa de ma gorge et mes yeux se serrèrent pour chasser mes larmes.

En lisant le résultat un sourire étira mes lèvres et pourtant mon cœur se serra.

Un hoquet de douleur souleva ma poitrine alors que mes larmes s'échappèrent.

« - Sam…

Mon corps entier trembla et mes genoux m'abandonnèrent, assise par terre et appuyer contre le meuble de la sable de bain, je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de couler. Ma main se posa délicatement sur mon ventre.

- Où es-tu… »

_POV externe._

Avec le temps, tout ça leur apparaît à la fois plus clair et plus complexe mais une chose au moins est certaine. Avant ce combat Cullen et Quileutes se côtoyer sans se voir, les vampires ont comprit que leur espèce pouvait être plus destructrice qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer, les loups garous ont compris qu'ils n'étaient pas tout puissants et qu'ils pouvaient perdre. Cette guerre a changé à tout jamais les rives de la Push et les environs de Forks. Ce groupe d'amis a souffert plus que de raison, mais ils se sont fortifiés, ce n'était pas inévitable, ces épreuves ont trempés leurs âmes et dans l'épreuve ils se sont dépassés.

Avec le temps les cicatrices deviennent indolores, mais rien ne les fait disparaître…Rien !


	56. I'M HERE

_Point de vue externe_.

Michel Houellebecq a écrit : Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ferait un travail de deuil. On ne se console pas de la mort de quelqu'un qu'on aime.

L'escalier grinça sous les pas de Kim, Rachel qui préparait la table du petit déjeuner releva la tête et esquissa un sourire.

« - T'as dormi un peu ?

- Pas vraiment et toi ?

- Je me suis assoupie sur le canapé...Tu veux manger ?  
Kim grimaça de dégout.  
- Ça m'écœure.  
- Fais un effort, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces.  
- Où est Emily ?  
- Elle vient de se rendormir.  
Alors qu'elles mangèrent en silence, Rachel et Kim virent la porte d'entrée d'ouvrir laissant passer Jared, Seth et Paul.  
- Salut.  
- Comment va Embry ?  
- Carlisle l'a fait marcher ce matin, c'est pas encore ça mais avec un peu de rééducation ça devrait aller.  
Paul embrassa Rachel, alors que Jared s'installait aux côtés de Kim et Seth en face d'eux en soupirant.  
- Où est Andrew ?  
- Chez ma mère, je lui ai dit d'y rester le temps qu'on trouve une solution pour l'appartement. »

Le drame de la Push était survenu il y a une semaine maintenant et le groupe avait dû composer avec les autorités, car même si Charlie était au courant de certains faits, il ne pouvait pas mettre ça dans son rapport. La mort de Sam restait inexpliquée de même que l'arrêt brutal de toutes ces disparitions ainsi que ces meurtres.

Quand Rachel était sortie de l'hôpital, elle avait tout de suite intégrer la chambre d'amie d'Emily afin de l'aider au mieux face au décès de son compagnon, puis Kim les avait rejointe, elles étaient toutes deux beaucoup trop traumatisées par les diverses tortures dont elles avaient été victimes pour se retrouver seules chez elle, d'autant plus que le reste de la meute était souvent chez les Cullen pour soutenir Embry dans sa convalescence ainsi que chez Jacob qui devait normalement reprendre la tête du groupe des Quileutes.

Les funérailles n'avaient pas encore eu lieu compte tenu de l'enquête judiciaire qui était toujours en cours. Le groupe attendait le feu vert de Charlie afin de tourner cette si funeste page de leur vie.

Rachel et Paul n'avaient pas eu besoin de discuter de l'avenir d'Andrew, il était plus qu'évident qu'il resterait avec eux mais ils devaient d'abord trouver un endroit où vivre car l'appartement était trop petit pour trois. Seulement en l'espace d'une semaine ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le loisir de faire des recherchez pour trouver la maison adéquate.

L'escalier grinça une nouvelle fois laissant apparaître Emily, enroulée dans un gros plaid rouge et les yeux bouffis par les larmes. Rachel l'aida à s'installer à table. Alors que le portable de Seth sonnait.  
« - Allo ?

- Ah salut.

- Ah bon ? Ok.

- Oui je leur dis.

- Oui à plus.  
Seth raccrocha et vrilla son regard à celui de Paul puis de Jared.  
- Charlie a clos le dossier...Ma mère a eu le père Higgins au téléphone...Demain 10h30.  
Kim repoussa son bol en soupirant.  
- Je crois que je vais vomir.  
Emily se leva victime d'une nouvelle crise de larmes. Rachel se précipita vers elle.  
- Tu devrais retourner te coucher.  
Son amie secoua la tête par la négative, alors que Seth se rapprocha de sa cousine.  
- Rachel à raison tu devrais te reposer, il faut que tu prennes des forces pour le bébé.  
- NON !  
Sa voix claqua comme un coup de fouet.  
- Je ne veux pas me reposer, je ne veux pas manger, je ne veux pas qu'on me console...Je ne veux plus rien...Je ne veux pas de ce bébé...SAM EST MORT !...IL EST MORT !  
Emily tomba à genoux en criant sa douleur, Rachel se posta derrière elle en l'entourant de ses bras alors que Kim plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et que Seth serra les paupières pour chasser ses larmes, Jared posa sa main sur son épaule et Paul baissa la tête.  
- Pourquoi ?...Je veux qu'on me le rende...Rendez-le moi...  
Rachel la berça en lui caressant les cheveux et après plusieurs minutes Emily s'apaisa enfin, son amie l'aida à se relever et à s'installer sur le canapé, le reste du groupe s'installa près d'elle ou sur la table basse. La compagne de Paul déplaça une mèche des cheveux d'Emily derrière son oreille et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.  
- Bats-toi pour ce qu'il te reste de lui.  
Emily soupira et essuya ses larmes avant de se lever.  
- Je ne veux pas y aller.  
Son cousin l'a regarda en haussant les sourcils.  
- Je sais que tu es triste mais tu le regretteras si tu ne lui dit pas au revoir.  
- Non, non, non je ne suis pas triste...Je suis en colère...Je suis littéralement écœurée Seth...Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Les vampires ? Les loups garous ? Toutes ces légendes n'auront pour but que de nous détruire.  
- Tu es aveuglée par ta colère, tu sais très bien que c'est faux.  
- Non c'est la vérité ! Quel était le but de ce combat ? Protéger les humains ? Quand on voit ce qu'ils font de leur vie c'est plutôt cher payer tu ne trouves pas ?  
- On s'est tous battus pour défendre ce que l'on croyait être juste et Sam le premier.  
Emily leva la main et gifla Seth de toutes ses forces si inutiles soient-elles face à son cousin. Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'elle ne le quittait pas du regard.  
- C'est censé me consoler ?  
- Ta colère ne changera rien...  
Emily vrilla son regard à celui de Rachel.  
- Rien de tout ça n'a été juste Emily...Que Quil est perdu son père, qu'Andrew est perdu sa mère ou que tout ces gens aient été torturés et tués de cette façon...Rien de tout ça n'a été juste...Mais c'est votre enfant...Tu vas finir par perdre cette dernière parcelle qu'il te reste de lui si tu t'obstines à ne pas vouloir la préserver...Cette vie là n'a pas de prix.  
- Ça n'a aucun sens s'il n'est pas là.  
- Si...Plus que tu ne le crois...Ça te raccroche à lui, à votre histoire et crois-moi je sais de quoi je parle...Certes le contexte est différent mais que tu veuilles le comprendre ou non c'est peut être ça la finalité de son imprégnation pour toi...La force de son amour est là...Ne gâche pas tout Emily je t'en supplie...  
Rachel se rapprocha de son amie.  
- Je te jure qu'avec le temps ça s'apaisera mais crois-moi...  
Elle serra la mâchoire et une larme coula sur sa joue.  
- Il n'y a rien de plus difficile que de perdre l'enfant de l'homme que tu aimes.  
Paul sentit son cœur s'emballer, il était très rare que Rachel évoque cette période de leur vie.  
- Il ne te restera plus rien de Sam si tu ne fais pas plus attention à toi.  
Cette dernière hoqueta de douleur en reversant quelques larmes.  
- C'est trop dur...  
- Oh chérie... »  
Rachel la serra contre elle alors que Kim l'a rejoignit suivi de Jared, Seth et Paul.

... ... ... ...

Sue attrapa Claire et la positionna sur ses genoux.  
« - Pourquoi Quil il a du chagrin ?  
- Parce que son papa est parti au ciel.  
- Il est avec les anges alors ?  
- Oui. »  
Claire baissa la tête et fit une petite moue comme si elle réfléchissait.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Quil qui revenait du supermarché. Il déposa ses paquets sur la table, se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur la tête de Claire avant d'embrasser la joue de Sue et de relever la tête vers l'escalier.  
- Elle vient de se rendormir...  
Sue déposa Claire dans le canapé avant de revenir dans la cuisine pour aider Quil à ranger les courses.  
- Charlie a appelé...  
Quil releva la tête et serra la mâchoire.  
- Le dossier est clos ?  
Sue soupirant.  
- Oui...J'ai...J'ai appelé le père Higgins, il a...Demain matin à 10h30.  
- Est-ce que tu...  
- Oui elle le sait, je lui ai dit.  
Il tira la chaise et s'installa à table, la tête dans les mains en étouffant quelques larmes, Sue déposa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une petite main se déposer sur sa cuisse, il baissa la tête et tenta d'esquisser un sourire, Claire se trouvait à ses côtés, lui tendant sa peluche, un petit loup gris qu'il lui avait offert afin de la protéger quand lui n'était pas près d'elle.  
- Doudou y te console.  
Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.  
- C'est gentil ma puce mais ça va.  
Claire le regarda fixement avant de poser sa peluche sur la table et de se rapprocher de Quil, elle tendit ses bras et comprenant ce qu'elle voulait, il l'a porta et la déposa sur ses genoux. Elle tourna sa tête vers lui avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de se serrer contre lui.  
- Ton papa c'est un ange maintenant...Y veille sur toi comme doudou sur moi.  
Quil bascula son nez dans les cheveux de son imprégnée sans pouvoir retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Sue plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un hoquet de douleur quand Claire caressa l'épaule de Quil en murmurant dans un souffle.  
- Pleurs...Après ça ira mieux. »

... ... ... ...

« - Roxie non pas sur la chaise...File de là, c'est pas encore l'heure de manger.  
Carmen chassa la petite chienne, au moment même où Andrew passa la porte d'entrée.  
- Y avait plus de pains aux 6 céréales, alors j'ai prix un pain blanc ça ira ?  
- Oui c'est très bien.  
- Vous voulez un coup de main ?  
- Tu peux mettre la table si tu veux. »

Vivre avec Carmen c'était facile, elle était autoritaire et sympa, elle savait se faire obéir et tenir sa maison d'une main ferme tout en étant douce et disponible à la fois. Andrew avait intégrer l'ancienne chambre de Paul durant le laps de temps où lui et Rachel recherchait un autre endroit pour vivre. Cette décision avait été une évidence pour eux mais pour lui cela avait été quelque peu différent.

**Flashback**

Il referma la fermeture éclair de son sac à dos dans un geste de sec, attrapa sa veste et sortit de l'appartement. Il se dirigea, sous les bourrasques de vent, vers l'arrêt de bus et après quelques instants à attendre il entra dans le car, paya son billet au chauffeur et partit s'assoir. Il regarda le paysage verdâtre s'étaler devant ses yeux, pendant quelques jours, il avait été heureux ici mais maintenant tout était terminé.

Sa mère était morte, la femme qui l'avait porté, aimé et protégé ne serait plus jamais à ses côtés. Sam aussi était mort et ça remettait en question toute l'organisation de la meute, Jacob ne voulait pas de se pouvoir, les quileutes étaient déchirés par ces derniers évènements et Andrew sentait qu'il n'avait pas sa place face à tout ça. Ce n'était pas sa famille, les quelques liens qu'il pouvait avoir avec Paul ne faisait pas de lui un quileute à part entière. Il était le dernier arrivé, celui qui était là par hasard, personne n'avait jamais voulu de lui, à nulle part à commencer par son père. Une larme s'écoula sur sa joue, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait à partir de maintenant mais il allait devoir composé avec sa nouvelle vie et son premier arrêt serait Los Angeles où il espérerait que le grand oncle de sa mère accepterait de l'héberger quelques temps.

Il devait changer de bus à Port Angeles avant de rejoindre la gare routière de Seattle où un long trajet l'emmènerait jusqu'en Californie. Il récupéra ses affaires et descendit du car en remerciant le chauffeur mais arrivé à la dernière marche il s'arrêta, stupéfait. Il atteignit le trottoir et fit face à Paul qui s'approcha de lui et lui prit son sac à dos avant de se diriger vers le parking, Andrew le suivit et s'installa sur le siège passager. La voiture démarra et quitta Port Angeles.

Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé jusque là.  
« - Carmen a mis à disposition mon ancienne chambre le temps qu'on trouve une autre solution...  
- Je ne...  
- T'as vraiment cru qu'on voulait que tu partes ?  
- Je sais pas...Ma mère est morte...  
La voix d'Andrew se cassa dans sa gorge et la voiture s'arrêta sur le bas de côté avant que Paul ne se tourne vers lui.  
- Tu es mon petit frère et...Tu m'as sauvé la vie...Je ne veux pas que tu partes...Même si tu as l'impression que la meute ne ressemble plus à grand-chose, avec Sam qui a disparu, Jacob qui fait sa tête de mule et Embry qui n'a plus que deux pattes de fonctionnelles, c'est toujours notre meute...C'est notre famille...Tu es ma famille au même titre que Rachel et les tout les autres, tu comprends.  
Andrew leva la tête et regarda son frère fixement.  
- Avec tout ce qui c'est passé, j'ai cru que...Je me suis senti mal à l'aise parce que vous avez tous un lien si fort qui vous unis et je...Moi je suis là par hasard, je n'ai pas grandi ici, je...Je n'ai jamais rien partagé de tout ça avec aucun d'entre vous.  
- Mais c'est ta destinée Andrew...Tu es un quileute et tu es mon frère, je ne te laisserais pas tout seul, primo parce que je ne ressemble pas du tout à Ted et deuxio parce que si je ne te ramène pas très vite à la maison, Rachel va me tuer.  
Andrew esquissa un sourire.  
- Je sais que ça fait beaucoup de changement en peu de temps, ta transformation, ton arrivée ici, la mort de ta mère mais tu n'es pas tout seul...Maintenant si vraiment tu veux t'en aller...  
- NON !...J'ai envie de rester...C'est juste que je...Je ne sais pas comment faire.  
- Pour l'instant, ça risque d'être un peu décousu parce que l'appart est trop petit pour nous trois...Dès qu'on aura trouvé une maison qui nous plait ça ira mieux et puis...Si tu es d'accord y aura probablement quelques papiers légaux à remplir.  
- Pour que tu deviennes mon tuteur ?  
- Oui mais seulement si tu es d'accord et...T'as le temps d'y réfléchir...Pour l'instant on va rentrer, Sue a appelé...  
- C'est quand ?  
- Demain matin...J'arrive pas à croire que tu ne voulais pas y assister, qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ?  
- J'ai pas la force de lui dire au revoir.  
- Les gens qu'on aime ne nous quittent jamais Andrew.  
- Ma mère est morte.  
Andrew laissa échapper un flot de larme alors que Paul posait sa main sur son épaule.  
- Ça va aller...On va rentrer d'accord. »  
Andrew hocha la tête et la voiture reprit la route pour la Push.

**Maintenant**

Carmen disposa des tranches de tartines grillées sur la table et pressa l'épaule d'Andrew.  
« - J'ai repassé ta chemise, elle est sur ton lit.  
- Merci Carmen.  
Andrew soupira.  
- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer après ?  
Carmen s'installa à table à ses côtés et serra sa main dans la sienne.  
- Ce qui est arrivée est une tragédie mais rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher...Rien...Personne n'aurait pu le décider autrement, est-ce que c'est le Karma, la destinée, une intervention divine quelconque ? Personne n'a la réponse...Mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est que Thérésa aurait très fière de toi et de tout ce que tu as accompli jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tu es digne d'être quileute Andrew, elle a fait de toi quelqu'un de bien...Il n'y a rien de plus important pour une maman que d'être fière de son enfant.  
- Merci.  
Carmen hocha la tête.  
- Non pas de merci...Sois courageux, ce ne sera pas tous les jours facile mais avec le temps ta tristesse s'amenuisera.  
- Je ne veux pas être poids pour qui que ce soit.  
- Ne dis pas de bêtise...Tu fais partie de notre famille et même s'il ne te le montre pas, Paul t'aime beaucoup Andrew et tu es déjà tout acquis à la cause de Rachel, ils n'ont pas eu besoin d'en parler pour être sûr que tu viendrais vivre avec eux, c'était une évidence.  
Carmen caressa doucement son épaule avant de soupirer.  
- Finis de manger ensuite va t'habiller...La journée va être longue. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Andrew se trouvait devant le miroir de l'ancienne chambre de Paul, il passa sa veste de costume sur ses épaules et soupira en serrant les paupières, il réajusta sa cravate et sortit avant de rejoindre Carmen au salon.

... ... ... ...

« - Tu n'es pas habillé ?

- Jake s'il te plait...Il va bien falloir, à un moment donné que tu sortes de cette chambre, tu ne peux pas continuer à faire l'autruche de cette façon, la meute à besoin...  
- NON !...Non...Pas de leçon de moral c'est compris, pas de...Conseils sur...Mes soi-disant devoirs d'Alpha...Non !...J'ai rien demandé je te signale. Quand je me suis rebellé contre Sam, il deal était clair, je quittais la meute pour protéger Bella et Nessie mais ça s'arrêtait là, il n'y a jamais eu de deuxième alpha, de deuxième meute ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, C'ETAIT SAM, ÇA A TOUJOURS ETE SAM !  
- A partir du moment où tu as quitté la meute, les choses ont changé. Tu es le...  
- NE PRONONCE PAS CETTE PHRASE !  
- Les faits sont là Jacob, ils ont besoin d'un chef et...  
- Paul est le plus âgé d'entre nous, il est le deuxième à s'être transformé, c'est à lui de les diriger.  
- Il n'a pas se pouvoir.  
- Moi je n'en veux pas...J'en jamais voulu et sûrement pas de cette façon...Non...Je ne le voulais sûrement pas de cette façon.  
Jacob laissa quelques larmes couler sur ses joues, alors que son père soupirait.  
- Tu ne veux peut être pas l'entendre mais je vais le dire quand même...Tu es le descendant d'Ephraïm, c'est toi l'alpha, que tu le veuilles ou non...Tu as su rester en retrait jusqu'à maintenant mais personne d'autre ne peux prendre cette place et Sam le savait.  
Jacob secoua la tête en reniflant.  
- Je les ai tous trahi en protégeant Bella et pourtant...Quand Sam est venu voir après la naissance de Nessie...Quand il m'a serré la main en rigolant, je me suis rendu compte que ma trahison n'avait aucune importance parce qu'on était plus fort que ça...Le fait que j'ai quitté la meute au point de m'élever au dessus de lui semblait, finalement dérisoire...Parce qu'on était frère et que ça n'avait aucune importance que je refuse de me soumettre à lui et que Leah et Seth me suivent...C'était mon frère, celui qui m'a aidé à y voir plus clair, celui qui m'a formé et celui qui m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire pour Nessie pare qu'on aurait l'éternité devant nous.  
Jacob se tourna vers son père en hoquetant de douleur.  
- Il était le meilleur d'entre nous...C'était lui l'alpha PAS MOI !  
Billy soupira et déplaça son fauteuil roulant jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de son fils pour sortir.  
- Je n'ai pas plus d'arguments pour t'aider, j'espère seulement que tu changeras d'avis et que tu assisteras aux funérailles. »

La pluie recommença à tomber quand un bruit sourd résonna dans la chambre de Jacob, il tourna la tête et se retrouva en face d'Emily. Il se leva d'un bond et s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle lui tendit une enveloppe.  
« - Il m'a laissé ça pour toi...J'espère que ça t'aidera à y voir plus clair...On t'attend dehors. »

L'enveloppe était légèrement jaunie, sur le devant une écriture fine et hésitante parcourait le papier : _Pour Jacob_.

Il s'installa sur son lit et décacheta l'enveloppe pour en sortir une petite feuille.

... ... ... ...

Euripide a écrit dans Les Troyennes : Il importe peu aux morts d'obtenir de somptueuses funérailles, ce n'est qu'une vaine pompe qui flatte l'orgueil des vivants.

Le vent balaya l'horizon mais la pluie sembla cesser alors qu'un groupe composaient d'une quarantaine de personne se tenait devant trois cercueils. Le prêtre leva les mains avant d'énoncer l'amorce de son discours.  
« - Au bout de la nuit, il n'y a pas la nuit mais l'aurore. Au bout de l'hiver il n'y a pas l'hiver mais le printemps. Au bout de la mort, il n'y a pas la mort mais la Vie. Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour rendre un dernier hommage à Samuel Uley, Thérésa Suzanne Lazzaro et Quil Ateara qui nous ont quitté au terme d'une tragédie qui aux yeux de Dieu ne porte pas nom. Ils laissent derrière eux une famille et des amis endeuillés, ils laissent avec eux des instants mémorables qui ne s'effaceront jamais...Sam laisse derrière lui, la vie.  
Emily hoqueta de douleur et Sue resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules.  
- Thérésa y laisse son enfant dans la fleur de l'âge avec ses doutes et ses peurs.  
Andrew sentit ses larmes couler alors qu'il sentit Paul et Rachel se resserrer contre lui.  
- Quil laisse une famille emprunte d'incertitudes.  
Quil serra la main de sa mère qui déposa sa tête sur son épaule.  
- Je vais demander à Jacob de s'approcher.  
Le quileute s'avança vers le père Higgins et sortit une feuille de sa poche, il soupira et releva la tête pour faire face à ses amis.  
- J'avais pas envie de venir...Comme beaucoup d'entre nous d'ailleurs, parce qu'au final aucun de nous n'arrive à comprendre comment on a pu en arriver là, je sais qu'il n'y a pas forcément de réponse mais pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi comme ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ?  
Jacob soupira avant de continuer et de désigner la feuille qu'il tenait dans ses mains.  
- C'est de Sam...  
Il esquissa un sourire et commença à lire.  
- _Jacob, si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis mort. Je laisse derrière moi la femme que j'aime le plus au monde et je prierai l'éternité pour qu'elle puisse trouver la paix, je veillerais sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle me rejoigne...Le plus tard possible...Je n'aime pas cette d'idée de dire, quand on se marie, qu'il faut être ensembles jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, les gens qui s'aiment vraiment ne se séparent jamais, je serais toujours là tarie quelque part au fond de son cœur et elle sera dans le mien jusqu'à la fin de temps...Jacob je sais que..._  
Il serra la mâchoire et soupira.  
- _Tu n'as jamais voulu cette place, quand tu m'as défié il y a cinq ans tu m'as prouvé que tu avais l'âme d'un vrai chef quileute...Tu es né pour cette place et je suis extrêmement fier d'avoir pu te former à devenir ce que tu es aujourd'hui, tu peux être à la hauteur de cette tâche j'en suis convaincu, parce que tu as su me prouver qu'il n'y a pas qu'un seul camp dans la vie, pas seulement le bon ou le mauvais. Tu as su créer ce lien entre nous et la famille de Renesmée et ça...Ça vaut tous les combats...Je suis fier de toi petit frère et je t'aime...A toi de leur montrer le chemin maintenant et dis leur...A quel point..._  
Jacob hoqueta de douleur en laissant échapper ses larmes. Andrew se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère et vint le rejoindre en lui prenant la lettre des mains.  
- _Dis leur à quel point j'étais honoré d'être leur côté, de partager leurs rires, leurs peines, leurs doutes, j'espère avoir été à la hauteur de leur pouvoir, j'espère qu'ils seront à la hauteur du tien...Dis à Seth de rester ce garçon calme, posé et réfléchi, dis à Leah que malgré toutes les difficultés qu'elle a pu rencontrer, elle a sa place dans notre groupe, elle plus que quiconque, dis à Paul que son mauvais caractère va me manquer, que les entourloupes d'Embry et Jared vont manquer, Quil va me manquer, les Cullen, les nouveaux membres de notre clan, Andrew...Si perdu et pourtant si fort...Vous allez tous me manquer mais ne pleurez pas...Levez la tête...Regardez le ciel...Je suis là._ »


	57. HOPE

_Point de vue externe._

Roxie sortit de son panier et trottina vers le canapé, elle leva sa petite tête en couinant, Rachel esquissa un sourire et se baissa pour l'attraper, elle l'a positionna sur ses genoux, alors que la petite chienne lui léchait les doigts en jappant.

« - Chut… »

Derrière son dos, elle entendit clairement le grognement de Paul, elle se retourna pour vérifier que la chienne n'avait pas réveillé son compagnon, avant finalement de se lever et de sortir de l'appartement.

Elle descendit les escaliers et entra dans le restaurant par la porte de service. Elle se dirigea vers un immense frigo et en sortit un pot en plastique contenant un riz au lait caramélisé. Elle attrapa une cuillère et partit s'installer à l'une des tables avec un livre dans lequel elle se plongea immédiatement. Mais elle son esprit dévia rapidement sur les derniers événements de la Push et de Forks. Son cœur se serra et une larme coula sur sa joue. Les funérailles de leurs amis avaient eu lieu il y a une semaine et un immense gouffre écrasait le cœur de tous ceux qui avaient du combattre pour leur liberté et leur survie.

Sam était mort en laissant derrière lui, la femme de sa vie et son enfant qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais, Emily avait énormément de mal à prendre en considération cette grossesse et elle avait ressenti le besoin de s'éloigner de la Push pendant quelques temps, elle avait donc pris l'avion pour la Floride pour se réfugier chez une de ses tantes.

Quil tentait de soutenir sa mère mais lui-même était anéanti et les journées étaient plus que difficile, la petite Claire ressentait sa tristesse et elle essayait de lui remonter le moral, elle avait toujours senti ce pouvoir qui la liait à lui, mais aujourd'hui cela ne semblait pas suffisant. Rachel avait alors proposé à Quil de venir travailler quelques heures par semaine au sein du service culturelle de la mairie et à la bibliothèque afin de lui occuper l'esprit. En reprenant le travail, Rachel avait constaté qu'elle croulait sous la paperasse, tout ce qui c'était passé l'avait considérablement retardé. Le courrier formait un petit tas sur son bureau alors que son ordinateur regorgeait de mail, son téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner et le maire insistait pour avoir un compte rendu de la situation et des projets à venir d'ici la fin de la semaine, l'aide de son ami ne serait finalement pas de trop surtout qu'il avait choisi une option culturelle pour sa prochaine entrée à la fac.

Embry s'était difficilement remis de ses blessures, il avait encore quelques difficultés à marcher ce qui l'empêchait pour l'instant de se transformer mais ça n'était pas pour déplaire à Kelly qui restait très choquée par ce qui c'était passé. Malgré le caractère insolite de leur union à Las Vegas, leur amour était sincère et fort et l'épreuve qu'ils venaient de subir n'avait fait que renforcer ce lien qui les unissait.

A leur retour de New York, Rachel et Paul avaient officiellement emménagé ensembles dans l'appartement au dessus du restaurant, laissant la place à Embry qui venait d'emménager dans la maison avec Kelly, malgré les appréhensions de sa mère et le fait qu'il était toujours lycéen, Embry avait su se montrer convaincant.

Paul et Rachel avaient récemment entrepris les démarches administratives nécessaires pour devenir les tuteurs légaux d'Andrew suite au décès de Thérésa et ils recherchaient activement une maison pour pouvoir s'y installer tous les trois car l'appartement était trop petit.

Il y avait encore tant à faire pour tourner enfin cette page si sombre de leur vie. Rachel redressa la tête en entendant la porte de service grinçait, elle vie apparaître Paul, le visage encore ensommeillé et légèrement contrarié.

« - Il est 3h du matin...

- J'arrivais plus à dormir...Désolé.

Il tira la chaise en face d'elle et s'y installa en soupirant.

- Tu veux en parler ?

Rachel passa ses mains sur son visage comme pour effacer les traces des ses dernières jours.

- Y a pas grand chose à dire tu sais...Il faut que le temps fasse son effet...Je sais qu'on s'en remettra mais pour l'instant ça reste douloureux et effrayant.

Il attrapa sa main et serra ses doigts.

- J'ai pas su te protéger comme il le fallait et...

- Arrête un peu, on a déjà parler de tout ça, tu n'as aucun reproche à te faire...

- Mon sentiment est différent parce que ma vie est liée à la tienne, c'était à moi de te préserver et c'est pas ce que j'ai fait.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu, malgré toute ta bonne volonté tu n'aurais pas pu, le mal à sa volonté propre...D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle nous aurait fait souffrir...Il fallait peut être qu'on passe par là pour qu'on accorde plus d'importance à ce qui nous lie les uns aux autres.

Paul secoua la tête.

- C'est un peu cher payé je trouve.

- Comment ça se passe avec Jacob ?

- Il y arrive pas...Malgré tout les conseils de ton père, il arrive pas à prendre le dessus, ce qui fait que pour l'instant il n'y a que Leah et Seth qui peuvent l'entendre...Du coup on ne peut pas patrouiller ensembles...Tu vois le tableau !

- La lettre de Sam n'a rien réglé pour la simple est bonne raison que mon frère n'a jamais voulu de se pouvoir, on lui impose aujourd'hui parce que Sam est mort.

- On ne pourra pas changer ce qui c'est passé Rachel, ton frère est le descendant d'Ephraïm, il n'aurait pas pu défier Sam il y a cinq ans s'il n'était pas digne de se pouvoir.

- Il a besoin de temps...Comme nous tous.

- Je sais...On devrait remonter. »

Rachel secoua la tête et suivi Paul dans les escaliers, mais malgré la présence rassurante de son compagnon, elle ne put se résoudre à trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain le coupla avait rendez-vous avec Andrew pour visiter des maisons que leur avait choisi leur agent immobilier. En arrivant chez Carmen, ils trouvèrent le jeune homme sur le perron de la maison.

« - Salut vous deux, ça va ?...T'as une sale tête Rachel.

Cette dernière esquissa une grimace.

- Insomnies. »

Elle embrassa son beau frère sur la joue et entra dans la maison pour saluer Carmen. Ils prirent le temps de boire une café et de parler de ce qu'ils désiraient pour leur futur demeure avant de reprendre la route pour leur rendez vous.

Ils visitèrent plusieurs endroits plutôt sympa mais ils n'eurent aucun coup de cœur, jusqu'à la dernière maison pas très loin de la frontière quileute. La maison de bois blanc était spacieuse, en très bonne état, avec plusieurs chambres, il y avait un grand perron et une véranda couverte. Cet endroit respirait la sérénité et c'est justement ce qu'il leur fallait pour pouvoir repartir sur de bonne base après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré.

L'agent immobilier leur annonça le prix qui ne leur sembla pas si exorbitant que ça, compte tenu du fait que les propriétaires voulaient s'en séparer rapidement. Rachel et Paul décidèrent de se donner le temps de la réflexion avant de signer quoi que ce soit.

De retour dans la voiture, ils se dirigèrent vers le tribunal de Seattle afin de régler les derniers détails concernant la mise sous tutelle d'Andrew. Ce dernier avait garder le silence durant tous le trajet et avant d'aller rencontrer le juge des affaires familiales, Paul et sa compagne décidèrent d'aller se restaurer.

« - La maison te plaît ?

Le frère de Paul releva la tête et acquiesça sans grande conviction.

- Y aucune obligation Andrew, on peut se donner encore un peu de temps.

- La maison est géniale c'est juste que...

- Que quoi ?

- Ces derniers temps y a eu beaucoup de changements...Il faut juste que je m'habitue à tout ça c'est tout.

- On n'a jamais dit que ce serait facile, le contraire aurait été étonnant d'ailleurs.

- Est-ce que tu aura encore un peu de courage après le rendez-vous du tribunal, il faut qu'on aille voir le proviseur du lycée pour faire le point sur notre nouvelle situation familiale.

- Oui ça ira, mais je voudrais être sûr d'un truc ?

- Lequel ?

- Est-ce que pour vous...Tout va bien ?

Paul fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

- Je sais qu'on en a déjà parler mais j'ai besoin de l'entendre encore une fois, est-ce que vous êtes sûrs que ça vous va ? Je veux dire le fait de devenir mes tuteurs légaux et de devoir déménager et de m'avoir avec vous...Tous le temps ?

Rachel soupira.

- Andrew...

- Je sais je suis chiant mais j'ai besoin d'être rassuré parce que j'ai la trouille de faire une connerie et que vous finissiez par vous dire que j'aurais probablement était mieux chez mon oncle en Californie.

- Y pas de vampire en Californie, du moins par autant qu'ici.

Andrew esquissa un sourire, Rachel lui serra la main.

- Interdictions de jouer à la console tant que tes devoirs ne seront pas terminés, tu auras ta part de tâches ménagères, couvre feu à 23h le week end et pas sortie la semaine, si tu veux de l'argent de poche faudra te trouver un boulot et IL N'EST PAS QUESTION QUE TU RAMENES UNE FILLE A LA MAISON AVANT TES 21 ANS !

Andrew regarda Rachel avec des yeux ronds et Paul éclata de rire.

- Tu vas adorer vivre avec nous ! »

Après avoir déposé Andrew chez Carmen, Paul entraîna Rachel dans les cuisines du restaurant. Il se dirigea vers le grand frigo au fond de la pièce et en sortit plusieurs pots qu'il disposa sur le plan de travail avant de s'emparer d'une bouteille de vin disposée dans une grande vitrine, il servit un verre à sa compagne et leva le sien. Rachel haussa les sourcils.

« - A quoi on trinque ?

- A un nouveau départ...Peu importe le temps que ça prendra je sais qu'à partir de maintenant on s'en sortira tous ensembles. Alors je lève mon verre afin de tourner cette page funeste de notre vie et de commencer à écrire une nouvelle histoire.

Rachel leva son verre et le fit tinter contre celui de son compagnon.

- Je nous bricole un petit truc à grignoter ?

- Je meurs de faim. »

Rachel partit installer une table dans la grande salle afin qu'ils puissent dîner en tête à tête. Paul passa quelques minutes à cuisiner puis amena son plat à table.

« - Lotte bretonne à la crème...Madame est servie !

- C'est superbe merci.

- Bonne appétit. »

Ils dînèrent tranquillement en évoquant des souvenirs, puis Paul tendit une enveloppe à Rachel, elle l'ouvrit délicatement et en sortit deux billets d'avions.

« - Las Vegas ?

- Quand on était à New York je t'avais promis qu'une fois l'affaire Lydia Hudson terminé je t'emmènerais à Venise, sauf qu'avec ce qui c'est passé et le changement radicale de notre quotidien il a fallu que je change mes plans...Du coup je me suis dit que Vegas était une bonne alternative...On aura Paris et Venise sur le même fuseau horaire.

- J'avoue que c'est une bonne idée, surtout si on ne part qu'un week end, je ne me voyais pas partir plus longtemps et plus loin avec tout ce qui c'est passé dernièrement et avec Andrew qui va vivre avec nous.

- Tout se passera bien tu verras.

- Je sais.

Ils dégustèrent leur plat en parlant de chose et d'autres, en faisant des projets de rénovations pour leur futur maison. Rachel aida Paul a débarrasser la table et le suivi dans la grande cuisine du restaurant. Ils déposèrent leurs assiettes sales dans l'évier et Paul se tourna vers sa compagne en l'enlaçant, il fixa son regard au sien.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. »

Il scella ses lèvres aux siennes dans un geste tendre et prudent mais Rachel fit tomber les quelques hésitations restantes en approfondissant leur baiser. Paul glissa ses mains sur sa taille et la rapprocha de lui. Rachel se colla a lui et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque alors qu'il l'a souleva de terre pour la déposer sur le plan de travail.

… … … …

La sonnerie du téléphone résonna dans le restaurant, Paul réajusta sa chemise et partit décrocher, Rachel le suivi en refermant tant bien que mal sa robe.

« - C'est pour toi...Kelly !

Paul passa derrière elle et remonta la fermeture éclair de sa robe en déposant une myriade de baiser le long de sa nuque.

- Allo ?...Oui...D'accord je te rejoins là bas...C'est à plus !...

Rachel se retourna pour faire face à son petit ami.

- Je dois rejoindre Kelly au centre commercial pour faire deux trois courses, on se retrouver à l'appart dans une petite heure ?

Paul secoua la tête en continuant à l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Paul...Je croyais que tu étais rassasié ?

- Jamais en ce qui te concerne...

- Faut que j'y aille...

- D'accord je te libère...Sois prudent sur la route.

- Promis, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi. »

Quelques minutes plus tard Rachel et Kelly se baladaient dans les allées du centre commercial, avant de s'arrêter pour prendre un café.

« - On s'est laissé une petite semaine de réflexion avant de signer quoi que ce soit.

- Si la maison vous plaît, n'hésitez pas.

- C'est pas la maison le problème, c'est tous ce qui a autour. Le fait devenir les tuteurs d'Andrew...Tout ça inclut un certain degré de responsabilité que je ne pensais pas devoir prendre avant un moment...Je suis heureuse de la tournure que prennent les choses, seulement ça m'effraie.

- Vous vous en sortirez très bien.

- Et toi avec Embry ça roule ?

- Il m'a fichu la trouille de ma vie, je suis bien contente que pour l'instant il ne puisse pas patrouiller mais je sais qu'à un moment donner va bien falloir qu'il y retourne et je ne sais pas trop comment je réagirais à ce moment là.

- Comme chacune d'entre nous tu seras inquiète à chaque seconde qui passe mais tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher d'y retourner.

- Je sais...J'espère juste qu'on évitera les drames au moins pour les vingt prochaines années. »


	58. VIVA LAS VEGAS

_Point de vue externe._

Las Vegas, en 2004 quarante millions de personnalités et d'émotions différentes se sont entremêlés dans cette ville aux milles et unes couleurs, une ville de nuit, une ville où tous les interdits sont possible, une ville de passage, de fortune et de désespoir, une ville où des vies s'enlacent pour un temps, où on fait des tentatives parfois vaines pour oublier un quotidien difficile et où Rachel et Paul ont posé leur bagages le temps d'un week-end pour profiter pleinement de leur retrouvailles après tant d'épreuves.

A la descente de l'avion, Paul entraîna sa compagne dans un taxi, direction un célèbre hôtel : le Caesars Palace. En arrivant devant l'établissement, un groom s'occupa de leurs bagages et le couple se présenta à la réception. Après avoir réglé les petits détails concernant leur séjour, un employé de l'hôtel les accompagna jusqu'à leur chambre. En ouvrant la porte Rachel resta bouche bée.

« - Paul...Cette chambre est immense...Comment as-tu ?...

Son compagnon se tourna vers elle et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Chut...Le restaurant marche bien...Je voulais nous faire plaisir.

- On n'a pas besoin de ça.

- Je sais...Mais c'est notre week-end et je voulais qu'il soit parfait. »

Pour taire la discussion il scella ses lèvres aux siennes avant de l'entraîner sous l'immense douche de la suite.

Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune couple s'aventura dans les rues encore ensoleillées de la ville.

Ils firent le « tour du monde » dans le fameux Strip de Las Vegas afin d'admirer le Sphinx égyptien ou la Tour Eiffel et un peu plus loin le palais vénitien. Ils furent éblouis par les gouttelettes étincelantes que crachaient les fontaines du Bellagio. Ils enchaînèrent par le vieux Las Vegas où les plus anciens établissement offrent une touche de glamour à la ville, avant de passer par le Hard Rock Hotel, temple du rock and roll !

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour déjeuner, profitant des rayons du soleil et de cette paix que procurait la ville avant la tombée de la nuit et sa ruée vers les billets verts des casinos.

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel et s'enlacèrent tendrement, entre caresses et baisers ils prirent le temps de s'aimer à l'abri des tumultes de tous les changements de ces derniers jours.

Une fois la nuit tombée, Paul entraîna Rachel en haut de la Stratosphere Tower afin d'admirer la ville et toutes ces couleurs artificielles, la vue était imprenable et on pouvait y sentir toute l'agitation qui régnait en bas. Ils dînèrent au restaurant de la Tour Eiffel.

« - Je t'avais dit que je t'emmènerais à Paris. »

Rachel esquissa un sourire, alors qu'on leur présentait le menu : un cocktail de crabe aux concombres et graines de sésame en entrée, un homard aux betteraves en plat et en dessert un mille-feuille café vanille et rhum ambré.

Le restaurant était calme, il ne régnait que le bruit des couverts et le chuchotement des conversations, à l'abri d'une lumière tamisée, juste rehausser par les couleurs vives de la ville à proximité. La découverte des plats d'exceptions qu'on leur proposa ajouta une note supplémentaire de plaisir à cette soirée. Rachel et Paul discutèrent de leur projet respectif sans jamais aborder les sujets douloureux qui les avait fait fuir la Push le temps d'un week-end, ils voulaient avant tout profiter de chaque instant de paix, se ressourcer et avancer.

Au moment où le serveur leur apporta l'addition, Rachel esquissa une grimace.

« - Je ne veux même pas savoir combien tu t'apprête à débourser pour ce dîner.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Je sais...Tu voulais profiter des joies de Vegas ! »

A la sortie du restaurant, Paul attrapa la main de sa compagne et l'entraîna direction le Bellagio où à proximité ce jouer le spectacle féerique du Cirque du soleil. Arrivée devant les portes d'entrée Rachel stoppa son compagnon.

« - Paul, j'ai bien compris que ce week-end devait être exceptionnel mais là...Je te rappel qu'on vient de signer le compromis de vente d'une maison qui...

- Tu arrêtes tout de suite, j'ai un plan pré-établi pour ce week-end alors s'il te plaît ne gâche pas tout en t'inquiétant pour des choses qui n'ont pas lieu d'être, je ne nous aurais pas entraîner là si on ne pouvait pas se le permettre d'accord...Je veux juste que tu en profite...S'il te plaît.

- Tu as prévu beaucoup d'autres choses de ce genre ?

- Quelques unes, oui.

- Ok...Allons-y. »

Après presque deux heures de spectacle Rachel n'eut pas le loisir de reprocher cette idée à Paul, car le spectacle livré sur scène par des acrobates de renommés internationales fut éblouissant, retraçant une vidéo aquatique sur la magie du théâtre, du plus simple au plus extravagants numéros de cirque.

Encore stupéfaits par ce moment, ils se baladèrent dans les allées des casinos, ne souhaitant pas tenter la chance ou la malchance, ils se contentèrent de regarder les joueurs vibrer au son des machines à sous, se crisper à chaque tour de la roulette, trembler à chaque retournement de carte et hurler des qu'ils gagnaient un point.

« - Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment Embry et Kelly ont réussi à atterrir ici pour se marier.

- C'est pas très compliquer en langage de barman on appel ça une tequila paf.

Rachel éclata de rire.

- Oui évidemment...Le plus triste c'est qu'ils ne s'en souviennent absolument pas, personne n'était là et ils se retrouvent avec un certificat de mariage signé d'une main tremblante et une photo où on voit Kelly qui tente de porte Embry comme une mariée qui lui même porte sur sa tête le voile de la mariée...Oui ça du être un grand moment.

Paul rigola de plus belle.

- Rigole pas, je trouve ça triste, Embry a du faire des heures supp pour rembourser la bague qu'il lui a acheté.

- Au moins elle en a eu une vrai, il aurait pu lui offrir une bague en plastique...

Paul se retourna vers elle et l'enlaça tendrement.

- Rassure-toi, le moment venu je ferais en sorte que tu es le mariage de tes rêves.

- Contrairement à ce que tu peux imaginer, je n'ai pas besoin d'un grand mariage...Ce que je veux c'est partager ce moment entourée des personnes que j'aime le plus au monde...Je n'ai pas besoin de faste, de strass ou de paillettes, j'ai besoin d'un moment rempli d'amour, un instant magique dont je me souviendrais éternellement...

- Tu l'auras je te le promets. »

Le lendemain matin ils remballèrent leurs affaires et avant de reprendre l'avion, se dirigèrent vers le quartier vénitien de la ville, Paul aida sa compagne à s'installer confortablement dans l'une des gondoles. Ils firent le tour des canaux artificielles pendant quelques minutes, enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

« - Tu te rends compte on aura réussi à faire Paris-Venise-Vegas en moins de vingt quatre heures.

- Merci pour ce superbe week-end, c'était génial.

- Il n'est pas encore fini...J'ai décidé de profiter de toi jusqu'à lundi matin sept heure, moment où tu partiras au boulot. »

Rachel éclata de rire avant d'embrasser son compagnon.

Leur ballade fluviale terminée, ils partirent en direction de l'aéroport afin de rentrer à la Push. Rachel s'endormie sur l'épaule de Paul durant le vol et il esquissa un sourire en voyant son visage si paisible. Après presque quatre heures de trajet, ils arrivèrent à Seattle où Paul récupéra sa voiture afin de regagner le territoire des Quileutes.

« - L'appart c'est à droite Paul !

- On fait encore un petit détour, le week-end n'est pas totalement finis. »

Paul engagea la voiture sur un sentier escarpé avant de garer le véhicule sur un parking de fortune. Il invita sa compagne à descendre et à l rejoindre et l'entraîna sur la plage. Au bord de l'eau, il lui fit face et l'a regarda intensément.

« - J'avais prévu tout un plan pour ce week-end, je voulais que tout soit parfait. J'avais même prévu quoi dire et à quel moment et puis je me suis rendu compte que tout ça était beaucoup trop prévu justement. En fait j'ai pas laissé de place pour la spontanéité, résultat je me suis dit que tout sonnerait faux si je modifiais pas un peu le déroulement de notre escapade, c'est pourquoi on se retrouve sur la plage...Et mon discours est pas adapté alors je te demande d'être indulgente.

Rachel secoua la tête.

- Paul...Je comprends rien, je...

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, en esquissant un sourire.

- Laisse moi finir...Quand tu as abordé le sujet du mariage de Kelly et Embry c'est là que mon plan à changé parce que tu as dit une chose que je n'avais pas comprise jusque là...Tu as dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de faste, de strass ou de paillettes...Juste d'un moment exceptionnel qui pourrait rester gravé dans ta tête le plus longtemps possible...Je me suis planté Rachel, je suis désolé...Je pensais que dormir dans une suite de luxe et dîner dans un grand palace c'était important parce que y a un peu plus d'un an c'est cette possibilité qu'on offrait et...

- Oh non Paul...

Il leva les mains pour l'interrompre.

- S'il te plaît avant d'hurler laisse-moi terminer...A mon propre tord c'est vrai, j'ai cru que le luxe qui t'as entouré quand tu étais avec Kevin, avait laissé un empreinte sur toi...En fait c'est surtout parce que...

Il grimaça.

- Disons que j'ai peut être souffert d'un syndrome de comparaison...Genre infériorité...C'était débile je le sais...Du coup ça m'a faire des choses un peu hors norme, j'ai bien saisie que tu n'as pas besoin de tout le confort d'un palace ou d'une cuillère d'argent remplie de caviar et je m'en excuse sincèrement.

- Je n'ai jamais laissé transparaître le moindre changement.

- Je sais...Le problème ne venait pas de toi mais de moi, qui avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir égaler ce que ton ex pouvait t'offrir à l'époque...Un bracelet en diamant la veille de votre mariage c'est pas rien !

- Les gens riches sont dans le m'as-tu vu Paul, ça n'a rien avoir avec la réalité et sûrement avec ce que l'on vit tous les deux au quotidien, notre relation est beaucoup plus riche que leur compte en banque.

- Je le sais et je me suis bien rendu compte que je faisais fausse route, c'est pour ça qu'on est là...Y a un peu près quatre ans c'est ici que tu as changé le cours de ma vie...C'est ici que je t'ai rencontré et même si notre relation a été semé d'embûche je remercie le ciel tous les jours d'avoir eu la chance de me transformer pour vivre cet instant...Et surtout j'ai eu de la chance que tu veuilles bien revenir vers moi...

Rachel esquissa un sourire, alors qu'une larme glissait sur sa joue.

- Je promets de me battre corps et âmes pour être digne de mon imprégnation pour toi et je te demande d'oublier mes folies de ce week-end sauf sur cette dernière petite chose.

Paul se baissa et posa un genou à terre devant le regard écarquillé de sa compagne.

- Paul...Qu'est-ce que...

- Dans le plan initial je devais te demander te main dans le quartier vénitien avec une bague énorme qui ressemblait un peu à celle que Kevin t'avais offert, mais tu l'aurais détesté et quand j'ai compris que la simplicité pouvait être plus romantique que tout ce que Vegas pouvait nous apporter j'ai révisé mon jugement et j'ai acheté ça.

Il lui présenta une petite boîte de velours noire et l'ouvrit en vrillant son regard à celui de sa compagne. Rachel laissa échapper un flot de larme.

- Oh mon Dieu.

- Rachel Black...Est-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser ?

Rachel secoua la tête, mêlant son rire à ses larmes de joies.

- Oui...Oui je le veux.

Paul haussa les sourcils.

- Cool. »

Il glissa la bague à son doigt avant de se relever et de l'enlacer pour sceller ses lèvres aux siennes.

Et comme si le ciel voulait être témoin de ce moment si parfait, un rayon de soleil éclaira la plage de la Push, reflétant la brillance de la mer.


	59. YOU'RE BACK

_Point de vue externe._

Les cartons s'empilaient devant la porte d'entrée, alors que la pièce se vidait petit à petit.

« - C'est impossible Paul se canapé ne passera jamais la porte.

- Maman...S'il est rentré, il ressortira ! »

Après leur week-end à Las Vegas, Paul et Rachel n'avaient pas eu le temps de savourer leur nouveau statut de fiancé, à peine rentrer ils avaient du signer le contrat pour l'achat de leur maison ainsi que les documents légaux stipulant qu'à partir de ce jour ils étaient officiellement les tuteurs légaux d'Andrew.

Alors que tout semblait indiquer une sérénité nouvelle aux abords des rives de La Push, les tumultes passagers du quotidien refirent leurs apparitions comme pour rappeler aux quileutes que la vie est un combat permanent.

Rachel finissait de vider l'armoire de l'appartement, lorsqu'elle tomba sur un document qui lui serra le cœur. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et se releva pour aller s'asseoir. Paul était dehors avec sa mère, Andrew, Jared et Quil afin d'évaluer le périmètre dont ils auraient besoin pour sortir le canapé de l'appartement. En revenant ils trouvèrent Rachel en larmes à la table de la cuisine.

« - Rachel ça va pas ?

Paul s'approcha et lui caressa le genou en s'accroupissant près d'elle. Cette dernière renifla avant d'essuyer ses larmes.

- C'est le faire part de Sam et Emily.

A l'autre bout de la pièce Carmen serra les paupières. Rachel montra l'enveloppe à son compagnon.

- Regarde la date sur le timbre.

Les yeux de Paul se posèrent sur ce petit coin d'encre séché et légèrement effacé avant de détourner la tête en soupirant.

- On a tous reçu ce document y a un an jour pour jour...Ça veut dire que dans quelques semaine ça sera leur premier anniversaire de mariage et il n'est pas là...

Rachel laissa échapper un flot interrompu de larmes alors que Paul l'a serra contre lui. Emily n'appelait jamais à la Push, elle se contentait d'envoyer des messages à Sue pour la tenir informer de l'évolution de sa grossesse. Elle ne parlait pas de ce qu'elle ressentait ni de son éventuel retour à Forks. La mort de Sam était encore trop récente pour en avoir fait complètement le deuil. Si tant est qu'elle puisse le faire un jour. Carmen s'approcha du couple et caressa les cheveux de sa belle-fille.

- C'est douloureux et ça le serra encore pendant un moment mais il faut avancer Rachel et même si Emily ne revient pas, elle aura avec elle, le plus beau cadeau que Sam pouvait lui faire, ça compensera sa perte d'une certaine manière. »

Carmen avait raison et tous le monde le savait mais l'admettre était difficile parce que cette tragédie qui les avait frappé resterait à tout jamais inexplicable et pour certains laissant des traces indélébiles.

« - Attends je comprends rien Kelly...C'est toi qui était emballé par cette idée...Ben je ne sais pas moi peut être parce qu'on emménage !...Tu te fiches de moi ça fait des semaines qu'on en parle, mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?...D'accord, très bien, quand tu seras calmé et décidé tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler !

Rachel raccrocha sèchement son téléphone et soupira avant de regarder Embry qui les avait rejoint à la maison pour commencer le rafraîchissement de la peinture.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Oh arrête s'il te plaît, je l'a connais par cœur...Le coup de « je ne peux pas me libérer parce que j'ai des manuscrits en retard » c'est des conneries, elle est la meilleure éditrice du pays, ses patrons en une confiance aveugle en son jugement et ils lui payent des milliers de dollars pour faire sortir de l'ombre les best-sellers de demain, alors par pitié Embry pas à moi !...Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Ce dernier ce tourna vers Paul.

- Tu lui as rien dit ?...

Paul grimaça.

- Je pensais que Kelly le ferait et en plus de ça on est partie en week-end et je lui ai demandé de m'épouser, ça prends du temps, figure toi !

Rachel haussa les sourcils.

- Bon vous m'expliquez !

Embry soupira et balança dans un coin de la pièce le rouleau encore propre qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- Elle m'a quitté.

Un son rauque s'échappa de la gorge de Rachel.

- Pardon ? Com...Comment ça elle t'a quitté ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Quand on est partie tout allait bien, on s'est vu au centre commercial, elle ne m'a rien dit, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Embry souffla avant de reprendre la parole.

- J'en sais trop rien, elle est persuadée qu'on a tout fait de travers et qu'elle a besoin de temps pour savoir réellement où on en est.

- Non ça c'est la partie émergée de l'iceberg, en dessous y a quoi ?

Le quileute vrilla son regard à celui de Rachel.

- J'ai vécu avec elle pendant deux ans Embry...

- J'ai dix huit ans, elle en vingt quatre, je suis bordélique, elle est maniaque, je suis plutôt patient, elle est impatiente et survoltée, je ne sais pas faire cuire un œuf et encore moins mettre la machine à laver en route...Tu commences à comprendre...

- A mon avis y a pas que la gueule de l'appartement qu'elle remet en cause.

- Peut être le fait que dans ses rêves de gamine elle voulait un grand mariage et une lune de miel digne de ce nom et qu'à la place, je l'ai épousé à Vegas en étant complètement pété.

Rachel haussa les sourcils.

- Elle t'aime Embry et...

- Elle a cru qu'elle était enceinte...Et ça l'a pas franchement enchanté vu le contexte actuel de notre couple.

- Et alors quoi ? Tu vas même pas essayer d'arranger les choses ?

- Bien sûr que si mais outre le fait de devoir changer mon comportement, faudrait déjà qu'elle accepte de me parler.

- Comment ça ?

- Je l'appel trois fois par jour et elle refuse de décrocher, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je ne sais même pas où elle est ?

Rachel secoua la tête avant de s'emparer de ses clefs et de sa veste et de se diriger vers Paul pour l'embrasser.

- Il faut que je la vois. »

Un tambourinement prononcé secoua la porte d'entrée, en faisant sursauter Kelly.

« - Je sais que tu es là, ouvre cette porte !

Elle soupira en serrant les paupières avant de se lever de se diriger vers l'entrée de la chambre, elle actionna la poignée et ouvrit à sa meilleure amie.

- Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

- Le Fairemont Hotel ? C'est toi qui m'en a parlé.

Rachel entra dans la pièce avant de se tourner vers son amie.

- Allez vas-y explique moi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ? Je pars un week-end et tout fous le camps.

- Tu as parlé avec Embry.

- Oui et j'avoue qu'il fait peur à voir...

- Il t'a dit quoi ?

- Ce que toi tu as bien voulu lui raconter, mais je te connais tu lui accorde beaucoup trop d'importance pour le quitter à cause d'un problème d'incompatibilité ménagère et même si pendant un temps tu as cru être enceinte et que ça t'as fait peur, ça n'explique pas tout...Je t'ai vu t'inquiéter pour lui quand il a été blessé, tu ne mentais pas sur tes sentiments alors pourquoi maintenant est-ce que tu remets tout en cause ? Kelly qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et jamais je ne remettrais en cause son imprégnation pour moi ou ce mariage , même s'il a été inattendu et complètement déjanté, je regrette pas d'être sa femme.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Rachel...Notre mariage n'est pas légal !

- Comment ça il n'est pas légal ? Tu m'as pourtant dit que vous l'aviez fait valider auprès du tribunal du comté.

- Oui et...Officiellement le tribunal a validé cette demande.

- Alors où est le problème ? Si c'est juste une histoire de paperasse, je suis sûr que tu peux...

- Rachel...

Kelly vrilla son regard à celui de sa meilleure amie et une larme coula sur sa joue.

- Mon mariage avec Embry n'a aucune valeur légale parce que...Oh mon Dieu comment je te balance ça ?

- Mais enfin me balancer quoi ? Je comprends rien Kelly, comment est-ce que votre mariage pourrait être illégal si ce n'est pas une histoire de paperasse, à moins que Jesse soit vivant franchement.

La meilleure amie de Rachel plaqua sa main sur sa bouche alors qu'une autre larme coulait sur sa joue. Rachel haussa les sourcils alors que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite.

- Kelly...Non

Sa voix n'était qu'un faible murmure.

- Non, c'est...

Un rire forcé s'échappa de sa bouche.

- C'est du délire...Kelly on a l'enterré à Arlington avec les honneurs militaires.

- Le général Artinks m'a appelé du Pentagon il y a une semaine, pour me dire qu'une exhumation devait être pratiqué sur la tombe de Jesse, quand j'ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a répondu tenu par le secret de la défense et qu'il me promettait que sa dépouille ne serait dégradé mais qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Vingt quatre heures après il m'a rappelé en me disant de me rendre immédiatement au centre militaire de Seattle, il m'a envoyé une voiture, on m'a installé dans un bureau et j'ai assisté à une vidéo conférence depuis le Pentagon avec le général qui m'a expliqué une histoire ahurissante sur comment Jesse avait donné sa plaque de matricule à jeune soldat à peine arrivé en guise de bienvenue, comment il s'est retrouvé à conduire des réfugiés à la frontière de l'Afghanistan et comment ils sont tombés dans une embuscade.

- Non attends, je croyais que Jesse avait tué devant l'hôpital de Kaboul ?

- Le jeune soldat à qui il a donné son badge oui.

- Ne me dis pas qu'ils se sont trompés de corps ?

- C'était un attentat à la bombe le corps ne pouvait pas être identifié, pas même avec les empreintes dentaires, la seule chose qu'ils ont retrouvé ce jour là c'était sa plaque. Le général m'a dit qu'en réalité Jesse et plusieurs autres soldats se sont fait prendre à partie dans les montagnes avant d'être fait prisonniers.

- Oh mon Dieu...Kelly c'était y a trois ans...

- Je sais...Y a deux mois, un avion de l'armée de l'air a lâchée un missile à quelques kilomètres du camps et plusieurs prisonniers ont été libérés...

Rachel plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

- Oh mon Dieu...

- Jesse est vivant...

- Oh c'est pas vrai...

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire ironique avant de poursuivre.

- Ils en sont sûr cette fois ?

- Moi j'en suis sûr.

- Oh non attends tu lui as parlé ?

- Je l'ai vu en vidéo conférence il a y cinq jours et...

Kelly sécha ses larmes avant de se détourner de son amie pour se diriger vers la salle de bain pour en ouvrir la porte avant que Rachel ne pousse un cri de surprise devant l'ex mari mort de sa meilleur amie.

- Salut Rachel. »


	60. AGAINST THE LIGHT

_Point de vue externe_.

La journée était grisâtre et la pluie menaçait à tout moment de s'abattre sur la ville. C'est avec cette météo peu engageante que le groupe d'amis de La Push c'était réunis au Sweetheart pour fêter dignement les cinq ans de Claire.

La petite était dans les bras de Quil, s'amusant à ouvrir ses différents cadeaux lorsque la porte d'entrée grinça pour laisser apparaître un visage que l'on n'attendait plus aujourd'hui.

Kelly entra timidement dans la pièce, elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et ses vêtements ne l'a mettaient pas vraiment en valeur, signe qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Elle s'avança jusqu'à Claire qui descendit rapidement des genoux de Quil avant de se précipiter vers Kelly.

« - Tati Ly...

Cette dernière se baissa à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser.

- Bon anniversaire ma chérie...Regarde ce que je t'ai apporté...

La petite fille défit avec empressement le paquet cadeau et ouvrit la boîte avant de crier face à ce que Kelly lui avait apporté.

- Le poste radio Hello Kitty, je le savais, t'es trop gentille...

La petite fille se colla contre Kelly et lui fit un bisous bruyant sur la joue.

- Merci Tati Ly.

- De rien ma puce. »

Claire se sépara de la jeune femme et courut vers Sue pour lui montrer son nouveau cadeau, Kelly se releva et fit face à Rachel qui l'a regardait d'un œil distant et dur. Leur dispute de la veille avait laissé des traces. Après avoir découvert que Jesse était vivant, la compagne de Paul s'était attendu à ce que malgré tout, Kelly rentre chez elle retrouver Embry mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait fait, de plus, le jeune homme ne connaissait toujours les raisons pour lesquelles sa femme refusait de lui parler, autant de questions épineuses que Kelly n'était pas prête à aborder aujourd'hui mais c'était sans compter sur sa meilleure amie qui s'inquiétait beaucoup trop de la situation.

« - Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

- C'est l'anniversaire de Claire...J'avais dit à Sue que je passerais.

- T'as une sale tête...T'as recommencé ?

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Pas à moi Kelly, on a été colocataire pendant deux ans...

Kelly soupira.

- T'es gentille tu me fais pas une scène aujourd'hui c'est clair !

La jeune femme agacée se détourna de son amie.

- Ne me tourne pas le dos Kelly, je te préviens...

Paul se rapprocha de sa fiancée et lui caressa le bras.

- Rachel...

Mais celle-ci l'ignora et se tourna vers la tante d'Emily.

- Sue...Tu devrais monter avec Claire voir si sa radio fonctionne bien.

La mère de Leah et Seth fronça les sourcils mais en comprenant que les choses risquaient de tourner aux règlements de compte, accepta d'éloigner la fillette de cinq ans. A l'autre bout de la pièce Rachel et Kelly se défièrent du regard. Cette dernière soupira et attendit que son amie « explose ».

- Que tu foutes de la gueule d'Embry et qu'il reste là sans rien dire c'est son problème mais moi non, je suis pas d'accord !...Pas quand je me rends compte que tu te fais du mal.

- Arrête un peu je suis juste fatiguée parce que j'ai cinq manuscrits en retard et...

- Je ne te parles pas de ton boulot...

Rachel esquissa un sourire.

- Tu couches avec lui ?

Le cœur d'Embry rata un battement alors que celui de Kelly s'affola, son compagnon se rapprocha d'elle.

- Kelly c'est quoi cette histoire ? De qui elle parle ?

Son imprégnée l'ignora, serra les dents et dévisagea Rachel.

- Après tout ce qu'on a traversé toutes les deux, je ne pensais pas que tu me trahirais de cette façon

- Je refuse catégoriquement d'adhérer à ça, je suis désolé mais non...Tu ne peux pas lui tourner le dos comme ça, il t'aime, il serait prêt à damner son âme pour toi, tu es sa moitié parfaite et...

Kim se rapprocha de Rachel et lui tira le bras.

- Rachel arrête, laisse-la tranquille.

Mais celle-ci refusa de céder à la supplication de son amie, elle pointa un doigt accusateur devant son ancienne colocataire.

- Tu vas lui dire la vérité et tu vas le faire maintenant et crois-moi tu ne ressortiras pas d'ici avant de l'avoir fait...Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça Kelly...Soit tu le laisse reprendre sa place dans ta vie, soit tu lui dis de dégager.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme, elle l'essuya d'une main tremblante et sans quitter les yeux de Rachel, ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

- Jesse est vivant.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure et pourtant tous le monde avait entendu et comprit ce que ça signifiait. Embry lui attrapa le bras et la retourna vers lui, le reste du groupe semblait avoir arrêter de respirer.

- C'est impossible.

- Ce serait trop long à expliquer mais c'est la vérité.

Kelly se détourna de son compagnon le cœur chancelant et reporta son attention sur Rachel.

- T'est satisfaite ?

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte mais son amie ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

- Oh non tu vas nulle part j'ai pas finie.

- Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que ce n'est pas une illusion, qu'il est bel et bien vivant et que je l'ai pleuré pour rien pendant des mois et des mois, tu voudrais que je regarde Embry et que je lui dise que tout ce qu'on croyait acquis est remis en question parce que notre mariage est illégal ? Il a déjà compris...Qu'est-ce que tu veux m'entendre te dire Rachel ? »

Kelly entendit son cœur ricocher contre sa poitrine, ses mains tremblèrent et elle sentit Embry se tendre à ses côtés. Rachel avait le regard dur et sa voix était tendue. Elles étaient amies, Rachel ne faisait pas ça pour l'humilier ni pour se fâcher avec elle, ce qu'elle voulait c'était la préserver de tout regrets, en fait inconsciemment elle voulait éviter à sa meilleure amie de faire exactement les mêmes erreurs qu'elle, à savoir quitter un quileute imprégné. Elle savait pourtant que la mort de Jesse avait énormément affecter Kelly et que le fait qu'il soit vivant remettait tout en question mais elle ne pouvait pas être indifférente au bonheur que lui avait apporté Embry.

Ce dernier soupira et regarda sa femme.

« - Il est ici ?

Kelly ferma les yeux et une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue.

- Oui.

- Ça fait combien de temps ?

Le ton de son compagnon c'était durci.

- Une semaine.

Un grondement sourd souleva le torse du quileute.

- Alors toute la scène que tu m'as faite sur le caractère déjanté de notre mariage et sur les efforts que j'avais à fournir pour être à la hauteur de tes attentes, c'étaient des conneries ?

- Non, je le pensais mais...

- T'en est venu à le penser parce qu'il a refait surface dans ta vie...Jusqu'à maintenant ça ne semblait pas te poser de problème.

- Je...

Sa voix n'était qu'un faible murmure.

- Tu m'as menti.

Les yeux baignaient de larmes, Kelly vrilla son regard à celui de son compagnon.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à la question que t'a posé Rachel...Tu as couché avec lui ?

Kelly essuya ses larmes.

- Non.

Rachel émit un rire ironique.

- Tu passes ton temps seul avec lui depuis une semaine dans une suite luxueuse du Fairemont Hotel de Seattle et tu vas nous faire croire qu'il n'a rien tenté ? Je doute fortement que vous passiez votre temps à jouer aux dominos !

- IL NE C'EST RIEN PASSE !

- Il n'a même pas essayer de t'embrasser ? Ton mari ? Celui que tu croyais mort ?...Tu vas quand même pas me faire croire que vous n'avez fait que discuter ?

Kelly se déplaça vers Rachel, leva la main et la gifla de toutes ses forces, à leur côtés Paul sursauta et Kim plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, alors qu'Embry serra les paupières.

- Je t'interdis de remettre en cause mon intégrité tu entends...Jamais...Comment oses-tu me reprocher de vouloir passer du temps avec lui après tout ce qu'à inclut son décès...Tu te rends comptes de ce que j'ai enduré depuis ces dix dernières années ?...J'ai perdu mes parents, ma grand-mère, mon mari...Embry a failli être tué...Que crois-tu que j'éprouve Rachel ?...QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS QUE J'EPROUVE ?

Kelly hoqueta de douleur alors que ses larmes se déversèrent sur ses joues, quand elle reprit la parole, sa voix n'était qu'un souffle.

- Je t'interdis de me juger.

Elle se détourna en essuyant ses larmes avant de retirer sa bague de fiançailles et son alliance qu'elle tendit à Embry.

- Kelly...

- OH NON...Ne t'avise pas de dire quoi que ce soit tu entends...C'est l'anniversaire de Claire et franchement vous auriez pu vous abstenir de m'humilier de cette façon mais puisque apparemment je ne suis qu'une garce manipulatrice menteuse et infidèle, je n'ai peut être que ce que je mérite. »

Elle lui posa les bagues dans le creux de la main, se dirigea vers la sortie et claqua la porte en s'échappant sous la pluie.

Une fois à l'extérieur, le souffle de la jeune femme s'accéléra, elle ressentie un déchirement au fond de son cœur qui la plia en deux, elle se raccrocha à la portière de sa voiture et tomba à genoux en déversant ses larmes dans un cri.

… … … …

En ouvrant la porte, Kelly eut un hoquet de surprise, la maison était littéralement métamorphosée. Il y avait une luminosité qui émanait du salon, qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, apparemment la cloison que le couple devait abattre depuis si longtemps avait disparu. Le sol était propre, le salon rangé, il n'y avait plus rien qui traînait sur la table basse, les dvd étaient triés dans l'armoire qui était maintenant fermée. La cuisine était parfaite, le lave vaisselle vidé, le frigo plein et nettoyé. Leur chambre était impeccable. Plus aucun vêtement ne traînait par terre. C'était incroyable, il y avait même des fleurs sur la table de la cuisine. Son cœur se serra en voyant tous les efforts qu'Embry avait fourni en son absence.

Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire dans la chambre et en sortit un sac de voyage en commençant à y entassé des vêtements.

Plus bas, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle entendit les pas de son compagnon dans l'escalier, arrivé en haut des marches, il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la chambre surpris de voir sa femme ici et quand il l'a vit sortir ses affaires de l'armoire, son cœur se déchira.

Il l'entendit renifler et alors qu'elle était trempée et tremblante, elle apparu plus vulnérable que jamais. Il partis dans la salle de bain et s'empara d'une grosse serviette éponge avant de revenir dans la chambre où il l'a vit fermé son sac dans un geste sec. Il lui tendit la serviette.

« - Sèche-toi tu vas tomber malade.

Kelly serra les paupières et laissa échapper quelques larmes en tendant la main pour récupérer de quoi s'essuyer, elle se frotta les cheveux en gardant les yeux baissés. Embry lui releva la tête en glissant un doigt sous son menton.

- Regarde-moi.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Kelly et la poitrine de celle-ci se souleva alors que son estomac se contracta, elle sentie sa gorge se serrer et un nouveau flot de larmes menaça de ses déverser sur son visage. Embry souffla avant de poursuivre.

- Je refuse de te perdre de cette façon.

- Je ne voulais pas te mentir mais ça m'a tellement déstabilisé quand j'ai reçu cette appel de Washington...Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire...Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir.

- Alors ne t'en va pas.

- Je te jure qu'il ne sait rien passé.

Sa voix tremblait et de nouvelles larmes inondèrent son visage.

- Je te crois.

- On a beaucoup discuté...Je me suis confrontée à la vérité : à savoir que oui je l'ai pleuré, oui il m'a manqué, tous les jours, mais le fait est que, tu es entré dans ma vie et que je ne regrette pas une seule seconde de t'avoir rencontré et de t'avoir épousé, si soudain et farfelu était ce moment...

- Mais ?

- Quand Jesse et moi on s'est marié, l'idée d'avoir un jour à être séparé de lui était si loin de moi...Mais on m'a annoncé sa mort et aujourd'hui il est là...Je suis perdue, qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? Demander le divorce ? Il a déjà tellement souffert pendant ces trois ans, est-ce que je suis censé lui faire encore plus de mal en le renvoyant dans le New Jersey en lui disant de reprendre sa vie sans moi ? Comment je peux faire ça ?

- C'est une question à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre, parce que je ne peux pas prendre de décision à te place, mais il va bien falloir que tu fasses un choix...Tu ne peux pas faire autrement...Soit tu restes à La Push, soit tu repars à New York.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Embry, je...

- Je suis jaloux à en crever Kelly et même s'il ne s'est rien passé entre vous, le fait de savoir que tu as passé toute une semaine seule avec lui ne m'aide pas...Même si les circonstances font qu'à l'heure actuelle tu n'as plus aucun lien officiel avec moi , je...

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, il vrilla son regard au sien.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de papier officiel pour être à toi...

Elle posa une main sur son cœur.

- Je suis à toi...Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'en suis convaincu, parce qu'au moment où Esmée m'a appelé pour me dire que tu étais blessé, j'ai cru mourir avec toi...Et j'ai ressenti ton absence à mes côtés à chaque seconde...Cette intensité je ne l'ai jamais ressentie avec Jesse, si fort étaient mes sentiments pour lui...Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je l'abandonne mais je ne veux pas non plus lui faire croire que les choses pourront redevenir ce qu'elles étaient parce que c'est impossible...

Embry s'approcha d'elle et la défia du regard.

- Redis-le...

Devant la détermination de son compagnon, le souffle de Kelly devint erratique, elle hésita un instant et d'une voix tremblotante, lui murmura.

- Je suis à toi.

Il lui prit la serviette qu'elle tenait encore dans les mains et la balança à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de dégager son sac du lit, le tout sans la quitter du regard.

- Alors embrasse-moi. »

Le défi qui émanait du regard d'Embry, ne laissait pas de place pour une quelconque hésitation, il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle le rejetterait un seul instant et de son côté Kelly savait qu'elle avait perdue au moment même où Embry avait passé la porte de la maison.

La force de l'imprégnation était telle, que Kelly ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. A aucun moment elle n'avait laissé Jesse croire que les choses pourraient changer mais elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, pas après avoir bravé la mort pendant trois ans, elle voulait faire les choses en douceur. Elle avait bien compris la colère de Rachel qui tentait tant bien que mal de préserver chacun de ses amis et qui s'inquiétait pour elle, après l'avoir vu au bord du gouffre à New York, à cette époque, Kelly avalait les anxiolytiques et les antidépresseurs comme des bonbons pour faire passer le goût amer de son deuil, aujourd'hui c'était pour supporter tous ces changements et surtout son travail qui était de plus en plus exigeant.

Elle s'approcha de lui et captura sa bouche et dès qu'il ressenti la soudure de ses lèvres sur les siennes, il se senti enfin entier. Elle encadra son visage de ses petites mains glacées par la pluie et le colla à son corps. Elle le senti vibrer et à ce moment là, elle comprit qu'à aucun moment elle n'aurait pu faire un autre choix.

Il lui retira sa veste et glissa ses mains autour de sa taille, la maintenant fermement contre lui, se séparant de ses lèvres à regret il lui murmura.

« - Reste près de moi, je vais te réchauffer. »

Elle cala sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et respira fortement son odeur. Elle trembla alors qu'Embry lui caressait les cheveux.

Au bout de quelques instant, Kelly se recula légèrement, une audace brillante dans son regard, elle attrapa le bord du tee shirt de son compagnon et le lui retira, un fine cicatrice parcourait encore le torse d'Embry, dernière trace visible d'une attaque qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. Elle leva la main et fit glisser ses doigts sur la fine boursouflure qui disparaissait de plus en plus. Embry ferma les yeux et frissonna. Les lèvres de sa compagne se posèrent délicatement le long de sa tempe puis sur son nez, sa joue, l'arrête de son menton, ses lèvres, la base de son cou, son épaule, il leva la main pour lui faire relever la tête, leur regard se rencontrant.

Et comme un signe d'approbation de sa part, Kelly se recula légèrement jusqu'à toucher le bord du lit avec l'arrière de ses genoux avant de s'asseoir, sans jamais quitter les yeux de son compagnon. Il se rapprocha d'elle, fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement, de manière très intense au point de la sentir frissonner, puis elle recula jusqu'au milieu du lit, il posa un genou sur le matelas et monta pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

Assis en face d'elle, il leva les mains et commença à déboutonner son chemisier...Ils s'effeuillèrent délicatement, telle une caresse légère afin de préserver ces instants. Comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois.

Embry se positionna au dessus d'elle, une main de chaque côté de son visage, la contemplant et l'admirant, car malgré les cernes, malgré la fatigue physique et émotionnelle qu'elle avait ressentie ces derniers jours, elle était toujours aussi belle et désirable.

Ils firent l'amour lentement, s'attardant sur chaque souffle, chaque centimètre de peau, se concentrant sur chaque sensation afin de vivre pleinement ses retrouvailles.

A bout de souffle leur émotion explosa, les libérant enfin de toute cette tension accumulée ces derniers jours.

Embry colla son front à celui de sa compagne qui encadra son visage de ses mains.

« - Je t'aime Embry...Je suis tellement désolé...

- Je sais...Ça va aller...On va y arriver d'accord ?

Kelly hocha la tête alors qu'Embry essuyait les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux.

- Chut ne pleurs pas...Tout va bien...Je te laisserais le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu puisses mettre un terme à ton histoire avec Jesse, tout en douceur...Mais promets-moi de ne plus jamais t'en aller.

Kelly hoqueta de douleur et de nouvelles larmes déferlèrent sur ses joues.

- Je suis tellement désolé...Je te demande pardon...Je t'aime tellement...

- Je t'aime aussi...Chut ça va aller...Calme toi...Je suis là. »

Il l'a berça tendrement alors que la nuit commençait à tomber sur La Push, baignée dans une pluie drue et froide.

… … … …

Le ciel était grisâtre et un vent très froid balayait le parc dans lequel se trouvaient Kelly et Jesse.

« - Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelé.

- En ne te voyant pas rentrée, j'ai compris que tu étais restée à La Push...Tu as passé la nuit avec lui ?

Kelly serra les paupières et soupira. Une douce odeur de café l'avait réveillée ce matin, elle avait alors rejoint Embry dans la cuisine, après avoir enfilé un de ses tee shirt trois fois trop grand pour elle, laissant ses cheveux blonds tombés en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle était restée quelques instants à l'observer de dos, préparant le petit déjeuner, en pantalon de sport noir et torse nu. En se retournant, il l'avait observer, noyant son regard dans le sien, hésitants sur la conduite à tenir, puis il s'était rapproché d'elle et avait sceller ses lèvres aux siennes sans prononcer un seul mot. Ils avaient refait l'amour sur le plan de travail, de manière plus sauvage peut être mais toujours avec ce grand reflet de leur amour, se perdant dans cet instant pour ne pas penser à la suite. Puis Kelly avait reçu un message de Jesse lui disant qu'il voulait la voir dans la journée. Elle avait alors embrassé Embry avec toute la tendresse qu'elle pouvait lui donner avant de quitter la maison pour rejoindre son ancien compagnon.

- Oui...

Elle baissa le regard, légèrement honteuse.

- Hé...Tu n'as pas à te reprocher quoi que ce soit...J'ai bien compris la place qu'il tient dans ta vie et ton bonheur est ce qu'il y a de plus important.

- Qu'est-ce que je représente ?

- Kelly...J'étais mort...Personne n'a le droit de te juger...

- Y des moments où je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû faire un autre choix à l'époque.

- Et devenir la veuve éplorée d'un soldat mort au combat, tu aurais fais quoi ? La tournée des réunion de famille des militaires et assisté à tous les banquets caritatifs de la base ? Arrête un peu...Tu as repris ta vie en main, personne ne peux t'en faire le reproche.

- Je l'aime Jesse.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- Je sais...C'est pour ça que je t'ai ramené ça.

Il sortit de sa veste une grande enveloppe brune dans laquelle ce trouvait un document bleu. La gorge de Kelly se serra.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on se retrouve là avec une demande de divorce entre nous...C'est pas possible.

- Pourquoi est-ce que notre histoire devrait impérativement se terminer en pugilat ? On était amis avant d'être amoureux, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas le redevenir ?

- Est-ce que c'est possible ?

- Ça le sera certainement avec le temps...Je refuse de ne plus t'avoir dans ma vie, je veux qu'on continu à se voir et à se parler, je ferais les efforts nécessaires pour que ça marche...Si tu m'en donnes l'occasion et s'il l'accepte...Je ne veux pas me battre contre lui.

Kelly lui attrapa la main et esquissa un sourire.

- Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée.

Elle se leva, soupira et vrilla son regard au sien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

Jesse soupira avant de reprendre.

- On m'a donné l'ordre de rejoindre la base aéronavale de Key West en Floride.

- Tu vas repartir en Afghanistan ?

Jesse éclata de rire.

- Non...Apparemment je suis exempte de mission sur le terrain pour au moins les cinq prochaines années...Je vais faire une formation pour devenir instructeur.

Il s'approcha d'elle et sans la quitter des yeux leva la main pour caresse sa joue.

- Tu es tellement belle...Pas étonnant que tu ne laisses aucun homme indifférent.

Elle esquissa un sourire, alors qu'il se pencha pour effleurer ses lèvres. Kelly s'arrêta de respirer, ne sachant pas qu'elle attitude aborder.

- Jesse...

Elle se déroba avant qu'il n'aille trop loin.

- Excuse-moi...

Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

- Même si j'accepte de m'effacer pour respecter ta volonté et ton bonheur, ça ne veut pas dite que ce soit facile...Je me suis battu pour rester en vie et pouvoir un jour te retrouver...Dans mes plus lointain souvenir je ne pensais pas que les choses se dérouleraient de cette façon mais...

Il souffla fortement.

- J'ai envie que ça marche...J'ai réservé un billet d'avion pour demain matin...Si tu veux faire lire les termes de cette demande à ton avocat, je suis d'accord, tu n'auras qu'à me rappeler avant de me la renvoyer, je vais te laisser l'adresse de la base.

Kelly secoua la tête.

- Si...Si tu as besoin d'argent...

- Kelly...Non...

- J'ai vendu l'appartement à New York il serait normal que je te donne ta part, j'appellerais la banque demain matin et...

- Non...Je n'ai pas besoin de cet argent...La base met à ma disposition un logement de fonction et mon salaire m'offre un certain confort..Garde cet argent, pour moi c'est une certaine compensation face à tout ce que tu as enduré et si...

Il se rapprocha d'elle, lui tendit les bras et elle s'y précipita sans hésiter.

- Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, promets-moi que tu m'appelleras ?

- Je te le promets. »

Quelques instants plus tard, ils marchaient côte à côte au milieu des bois, Jesse avait insisté pour raccompagner Kelly chez elle, la pluie menaçant de tomber à tout moment. Ils parlaient des derniers films sortis en salle lorsque deux individus s'avancèrent en face d'eux. D'un teint blanchâtre, les yeux rouges et habillés de façon un peu retro, ils semblaient tout droit sortis d'un film en noir et blanc. Ils esquissèrent un sourire diabolique en humant l'odeur que dégageait Jesse et Kelly. Cette dernière se figea en agrippant le bras de son compagnon et tourna la tête vers lui.

« - Quoi qu'il arrive maintenant ne joue pas au héros je t'en prie.

- Quoi ?

- Chut...

Les deux vampires se rapprochèrent légèrement.

- Hum de la viande fraîche.

- Je t'avais dit qu'on arriverait à se mettre quelque chose sous la dent.

Le cœur de Kelly s'affola et d'une main tremblante elle réussi à pianoter sur son téléphone portable au fond de sa poche. Au moment où le plus jeune des vampires l'attrapa par le bras, on n'entendit le murmure de la voix d'Embry dans le combiné.

- Allo ?...Kelly ?...Allo ?

Le vampire attrapa le bas de la veste de Kelly la déchira d'un mouvement fluide, écrasant son téléphone au passage. Jesse se rapprocha et tenta d'aider son ex compagne.

- Laissez-là tranquille...

- Ferme-là...Ce sera ton tour bientôt. »

Le vampire lui asséna un coup et son corps alla s'écraser contre un rocher à quelques mètres plus loin. Kelly poussa un hurlement et le vampire l'empoigna par la gorge lui coupant le souffle, respirant l'odeur de son sang à travers sa peau. Le deuxième vampire se pencha au dessus du corps de Jesse et lécha d'un coup de langue le sang qui s'écoulait d'une plaie béante à la tête, le compagnon de Kelly émit un faible gémissement alors que le monstre se délectait de son goût.

« - J'espère que tu seras aussi appétissante que lui. »

Au moment où le jeune vampire s'apprêtait à planter ses crocs dans la gorge de Kelly, une cavalcade se fit entendre et trois loups sortirent en trombes de la forêt. L'un d'eux se jeta littéralement sur le jeune vampire qui empoignait Kelly, l'a projetant avec force contre le tronc d'un arbre avant de s'écraser lourdement au sol. Le cou du monstre dans la gueule, le loup l'arracha d'un coup sec avant de séparer le reste de son corps des ses quatre membres, ses autres frères ne furent pas en reste avec le deuxième vampire qui se retrouva rapidement en plusieurs morceaux.

Kelly essaya de se relever avec difficultés, handicapée par une forte douleur au bras. Le loup qui se trouvait près d'elle, l'aida à se relever d'un coup de museau, la jeune femme se raccrocha à lui puis au tronc d'arbre qu'elle venait de percuter. Embry retrouva sa forme humaine et se précipita vers elle.

« - Kelly ça va ? T'es blessée ?

- J'ai mal au bras...J'ai cru que tu comprendrais pas mon appel.

- J'ai pas compris au début...Mais j'ai ressentie ta détresse comme si c'était la mienne.

Elle essuya ses larmes avant de se précipiter dans ses bras. Jacob s'approcha doucement du couple.

- Faut l'emmener à l'hosto...Il a une vilaine plaie à la tête. »

… … … …

Rachel poussa les portes battantes de l'entrée des urgences et se précipita à l'intérieur où l'attendait Paul, Jacob, Embry et Kelly qui faisait les cents pas dans la salle d'attente. Quand elle aperçut son amie saine et sauve avec juste un bandage au poignet, elle souffla de soulagement, déversant quelques larmes au passage. Les deux anciennes colocataires se regardèrent, avant que Kelly n'esquisse un sourire et que Rachel ne se précipite dans ses bras.

« - Je te demandes pardon...J'ai été horrible.

- T'en fait pas...J'ai compris pourquoi...

- Tu vas bien ?

- C'est juste une entorse.

- Et Jesse ?

- On attend le résultat du scanner...Il est réveillé mais un peu sonné, Carlisle est avec lui. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin passa les doubles portes, il s'avança vers le groupe.

« - Il va bien, mais je vais le garder deux jours en observation pour être sûr qu'il ne développe pas un œdème cérébral.

Kelly hocha la tête, alors que Jacob se raclait la gorge.

- Et la version officielle c'est quoi ?

- Deux jeunes gothiques, Jesse a pris un coup à la tête par derrière...Il ne se souvient de rien...Aucun loup garou à l'horizon.

Rachel émit un petit rire ironique.

- Pourtant ils ne passent pas inaperçu.

Paul et Embry rigolèrent, alors que Carlisle regardait intensément Kelly, aucun des deux ne souriaient, sachant pertinemment ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se dire.

- On va discuter deux minutes...

- Tu peux le faire ici.

- T'en est sûr ?...Parce que ça risque pas d'être très plaisant.

- Oui je sais.

Carlisle lui présenta le dossier qu'il tenait dans ses mains et le jeta d'un geste sec sur la petite table qui se trouvait près d'eux.

- Tu prends quoi ?

Kelly garda le silence, alors qu'Embry semblait inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe y a un problème ?

Sa compagne soupira avant de répondre au médecin.

- Anxiolytiques et antidépresseurs.

Rachel secoua la tête.

- Kelly...

- T'as prise de sang est catastrophique.

Il désigna le dossier près d'eux.

- Tu as une anémie, une carence en vitamine B12, un taux de potassium si bas que tu vas finir par faire un trouble cardiaque et tu as une légèrement insuffisance rénale...Tu prends des amphétamines ?

Rachel plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, Kelly serra les dents avant de poursuivre.

- MDMA mais j'en ai pris que deux fois

Le docteur Cullen soupira.

- De l'ecstasy...Kelly...

Embry se rapprocha d'elle.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'elle se dégageait du groupe pour s'éloigner, elle se retourna vers Carlisle les yeux baignés de larmes.

- J'ai cinq manuscrits en retard, Brigham et Carlson trois fois par jour au téléphone même le dimanche, j'ai droit à une vidéo conférence toutes les semaines et des écrivains plus têtus les uns que les autres qui refusent de faire ce que je leur demande...Je suis fatiguée Carlisle...

Sa poitrine se soulevait de manière très rapide.

- Je peux comprendre que tu aimes ton travail mais pas au point de te détruire la santé Kelly...Depuis quand t'as pas mangé ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Ton taux d'albumine est à trente deux...Tu es dénutrie...Ce qui...A mon avis explique ton...

- Absence de règle induit par un trouble du comportement alimentaire, c'est bon j'ai compris...Je ne suis pas enceinte, je le savais déjà.

- La dernière fois que tu as mangé Kelly ?

- Je sais plus, deux...Peut être trois jours et encore je crois mon dernier repas c'était un yaourt.

Elle s'installa sur une des chaises de la salle d'attente et soupira en essuyant ses larmes, Embry voulut intervenir mais Carlisle l'en empêcha.

- Racontes-moi. »

… … … …

« - En arrivant à New York j'étais boulimique mais ça n'a pas durée longtemps, c'était le deuil de mes parents et mon changement de vie qui m'angoissaient et puis j'ai rencontré Jesse, il m'a beaucoup aidé. Après le lycée, je l'ai épousé et il est tout de suite parti pour l'Afghanistan, moi je suis entrée à Princeton, qui est l'une des meilleurs fac du pays...J'étais inquiète pour mon mari et en même temps je voulais mettre toute les chances de mon côté pour réussir mes études...Je me suis moi même mit une pression de dingue sur les épaules. Alors j'ai commencé les anxiolytiques et quelques temps plus tard j'ai enchaîné avec les antidépresseurs, mon médecin disait que je faisais une sorte de dépression parce que je ne sortais jamais et que je ne faisais qu'étudier...Je ne me rendais pas compte que j'étais épuisée, un jour je suis arrivée tellement en retard à mon cours de philosophie que le prof m'a mise dehors en me disant de revenir le jour où je serais décidée à être plus sérieuse...C'est ce jour là qu'un ami m'a refilé mes premiers comprimés de méthamphétamines.

- Quel genre ?

- Du crystal meth...Du jour au lendemain j'étais devenue beaucoup plus performante mais le gros inconvénients c'est que je n'avais plus de limites...Je ne mangeais pratiquement rien, je ne dormais presque plus...Jusqu'au jour où ma grand-mère m'a retrouvé sur le carrelage de la salle de bain...

- Tu as fais une overdose ?

- C'était involontaire...J'ai pas essayer de me tuer...Mais je ne pesais plus que trente cinq kilos, l'anorexie a un meilleure effet si elle est couplée à la drogue...Je me suis réveillée deux jours plus tard à l'hôpital...Jesse n'en a jamais rien su, on lui a dit que j'avais fait une pause dans mes études...On m'a envoyé en cure de désintox pendant trois semaines, ma grand-mère m'a strictement interdit de remettre les pieds à la fac et je suis partie vivre pendant six mois dans un ranch appartenant à des amis de mes parents...A environ soixante kilomètres de Dallas...Je n'avais pas remis les pieds là bas depuis deux ans, ça m'a fait très bizarre mais ça m'a probablement sauvé la vie...J'ai passé la moitié d'un année sous le soleil, entouré de gens qui m'avait vu grandir, je me suis promenée pendant des heures en pleine nature, j'ai recommencé à monter à cheval, j'ai rechaussé mes bottes de country pour danser le madison que je n'avais pas pratiqué depuis tellement longtemps, j'ai fait du rodéo...Tout semblait si normal, j'étais heureuse, je n'avais aucune pression à supporter.

Elle essuya ses larmes et souffla, en face d'elle Rachel pleurer en silence et Embry avait le cœur douloureux en voyant souffrir sa compagne.

- Quand je suis enfin revenue, je pensais que j'étais devenue assez forte pour supporter n'importe quelles épreuves mais j'avais tord...J'avais tellement tord...J'ai repris le chemin de la fac, j'ai rencontré Rachel et puis un jour m'a grand-mère a été hospitalisé pour une embolie pulmonaire...Elle n'ai jamais rentré...

Kelly hoqueta de douleur avant de poursuivre.

- Mon médecin n'a pas vraiment chercher à comprendre...Jesse me manquait et j'étais malheureuse alors pour lui c'était simple, je faisais une dépression et le seul moyen de la combattre c'était de prendre un traitement adapté...Alors j'ai repris mon cocktail habituel d'anxiolytiques et antidépresseurs...Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de les arrêter car quelques mois plus tard j'enterrai Jesse à Arlington...Les médicaments et la privation de nourriture faisaient partis de mon quotidien, ça semblait normal en fait, je les supportais plutôt bien, alors pourquoi faire autrement, la seule différence que je n'ai plus jamais retouché aux drogues dures...Et il y a huit mois...J'ai rencontré Embry...

Kelly leva la tête vers son compagnon et esquissa un sourire, qu'il lui rendit aussitôt.

- Ce jour là, j'avoue que ma raison n'a pas vraiment eu son mot à dire...Je me suis laissée emporter par l'intensité de l'imprégnation et je crois que d'une certaine manière ça m'arrangeais...Je me souviens de l'avoir regarder dormir une bonne partie de la nuit et quand le soleil s'est levé, je savais que je n'aurais plus besoin de me raccrocher à ma boîte de comprimés ni au chiffre sur la balance...Alors j'ai tout jeté...Et ce matin là j'ai pris un vrai petit déjeuner, le premier depuis très, très longtemps. C'était comme une bouffée d'oxygène, un peu comme lorsque tu es resté un peu trop longtemps sous l'eau et que tu apprécies enfin de respirer...Mais y a un bémol...

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Aussi important et satisfaisant soit mon travail, je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi dur...Y a deux mois, Carlson m'a appelé pour me dire que le manuscrit que je venais de corriger ne valait rien et qu'il refusait de le publier parce que son auteur était trop jeune et sans expérience, alors qu'il m'avait certifié qu'il le ferait...Il a aussi insisté sur le fait qu'il me faisait confiance mais que d'être à l'autre bout du pays ne facilitait pas les choses, que mes manuscrits ne suivaient pas et que je perdais de plus en plus mon objectivité, traduction : il voulait plus de rentabilité et moins de qualité, mais c'est pas comme ça que j'ai appris à travailler...Et comme si ça n'était pas suffisant, ce jour là, j'ai reçu une invitation à un gala de charité organisé à Dallas pour les dix ans de la course hippique qu'on créé mes parents deux ans avant leur décès mais ça à lieu le même jour que le salon du livre à Seattle et au moment où je me suis rendue compte que je ne pourrais pas y aller, le téléphone a sonné : c'était Esmée qui me disait qu'Embry était gravement blessé ! Je te jure ça été la goutte d'eau...C'est là que j'ai recommencé...Je me suis goinfrée avec tout ce qui se trouvait dans le frigo avant de me faire vomir et pour bien terminer la journée j'ai avaler trois xanax pour planer mais c'était pas suffisant...

Carlisle s'installa sur la chaise en face d'elle.

- Comment tu t'es procuré l'ecstasy ?

- L'avantage d'être la meilleure éditrice du pays, c'est de côtoyer un milieu d'écrivains torturés et friqués...J'ai appelé un de mes amis à Seattle qui m'a trouvé ce qu'il me fallait en deux temps trois mouvements...Et puis il y a une semaine j'ai fait ce stupide test de grossesse, c'était bête parce que je savais pertinemment que c'était une fausse alerte...Au moment où le minuteur c'est enclenché, j'avais Washington au téléphone !...Comment est-ce que tu veux j'arrête? Toutes les semaines y autre chose !

Rachel se rapprocha de sa meilleure amie.

- Mais bon sang pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parlé ? On est amie et même si je t'ai hurler des horreurs au visage hier...J'aurais du t'aider...

Kelly essuya ses larmes.

- Je suis tellement perdue...J'étais veuve je ne le suis plus, j'étais mariée, je ne le suis plus, mon travail exige tellement de moi...Qu'est-ce que...

Carlisle lui prit la main alors que Kelly était reprise d'une nouvelle crise de larmes.

- Tu es épuisée Kelly...Y a pas de remèdes miracles, il faut que tu te mettes au repos, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irais pas à ce gala ?

Elle se leva en reniflant.

- Non je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le salon du livre tombe le même jour et j'ai plusieurs auteurs à présenter...Je...J'ai donné tellement de moi même pour conserver ce poste, je ne peux pas tout laisser maintenant.

Embry voulut intervenir mais Paul l'en empêcha, désignant du menton le médecin qui était le seul à pourvoir la convaincre.

- Réponds à une de mes questions Kelly, en comparaison de ce que toi tu donnes à ton boulot, qu'est-ce que Carlson et Brigham te donnes ?

- Oh arrête il s'agit de la meilleure maison d'édition du pays, tu sais combien de personnes sont sur leur liste d'attente pour avoir un poste ? Y a des étudiants qui seraient prêt à tuer pour faire un stage chez eux.

- La question c'est de savoir jusqu'où TOI, tu es capable d'aller pour eux ?...On a parler de la drogue, parle-moi de la nourriture.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

- Je veux que tu me parles de ta façon de faire.

Kelly soupira.

- Je pense que j'ai le même schéma que n'importe quelle personne qui souffre de T.A.C

- Chaque personne est différente...Parle-moi d'aujourd'hui...Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais rien pris de consistant depuis trois jours, ok, pas même de l'eau ou du jus de fruit, un café ? Je veux connaître ton état d'esprit dans ces moments là.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça pourra m'aider à comprendre.

- Je suis passée à la boulangerie avant de rejoindre Jesse...Je voulais un croissant...

- Il était bon ? Tu l'as acheté parce que tu avais faim ?

Kelly soupira, elle fixa le médecin d'un œil dur avant de lui répondre.

- Tu veux savoir la vérité ?...En fait j'en ai acheté cinq, je les avalé en deux bouchées avant d'aller dans les toilettes du centre commercial pour me faire vomir...Joli tableau n'est-ce pas ?

Embry serra les paupières en soupirant, il se sentait nul de ne pas avoir ressentit la détresse de son imprégnée.

- Pourquoi ?...Pour éviter de prendre un kilo sur la balance ?

- Non...

- Alors pourquoi ? Pour supporter la pression ?...Ou parce que tu t'interdis d'être heureuse ?

- Pour me punir !

Carlisle fronça les sourcils alors qu'Embry grognait, Jacob l'attrapa par le bras pour l'éloignait un peu du groupe.

- La première fois c'était parce que je me sentais coupable de la mort de mes parents, parce que ce jour là on avait décidé d'aller au cinéma avec Pearl, ma copine de classe, sans rien à dire à personne, sauf qu'au moment où on est sortis on ne pouvait pas rentrer à pied, parce qu'il faisait nuit...J'ai téléphoné à mes parents pour qu'ils viennent nous chercher, ils ne sont jamais arrivés parce qu'un camion a percuté leur voiture...Par la suite, ça été le départ de Jesse, l'hospitalisation de ma grand-mère et tous ces moments à la fac qui faisait que je me sentais tellement moins douée que les autres...La signature de mon contrat avec Brigham et Carlson ça été un moment d'exception mais depuis j'ai l'impression de ne pas faire les choses assez bien...

- La raison de ce matin c'est quoi ?

Kelly se mordit la lèvres avant de poursuivre.

- J'ai passé la nuit avec Embry...J'ai culpabilisé par rapport à Jesse qui m'attendait à Seattle mais...

Elle se tourna vers Embry en appuyant sur ses mots.

- Je n'aurais pas fait de choix différents...J'ai pas triché, je te le jure.

Le quileute esquissa un sourire.

- Je sais.

Carlisle soupira avant de poursuivre.

- Kelly tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

- Je le sais...J'essaye, je te jure que j'essaye mais je me sens tellement perdue et tellement sur les nefs que je perds de vue le plus important...J'arrive pas à dormir plus deux heures, je me concentre de moins en moins sur ce que je fais et...Je me sens tellement fatiguée.

- Alors arrête toi...Demande toi si ce boulot en vaut vraiment là peine, demande toi si Jesse est sincère quand il te dit qu'il est prêt à s'effacer et si tu es prête à te battre pour ton couple avec Embry ?...Je peux t'hospitaliser si tu veux.

- Non, non...Dis moi ce que je dois faire...A part jeté à la poubelle mes tic tac multicolores, parce que ça je le sais déjà.

- Dans un premier temps faudrait surtout rétablir ton désordre électrolytique...Je vais te faire une ordonnance pour des vitamines et du potassium, tu vas refaire une prise de sang dans trois jours, essaye de manger...Ne serait-ce que des fruits ou des légumes mais il faut que tu manges et je voudrais qu'on se voit une heure par jour pour parler...

- Une psychothérapie, génial !

- C'est non négociable...Et, je vais te faire un arrêt de travail même si je persiste à penser que tu devrais démissionner...Essaye de dormir et surtout...Demande toi ce que tu veux réellement.

Kelly soupira et secoua la tête en signe d'assentiment, Carlisle s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa le bras.

- Vous devriez rentrer... »

… … … …

La porte d'entrée se referma sur le couple, Kelly se dirigea vers le salon et appuya sur le bouton du répondeur.

« - _Vous avez huit nouveaux messages : aujourd'hui à neuf heure trente deux : Kelly bon sang où est passé ton téléphone portable, rappel-moi on a un problème avec la présentation de Clay. Aujourd'hui à dix heures trois : Kelly est-ce qu'il faut que je t'envoie un téléphone depuis New York ? La vidéo conférence avec Howard est annulé, il n'en veut pas, débrouilles-toi pour le convaincre. Aujourd'hui à dix heures quinze : Kelly, ici Anna, Mr Carlson veut que vous le rappeliez imm...Lecture interrompu. »_

Embry stoppa le répondeur, alors que Kelly fondait en larmes. Il l'a colla contre lui et caressant ses cheveux.

« - Accroche-toi à moi.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, alors qu'il l'a soulevait de terre afin de la monter dans leur chambre, il l'a déposa délicatement sur le lit, il l'a regarda un instant comme s'il l'a voyait pour la première fois, honteux de ne pas avoir remarqué sa détresse, de ne pas avoir senti à quel point elle avait maigri, de ne pas l'avoir l'épaulé. Il resta debout près du lit, se demandant comment il avait pu laissé les choses allaient aussi loin. Puis il retira son tee shirt et l'a rejoignit sur le lit pour l'enlacer tendrement. Bien au chaud dans ses bras, Kelly ferma les yeux et se délectant de l'odeur de son compagnon, traçant des cercles sur son torse avec ses doigts.

- Je te demande pardon Embry.

- Chut...

Il embrassa le sommet de sa tête.

- Essaye de te reposer...Ça va aller. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Kelly dormait, Embry se releva du lit, en la couvrant d'une épaisse couverture pour conserver un semblant de chaleur. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ouvrit les placards, il balança les médicaments que Carlisle lui avait donné pendant sa convalescence, il fouilla dans les tiroirs mais ne trouva rien de particulier, il attrapa la balance qui se trouvait sous le meuble et la déposa dans la poubelle avant de redescendre au rez de chaussé, il ouvrit les tiroirs de la cuisine, vérifia le contenu des placards avant de tomber nez à nez avec le frigo.

Il hésita un instant avant de jeter tous les plats cuisinés qui s'y trouvait, ne conservant que les légumes, il fit un tri dans le congélateur avant de se diriger dans le salon pour fouiller le meuble télé, la table basse, le canapé...

« - Ils ne sont pas ici.

Il se redressa et tomba nez à nez avec Kelly.

- Je t'ai réveillé ?

- Non...J'ai dormi une heure ça suffit...Pour l'instant.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrit le placard près de l'évier pour attraper le bocal en terre cuite contenant les petits biscuits, elle fit face à Embry et dévissa le faux socle du bocal et lui montra son contenu : trois petits sachets contenant des comprimés colorés. Il se dirigea vers elle et attrapa les sachets entre ses doigts, sans la quitter du regard, elle esquissa un sourire.

- Ménage de printemps ?

- Y a rien d'autres ?

- Non.

Kelly soupira et se frotta le visage.

- Je suis désolée de te faire endurer tout ça.

Embry vrilla ses yeux aux siens et grimaça.

- Le principe de l'imprégnation veut que les deux personnes soient liés autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement, tu comprends ?...Je me suis planté sur toute la ligne Kelly...Je n'ai pas fait attention à toi...Comment j'ai pu passé à côté et te laissé te détruire de cette façon ?...Et comme si c'était pas suffisant la seule personne qui aurait pu m'aider à comprendre est morte !

Il donna un coup de poing dans la porte du placard situé au dessus de l'évier, celle-ci se fissura et Kelly sursauta avant de glisser ses mains sur les épaules contractées de son compagnon. Elle colla son front contre son dos et murmura.

- Tu n'as pas à te reprocher quoi que ce soit...Ce sont mes erreurs...C'est un travail que je dois faire sur moi, depuis de nombreuses années mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage nécessaire de le faire et Sam ne t'aurais rien dit de plus.

- Promets-moi de ne plus jamais te faire souffrir de cette façon.

- Je vais essayer je te le promet.

Il se retourna vers elle et glissa ses mains sur ses joues.

- Je t'aime Kelly.

- Moi aussi.

Elle esquissa un sourire et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour capturer ses lèvres. Elle colla son corps au sien crochetant sa nuque avant qu'il ne glisse ses mains sur sa taille, la maintenant fermement contre lui.

- Tu dois te reposer.

- Pas maintenant.

- Kelly...Carlisle a dit que...

- Ne me repousse pas.

Il l'a regarda intensément, sentant son cœur battre à une vitesse folle, il leva la main pour la poser sur sa poitrine.

- Calme-toi...J'essaye de te préserver figure-toi.

Kelly haussa les sourcils avec une moue enfantine, Embry éclata de rire.

- Mais c'est peine perdue j'ai l'impression.

Il attrapa son visage et l'embrassa avec fougue avant de la soulever de terre pour la déposer délicatement sur le canapé en parsemant son cou de tendres baisers. Elle souleva son tee shirt mais il se déroba, elle haussa une nouvelle fois les sourcils.

- Ne soit pas si impatiente, j'essaye de faire les choses biens...Laisse-toi faire...

Elle posa les mains le long du corps en souriant.

- D'accord...Je suis sage !

- Tu parles ! »

Il lui fit l'amour lentement, tendrement, il pris soins d'elle, attentif à son plaisir.

… … … …

« - Ils avaient dix sept ans...Et ils étaient pas vraiment ensembles, mon père a été présent à chaque fois que ma mère en a eu besoin, il passait souvent nous voir, jusqu'à la fin de leur dernière année scolaire où finalement il a décidé de quitter la Push, par la suite il envoyait de l'argent pour nous aider. Il n'a jamais eu la fibre paternelle, il a vraiment été en couple avec quelqu'un non plus...

- Vous vous voyez de temps en temps ?

Embry soupira. Kelly était assise sur le canapé, ses jambes nues par dessus celles de son compagnon, perdue dans l'un de ses tee shirt trop grand, lui ne portait que son pantalon de sport noir.

- Il m'appelle à chaque changement de saison et pour les grandes occasions : pâques, noël...La dernière fois c'était pour mon anniversaire...C'est d'ailleurs à cette occasion qu'on essaye de se voir...L'année dernière il m'a emmené voir la final du SuperBall...Et euh cette année comme j'ai eu dix huit ans, il cherche encore une idée pour marquer le coup.

Embry laissa sa tête reposer sur le haut du canapé en fermant les paupières, il sentit la petite main de Kelly lui caresser la nuque.

- Il sait pour...

- Le côté loup ?...Oui ma mère lui en a parlé, en fait ce sont les gènes de ma mère...Ça le laisse un peu indifférent, du moment que je suis en bonne santé et heureux...Quand j'ai été blessé il a appelé tous les jours pour prendre de mes nouvelles...J'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler de toi et je le regrette parce que...Quand tu as quitté la maison je me suis rendu compte que j'aurais aimé en parler avec lui, même si c'est pas un modèle de vertu en matière de couple...

Kelly esquissa un sourire et au moment où elle allait répliquer, le téléphone se mit à sonner, elle soupira et voulut se lever mais Embry la rattrapa.

- Valdemar Poulsen a inventé le répondeur.

Kelly haussa les sourcils.

- Je travail ma culture ! »

A l'autre bout de la pièce, on entendit leurs voix s'entremêlaient.

«- _Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Kelly et Embry, nous ne sommes pas là pour le moment alors laissez nous un message..._

Leurs voix rieuses laissèrent alors la place à une voix nasillarde qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voulait entendre.

- _Kelly, je suppose que tu as une excellente raison pour m'ignorer, à moins d'être gravement blessée, je te suggère de décrocher rapidement ce téléphone si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve pour de bon, parce qu'au cas où tu l'aurais oublier le salon du livre est dans un mois, j'attends toujours le manuscrit de Taylor et par pitié dis-moi que tu as réussi à obtenir l'accord d'Howard pour la vidéo conférence avec le Time? Je te laisse une..._

Embry regarda sa compagne d'un œil sévère tenant entre ses doigts la prise téléphonique qu'il venait d'arracher, Kelly grimaça.

- Je suis désolée...

- Je ne ferais aucun commentaire mais va falloir tu réfléchisses à tous ça sérieusement.

- Je sais...Mais c'est pas aussi simple parce que j'adore ce que je fais sauf pour le côté esclavagistes d'Eric et Harold.

Kelly soupira avant de se lever.

- Je me rends bien compte qu'il y a un fossé énorme entre ce que j'aime faire par dessous tout et ce que je dois faire...Je ne sais plus quel chemin je dois suivre, parce que si continue tel que c'est là, ça va finir par détruire et si je prends la décision d'emprunter une route différente, est-ce que j'y arriverais ?

- Même semer d'embûche, cette route peut te conduire loin.

- Je suppose mais au dessus de mon nom c'est celui de Carlson et Brigham qui brillent, je ne ferais jamais le poids...Même si ces dernier temps je me dis que ça pas vraiment d'importance, le plus célèbre des auteurs n'est pas forcément le meilleur.

Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et scella ses lèvres aux siennes.

- Je te promets d'y réfléchir.

- T'as intêret ! »

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée dans le canapé, profitant de cette petite pause, Kelly lisait, Embry jouait sur sa console, il y avait un silence reposant autour d'eux. Vers dix huit heures, le quileute se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine et commença à préparer un plateau repas qu'il ramena dans le salon pour un pique nique télé.

La nuit tomba rapidement sur la Push et ils finirent par monter se coucher, Embry se trouvait dans la chambre lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd dans la salle de bain.

« - Kelly ?...

Il poussa la porte et aperçut sa compagne assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, il se précipita vers elle et s'abaissa à sa hauteur, il remarqua que le robinet coulait et que le siphon de l'évier était enlever. Il comprit alors ce qui se passait, il glissa un doigt sous son menton pour lui relever la tête.

- Parle-moi.

- Je suis pleine de bonne volonté tu sais mais...

- Hé, personne n'a dit que ce serait facile...Tu trembles, tu as froid ?

- Je suis stressée, anxieuse, perdue, angoissée...Normalement on ne peut pas arrêter les anxiolytiques du jour au lendemain, il faut diminuer la dose progressivement...

- Tu sais que dans ton ça ne serait pas judicieux.

- J'ai mal au ventre.

Embry fronça les sourcils et attrapa la main de sa compagne. Il l'a força à s'asseoir par terre, coupa l'eau et ouvrir la fenêtre avant de s'installer en face d'elle.

- Ferme les yeux.

- Embry...

- Ecoute-moi. »

Kelly s'exécuta et son compagnon glissa ses mains dans les siennes.

« - Respire...Et expire...Pense à quelque chose d'agréable...

-Y a rien qui me vient.

- Un petit effort...Parle-moi du Texas par exemple.

- Tu as combien de temps devant toi ?

Il esquissa un sourire.

- J'ai toute la nuit. »


	61. TOGETHER

Rachel, Paul et Andrew venaient officiellement d'emménager dans leur nouvelle maison même s'il restait quelques cartons éparpillés ici et là. Esmée avait accepter avec joie d'aider Rachel à décorer l'intérieur et le résultat était surprenant.

A côté de ça, Rachel continuait de travailler pour l'espace culturel de la ville ainsi que pour la bibliothèque et Paul, lui, avait un nouveau projet concernant le restaurant : à savoir, vendre des plats à emporter mais pas des plats fast-food plutôt des plats haut de gamme.

Ce soir là, Paul, étant tellement pris par les nouvelles idées qui lui trottait dans la tête, rentra beaucoup plus tard que prévu. Andrew était à Port Angeles pour voir un film avec Seth, Rachel était donc seule à la maison.

En poussant la porte d'entrée, Roxie se précipita vers son maître en jappant, Paul l'a récupéra dans ses bras, alors qu'elle lui léchait le dessus de la main.

« - Alors canaille quoi de neuf ?

Il monta les escaliers qui menait à l'étage et entra dans la salle de bain. Arrivé sur le seuil de la porte, il s'arrêta stupéfait avant de se précipiter vers la douche.

- Rachel ?

Sa compagne était recroquevillée dans la douche, tremblante de froid et des traces de larmes sur les joues. Paul attrapa une serviette, entoura les épaules de sa fiancée et la souleva de terre pour la déposer délicatement sur le lit. Il déplaça quelques unes de ses mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et embrassa le sommet de sa tête.

- Parle-moi.

Rachel renifla et un nouveau flot de larmes réapparu dans ses yeux. Carlisle avait dit que certains moments seraient plus difficiles que d'autres compte tenu du traumatisme que la jeune femme avait subi. Rachel avait mis des jours pour se réhabituer à prendre une douche seul sans que Paul reste avec elle. Mais aujourd'hui cela semblait être différent.

- T'inquiète pas ça va...C'est stupide...La disposition de la douche n'est pas la même que dans l'appartement et...Faut que je m'habitue c'est tout.

Dans l'appartement qu'ils occupaient jusqu'à maintenant, la douche n'était en fait qu'un raccordement au dessus de la baignoire or maintenant ils bénéficiaient d'une véritable douche avec des parois, Rachel avait dû se sentir oppressée comme lorsqu'elle avait failli se noyer dans le grand bac transparent. Paul la serra fortement contre lui pour la réconforter et aussi pour la réchauffer.

- Jared dit que Kim fait encore quelques cauchemars et elle ne mange toujours pas de viande...Carlisle disait que ça prendrait du temps...Soit patiente.

- Je sais...C'est pas demain la veille que je remettrais les pieds dans une piscine.

- C'est pas grave on ira se baigner dans l'eau merveilleusement froide de l'océan Pacifique à la Push.

Rachel esquissa un sourire.

- Oui mais l'avantage au moins c'est que compte tenu de la température de l'eau chez nous...Je pourrais me coller à toi.

- Ben voyons...Je le savais...Tu n'es avec moi que pour ma chaleur corporelle.

Rachel releva la tête en affichant un air faussement choqué.

- Bien sûr que non, c'est aussi pour les bons petits plats que tu me prépares.

Elle captura ses lèvres dans un petit baiser et rigola.

- Est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais bénéficier de ta chaleur maintenant ?

Paul vrilla son regard au sien de manière très intense.

- Andrew est à Port Angeles.

- Je sais... »

Paul attrapa le visage de sa compagne entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement avant de la repousser sur les oreillers derrière elle.

… … … …

Andrew et Seth étaient partis pour Port Angeles afin de voir un film, la sœur de ce dernier les avait déposé avant de revenir les chercher. A bientôt seize ans, Andrew avait considérablement changé depuis son arrivée, il avait mûri : part ses responsabilités de loup garou et aussi la mort de sa mère. Le fait de vivre sous le même toit que Paul et Rachel avait également changé beaucoup de chose. Il participait aux tâches ménagères, il aidait Paul au restaurant de temps en temps, il se sentait beaucoup plus proche de son frère depuis la tragédie qui les avait tous frappée. Il avait pleinement pris conscience qu'il faisait partie de cette famille : Les Quileutes. Depuis quelques temps, il s'interroger sur l'après lycée...Il ne se voyait pas s'éloigner de sa nouvelle vie et en même temps il prenait de plus en plus de goût à travailler dans les cuisines du restaurant. Si un jour, on lui avait dit qu'il serait capable de faire une entrée de poisson digne des plus grandes tables du monde, Andrew aurait éclater de rire mais la réalité était là, il était aussi doué que son frère pour pratiquer la cuisine et c'était peut être là que résidait son avenir.

Une autre chose trottait dans la tête du jeune homme, Casey Williams, une fille de sa classe : seize ans, blonde, gentille et extrêmement belle. Mais Andrew n'osait rien tentait, même s'il l'a trouvait très attirante, l'idée qu'un jour il pourrait s'imprégner de quelqu'un le terrorisait. Il ne voulait pas jouait un rôle qu'il ne pourrait supporter. En matière de sentiments, sa mère disait toujours qu'il n'y avait pas de demi-mesure et elle avait raison mais plus le temps passait, plus il côtoyait la jeune fille, plus il avait envie d'être avec elle mais que ce passerait-il le jour où sa destinée lui ferait changer de route ?

Leah l'avait redéposé devant chez lui et en poussant la porte il aperçut Paul descendre les escaliers en remettant son tee shirt. Andrew esquissa un sourire et se frotta la nuque.

« - Est-ce que je rentre trop tôt ?

Paul lui rendit son sourire avant de se diriger vers le frigo.

- Non...Le film était bien ?

- Ouais c'était sympa...La pizza était trop cuite, le pop corn trop sucré et Leah roule comme une tortue mais c'était bonne soirée.

Paul éclata de rire avant de se rediriger vers les escaliers.

- Tant mieux...On est invité chez Billy demain midi.

- Ok...Je bois un coup et je vais me coucher.

- Bonne nuit Andrew.

- Bonne nuit...Euh...Paul ?

Au milieu des marches son frère s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Ouais ?

- Si tu as un peu de temps demain, je voudrais bien te parler d'un truc.

- On peut le faire maintenant si tu veux, Rachel vient de s'endormir.

- C'est pas urgent et y a rien de grave mais ça me turlupine.

Paul s'installa à table et désigna une autre chaise à son petit frère.

- Avant de rencontrer Rachel, tu...Est-ce que tu...T'es sortie avec d'autres filles ?

- Il a eu une cargaison de nana.

La voix de Rachel fit sursauter Andrew qui se retourna pour la voir descendre au rez-de-chaussé. Elle se posta derrière son fiancé et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se pencher près de son oreille en murmurant.

- Caroline...Déborah...Amanda, la plus cinglée de toutes...Je crois qu'il y a eu une certaine Amy ou c'était Lizzie ?

- Je crois qu'il a compris.

Rachel réprima un fou rire devant la moue de son compagnon, Andrew, lui, n'osait pas prononcer un mot.

- Rassure-toi Andrew, Paul peut te certifier qu'on peut tout à fait profiter de la vie avant de s'imprégner mais un petit conseil, veille à dire à tes conquêtes qu'une fois déclenchée, l'imprégnation est irrévocable et que c'est...

Rachel se pencha et déposa un baiser court mais intense sur les lèvres de Paul.

- Chasse gardée...Bonne nuit les garçons.

La jeune femme disparut au premier étage en rigolant alors que Paul se releva en faisant une petite moue enfantine.

- Tu avais raison...Je crois que cette conversation peut attendre demain. »

Andrew éclata de rire avant de partir se coucher à la suite de son frère qui n'osait pas broncher.

… … … …

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Paul avait pris l'initiative de programmer une journée entre hommes afin que les garçons parlent tour à tour de leur expérience en matière d'imprégnation ou tout simplement de fille, afin d'aider Andrew à y voir plus claire, leurs compagnes avaient décidé de faire une journée baby-sitting avec Claire sous le signe de la positive attitude.

Claire dormait dans le chambre principale alors que le reste du groupe, composé de Leah, Kim, Kelly et Rachel, se trouvait dans l'une des chambres d'ami, juste à côté, elles avaient mis en route le baby phone pour surveiller les bruits de la petite fille ainsi qu'un au rez-de-chaussé pour surveiller la sonnerie du téléphone et de la porte d'entrée.

« - Non mais sérieusement vous avez vu comme elles sont belles ?

- Kelly...Ces chaussures font 1 350$ tu déconnes ?

- Mais c'est des Jimmy Choo.

- Elles sont fabriquées en Chine par des pauvres gosses, tu ne paye que le nom sur ces pompes.

- Oh et t'as vu celles-ci elles sont roses et y a des plumes, oh...C'est des Louboutin !

- Kelly...Tu te souviens que tu n'as plus de boulot ?

- T'es gentille tu ne remues pas le couteau dans la plaie...Je vais devoir me contenter de mes vielles converses pendant au moins les cinq prochaines années alors laisse-moi rêver et dire que ma dernière folies aura été un Jean Prada à 970$.

- Oui et une robe Victoria Secret's à 2 500$.

- J'avais une soirée de présentation.

- Ben tu n'en aura plus de sitôt alors pose-moi ce magazine.

Kelly balança sa revue à l'autre bout de la pièce en poussant un soupir de désespoirs, Rachel secoua la tête.

- Dis-moi plutôt où tu en es de ta thérapie ?

- Je suis une droguée avec des troubles du comportement alimentaire et en plus j'ai démissionné de mon boulot...Boulot que j'aimais mais qui me rendait dingue et euh ah oui mon ex mari mort qui est vivant est devenu mon ex ex mari et mon actuel mari est..Euh, lui c'est...Par déduction c'est censé être mon amant. Honnêtement Rachel qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses de tout ça ?

Les deux amie se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

- Hé y paraît que de vivre dans le pêché ça donne un peu de piment.

- Oh ben dans ce cas Leah je te rassure c'est carrément la salsa.

- La question c'est de savoir si vous allez ré-officialiser ?

Kelly souffla devant la question de Kim.

- Ben...On n'en a pas vraiment parler...J'ai démissionné y a une semaine, pour l'instant je me lamente sur mon sort et sur mon chômage, en plus Embry est censé entrer à l'école de police au mois de septembre alors...Je sais pas trop...

- Vous partez toujours au Texas la semaine prochaine pour les dix ans de la course hippique ?

- Oui, ça va faire bizarre...Je ne me suis pas retrouvée là bas depuis si longtemps.

- Je pense que ça va te faire du bien...T'as pas répondu à la question au fait.

- Laquelle ?

- T'en es où ?

- Tu veux savoir si prends des trucs ? Non je prends plus rien...Embry fouille la maison un peu près trois fois par semaine et de toute façon je ne peux pas tricher puisque mon psy vampirique renifle l'odeur de mon sang à travers ma peau une fois tous les sept jours...Mais j'ai toujours autant mal à manger correctement, même si je ne suis plus constamment en train de me demander si j'ai pris un ou trois kilos ou si je vais toujours rentrer dans mon pantalon préféré, j'en reste pas moins affligé de voir que Carlisle m'offre un croissant à chaque séance ou que Embry m'interdise de fermer la porte de la salle de bain à clef pour vérifier que je me fasse pas vomir...Ils n'ont pas confiance en moi et ils ont raison mais c'est pas facile...Je ne ressens plus autant le besoin de me faire du mal parce qu'aujourd'hui les choses vont mieux mais...Bon sang je suis au chômage...

Kelly laissa tomber sa tête dans le coussin qu'elle tenait entre les mains devant le sourire de Rachel.

- Et cette idée de grossesse ?

Un son rauque s'échappa du coussin.

- J'en conclu que vous n'avez pas aborder la question.

- Oh si...Il aurait adorer mais sérieusement...Tu nous imagines avec un bébé ?

- Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser Embry est beaucoup plus responsable aujourd'hui qu'il y a quelques temps.

- Oui je sais Leah mais c'est moi le problème...Tant que je n'arriverais pas à prendre le dessus sur ce qui me dépasse, je ne pourrais pas me projeter dans notre avenir...Je ne suis pas contre l'idée de fonder une famille mais pour l'instant je ne suis pas assez stable pour ça...J'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps.

- D'ailleurs en parlant de bébé...Ta mère a des nouvelles d'Emily, Leah ?

La jeune louve soupira avant de refermer le pot de vernis bleu qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

- Cinquième mois de grossesse...Apparemment tout va bien, elle ne sait toujours pas si ce sera une fille ou un garçon, le bébé ne montre rien...Et...Non, pour l'instant elle ne veut toujours pas rentrer...Comment vous trouvez ?

- Cool...J'adore le zébré, est-ce que ça donne la même chose sur tes griffes ?...Emily reviendra peut être après la naissance du bébé.

- On voit rien sur les griffes, ça tient pas...Emy ne reviendra peut être pas du tout...Je crois que c'est dur pour elle de savoir que Sam ne le verra pas grandir.

- Sam le verra...C'est plutôt lui qui ne verra pas Sam.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la chambre.

- Vous croyez que la future génération à une chance de voir le jour et d'être heureuse ?

La question de Kim désarçonna ses amies alors qu'au rez-de-chaussé sans qu'elles ne l'ai entendu, la porte d'entrée c'était ouverte sur leurs compagnons. Les garçons en entendant les filles parler d'Emily, c'étaient arrêter au bas des marches pour attendre la suite.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes ça ?

Kim souffla.

- Ben y a de quoi flipper quand même...Sam est mort...Rachel a perdu Amélia et Kelly a failli faire une grossesse nerveuse...

- C'était pas une grossesse nerveuse ! J'étais hormonalement perturbée.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que...C'est peut être une bonne chose si Emily ne revient pas avec son bébé...Il aura une meilleure chance...Il ne passera pas son temps à essayer de comprendre pourquoi est-ce que nous veut autant de mal alors qu'on a rien demandé...Il sera peut être plus heureux ailleurs.

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis Kim...

En dessous de la chambre, Jared sentit son cœur s'emballer, Paul lui serra l'épaule pour le détendre un peu.

- Peut être que si...Tu nous as regarder Rachel ? Réfléchis une seconde...Si tu étais restée bien sagement à New York, tu n'aurais pas mis ta vie en danger au point de risquer de mourir noyer et tu n'aurais pas ressentie cette douleur de perdre ta fille...Tu veux savoir depuis quand je n'ai pas mangé de viande...

- Kim je sais que c'est difficile et que tu fais toujours autant de cauchemars mais Carlisle a dit que ça prendrait du temps...J'ai fait une crise de panique en prenant ma douche y a cinq jours et alors ? Ça ne remet pas en question ce que je vis...Si on me demandait de recommencer, je ne changerais rien du tout...Ni de m'être enfuie, ni d'avoir perdue ma fille, ni même d'avoir failli épouser Kevin et Dieu seul sait que je le regrette surtout quand on voit comment il a fini...Ce sont tous ces choix qui m'ont amené là aujourd'hui, même si c'est difficile et même si parfois je me demande ce que ça aurait été si Amélia était là, je ne regrette pas ce moment sur la plage, tout comme je sais que Kelly ne remettra pas en question ce moment au restaurant même si aujourd'hui elle est complètement à côtés de ses pompes et qu'elle fait tourner Embry en bourrique, tout comme Claire ou même Emily...Parce qu'elle porte l'enfant de Sam...Tout comme toi, parce que je sais que tu l'aimes et que ne remettras jamais en question ce moment en cours d'histoire.

Kim hoqueta de douleur en déversant ses larmes sur ses joues, Rachel s'approcha d'elle en la serrant dans ses bras, alors qu'au rez-de-chaussé Jared leva les yeux au plafond.

- Oh chérie...Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Promet-moi que tu réessayeras.

- Quoi ?

Rachel essuya les larmes sur les joues de son amie.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Si Emily ne revient pas...Promet-moi que toi et Paul, vous nous ferez un mini quileute.

- Je ne compr...

- Ça c'est mal passé ?

La voix de Kelly interrompit Rachel.

- Ton rendez-vous chez le gynéco...Ça c'est mal passé ?...J'avais oublié que c'était cette semaine.

Kim renifla alors que Rachel la força à la regarder.

- Kim c'est quoi cette histoire...Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- C'est rien...Je crois qu'on est toutes déprimées...Sérieusement les filles, y nous faudrait une thérapie de groupe.

- Moi j'y suis déjà !

Leah pouffa de rire avant de reporter son attention sur son amie.

- Kim qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est rien de grave...J'ai juste fait mon contrôle annuel...

- Et ?

- Elle m'a parlé de cicatrice sur l'utérus et elle m'a dit que j'avais une trompe et un ovaire abîmés...

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire.

- Elle m'a demandé si j'avais été blessée...T'aurais vu sa tête quand je lui ai dit que j'avais été dévoré par des rats.

- Ça aura des conséquences ?

- Elle m'a juste dit que ça risquait d'être difficile...Voir même impossible de concevoir un jour un enfant...Je sais que c'est stupide parce que soyons réalistes j'ai dix sept ans c'est pas le moment de penser à tout ça mais quand elle m'a annoncé ça...Je sais pas, ça briser le cœur parce que je me suis souvenue de ce que tu as dit à Emily, comme quoi c'était peut être ça la finalité de l'imprégnation, la force de leur amour pour nous...Mais comment est-ce que moi je suis censée le lui rendre si je ne peux pas porter son enfant ?

- Kim...Non...Non chérie...En aucun cas ça ne remet en cause l'amour que tu as pour lui.

Rachel la serra dans ses bras et la berça doucement alors que Jared se laissait tomber dans le canapé.

- Ecoute-moi...Si j'ai appris une chose importante au cours de ces trois années...Bientôt quatre...C'est que les rives de La Push et leurs légendes ont leur volonté propre...J'ai vu des choses complètements dingues et j'en ai vécu de bien pire...Mais je suis persuadée que ce qui coule dans leur veine est plus miraculeux que l'eau bénite de Rome...C'est ce qu'il y a de plus sincère et de plus fort Kim...Ma mère citait Shakespeare pour parler d'amour, elle récitait Roméo et Juliette par cœur, elle disait que leur histoire était aussi belle que tragique, un peu comme Taha Aki et sa troisième épouse, sa phrase préférée c'était : Amour donne-moi ta force et cette force me sauvera !

A l'étage inférieur, Jacob murmura les mêmes mots que sa sœur en esquissant un sourire. Rachel agrippa le visage de son amie en souriant.

- Tant que vous serez ensembles, tout se passera bien...Et dites-toi bien que de nos jours y des dizaines de façon d'avoir un enfant...D'accord ?

Kim hocha la tête et Kelly sortie une boîte rose de son sac.

- Bon en attendant de te lancer dans la fabrication d'un mini Jared version éprouvettes, goûtez-moi ça les filles !

Elle souleva le couvercle de la boîte et Leah éclata de rire.

- Oh non t'abuses Kelly.

- Je l'ai trouvé sur internet, je trouve ça trop cool.

Leah rigola de plus bel, Rachel se cacha les yeux et Kim essuya ses larmes dans un sourire.

- Je refuse de manger ça.

- Tu rigoles ? C'est LE remède anti déprime...Des tablettes de chocolats...

Kelly pouffa de rire.

- Alors qui c'est qui croque la première ?

- Et si Claire se réveille ?

- Oh ça va la rabat joie, qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si j'avais acheté l'autre gâteau qu'on me proposait.

- Je ne veux pas savoir.

- Vaut mieux pas, ça faisait un peu osé...Dis, maintenant qu'il faut remonter le moral de Kim...On pourrait pas aller faire un peu de shopping ?

- T'es fauchée Kelly.

- Mais pas pour moi...Pour toi...Histoire que Jared te console de tes états d'âmes...Il te l'arrachera en vitesse avec les dents mais c'est pas grave ça fera son effet quand même...Et en plus faut qu'on commence à préparer une certaine cérémonie...

- NON...Tu ne prononce pas ce mot...J'ai dit pas avant l'été...

- Mais bon sang quand est-ce que vous allez vous décidez ? Vous allez quand même pas faire ça en plein mois de janvier, on va se les cailler...Enfin surtout nous pas eux...Saleté de loup garou...Y ont jamais froid eux...

- C'est pour mieux te réchauffer mon enfant.

Kelly sursauta en faisant tomber son morceau de gâteau sur ses genoux, alors que les garçons arrivaient devant la porte de la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- On avait fini notre petite promenade, on s'était dit qu'on allait vous rejoindre mais on est arrivé un peu tôt...Désolé...

Kim perdit son sourire.

- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

- Dix minutes...Et...

- NON!

Kelly pointa un doigt rageur vers Jared.

- Tu te tais...Vous réglerez ça à la maison ! C'est notre après midi cool – no stress alors pas un mot...Asseyez-vous et pas touche au gâteau !

- T'es un peu effrayante comme fille, pas étonnant qu'Embry fasse l'école de flic.

- Crétin.

Kelly donna une claque derrière la tête de Jacob alors que tous le monde riait. Jared embrassa Kim avec passion avant de lui murmurait qu'il l'aimait.

- Alors séance shopping ?

- Oh mais c'est pas vrai...Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant de ne pas avoir tout écouté aux portes bandes de mal polies.

- Non attend t'as acheté un gâteau de la forme d'un torse de mec ?

- Vous étiez pas censé être là...

- T'imagine la tête qu'il aurait fait si tu avais ramené le premier gâteau auquel tu pensais.

- Leah...La ferme...

- En tout cas il est super bon. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Andrew qui se tenait droit comme un i avec sa fourchette plantée dans la partie la plus basse et la plus centrée du gâteau, il y eut comme un silence de flottement avant que tous les amis réunis dans la pièce n'éclate de rire.


End file.
